


Life After Love

by milliegxfanfiction



Series: Life After Love AU [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito is successful, Anal Sex, Asami in Love, Asami to the rescue, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cute Akihito, Falling In Love, Humiliation kink, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, PTSD, Possessive Asami, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut HOT Smut, if sensitive don’t read, past abusive relationship, seriously hot sex, should have posted that as a warning, slow burn but not really, slut kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 88,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliegxfanfiction/pseuds/milliegxfanfiction
Summary: Akihito is coming out of an abusive relationship just as he's about to have his first ever elite gallery showing. On the run from his ex AND some thugs who are after him over his last job in criminal journalism the last thing he's looking for is love. He’s determined to find a life after his failed love, he just didn't expect that ‘life’ to take shape in the form of a smoking hot underworld crime lord.Asami has everything. Power and unfathomable wealth it's all meaningless though. His cold heart is freezing harder everyday…and with every lover that he enjoys for one night and throws away even before the next morning. It's not until he finds a knocked up photographer with wild eyes hiding from more than one enemy outside his own gallery showing that the great Asami Ryuichi thinks maybe, just maybe there's more for him in this life than money, blood and meaningless passion.How will the cruel Asami and this damaged young man shape each other, their lives, and their love?More of a love story then the original manga.Now completed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 but I am a seasoned writer from fanfiction.net. Hope you enjoy!

He fled. It was the only thing he could do. He'd finally had enough, he was done, done with Tiri forever. He'd go back to their apartment during the day while he was at work and get his stuff. They'd been drifting apart for a while now and sure Tiri had roughed him up a couple of times but never anything like this…this time he'd even gone after his cat.

Akihito is standing in front of a mirror in the bathroom in the vet’s waiting room. The adrenaline is fading and he's starting to shake looking at the damage. Fuck, Tiri had really done a number on him he thinks, a dry smirk of humor twisting his face and making him wince painfully.

His left eye is swollen shut, that entire side of his face black, blood is still slipping silkily through his hair and down his neck under his shirt from a cut on his head. His ribs are pulsing with agony from the brutal kicks Tiri had pummeled him with once he'd downed Akihito.

His left wrist is also broadcasting pain into his brain, looking at it he can see the black and blue veins of bruising rising with more swelling, he knows it's broken from the way Tiri had twisted it. He just hopes his fingers are alright he needs those.

A beating is something he's used to what with the criminal photography he did, but by the hands of someone he loves…he'd fled his own home holding the limp body of his pet close to his chest and now he's standing helpless and shaking with shock and blood loss in a public restroom.

Aki had spent his last yen on his cat’s treatment, but when he's shown back to a private room where he can sit with his pet as the drugs where off it's completely worth it to him. The vet said he would be fine with plenty of rest and good rich food and Aki sits holding him cradled in his arms. His only companion in this cruel world of his, his only comfort.

“I'm so sorry, Simba.” He whispers, his voice rough and cracking, the bruises of fingertips around his neck darkening as he speaks. “This is all my fault.” He laughs and grins even though it hurts, running slender fingers down Simba’s still little body. “You never liked him, shoulda listened to you.”

The vet looks in a couple of minutes later, smiling at the blissful scene, though his eyebrows crease into a frown as he studies the boy’s condition closer.

“Kid,” he says softly. “Listen, you need some help…you need to see a doctor.”

Akihito jumps up lightening fast, knocking over a tray of medically sterilized scalpels. “S, sorry,” he stammers, jerking away nervously as the vet reaches out to reassure him. “Really I'm fine, thanks for everything.”

With that Akihito and his silvery orange cat disappear into the night.

…

Akihito goes to the only other place he can think of. The gallery his photographs are about to be shown at. Like tomorrow. That's why he has a key, in case he wants to do some last minute work before tomorrow night, his big night. His big night he's going to look like a punching bag for. In other words he's not going to be able to show his stupid freaking face.

He sighs. Just his luck. For real, Aki can't get lower than this. He's fumbling with his keys at the back door of the gallery when he hears whispers and footsteps. His head shoots up only to watch as five big men come out of hiding and are silhouetted against the street light at the end of the alley.

Shit.

He forgot about that last job. It had been a dog of a drug lord, Takidyshi, with his fingers dabbling in drugs and human trafficking, ‘fingers dabbling’ as in up to his ears. Akihito had gotten his pictures but not before he'd been spotted and barely made his get away. They'd been attempting to tail him every since, but he'd managed to shake them…until tonight.

Aki takes a chance, simply because he can't bear the thought of Simba getting hurt again. He unlocks the door lightening fast, slips inside and shuts it once again, locking it behind him. He gently lays his kitty on the floor in a dark corner and takes off again, becoming one with the night.

He can hear the goons beating the door down and he knows he's only got a few seconds head start, but still he wants to lead them away from his precious photographs and his precious cat. He grins fiendishly at the men as the door breaks and he dashes off towards the office areas where he knows of a window he can jump out of.

One giant hand nearly grabs his shirt as he slips out of the window and into the street. He cries out in pain as he splits his shin open on a metal barrel outside, he can feel the blood pouring down into his sneaker but he steels himself and keeps on. He's got this, this is his job, and he loves the thrill even when he hurts this bad. He runs for all he's worth allowing the men to catch glimpses of him as he leads them into the heart of the slums of the city and cleverly confusing them.

“Suckers.” He hisses, as he watches them run by his current hiding place amidst shadows and empty crates. He lets out a grim laugh and carefully runs fingers through his bloody flesh, biting his lips against the pain, to make sure the wound isn’t too serious. He takes off his plaid over shirt and wraps it around his leg tightly, he sobs as he tightens it digging fingers into his eyes after he's done commanding consciousness to stay with him.

This was definitely not his night.

He grins sardonically around the taste of dried blood in his mouth as he rises to head back to the gallery. At least Tiri didn't have the last say tonight, he'd barely thought of the man since he left the vet…yeah, 'fuck you Tiri'.

…

Sun streams in on his face making him flinch and move his bruised and swollen face.

Ow, shit shit shit ow.

His whole body, ow. Everything hurts and the headache is insane. He groans as his hand reaches out to find Simba’s soft head and pet him reassuringly. He's so thankful to find his cat's eyes open and little tinny tiny purr coming out.

“Tabaka–san!” Gasps a figure that Akihito can't make out with the blinding morning light burning his eyes, but he knows who it is. 

“Asai-kun…” he greets back softly. She's tall, beautiful and professional, but her heart is gold and through all the preparations for the showing she's taken Aki under her wing…pushing him closer and closer towards success.

“What happened to your face?” She cries, hands over her mouth in agast. 

He smiles ruefully even though he's sure it looks very grotesque. “My boyfriend.” He says hoarsely, through his swollen throat.

Her face morphs into unbelievable wrath. “I hope…”

“Don't worry I won't be seeing him again.”

She sighs with relief and sits beside him on the couch he'd slept on in her office after she grabs the first aide kit from the a joining bathroom. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” She says softly, handing him a bottle of  
water and a number of pills he doesn't care to question. She’s silent cleaning his skin carefully and applying some kind of cream to his face which burns where his skin is split in several places. She gently applies two butterfly bandages to the cut in his scalp where Tiri had thrown him into the kitchen counter.

However when she gets to his leg she stops. “Akihito.” She says evenly. “You need to see a doctor.”

He shakes his head adamantly, even as his face pales impossibly whiter as she pulls the plaid shirt entirely from the cut, ripping it open because of the dried blood. She quickly grabs gauze and holds it to the wound, soaking up the blood and applying pressure to stop the flow.

I can't afford anymore blood loss, Aki thinks distantly.

“I have work to do.” He mumbles, “I can't. After tonight…” after tonight he'll take of everything. Right now this gallery showing was encompassing his mind, his stomach a jitter with nerves. This could mean everything or the end of his career. 

She bites her lip worriedly. “I can't make you but still…”

He places the unswollen hand on her shoulder, “I’ll be alright, Asai–kun.” He sends what he hopes is a reassuring smile and the sad one he gets in return warms his freezing insides for a moment.

“I'll be alright,” he whispers again. But he knows he's just trying to convince himself.

…

It's been about twelve hours since Tiri more or less tried to kill Akihito. Even though they'd been drifting apart Akihito’s tender heart is broken. At one point in time he'd thought that he would spend his whole existence with Tiri, that they'd shape a life and smile at the future…if anything it's his dreams that have been crushed.

It's when he reaches up and finds his face wet with unconscious tears that he finally allows himself to break open. Asai has left him her office for the day and he sits blinking through the consistent stream of tears with his camera in his lap.

Asai has a huge full length mirror hanging on her wall, with an ornate iron setting around it. He's looking at himself in the mirror, nothing of his somewhat feminine good looks remain in his opinion, he's ruined…Tiri has changed him forever and he feels dirty…god he feels defiled and violated. How had he been so weak?

As his fingers tighten around his camera, the only thing that is true to him every time, Aki knows what he has to do.

…

Asami is in a bad mood. And everyone is in abject terror. Even his best friends which are his right and left hand men are extremely nervous. It all started off in the morning when he had to kick the boy he'd used the night before out because the slimy escort was waiting for some kind of gift or sign of affection. From there it only worsened with a slight fall in his stocks and a dog of a drug lord who was trying to pull the wool over his eyes about a shipment and some unprecedented human trafficking.

He sits sourly in his office, his upteenth cigarette of the day hanging between his lips as he listens to Kirishima giving reports on his clubs and hotels. He blinks slowly, standing and walking to the floor length windows over looking Tokyo’s grandness, takes a long drag of his cigarette as his secretary finishes up.

Frankly, he's tired today.

“Sir?” Kirishima asks, picking up on his uneasy mood effortlessly.

“What about the situation with Takidyshi and the pictures that were taken?”

Kirishima sighs with distaste, “It may perhaps be the time to throw that gentlemen under the wagon, sir. The reports are whispering of human trafficking and deals behind your back…”

Asami sighs again. “Understood.” He trusts Kirishima explicitly. “Though we may want to look into our picture snapping friend, he may cause us some trouble in the future. If he has proof of Takidyshi’s indecencies then I'm sure his men are already hot on his trail, that should shorten your hunt considerably.”

Kirishima nods, pushing his glasses. “Yes Asami–sama, is there anything else…?”

Asami waves off his mother henning employee and friend, “It's fine, perhaps it's time I took a short break.” He says, rubbing his forehead trying to disperse of some of his headache.

Kirishima frowns. “Excuse me sir, but there is that gallery opening tonight…”

“Ah yes,” Asami brightens a little, thinking of a quiet night on his own. “That one that actress was talking about, a new up and comer hosting his first gallery.”

“Yes, that's it.” Kirishima agrees. “Allow the presumption but you could go by yourself, relax a little. Of course Suoh and I wouldn't be far, but we'll give you some breathing space.”

Asami levels a smirk at him. Then nods, liking the sound of sipping champagne in a quiet gallery with some people who actually have taste. 

“Get me an invitation.”

Kirishima bows respectfully and leaves Asami alone with his cigarette.

The soul deep weariness inside him is even darker and heavier than his life style usually makes his thoughts and heart. He sighs again and hopes after tonight he'll feel better. Right now he feels washed up and like for all his hard work, sweat and blood he should have more to show for it. He shouldn't feel like this. He should feel invigorated and more powerful than ever.

Maybe he's coming down with something, or maybe he needs to find a more understanding bed partner for the night, if you get his meaning. Either way tonight was about himself, about not thinking about a business partner, or some touchy Chinese man-lady taking offense and withdrawing his rights to shipping routes.

Tonight he would enjoy some hopefully beautiful, different photography and allowed to simply 'be'.

…

Akihito had to twist some arms and flash his puppy dog eyes at a couple of people but he got the new photograph developed in enough time to have Asai’s workers hang it just before the gallery began. The building was alive with nerves and anticipation and Akihito was heartbroken he wouldn't be able to experience it first hand.

“Aki–san,” Asai had reproached him regretfully, hands clasped with the saddest frown on her face. “You know you won't be able to show that face tonight.” 

“I know.” He sighs, swallows his third dose of pain meds for the day, and gulping coffee…the two things that were keeping him upright. His body was burning and pulsing with agony…his stomach constantly nauseas from blood loss and not feeding himself properly over the last couple of hectic weeks leading up to the recent events.

“Maybe it’ll lend me a bit of mystery.” He attempts at optimism and tries to smile brightly through his swollen features.

“Yes,” she answers with a fond smile, “Maybe so.”

They both know Akihito’s absence will harm his business instead of boost it but…if the pictures were good enough hopefully, not very bad. His fingers get caught in his blood matted hair as he tries to smooth it down.

“Aki–san, you should go home, shower, put on your suit anyways, and come and hang out in my office during the showing. At least then you'll be all the luck you can be.”

He shivers thinking of a shower and nods in agreement. He pokes his head out of the door checking both ways before he departs, keeping an eye out for the ex and Takidyshi’s hench men. God, Asai–san had no idea how bum his luck was, he limps home thinking the showing would probably fail with the general ‘awfulness’ everything had gone with lately.

The hot water stings his open wounds but feels like heaven on his tight muscles and bruised skin. He feels more like himself when he steps out clean and pulls on the nice suit he'd bought for tonight. He tries with his hair by applying gel but gives up, sighing with resignation. Twenty three long years of dealing with his wild head has taught him to give up.

When Aki gets back to the gallery and slips in the back door he can hear the hum of people and cars out front as viewers begin to arrive. He feels butterflies in his stomach as his nerves and excitement grows. He's waited his whole life to get his photos out in the public, to get them seen and not to just anyone…Tokyo’s elite have dressed up and come out tonight to look at his pictures. HIS. He can hardly contain himself.

Asai smiles at him with twinkles in her eyes as she applies fresh butterfly bandages to the cut along his hair line. She looks beautiful, all class and business. Aki is jealous.

“It's no fair,” he whines trying the puppy dog eyes on her.

She lets loose a peal of light laughter, “That won't work on me Aki–kun…but rest assured I will give everyone your best wishes tonight and your contact information.”

He grunts in unhappy assent.

The clock strikes eight and Asai-san leaves him. He wishes she hadn't almost immediately.

He stares with wide eyes at the figure who slips into the office only a few minutes after his friend’s departure. His heart freezes with fear, and eyes jump to find any route of escape pushing Simba off his lip and behind him for protection…

Tiri.

His once upon a time lover stands with a sick grin on his face, his hands still bruised and broken from the last beating he'd given Akihito. He strides forward, his body dwarfing Aki’s, his hands alone bigger than the boy’s face. Akihito whimpers and cries out as he wraps his fingers in the photographers silky hair and yanks hard. 

He sprawls moaning in pain to the floor with a random kick to his already battered ribs and scrambles to follow the direction his hair is being pulled...out the door. Simba whines and hisses, jumping to floor. Tiri shoots a badly aimed kick at him and he shoots out the door and down the hallway in front of them. 

“Hey little Aki–chan.” Tiri coos, “Imagine my surprise when I found some other guys hanging around outside that are looking for you too…”

He kneels beside Akihito in the hallway, pulling his head back with the hand in his hair, wrenching his neck at a painful angle, “You won't run away from me again Akihito…and now I've got help to make sure you get the message…”

Aki can make out the five silhouettes of Takidyshi's hench men in the alley as Tiri drags him from his precious showing and outside into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami barely makes it to the gallery without shedding blood. But with Suoh and Kirishima acting as buffers for the most annoying things they make it…though it's a close call. Kirishima makes sure Asami sips on his favorite scotch on the ride over, and turns on Asami’s favorite slow jazz in the limousine.

He and Suoh breathe easy when they finally arrive and Asami steps from the car, the line of his body already less sharp, tension already seeping from him. He looks absolutely flawless in his tux with his over coat and white scarf, his breath and the smoke from his cigarette clouding the air, golden eyes sparkling in the darkness.

He sweeps into the gallery without a word to his men, but they both know he's already enjoying himself, even though he had to stop and greet some persons there who he knew. After parking the car they take up positions inside watching their employer, who is already elegantly sipping on champagne, and the people around him in case of any arising threat. Or to grant any wish that might arise in their boss.

Asami allows himself to breathe. And stand however long he wants in front of each photo. He ignores the rest of the people around him and simply concentrates on what the photos and their taker are trying to say…trying to feel. Which he finds odd.

He's drawn in so easily it would be worrying if it was anything else other than pictures. 

The photographer has a captivating style. He takes his photos clearly from his own viewpoint, most of the time including some part of his own body in them. One is a steaming cup of coffee gripped in a slender hand resting on the rail of a balcony overlooking the bay, mist laying thick, but the rising sun is setting it aglow with pink and peach tones. This one is entitled ‘Early Wonder’.

Another is a ruffled bed, empty except for a giant house cat lying curled up on the end corner, there's a set of clothes laid out on the bed as well as messenger bag and some camera parts, the photographer’s feet are propped up and crossed on the end of the bed between the cat and the clothes, this one is called ‘Hard To Leave’.

He passes by a couple of striking sunsets and shots of nighttime Tokyo, a few shots obviously taken at local orphanages or important landmarks, they are all amazing…but then Asami steps in front of the next slightly intimate shot. The photographer is obviously lying on his back, the picture being taken from his line of sight. Between his slightly spread legs lies a man with shaggy brown hair hanging around his features, his lazy grin hidden in the photographer’s bare stomach, eyes looking up to his face glistening with adoration and content.

The title is achingly honest; ‘I Don't Understand Why I Doubt You.’

The next one is the same, even harder to look at. It's a rose left on a pillow with a simple card left under it, graceful writing reading, ‘I Love You.’ Asami’s, and the people’s around him, breaths are actually stolen as they read the title of this photo. 

‘REGRET.’

Asami is stalwart, but the next photo makes some of the people around him shiver or outright shudder. The photographer stands in front of a full length mirror, camera covering his face, still hiding his features…none of the photos have given away the photographer’s identity. The same dark haired man from the picture before last stands behind him, big hands tight on narrow hips, face hidden in the slender neck, lips on his throat.

The gallery is quiet as wide eyes read the title.

‘FEAR.’

Asami swallows thickly as he walks slowly to the last picture of the showing, almost afraid to see it, afraid of what the cold, cruel crime lord may feel. He feels connected somehow to this unknown character. The photos are filled with passion and fire, a lust for life and happiness that Asami rarely meets. A brightness and purity that never lasts long in this world.

The last photograph is breath taking. And beside him, Asami’s fellow viewers are reduced to tears, gasps arising…the women turning to hide their faces in their companions chests. The room is absolutely silent not a sound or person dares break the near reverent response.

Finally the face of the photographer is revealed. Asami’s gut clenches with the delicate masculinity and silvery blond hair…but the once beautiful face is barely noticeable. The left side of the boy’s face is swollen and mutilated, bruised nearly beyond recognition. Blood mats the hair to the side of his face and streams down his neck, blooming over his collar bone.

The cupid’s bow lips are split and bleeding, only one eye open showing a crystal sparkling there, still aflame with fight and will to live even though god, so so tired. A swollen hand grips a familiar cat close to his black and blue middle as if for comfort or protection, maybe both. It had been a brutal beating.

Asami fists his hands so tightly he can feel his nails digging into the skin of his palms as his eyes fall upon the title of the last picture…

‘What Love Looks Like.’ 

His eyes connect with Kirishima’s and a moment later his secretary is by his side.

“I want this one.” He says shortly. “Whatever price.”

“Yes, Asami–sama.”

“And I want to meet him.”

“Sir?”

“I want to meet the photographer.”

Kirishima blinks. “Right away sir.”

Asami leans against the back wall waiting, smoking beside a table with an ash tray on it. He straightens as Kirishima approaches with a tall, beautiful woman. Asami vaguely knows her, she's a successful businessman in her own right.

“Asami–san, what a pleasure…” she bows, and he takes her hand, not bothering to kiss it though. “I didn't know we would have the honor of your presence tonight.”

He smiles coldly at the respect. She's very sincere and nice though, and holds the power of his seeing the photographer, so he holds his tongue.

“I assume my secretary has told you I wish to meet tonight’s star.”

She looks sad, protective and chagrinned all at once. “Yes.” She pauses hesitating before opening her mouth again. “Tabaka–san declined to make an appearance tonight, but when I heard it was you Asami–san wishing to meet him, I thought I'd do my best to convince him to see you…

“And?” Asami asks, with an arched brow and an impatient tick that Kirishima picks up on. He pushes his glasses up his nose. 

“And…the boy isn't even here anymore.” The lady finishes exasperatedly and Asami has to chuckle. “I left him in my office, but he's long gone.”

“Nonsense.” Asami dismisses. “It's Takaba Akihito’s debut night, it would be insane to leave.”

Asai–san makes a face that says, I know right?

“Shy?” He asks.

He doesn't like the way her smile turns fond.

“Not in the least. Perhaps he just went out for some air or something…” she finishes sighing, looking worn and worried.

“Very well.” Asami sighs, waving his hand, “We’ll have a look around for Takaba. I assume everything has been arranged, you'll have the picture delivered to Sion?”

“Yes, of course Asami–san.”

“I'll wish you goodnight then.”

“Goodnight sir.”

Kirishima and Suoh lead the way towards the back exit so that they can have a look for the absent photographer.

…

It's raining freezing slush, the street flooded and muddy. Tiri throws Akihito down the shallow stairs and to the asphalt. All six of the men creating a circle around the small, shivering, gasping figure. There are low chuckles, satisfied ones from Takidyshi's men…their prey caught and badly handicapped. Not going anywhere anytime soon, practically drowning in the grime of the street.

Tiri leans and grips the now wet hair again dragging Akihito up. 

Aki grins wild and a touch crazy, eyes shining with fear, adrenaline and anger. “Whatcha gonna do motherfucker? Couldn't do it yesterday so now you got some big boys to finish the job for you?”

He cries out as Tiri back hands him across his mouth…hard.

“Watch your mouth slut.” His ex hisses, “Or I might just let these gentlemen take turns with you…”

He gives pause at the low insane laughter rumbling from Akihito’s pigeon chest. “You poor stupid bastard.” He slurs, “You really think you’re in charge of this situation…”

Tiri looks up in surprise and question at the sound of six guns cocking.

“Get lost.” The biggest goon commands motioning with his gun. “This doesn't have anything to do with you.”

For once in his life, Tiri is smart…he runs.

“Looks like it's just me and you fellas…” Akihito starts, but before he can finish a huge booted foot kicks his stomach with no restraint. His eyes only widen, but no sound escapes his breathless body.

A hand grips his now soaked and ruined suit and flings him against the brick wall. Aki sags to the ground his head connecting hard on impact, crying out softly in fear as he hears the guns cock again and he knows they're pointing towards him,he curls up into a tight ball not wanting to watch death coming right at him.

Two surprising things happen at once. One; Simba jumps from the shadows into Akihito’s lap as if between him and the guns. Aki wraps his trembling, weak arms around his only faithful friend as the second happens.

The door bursts open casting light into the dark alley. A deep commanding voice halts the thugs in their very shoes. Aki vaguely thinks he's never heard such a deep voice.

“Stop right there…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn’t resist the cliffhanger!!
> 
> REVIEW FOR MORE!!!!????;);):):)


	3. Chapter 3

Asami hears the soft cry, like an animal kicked or wounded crying out in pain. He and his two right hand men burst out of the door simultaneously with guns at the ready. His eyes light on five huge thugs dressed in black suits and coats, a garb he's all too used to seeing…these are hench men…working for somebody with money…somebody from Asami’s world.

“Stop right there!” He commands.

The men freeze and he sees recognition flashing over their faces replaced by fear, skin becoming pale as death. Satisfaction fills him, as does wrath when he spots a shaking bundle in the shadows against the wall.

“Get lost.” Suoh commands in that intimidating voice even Asami is jealous of sometimes.

The men disappear into the night in a flash.

“Suoh,” Asami says evenly, without raising his voice at all. “Bring the car around.”

“Yes sir.”

Asami forgets everything else as he approaches the huddled form. Through the darkness he can make out wet, matted silver blonde hair atop a shaking head and body. The boy’s knees are pulled up to his chest and he's holding a cat, equally as soaked as himself tight to his chest. For protection for himself or to protect the animal Asami’s not sure, but he's got a feeling he knows which one it is.

“Takaba?” Asami asks, in that same careful tone as before.

“St, stay away from me!” Comes a shaky voice…the fearful, soft tone sending shivers down Asami’s spine.

“Hey kid.” He starts softly, squatting in front of him, “You're safe now, I want to help you.”

With that Takaba Akihito looks up. He steals away Asami’s breath, the crime lord won't find out until much later, but Takaba steals his heart right then and there too.

Tears the boy is not aware of are coursing down his pale bruised cheeks. Fresh blood is silkily mixing with the rain and gushing from his head down the side of his neck. His body his shaking, teeth rattling…he's going into shock Asami realizes, they don't have much time.

“Wh, who are y, you?” Comes the breathless question, glazed over, confused eyes unable to focus on his savior’s face.

Asami knows his name will only confuse or alarm the boy right now so he reaches out slowly to place a hand on the kid’s arm.

“I saw your pictures…” he uses as an explanation…and it somehow makes sense to Akihito who only responds with a simple,

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Asami responds. “I liked them very much indeed.”

“Good…” and Asami’s heart groans and comes back to life a little as Akihito’s lips twitch and smiles his first smile at him. “I'm glad.”

Asami is there as his body finally gives in to the pain and cold and he slumps over. The crime lord gathers him carefully into his arms, bundles him against his chest and stands, making Aki whimper in discomfort.

“Shsh little one.” He soothes. For Aki is indeed very little to him. He starts towards the limousine Suoh has just pulled up.

“Kirishima?”

“Yes boss?” Of course the man is right behind him.

“My personal physician at the penthouse as soon as possible…”

“Of course sir…” the secretary responds as he opens the door for his boss.

“My cat…” the boy mumbles into the collar of Asami’s thick coat and the crime lord chuckles softly, the sound rumbling from his chest and into the boy's.

“You’re practically unconscious and in shock but you're worried about your cat?” He asks, even though his knows the boy in his arms won't be able to answer. He slides smoothly into the warm inside of the car as Kirishima anticipates his needs once more and goes back to fetch the animal, who comes willingly seeming to sense Akihito is there too.

The boy twists a little in his arms once they’re seated, moaning softly under his breath. Now that he has time to notice Asami is alarmed at the shocking heat of the kid’s skin despite being recently soaked in a sleeting rain.

He’s noticed the boy responds to his voice the best. “It's alright Akihito,” first name because, well, he's Asami Ryuichi and god, Takaba Akihito just became his forever. “It's alright, I'm going to get you some help…you'll feel better soon.”

How is it he hasn't even known this boy fifteen minutes and he's never felt more helpless in his life?

The warmth of the car eats away at the numbness clouding the pain from Akihito's mind. Soon fresh tears are streaming down his face as he lies limply in Asami’s arms floating between consciousness and unconsciousness. He can barely draw breath through his flaming ribs and lungs that don't seem to be working.

Asami can sense the boy's panic and places a large, heavy, warm hand on the rapidly heaving chest.

“You need to stay calm Tabaka, believe it or not it will only make the pain worse.”

The kid only grunts, more like whimpers in response, Asami’s voice only making a vague impression on the agony clouded mind. Asami takes this opportunity to really observe that small face on his chest. The skin is swollen up grotesquely, bruised black and purple, fresh blood mixed with sweat adding a sick shine to the horrible sight.

He tenderly picks up the bruised and swollen hand, fingers cold against Akihito’s flushed, burning skin. He whines when the appendage is moved so Asami gently lays it against his own chest where it won’t be jolted or crushed with any sudden moments.

“Fuck, little one.” He says softly, gentle fingertips on the split open cheek bone. “Someone really did a number on you.”

Kirishima looks back through the privacy divide in surprise, his boss rarely swore, least of all such a vulgar exclamation.

“Sir?” He asks, eyebrows raised.

Asami shakes his head. “ETA?”

“Eight minutes, the doctor should be there before us.”

“Perfect.” Asami answers, chest constricting as he looks back to the form in his arms. What are you doing to me, Takaba Akihito?

…

The limo comes to a stop and Kirishima is out and has the door open nearly the same moment. Asami slips out effortlessly with the body of the photographer cradled safely to his chest. The boy shudders with the cold once again, but is calm as they enter the elevator and Asami shushes him under his breath.

Akihito’s chest hitches with every breath, his entire body ridden with violent trembles. His teeth are knocking together as his eyes roll back into his head and he officially passes out, body going completely limp. Asami growls under his breath as the elevator dings when it reaches the pent house floor, shouldering last Suoh and Kirishima and towards his front door which is already open and the doctor is inside preparing to treat his patient.

Asami leads the way to the master bedroom to his companions' surprise and gently lays Akihito down, supporting his head until he makes sure it’s situated comfortably on the pillow. Kirishima and Suoh exchange puzzled glances.

“Asami–sama.” The physician greets with a bow.

“Sensei.” He nods, backs up a little so the doctor can get to work.

“If you and Kirishima-san want to help me remove these wet clothes…?”

“Of course sensei.” Asami agrees, and Kirishima is already slipping soaked socks and shoes off Akihito’s remarkably small and white feet. Asami sits down and pulls Takaba’s small form towards him, slipping the wet material of the suit jacket off his shoulders, undoing the buttons of his vest and the white shirt underneath and then slipping all three down his arms and off.

All three stare in shock for a moment at the cruelly bruised torso and chest, Asami trying to ignore how those dark marks on the alabaster skin make him angry and absurdly possessive…he deftly unbuttons and slides the trousers off of slender hips and down long, lily white legs.

The material catches on a bulky bandage and he swears under his breath as the blood soaked wrappings come to view. The doctor is already setting up and checking out Akihito’s head, checking his vitals and his pulse so Asami begins to unwind the limb. Kirishima joins him and gathers the soiled white strips as Asami gently draws them off in dried and wet bloody layers.

The gash that comes into view leaves both men glancing at each other in amaze. How had this kid even been on his feet. It’s still oozing blood, red and enflamed around the edges. Asami clenches his fist.

“Sensei, you may want to take a look at this…”

He stands and walks a few feet away, leaving the doctor to his work. Suoh and Kirishima follow him. He stands thinking with a finger on his lips for a few moments.

“Kirishima, I want everything you can find on Takaba Akihito, and Suoh I want those men found and brought in…the warehouse on the bay.”

“Yes sir.” Suoh bows and takes his leave.

“Asami-sama sir.”

“Yes Kirishima?”

“If I’m not mistaken sir, those were Takidyshi’s men…”

Asami’s eyes widen and then a smirk appears on his lips, looking back to the slight figure on his bed…

“So Takaba Akihito is our rogue crime photographer, hm?”

“It would appear so sir, regardless your intentions for the boy we still need those photographs especially if they can confirm Takidyshi’s human trafficking.”

“Yes yes.” Asami agrees, observing the young man on the bed thoughtfully with a curious, predatory glint in his eyes. “I’ll take it from here, not a word of this to anyone else.”

“Understood sir.”

…

The doctor comes out of Asami’s bedroom and closes the door softly behind him. The crime lord turns from where he’s sipping on a finger of brandy in front of the floor to ceiling windows in his living room.

"Asami-san..."

"How is he?" He asks, turning to his bar and pouring the doctor a small bit of his finest whiskey.

The doctor sighs deep and takes the glass, "He’ll be alright, no permanent damage...I don’t know about mentally though."

"How do you mean?" Asami asks sharply.

"Asami-san, the type of wounds Takaba-san bears are commonly known as result of domestic abuse. That kind of trauma most of the time leaves some sort of permanent mark on the heart and the mind..." he breaks off shaking his head.

"It was a brutal beating." Asami agrees musing demurely...and believe him when he says he’s seen the nastiest of the nastiest.

"It’s hard to imagine anyone harming such an obviously beautiful creature."

He laughs at the sharp glare Asami sends him.

"Take no offense, you are my long time boss and I am too old for such modern fancies."

Asami relaxes and assents to that, "Tell me how he really is. You know I’m familiar with these things I want to know what was done to him."

"So you can extract revenge with exactness I suppose?" The sensei asks with an arched, knowing brow.

Asami shrugs easily sitting across from the doctor, "We shall see." He motions for the doctor to continue.

Sensei sighs and rubs fingers over his forehead. "His left wrist is broken, not badly but still...every inch of him is bruised. His head has a cut along the hair line, small concussion is definite. I won’t know how bad until he wakes though. Several ribs are definitely broken and his neck is a bit swollen."

"His neck?" Asami asks, tilting his head in question.

"I’m surprised you didn’t see it yourself." The doctor says quietly, motions a hand up to his own neck, "Fingerprints bruised into the skin of his throat."

"Strangled..." Asami says vaguely, eyes on the floor, hand so tight around the glass the doctor is waiting for it to shatter.

"As for the cut on his shin, it’s infected alright but I’m not concerned...it’s fresher then his other wounds. I’ve connected an IV with fluids and pain meds that should allow him to rest, frankly the kid is malnourished and dehydrated...you said he’s a successful photographer? I’m surprised."

Asami merely hums. "You’ll stay? You know where the guest room it..."

"Yes thank you Asami-san, I can sit with the patient..."

"No that’s fine." Asami waves him off. "I’ll sit with Tabaka, I’ll call you when he wakes."

"Very good sir, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Asami pours himself another drought of brandy as he moves back to his room, opening the door and stepping in shutting it behind him softly. The room is dark except the lamp beside the bed spreading an illuminous glow to the exposed skin of Akihito's arms and chest. Asami stands over him watching his swollen sleeping features before he pulls a chair over and sits close enough to continue his perusal.

He remembers the pictures from the gallery, the lust and fight for life and happiness, the fear and the regret...he doesn’t know why but it’s grabbed ahold of him. Akihito has grabbed ahold of him. He rests his chin in his hand as he leans his elbow on the armrest, running his fingertips over his lips thoughtfully.

Why had Takaba been taking pictures of Takidyshi and his dealings? Was Akihito a criminal journalist? An undercover policemen?

"What a puzzle you're turning out to be, my little photographer." He says softly, a softer smirk on his lips as he takes another sip of brandy. "You escaped from Takidyshi successfully...so why did you let someone nearly beat you to death?"

He shakes his head and sighs, watches as the small body shifts, his head turning towards Asami, looks at the IV needle in the fine white skin bruising again on top of bruises. The kid’s cat comes out of the shadows with the calm and quiet and jumps up on the bed settling at Akihito’s feet, large green eyes on Asami.

"Wake up soon, little Akihito, there will be a new sun rising on your world when you do..." His smirk goes back to its normal confident arrogance, but it’s laced with a quickly developed fondness.

"...me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc 
> 
> REVIEW!!!?? ;);):):):)
> 
> Love u guys


	4. Chapter 4

It’s a smell that brings Akihito back. A sharp clean scent, along with the musk of cigarette smoke and something expensive. Second, his body is enveloped in pain and soreness, his muscles so stiff he can barely move. And his head, fuck. What a head ache.

He feels a wet nose at his fingers and he manages to somehow open his hand and Simba thrusts his head into it licking in greeting,

"Hey boy." Akihito whispers. And the cat pads up the mattress and lays down by his shoulder big green eyes watching him, "It’s alright, I’m back..." Aki groans, brings his left arm, looking over his hand which is bandaged tightly. "Knew it was broken," he mutters. Simba meows.

"The fuck are we?" He wonders out loud through a scratchy throat as he examines the room around him.

"You are in my home." 

Akihito feels himself shiver at the voice and he turns to find a silhouette approaching him from the windows alight with morning dawn. Akihito might be concussed and half asleep but fuck, whoever it is is cutting a fine figure.

"The name's Asami." Akihito’s eyes adjust as the man sits in a chair at his bedside.

Akihito had no filter between his brain and mouth.

"An Asami or the Asami?" He hears himself asking, and Simba purrs at the sound of his master’s voice.

Asami chuckles, leaning his elbows on his knees and watching Aki with such intensity it makes him uncomfortable.

"...THE Asami." The man says openly, and that smug smirk was definitely arrogant.

Akihito looks down at the IV in his arm quizzically and the rather lavish room. "I’m not trying to be ungrateful." Aki says, "But what the hell am I doing in the great Asami Ryuichi's House?"

"Pent house actually." Asami corrects with a cold twinkle to his eyes.

Aki rolls his eyes and thinks 'bastard' and the intensity of the man’s gaze triples.

Asami sighs and Aki can tell the rich businessman and crook (yes he knows) is only enjoying him. 

"I was at your showing last night, I saw your pictures ." Asami says, lighting up a cigarette. That explains the smell. "I was intrigued, impressed even...so I wanted to meet you."

God, what an arrogant dick. Aki feels himself getting annoyed even half dead as he feels.

"Unfortunately," Asami is continuing, "You were in no condition to meet me."

"Do forgive me." Akihito snorts, "I was little preoccupied with not getting killed and the showing, which fucking hell, I forgot about."

Asami raises his eyebrows at the swearing. But says nothing. "It was a success from what I saw." He says watching Akihito’s face and all the deliciously honest emotions flying across it.

"That’s a wonder." Aki doesn’t mean to say it out loud but he does. He finds it odd that Asami frowns at his self discrimination. "I need my phone..." He says, pushing himself up, or at least trying and hissing hopelessly.

Asami is standing over him in a blink of an eye, a hand pressed surprisingly gentle to his burning chest.

"Akihito, you're concussed, you were closer to dead than alive last night...rest and let my doctor look after you. Your business can wait a couple of hours."

"First name basis?" Akihito asks, "We don’t know each other." He says flatly. And god this rich, fucking handsome man is so his type he’s going to die right now. He’s knows his face must be absolutely hideous to look upon. Knowing his luck he’d probably be disfigured for life.

Suddenly Asami is all up in his space, the scent that woke him so much stronger intoxicating him and making him dizzy, Asami's fingertips are feather soft on his least bruised cheek. "No. But we will soon and I saw your pictures."

"I imagine a lot of people saw them." Akihito says trying desperately not to sound breathless as he feels, tries to keep his eyes off the man's sinful lips.

"But a lot of people weren’t really looking, Akihito." Asami whispers back. His eyes leave Aki's and trail over his entire face starting at the top of his head, his fingers going and touching his hair lightly, running through the dirty strands. "Those pictures were alive with you, it was amazing...I could feel what you were feeling and think what you were thinking..."

Akihito scoffs a nervous laugh, "I very seriously doubt that." This is hitting much too close to home, he doesn’t want to talk about this.

"You underestimate yourself." Asami says gently, but firmly, then standing and going back to his seat. And Aki doesn’t now if he’s more relieved or disappointed. 

Don’t be stupid Aki, he tells himself, you’re a mess and a nobody, he just took a passing fancy to you, that’s all. And a good thing too, Akihito takes stock of his injuries and knows he probably would have died in the freezing rain last night if Asami and his men hadn’t picked him up.

"How are you feeling?" The elegant man asks, taking a long drag from his still lighted cigarette.

Aki grimaces and once again pushes himself upwards and manages to get himself into a slumped sitting up position. He wraps his broken hand around his aching ribs and uses the other one to draw the blankets off him. 

Asami probably wants him out of his home, fuck, out of his bed for staters.

He blinks at his state of undress, but can’t find it in himself to complain, he looks at the lightly bandaged section on his leg. He bends to finger it gently, can feel the toughness of stitches underneath. 

"Twenty-two stitches Akihito." Asami says slowly, watching the boy all the time. "And six broken bones, two in your wrist and four ribs. You have a light concussion right now, I’m surprised it’s not worse."

"Sorry to be such a bother." Akihito says sincerely, "I can be out of your hair in just a bit, where are my clothes?" Simba stands and steps under Aki's arm and presses into his side. Asami finds himself vaguely shivering with both their wide eyes fixed on him.

"You are in no shape to go anywhere except maybe the bathroom, Takaba." Asami says, inserting a bit of authority into his tone. Feeling a bit peeved, seriously this kid’s self neglect nearly cost him his own life and now he’s about to do it all over again.

"You can’t tell me what to do!" The photographer shoots back to Asami's amusement and surprise. The cat beside him arches his back and hisses right along with him and Asami chuckles out loud with how much they look alike.

"Relax, you're like a hissing, wild kitten..." he soothes raising his hand placatingly. Seeing the embarrassment and uncertainty under Akihito's outburst. "You're causing no inconvenience that I didn’t want...you will stay until you’re recovered..." he raises a finger and a perfect eyebrow, "No arguments."

"I’ll leave when I’m ready." Akihito pouts and fuck, Asami feels the clench in his gut even while those lips are bruised, split and dry.

"Now that that's settled." Asami smirks smugly, "The doctor will be in in a bit, are you hungry?"

Akihito opens his mouth to answer in the negative when his stomach answers for him with a loud angry growl. He blushes and looks away from Asami. The boy’s cat meows as well as if knowing the topic of the conversation.

God’s, he’s cute. Is all Asami can think. 

"I’ll go see about some breakfast for us." He says standing, leaning and brushing the lightest kiss on the top of the boy's ear making sure to breathe hot humid air on his slender, pale bruised neck. He watches as the kid’s eyes dilated and he swallows thickly making that sexy throat work.

This boy is so gay he doesn’t even know the full extent himself.

Asami walks out of the room looking for his secretary and chief of security.

Akihito pushes his pillows up and lays back in a half sitting up position. Simba joins him, stepping onto his chest pushing his wet nose up against Aki's bruised cheek. He meows worriedly.

"I know I know, Simba." Aki says gently, "I know he’s fucking dangerous and too fucking hot but we're in no condition to run right now. We’re just gonna have to bide our time, he’s right last night was a close call and he helped me I should at least wait and see what he wants. Plus I could’ve never paid for this medical treatment."

The cat simply makes himself comfortable on Aki's chest and vibrates with purrs as they both drift off.

Fifteen minutes later Asami comes back into the room bearing their breakfasts himself since he doesn’t want to scare the still spooked boy with Kirishima or Suoh. He finds himself staring at the sleeping boy’s lax features, watching gentle rise and fall of that delicate chest...fuck the boy was lovely. Asami can only imagine the beauty he is without bruises and blood matted hair.

Asami places the trays on the foot of the bed and shakes the photographer gently, he rouses with a soft groan that makes Asami himself swallow thickly.

"Here’s your breakfast." He says in a not too loud voice, pulling the boy’s pillows up and pushing the cat off his chest. "Akihito that’s not good for you broken ribs or your lungs." He scolds, But Akihito only sends him a glare. Which Asami finds magnificently hot. No one gives him looks like that too concerned about social standing and respect...too afraid for their lives.

"He’s fine, that where he always sleeps..." Is all Akihito says as he breaks off, eyes lighting up as Asami grabs the tray and places it on his thighs.

"Itadakimasu!" He says out of habit grabbing his chopsticks and digging in. Asami regards him surprise and then just shakes his head and chuckles.

"Itadakimasu." He returns softly.

The moans Akihito lets lose while eating are enough to distract even the straightest man. He twirls his chopsticks in his mouth absentmindedly in between bites pursing his lips around them. Needless to say Asami doesn’t miss a second of the show. He’s less than overjoyed about the cat on his bed, but the kitten that came along with was well worth the sacrifice.

Akihito feeds his pet by hand, giggling when the cat licks his fingers clean after every morsel. Asami finds himself wishing he could feed the other kitten like that. Akihito's smile and laugh marred by his bruising and going down swelling, is still a glorious thing. The laugh is like little silver bells and the smile lights up his whole face, making his eyes glow and twinkle.

The food disappears from Akihito’s plate alarmingly fast and the boy gulps down the warm tea leaving a bit in the bottom for his cat, which to Asami's surprise drinks it right up. Maybe he should’ve had Kirishima look after the animal while the kid slept.

Aki leans back with a deep sigh of content and the small burp that comes from his small chest is nothing but cute.

"Satisfied?" Asami asks, with an arched brow.

"Yes, thank you very much." Akihito answers sounding very pleased with himself as if the meal was because of something clever he’d done.

"The doctor is waiting, are you ready?" Asami asks, rising and taking the try from Akihito’s lap.

"Yeah." Aki says vaguely fully relaxed against his pillows. Asami shakes his head, laughing under his breath and walks from the room. Just like a cat.

Asami stands by the window sipping on black coffee as the doctor looks Akihito over, every time the boy hisses or his breath quickens with the doctors prodding Asami finds himself having to physical withhold himself from going and tearing the sensei away from his boy. 

He finds he hates the idea of Akihito being in pain, of those blue eyes doing anything but smiling and laughing in the light. Or at least doing those things because of someone other than himself. He feels alarmed realizing he wants this boy to be happy and safe, and more than anything he wants him to be those two things with him. 

Something about the vulnerability and the strength, the flame of life and fight inside Takaba Akihito had touched the deepest darkest place inside him, the place he’d tried to bury...the place that was capable of feeling. He's perturbed but mostly enthralled and curious about this creature that has done it to him. He wants to know the photographer in and out, he wants to own that light and flame...he wants it to burn and exist for him.

He shakes his head and tries to not think about these things confusing him. He walks back towards the bed, seeing the doctor pull the IV quickly from Akihito's arm. The boy hisses and rubs away the small drops of blood as he tries to rub away the sting. The doctor simply takes the arm back and applies a bandaid over the small indention in the skin.

"Well?" He asks, "How is he?"

The doctor smiles at Aki getting a bright one in return. "He’s all back to normal other than the broken bones. The bruising will fade, and I’ll plan to remove the stitches in three weeks, and change the wrappings on his arm at the same time. But Tabaka," He says addressing Akihito seriously. "For your ribs and your wrist you have a long recovery time ahead of you, you’re going to have to be careful." 

"He’ll be careful." Asami assures, enjoying Akihito's glare all too much.

"I’m leaving a pain medication for the next few days as you’re going to be in a bit of pain young man. They will make you a little drowsy but thats okay because you need to be resting for the next thirty–six hours at least."

Aki salutes the doctor which is bordering on the cutest thing Asami's ever seen in his life and begins to crawl out of bed the doctor and Asami watching with raised eyebrows. He finally sits on the edge with his legs hanging off the side panting. 

"What?" He asks, catching their looks. "I’ve got to use the bathroom."

"I’ll help you." Asami immediately says and gently takes one of his arms and places one of his large hands securely on one of his tiny hips.

"You’re not coming in." Is all Aki deems to respond and Asami chuckles silently...the mouth and the spunk on this kid was refreshing. His lack of caring for Asami's standing and power fills Asami with a wonder he’s never felt before...he doesn’t know what it’s like to be free of those bonds of society. The only reason he doesn’t bother about them is because he’s at the top of the food chain.

Akihito is truly remarkable.

"Jump in the shower or bath while you're in there," Asami says, "I’ll find you something to wear."

"Anything of yours will swallow me whole."Aki says.

And mmmm, don’t tempt me, Asami thinks, not shutting the door all the way but laughs when he hears Akihito slam it shut himself. He takes one of his white t-shirts out of his closet and grabs the bag he’d had Kirishima pack from Takaba's home address. He opens the bathroom door up and sets the shirt and bag on the counter.

He swallows at the sight of Akihito's small boxer briefs discard on the floor...fuck he’s tiny...and looks to the silhouette he can see through the shower door.

"The clothes are here by the sink," He says. "Don’t get your arm wet."

"Yeah, yeah." He hears Akihito grumbling through the running water.

He shakes his head smiling, something he’s been doing way too much since Akihito came into his life just a handful of hours ago. He listens to the water run, listens to the sounds of Akihito splashing and groaning as the hot water melts his aching muscles. Listens to the sounds of SOMEONE HE WANTS in his apartment, someone he wants to be there again. Someone he wants to stay there?

The water turns off, and Asami waits for Akihito to come out, gets him a glass of water to take his medicine with and finds an extra blanket in his closet since he’d noticed Akihito shaking minutely. He turns up the heat in the penthouse a little, the last Akihito needed was a cold.

He knocks on the door after a few minutes and listens. "Akihito? It’s been a while, are you alright?"

He waits for answer but doesn’t get one. "I’m coming in alright?"

He knocks one last time as he opens the door. His breath is stolen from him.

Akihito stands in front of the mirror lost in thought. Asami's white t-shirt slipping off one frail looking bruised shoulder showing off a delicate collar bone. His hair is wet but finally clean and the beautiful nearly white blonde hue matches unfairly well with warm hazel eyes. 

The boy's fingertips are on his own throat over the fingermarks left there by whoever choked him, his are wide and haunted and Asami stands in awe of the terrible beauty as one tear snakes down the small face.

"Akihito." He says gently, but firmly and Aki jumps at his voice and turns quickly towards him, fear in his startled eyes.

Asami holds up his hands unthreateningly "I knocked but you didn’t answer."

Akihito sighs and runs his his hangers through his damp hair, "Sorry, I was just thinking..." Akihito shakes away his dark thoughts, levels a fierce glare at Asami. He holds up the bag full of his underwear and a couple sets of daytime clothes.

"How did you get these?" He asks, brow raised, and obviously angry at the thought of Asami or his men in his home.

Asami chuckles, becasue there is nothing th kid can do to stop him. "From your apartment."

"How do you know where I live?" Akihito’s demands.

The crimelord sends him an arch look, "I’m the great Asami Ryuichi."

"Bastard."Akihito says back, turning back towards the mirror for a moment,and looking himself down again. Asami hates the insecurity and self disgust he sees in the kid’s eyes in the reflection.

"Come," Asami says, holding on his hand, "You should get back in bed before you collapse."

"I’m fine." Akihito denies even as he reaches out to accept the helping had willingly, surprised at his own trust in this big, dangerous feeling man. This man Akihito knows for sure to be a crime lord, a killer.

Asami marvels at the small white hand in his larger dark one, he wraps his fingers securely around it and never wants to let go. Akihito stumbles on his second step and Asami leans swiftly without hesitance and swoops him up bridal style into his arms and holds him against his chest.

"You’re exhausted." He simply states.

"Put me down!" Aki demands, slapping lightly at the crime lord'schest. But only succeeds in embarrassing himself because fuck, he’s firm but soft and warm, god so warm. Aki shivers.

"Look, we're here." Asami chuckles, and places the small body back on the bed. Aki takes the pill without argument to Asami's surprise and wipes the excess water shining on his plump lips off with the back of his hand. He pulls down his pillows and watches as Aki slowly but gratefully lays down in his bed, in his shirt, in his home...

...he doesn’t know how he’s constraining himself...probably has something to do with the miles of glorious alabaster skin covered in bruises. If it’s the last he does he’ll get the boy to tell him the name of whoever did this and then by god, that punk will regret the day he dared lay fucking eyes on the blond.

Akihito grabs the sheet and blanket and pulls it over himself, Asami adding the second blanket.

"Thanks." He says sleepily, passing a hand over his cat’s head and back as it comes to lay beside him. "Asami?"

Asami looks back to him, gut clenching at the sound of his name falling from those lips in that sleepy, vulnerable voice.

"Why am I here?" Akihito asks, and Asami can hear the underside of fear in his tone. Watches the way his eyes are hooded low by his lids tiredly, and he swallows slow while waiting for his answer.

Asami leans over him, fingers unable to deny going to stroke through that silvery hair again, the feeling of being so close to the boy, of touching him is comforting and reassuring to him. When was the last time a human made him feel this way?

"Because your pictures meant something where they didn’t have to mean anything and because I feel certain we were meant to meet one way another..." he laughs a little cynically at that. Though he did find it funny that Akihito turned out to be the photographer who had caught Takidyshi's indiscretion on film. 

He traces Akihito's delicate jaw line with a single finger, loves the way Akihito is watching him carefully.

"...and because you are lovely." He finishes.

His smiles at the shy smile that curves Akihito's lips. "I’m a guy." The photographer objects.

Asami hums in agreement. 

"I’m going to kiss you." He says softly, it’s the closest to asking permission he’s ever going to get. But Akihito ever so slightly lifts his chin and Asami takes it as the permission it is.

He gently brushes their lips together back a forth, then licks along the boy’s full bottom lip. Akihito's lips opens in a sleepy gasp and Asami rocks their mouths together slipping his tongue into the wet heat of his boy's mouth. The sweet taste of him dances behind his eyes, and Asami allows his tongue deeper, nearly groans aloud when Akihito lazily twirls their tongues together. 

Asami spreads his fingers over the side of the boy’s face and up into the hair just behind his ear cradling his small cheek in his palm. He grazes his lips down to Akihito’s chin and over his jaw to whisper hotly in his ear...

"Sleep Akihito, we’ll talk more when you wake up."

The feared crime lord's voice and touch are the last things Akihito knows before he slips into the dark of a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!! (Just letting y’all kno I’ve been writing some 'spicy' stuff so get ready :):):)
> 
> REVIEW!!??;);););)


	5. Chapter 5

When Akihito wakes again the room is dark. Through a crack in the drawn curtains he can see the dark blue of night falling and the lights of Tokyo sparkling. He groans and stretches carefully, shifting Simba who is asleep in his place on his chest. The cat opens its eyes to slits and purrs softly when their eyes meet.

Aki runs his hand over the cat as he pushes him off and sits up, running a hand through his now dry hair, tries to smooth it down a little. He yawns as he gets up and shakily pads to bathroom to relieve himself and use his unbandaged hand to pat cool water over his bruised face. 

He looks better. The swelling has gone down and even though the bruising is still dark and red at least he’s got his face shape back. His stomach growls as he leaves the bathroom and Aki scratches his exposed shoulder absentmindedly as Simba jumps from the bed and rubs himself along his legs, meowing.

"Yes I know boy." Akihito says, bending and scooping him up so the cat drapes over his arm. "I’m hungry too. Where’s that Asami got to?"

He opens the door and peers out cautiously at first and at the sound of low, deep voices conversating down the hall he proceeds to tip toe towards them. He peers around the corner seeing three large men, one of which is Asami, in the living room sipping on liquor and going over some papers on the coffee table.

Akihito remembers them both from before. The flawless smart looking one, Aki deemed "Glasses" and the huge mountain of clean and cut intimidation he naturally dubbed "Muscles". Asami, was well Asami...perfect in every way, sitting there silently smoking listening to his subordinates update him on his many prospects...Akihito can’t help himself it’s perfect, 'bastard'.

The room is gorgeous. Modern and done up in white and black. Floor to ceiling windows making up one wall showing off a killer view of Tokyo. A huge flat screen TV sits on a low table against one wall and the one across from that has Asami’s bar, the genuine crystal decanters sparkling under the low hanging lights, the couches are also white and the coffee and side tables black. The artist in Akihito immediately feels soothed by the aesthetic.

Glasses clears his throat to gain Asami's attention and inclines his head towards Akihito's direction. Akihito frowns, he didn’t even realize he’d been spotted.

"Akihito," Asami says not getting up. "Finally awake, someone was a sleepy kitten."

Aki blushes at the nickname and opens his mouth to retort...

"How are you feeling?" Asami goes ahead, ignoring his attempt to snap back.

"Hungry." Akihito says sulkily, stepping out of from behind the corner and towards the other men.

Suoh and Kirishima try not to stare but they can’t help but be amazed at what a childish picture Akihito makes. Standing in a too big t-shirt and holding his cat over his arm like a stuffed animal. They also can’t help but be amazed by the fond, indulgent look already aflame in Asami's eyes.

"I should think so." Asami says, sitting forward and placing his empty liquor glass on the coffee table. "You’ve been asleep for eleven hours."

"That long?" Aki asks in surprise, petting Simba slowly, causing the animal to purr.

"You needed it." Asami says firmly, but generously. "We'll get some supper soon, I promise." He says motioning towards the couch, "But first sit, we need to talk."

"Okay." Akihito says, sitting on the edge of the couch closest to him. "What is it?"

"You’re a professional photographer, I’ve seen that for myself." He says, "But Akihito, you’re a photojournalist too aren’t you?"

Aki tilts his head to one side finding the question odd, then the light bulb goes off in his mind. "Wait is this about..." He blanches, standing suddenly and facing Asami as he backs away slowly.

"Takidyshi works for you, doesn’t he?" He asks accusingly, and Asami hates the fear he sees in those hazel eyes. "That's what all this has been about, right?"

Asami stands with his hands spread out non threateningly but Akihito only backs up farther, a fine trembling coming back to his still healing body.

"Akihito you have nothing to fear, no one here wishes you harm, okay?"

"You didn’t answer the question." Akihito says lowly, back all the way against the wall, fierce eyes meeting Asami's intense gold ones head on and Suoh and Kirishima watch in increasing amazement.

"Yes, Takidyshi worked for me." Asami was explaining himself carefully to this boy, his friends and employees have never seen it before.

"Worked?" Akihito asks sharply.

"Yes, past tense." Asami nods. "In my line of business..." he tilts his head to the side choosing his words carefully. "In my line of business the less cautious men are quickly weeded out because they are a danger to the rest of us...Takidyshi was into some 'shadier' things that comprised me so I cut him loose. But we still need proof in order for the law to round him up for us cleanly. Then we heard he was after a photographer who had captured something condemning..."

Akihito's face is guarded as he relaxes a little, realizing his life wasn’t in danger. "So you came to my showing..." Asami can hear the disappointment in his voice, and see it in his downcast eyes.

"Actually we didn’t know that we’d caught our evasive photographer until Kirishima recognized Takidyshi's men as the thugs that attacked you..." he walks up to Aki and gently cups his chin, drawing his face up to meet his eyes. "I wasn’t lying." He says softly. "Your pictures are incredible."

Akihito averts his eyes and allows Asami to sit him down with a hand on his back. Asami sits on the coffee table in front of him suddenly struck with how vulnerable and small Akihito looks as he hugs his knees to his chest with his cat pressed against his side.

He really was just a boy.

"Akihito, did you take pictures of Takidyshi doing something...wrong? Do you have proof?" He asks softly, bending to look him in the eye.

"Yes." Akihito says nearly under his breath, and Asami can see the stress and fear Akihito has been living in. Can see how it’s bearing down on him like a mountain of darkness.

"Look at me." He demands, and Akihito obeys, wide eyes on him. "I will protect you. They’re never going to hurt you again. Do you hear me? Never again." 

Akihito nods shakily and swallows thickly. "It was down at the docks, there was a shipping crate, like a train car you know?" His voice is hushed and shaking, the horrible memories just as bad as having to witness it.

Asami nods, doesn’t interrupt him, he knows Kirishima will take note of anything important.

"He was meeting with someone else, their back was to me, I didn’t see who...he," Akihito paused and Asami could see him fighting back enraged tears. "He was selling slaves to them, humans...dragging them out by their hair and writing down the ones he sold on a list..." he suddenly looks up straight into Asami's eyes.

"...Pages and pages of names Asami." The small photographer runs shaking hands through his hair distressed and distracted. "So many people." He whispers hauntedly.

"Akihito." Asami says quietly, but his tone is firm and Aki meets his eyes. "Never, and I mean never have I or will I take part in human trafficking. You have my word."

And Akihito believes him, surprising himself.

Asami and his subordinates are both shocked by the passionate words from the crime lord. Kirishima knows times are changing, changing fast...all with the coming of this small boyish photographer with spirit and conscious.

Akihito swallows and nods. "You can have the pictures. But I hid them. I knew those thugs would probably go through my apartment, it’s happened a couple of times before."

Asami clenches his fists at the thought of lowlifes sifting through his Akihito's personal space. "Where did you hide them?" He asks instead as a distraction.

Akihito smiles fiendishly, "I hope you didn’t throw away my clothes from the other night because I sewed the memory card into the tail of my suit jacket."

Asami honest to god laughs. "Of course we have the clothes, Kirishima is having them dry cleaned. The memory card will be unharmed right?"

Akihito nods, "It should be fine."

"Thank you Akihito." He says sincerely again nearly shocking the pants off the other two men in the room. "Kirishima."

"Yes Asami-sama?"

"Supper for two."

"Yes sir, right away."

"Akihito, while Kirishima gets dinner, let Suoh change the wrapping on your leg...he’s trained in all manners of first aide."

Akihito nods his head in agreement still reeling from the last few minutes. Suoh brings a first aide kit and sits on the couch beside Akihito. Aki sits with his back against the arm of the couch and puts his legs on the couch offering his wounded leg to the large man.

He bites his lip as he watches Suoh unwrap the wound, feels the sting of removing the last layer that had stuck to his skin. He looks with wide eyes at the wound, black stitches making an ugly jagged line.

"That’s gonna scar so bad." He says absently, running his fingertips over the rough sutures.

"Takaba-san, you should refrain from touching the wound, you’re already battling one infection." Suoh says calmly, untwisting a lid off a tube of anti bacterial cream.

"Ah yeah," Aki laughs shakily, "You’re probably right. And just Akihito is fine."

Suoh is silent, his eyes going to Asami's with a little twinkle in them. Aki hisses in a breath between his teeth as Suoh's large finger begins to smear the cream over the wound. The giant is remarkably gentle, and Aki wonders at it.

"I’m so clumsy and I’m like the size of a fifteen year old, you're a freaking giant and I barely felt that." He pouts watching as Suoh finishes up wrapping his leg again. And smiles too because it doesn’t itch in the least. "Thanks." He grins up into Suoh's face as the body guard stands when he’s done.

He’s obviously made uncomfortable by the sincerity and openness of Akihito's expression, "Uhm," he glances over at his boss, "You’re welcome."

Asami watches with an amused expression but decides to have mercy on Suoh. "You’re hardly the size of a fifteen year old," he says, drawing Akihito's attention back to him, "More like a ten year old."

Both of the bigger men are amused by the look of absolute wrath on the smaller man's face. Akihito scrunches up his nose, shooting Asami a look of disdain.

"Bastard!" He spits, "We can’t all be fucking freaks of nature!"

Asami only chuckles while Suoh pales at the blond's words, expecting the crime lord's feared wrath to come to head. Akihito only grows more irked by Asami's laughter and drags Simba into his lap as some kind of shield and begins to pet him slowly, slender fingers running through the fur and causing the cat to purr loudly.

"And I want some clothes of my own," Akihito snaps after Asami's done laughing. "I don’t want to wear this anymore." He says in disgust as he motions to his t-shirt, or more like Asami's t-shirt.

"Oh but kitten," Asami says lowly, his voice slipping into that deep, seductive, pure sex tone. He moves from his seat, sliding in beside the boy and grabbing his legs and setting them in his lap. "You look so cute in it."

Akihito sputters at that and jerks his legs from the hand Asami has on them to try and keep them in his lap. "Stop. Calling. Me. Kitten." He says lowly and slowly, the look in his eyes going dangerous.

Asami leans closer all the distance Akihito had leaned away. His breath hot on Aki’s lips, his scent surrounding him in a heady haze. "Give me that look any longer and I’ll take you back to my room and show just how you’ll purr for me..." he leans closer and licks the tip of Akihito's ear, "...just like," His hot wet lips land a light caress on the sensitive skin just under his boy’s ear. "A. Kitten." 

Akihito shivers and Asami feels him in lean into the light press of lips to the silky skin of his neck. He closes his eyes taking in the absolutely insane salty sweet scent of Akihito's hair and skin. He pulls back so that their noses are only a breath apart. 

Akihito's eyes are hooded and nearly closed, but Asami can see even ill as he is, that his body is responding to him so remarkably well. Its addictive. The way Akihito tilts his chin up just a breath, the way his small chest pushes towards his own with every quick breath, the nipples he can see darkening and hardening through his own t-shirt covering the boy's nearly equally as white skin.

It’s too much.

He groans under his breath as he takes Akihito's head in both his hands, burying his fingers in that pretty silvery blond hair. Akihito's eyes are shut before Asami even joins their mouths, softer with the mindfulness of his boy’s split lips. 

Akihito opens with a lick to the seam of his lips and Asami finds contentedness in slowly circling his tongue around the boy's mouth and then twisting their tongues together, stroking the roof of his mouth with his own, drawing the boy out and making him arch his neck, pulling his head down to a deeper angle with his fistful of silky hair.

The soft, greedy whimper and the two small hands that sneak up to rest against his wide chest fill Asami with the strongest hunger, possessive and protective instincts he’s ever felt.

He pulls a little harder on Akihito's hair just to test his limits...the boy gasps for air through a gapping, glistening, spit-slick mouth, his neck arched painfully. His eyes blown out and fixed on Asami with lust and question...but there’s anticipation there. And challenge.

Fuck. Asami is never letting Takaba Akihito go.

...

Kirishima brings the food into the living room and sets it on the coffee table, he plates it up for his boss and his young house guest. Asami watches amused at the wide eyes Akihito watches the food with. He’s been listening to the boy’s stomach growl for the past ten minutes...he knows just how hungry the younger man is.

"Thanks!" Akihito beams up at Kirishima as the secretary hands him his plate. 

"You are welcome, Takaba-san." He answers, hands Asami his plate next.

Aki waves wildly, "It’s Akihito...Aki.hi.to." He insists through an already full mouth. The two other men watch as he draws his knees up to his chest and holds them there with his wounded arm, puts his plate on the couch and begins to eat like that, attacking the noodles in his plate with especial ardor, and hand feeding the cat the small pieces of meat.

Kirishima pushes his glasses up his nose. "Sir, I could arrange for some cat food."

Aki wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "Simba likes our food." He states flatly. "Don’t you?" He asks, bopping his cat on the nose and holding out another piece to him.

Kirishima sighs as Asami shrugs and motions for him to serve Aki some more meat.

"Akihito, eat some meat too, you need the protein." He says asserting some of that authority that makes Aki spit like the cute little kitten he is. Asami delicately uses his chop sticks to eat, looking ridiculously good Akihito thinks, so he scowls at him in revenge for being perfect.

Kirishima is taken aback by the look and glances at Suoh in the back of the room whose look says, 'see I told you, this one's different.'

Akihito places his empty plate on the coffee table and leans back in the couch opening his legs so Simba can climb in between them. He burps then laughs rubbing his stomach, and then Simba's head.

"Fuck, I’m so full." He says smiling, because god, it felt good. He can’t remember the last time he’d sat down and eaten until he was really satisfied.

Kirishima frowns and clears his throat at the swear word.

Asami laughs silently at the mischievous gleam in Akihito’s eyes as he catches the secretary's reaction. He knows his best friend is in for some surprises and changes, as they probably all are.

"Is there tea?" Aki asks, sitting up and standing, "There’s tea here right? This huge stupid apartment has to at least have tea bags and a kettle."

"It’s the penthouse of the building." Asami says unworriedly, lighting up his after dinner smoke. "It’s not stupid, or an apartment, for that matter."

Aki sends him a cutting glance, "It is huge like five people could live here, and you live here all by yourself, so that makes it stupid."

Akihito smirks at Asami who simply smirks back, the thoughts behind the older man’s eyes clear to the younger one. Asami didn’t mean to be alone in this pent house much longer. That flame of challenge and pride leaps to life in Akihito's eyes and Asami feels attraction and exhilaration burning low in his stomach.

"Takaba-san, I can make the tea." Kirishima says, breaking their electric moment.

"Nope." Aki says walking off, the stressed looking secretary following after him. "I make a killer cup of tea, so naturally I want my own." He giggles and peaks back around the corner, "Want some Asami-sama?" And Asami feels heat burning through him at the sound of his name in that mouth with that mocking, saucy tone, beautiful, bright eyes flashing and laughing at him.

"If you're making it, I wouldn’t miss it for the world."

Akihito flushes and disappears without another sound, Asami laughs deep in his chest. God, he's so cute.

It’s only been a few minutes when Aki comes back into the room with two steaming cups. One, he gives to Asami with no words only sharing a smirk with him, something that’s becoming a habit of theirs...squaring off to each other...promises of things to come.

"This is for you, Suoh-san." He says stopping before the giant man who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes go from Aki to Asami until Asami rolls his eyes and sighs. 

"You can take it, Suoh, we’re through here, you’re free to go."

"Yes sir, goodnight. Thank you for the tea Tabaka-san," He says to Akihito, who has been watching the interactions with his hands behind his back causally.

"Bye bye Suoh-san." He calls as Suoh trips over himself to make it to the door.

Asami chuckles and Akihito heads back to the kitchen, he comes back with his cup of tea an uncomfortable looking Kirishima who has his own cup. Akihito sits back on the couch holding the warm mug between both his small hands.

"Hey Asami, So Kirishima-san and Suoh-san work for you?"

Asami nods wondering what Akihito was up to now.

"Is the stick up their asses a requirement, or has working around you all the time just fucked them up?"

Asami chuckles drily in his chest and rises with his teacup and cigarette, allows himself to sit next to Aki comfortably, leaning much too close for Akihito's composure.

"Kirishima and Suoh are just attempting to be professional, you should stop teasing them."

Akihito sends Asami a frown that says he doesn’t like his fun being spoiled as he sips his tea.

Asami shakes his head fondly. "Kirishima, you’re excused, call me in the morning, yes?"

"Thank you sir, of course goodnight..." he hesitates, "Goodnight sirs."

Akihito flashes him a bright smile as he calls out, "Oi goodnight glasses, maybe get a massage or something, you’d look a lot prettier without that tree up your ass." He giggles at the image of Kirishima slipping hurriedly out the door.

Asami growls at the 'pretty' comment, "You only need to be looking at me." He says with an arched brow and strong fingers grip Akihito's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. Now they’re alone Akihito's guard falls, which he finds odd and slightly disconcerting. He can feel the desire come to life inside him and begin to burn, he finds his eyes on the other man's lips that are so close. 

He leans up and places a small kiss on Asami's bottom lip, he watches the powerful man’s blacked out eyes follow his every move. "We can’t do anything, you know?" He asks, a smile curving his lips and Asami nods, though that doesn’t change the predatory look in his eyes.

"I can wait until you’re healed." He says softly, fingers running through Aki’s hair, watching the way it falls, even that part of Akihito seducing him.

Akihito looks uncomfortable at that, "I don’t..." he breaks off before he finishes though. "I don’t know what...I don’t know where all this leaves me."

Asami nods and draws back, first drawing his thumb over Aki's chapped, split lips. He reaches into his pocket and holds out Akihito's phone to him. "I saw your photographs and I wanted to get to know you...so we can do whatever you want, we can move at whatever pace you want."

The surprised, emotional look on Akihito's face says enough for Asami. Says no one has ever been that thoughtful of him, says no one has ever thought enough of him to care how he felt about something. He feels anger well up inside him at the thought of how wrong Akihito had been done.

Asami reaches into his pocket again and hands Akihito a tube of chapstick. "Here, those look like they hurt," He motions gently towards Aki’s lips.

"Thanks." Akihito whispers hoarsely looking down at the chapstick in his slightly trembling hands. And Asami knows it’s not for the chapstick.

He gets up and hands Aki the TV remote. "I’m going to shower, make yourself at home."

Akihito nods and sends him a shaky smile as he leaves the room.

Aki stares wide eyed at Simba after he’s gone, "Fucking hell, why does he have to be so hot AND so thoughtful?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc 
> 
> Ooh la la I’m loving this so much...this is more slow burn than I remembered going back and reading it again...but I love the fluffy torture waiting for that hot stuff. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Asami allows himself a long shower, using the time under the hot stream to think. He’d been suspicious but now he knows for sure that Akihito was messed up in more ways then one by the abusive relationship he’d been in. His self doubt was through the roof, he didn’t have the least idea how beautiful he was, he didn’t know how talented he was...he didn’t think he was worth having a relationship better than he’d had with this person. 

This person who had beaten him almost past recognition.

As he rinses the suds from his jet black hair, he feels anger and determination fill him. He can see what Akihito could be. Can see how if treasured and adored like he should be the light and happiness and love inside him would grow so big and so beautiful.

He wants that. He wants to be that person to shower Akihito with everything he needs to grow into that beautiful being. He dries off and pads into his bedroom naked for some briefs and sweat pants. Grabs one of Akihito's blankets off the bed and makes his way back to the living room.

Akihito's head is on the arm of the couch he’s curled up on his side with Simba lying in the curve of his body. He’s put on some cliche mystery show Asami doesn’t recognize. He doesn’t comment, just drops the blanket on Akihito’s body for warmth, but especially to cover up those long, smooth, white legs.

"Thanks." Akihito mumbles, kicking his legs to distribute the blanket over himself evenly. Asami takes a seat on the couch at his feet and that’s when Akihito’s eyes widen as he looks at him. 

Akihito feels the heat rise to his face and simmer in his gut.

"Seriously?" He mutters turning back towards the tv seeing Asami’s smirk sneaking back into his face. 

"What?" The crime lord says.

"Like you don’t know." Akihito rolls his eyes.

"I don’t actually, tell me." Asami says, merriment twinkling in her eyes.

Akihito huffs eyes still safely on the tv screen. "Your body is just like the rest of you."

Asami laughs lowly, "Perfect?"

Akihito scowls and finally looks down at the crime lord, "No you bastard. Over the fucking top."

Asami only laughs again, his chest rumbling. Akihito laughs too.

"I mean what even is this?" He reaches with his toes and taps across Asami's abs, cold toes digging into his warm skin. "It’s like an eight pack, I didn’t even know that was a real possible thing. Look at your arms," he points our next, poking it with a pointed toe, "Your bicep is like as big around as one of my legs."

Asami just laughs, finding something in his chest feeling warm and too small for something big growing inside him for this young man. He reaches with one of his hands and tickles finger tips over the sole of Akihito's foot.

Aki shrieks and pulls his foot back under the covers, towards his body lightening fast. "No tickling." He scolds breathlessly, a unconscious smile still on his face and Asami feels alive with it.

"I'll remember that for another time." He promises instead. Akihito has the wisdom to look worried.

A comfortable silence settles between them as Akihito goes back to paying attention to his show and petting Simba methodically. Asami goes through his text messages from Kirishima saying the thugs had been caught and taken the warehouse like he’d asked, Akihito's photograph would be delivered to Sion in a few days and that the pictures of Takidyshi had been sent to four different newspapers.

He smiles coldly at that. Satisfaction at having that little piece of business wrapped up, lets him turn off his phone before perusing the reports on the clubs and look down at Akihito. 

His little photographer is mostly asleep. His eyes opening every few minutes to watch as if he hadn’t been sleeping through the tv show. He stretches out in his sleep and presses his cold feet into Asami's thigh, sighs and tilts his head so that his hair falls from his face letting Asami see his delicate features.

Asami lets one hand start at his knee and softly coast over the back of his calf and down to his tiny ankle and then the foot pressed into his leg. He smiles at the image. Amazed at the ease with which Akihito acted in his presence. They were compatible in the strangest of ways. Akihito failed to see the sense in fearing the crime lord and Asami was enthralled with this boy, with his beauty and his pure heart, too enthralled to be guarded for once.

"Akihito." He says softly, reaching one hand to gently shake his shoulder, "Are you ready to go to bed, you shouldn’t get too cold."

Aki grumbles and sits up, rubbing his hand down his face and shivering when the blanket falls off his shoulders.

"Come on." Asami says, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

Akihito pulls back his hand and stands in the hall eyes back to the living room.

"What is it?" Asami asks, worried, stepping towards the boy and pulling him closer to his larger, warm body.

Akihito's eyes jump from the living room to Asami's face nervously. "Did you lock the door?" The question surprises Asami, "We never locked the door after Kirishima-san left."

"Akihito, we're safe, I promise." Asami whispers, pulling the shivering boy under his arm and against his warm, bare stomach. "There’s guards twenty-four hours a day outside."

"Oh." Akihito says, face unreadable. But relief obvious.

He lets Asami lead him to the room and he climbs into the bed without being asked, cuddling up under the sheets. As Asami joins him he thinks he’s never seen anything so cute or alluring as sleepy Akihito rubbing his cheek deeper into his pillow.

Akihito's eyes come open again as he feels the mattress sink with Asami's weight. "What are you doing?" He asks suspiciously, but Asami can hear the exhaustion under his tone.

"Just sleeping. I promise Akihito." That’s two promises he’s made in the last two minutes, and he’s surprised that he actually means to keep both of them.

Akihito believes him, shuts his eyes again, and Asami rolls closer to him, until he can feel his small heat, smell that sweet scent and watch his even, slow breaths. He wishes Akihito would be there longer than just until he gets better. He decided he’s going to make that happen. After all, he is Asami Ryuichi.

He reaches out and just barely ghosts his finger tips over the dark bruising covering Akihito's cheekbone. Next he pushes some hair from the boy’s face, pulls it through his fingers till it falls out. He watches Akihito, staying so still and perfect like ice...scared to ruin the moment of gentleness...afraid to want gentleness.

"Who did this to you, Akihito?" He asks softly, mostly a whisper.

The kid jumps at Asami's voice like he’s waiting for the violent payback for the gentle caresses. Asami just wants to treasure him, adore him...reassure him. Become the rock on which he can lean and depend, a foundation he can build the rest of his life on.

Akihito sniffs, and those beautiful eyes open to slits, catching and sparkling in the dim light, his tongue slips out and wets his bottom lip. "My boyfriend." He whispers, the shame and guilt in his voice filling Asami with rage.

"Boyfriend?" Asami asks, a displeased tone seeping into his voice no matter how hard he tries to keep it out.

Akihito sighs and slips a hand under his cheek and meets Asami's eyes, "Ex boyfriend, definitely." A sad smile turns his lips up, and Asami returns it.

"Why?" The crime lord asks next, knows though he's curious it would be good for Akihito to talk about it at least a little.

"Why...what? Why did he hit me?" Akihito asked confused. He shrugs, "I didn’t feel the way he wanted me to."

"I was going to ask..." Asami says slowly, "Why did you let him?"

Aki’s eyes go wide and absent and he shivers looking away from Asami's eyes, "Because I couldn’t love him." He whispers, "I couldn’t love him." He repeats looking so haunted and guilty because god, he couldn’t love one person...

And then the tears come. The anger, the fear, the disappointment...the pain...the fucking agony all pouring out of him.

Asami holds him close to his chest through it all.

"You're safe Akihito. I’ve got you." He says lowly, reassuringly, pressed into the hair above his ear. 

"I’ve got you now."

... 

When Asami wakes up he’s alone in the bed and the morning sun is leaking in through the curtains. He can’t believe it. He’s never slept an entire night with someone else in his bed before. He yawns and gets up, goes to the bathroom and washes his face before slipping into his robe and going to look for his guest.

He follows soft noises to the kitchen where he finds the boy at the stove spatula in hand, socked feet making little noise on the hard wood flooring. He's put on the skinny jeans and soft sweater that Kirishima had taken from his apartment and hell, does the kid look fine or what?

That ass is flawless. Shape perfectly round, like two bubbles straight from heaven. Asami can imagine having two handfuls of it now, holding Akihito close to him. He decides this is a view he could get used to, Akihito in his kitchen cooking waggling his little butt to some unheard beat.

Akihito turns and catches sight of him standing there watching him and blushes. "Oi, say something instead of just creepily staring." He says grinning.

"Good morning." Asami returns easily, smirking at the boy going to take a seat at the kitchen bar. "You seem to be feeling much better."

"I am so..." Akihito affirms, sending him another heart clenching smile. His bruises have lightened if only a bit, but Asami can tell the kid is feeling a lot more like himself.

"So?" Asami asks, watching with slight confusion at what Akihito is up to. He’s taking already cooked food from the oven and plating it up on two dinner plates, pouring juice into two glasses.

"So...I decided to get up and make us breakfast before I head out." Akihito says effortlessly, but Asami can tell he feels uncertain, like he’s worried Asami won’t let him go.

"You made this?" Asami asks, struck dumb at the complete with pancakes American breakfast on the plate Akihito places in front of him.

Akihito nods happily sitting on a bar stool beside him while handing over fork and knife. And pushing over a cup of steaming coffee.

"Where did you..."

"I know," Akihito rolls his eyes, "You place sucks, you didn’t have a lick of food here. So I went out and bought some stuff and whipped this up real fast, kinda like a thank you, you know for," he motions around and down his body, "For everything you did for me."

Asami blinks. For him? Akihito had done all this for him. No one had ever done that, not even after sex. And sadly, he and Akihito hadn’t even done anything. He watches the boy greedily pour syrup over his entire breakfast with a strip of bacon hanging out of his mouth. That reminds him...

Asami is irritated that Akihito got out of bed, dressed and left the pent house all without waking him, and that the guards outside apparently made no efforts at stopping an obviously hurt boy from going out by himself early in the morning.

"Oooh boy," Akihito says through a full mouth, that saucy grin crinkling his lips and eyes, "Scary face."

Asami frowns at him, the kid should be shaking in his shoes.

"You guessed right, you don’t scare me." Akihito mumbles, concentrating on cutting his pancakes without accidentally shoving the rest of the overflowing food off the edge of the plate.

Asami can’t help but chuckle at that. Akihito was truly a treasure, refreshes his very soul, made his very darkest places smile.

"Where do you think you’re going anyways?" He asks instead, "You’re supposed to be resting."

Akihito waves him off with his fork, "One day of R&R is enough for even a grandma. I’ve got stuff that needs doing."

"You need doing." Asami says flatly, adopting the boy's slang for now.

Akihito goes red. "Oh shut up you bastard, I’m not about to have sex with you because you saved my life."

Asami is unimpressed, "Why not?"

"Because I’m classier than that." Akihito answers easily.

"Ungrateful." Asami retorts, "So your life is only worth breakfast to you?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

Akihito deflates. "No. What do I owe you?...that’s not sex." He ascertains firmly.

Asami smirks and ruffles Aki’s hair, "I'm teasing you. You owe me nothing..." Akihito visibly relaxes, "That you can’t pay me later."

"And what is that?" Akihito asks sharply.

"We will be having sex." Asami leans close, allows his coffee breath warm and familiar on Akihito's cheek, but exciting and new because it’s him. "It’s inevitable."

"Is that so? Inevitable?" Akihito asks, looking bored, sipping his cream and sugar coffee and keeping his eyes away from Asami’s, because even the older man’s presence is deliciously arousing.

"Yes." Asami whispers. "Because you..." his fingers pull over Akihito's lips, dragging that plump bottom one down, slicking the saliva gathering there down his chin, they ghost down the center of his chest, the nails scratch over the crotch of the boy’s jeans. "You want it just as. Much. As. I . Do."

Asami’s hot tongue licks into the shell of Aki’s ear, and then blows cool air on the wet. Akihito shivers and swallows thickly. 

"Get away from me." He sputters and Asami allows the small hands to shove him away.

"You’re free to go for now." Asami says, a smirk on his face. "I said we would go at you pace and we will. But Akihito," His eyes grow so intense Akihito can hardly meet them, his voice drops to pure whiskey and sex...fuck. "I will be coming for you."

Akihito gets up with his plate, places in in the sink. "You could always call." He says drily.

"I don’t have your number." Asami plays back.

Akihito gives his an incredulous look, as Asami rises and follows him to the foyer where Aki sits to lace up his sneakers. "Yeah right. You probably know more about me now than I do."

Asami smiles. Akihito is a marvel. He’s guessed correctly that per his request Kirishima has already compiled a file of everything there was to know about one Takaba Akihito. Asami watches as Akihito stands and pulls on the coat from the other night Kirishima had dry cleaned for him. 

"Be careful Akihito." He says, adding some sternness into his tone. "I’ll be pissed if those stitches pop." Then his voice rumbles. "Bad kittens get punished."

Akihito responds, spitting with rage as expected, eyes flashing, "I’m not a child! I can take care of myself you fucking know-it-all dickhead bastard."

Asami’s jaw actually drops a little at that string of names. 

"You do realize I practically own Tokyo? I am ruler of the underworld and the business world. Greater men than the prime minister shake in their beds at night with fear of me...I am the stuff nightmares are made of."

Akihito gives him an unimpressed stare, while his eyes still snap with witty fire. "And...you do realize I don’t give a shit?"

Asami backs him up against the wall, watches how those hazel eyes meet his own and don’t even so much as flinch. Lips plump and pouting in an impossibly angry way, hair falling across those delicate lines of his face that Asami wants to trace with his tongue. Fuck, he’s hard in his pants.

If Akihito plans on leaving without getting molested he needs to go now.

Asami gently takes Akihito’s hands and stretches them far above his head, his chest bowing out and heaving with each breath. His eyes dark with the erotic position Asami has forced him into. The photographer doesn’t struggle, simply meets Asami's desire head on in the staring match between them.

Asami shoves a thick thigh between his legs and jerks up. Akihito gasps breathlessly, his lips parting with the pleasurable sigh as his feet leave the ground and his groin grinds into Asami's leg. His breath hitches, eyes going a bit wild.

Asami leans in, tongue licking at Akihito's parted lips out of a kiss, and the boy simply lets him, watches with hungry eyes as the powerful man tastes that dimple under his bottom lip. Akihito's head dips forward and Asami meets him halfway with spit slick lips. He groans as Akihito rocks forward on his thigh and the boy rubs his own leg into the crime lord's aching dick.

The boy’s tongue laps at his in their mouths chasing him into his own and licking out the unfamiliar taste of cigarettes and 'Asami'. The crime lord withdraws, teeth catching and pulling that plump bottom lip till Akihito whimpers at the stretch, then he places wet sloppy kisses on the white, slender throat till he picks a place to nip and suck.

Akihito throws his head back giving him better access, squirming on his thigh in abject desire as the bigger man sucks his mark into the boy’s white skin. He licks over the hickey as he draws back, thumb over the small Adam’s apple, ghosting over swollen, beautifully flushed lips.

"Fuck." Comes the whispered curse from the boy as Akihito drops back to his feet nimbly, and bends to grab his bag and his cat, using the opportunity to gain composure and his catch his breath.

"You’re right," He says hand on the door handle, "It is inevitable...see you around."

And with those words, and the sexiest bedroom eyes Asami's ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on Akihito slips out the door and disappears.

'Goodbye for now kitten.' Asami thinks, 'Goodbye for now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc 
> 
> Omg blush blush...too cute :)


	7. Chapter 7

First things first Akihito needs to find somewhere to live. And he needs to go to the gallery to wrap things up with Asai-san. He goes to the gallery first, since he feels kind of overwhelmed about finding a new apartment. He walks in at the front finding workers taking down his photographs, the room alive with movement and business.

He sighs feeling better in the familiar, safe premises. He goes to the back and enters Asai's office without knocking. She looks up from her desk and a bright smile washes over her lovely face.

"Akihito!" She jumps up and hugs him, crushing Simba between them, who meows uncomfortably, "You’re alright, I was so worried...don’t disappear me on me like that!"

"I’m fine." He says hugging her back.

Her hands find his face, "You look so much better! Akihito," she says hushed leaning towards him, like she’s afraid of being overheard. "Asami Ryuichi was here the night of the showing looking for you, he seemed rather determined...are you in trouble?"

Aki shakes his head, "Nothing serious, Asami found me, helped me...that’s where I’ve been."

Asai's astonishment shows on her face. But Akihito quickly cuts off anymore questions.

"Tell me about the showing," he urges.

She sits behind her desk and immediately becomes all business, Aki likes that about her. Her ability to switch seamlessly between the two.

"Aki you sold everything! It was a huge success, and people have been contacting me for you almost nonstop..."she smiles brightly and takes his hand. "You’re amazing and everyone else thinks so too."

Aki’s eyes sting with tears, he can hardly believe his ears. Things were looking up for once, he feels his stress and fear about his future dissipate and he nearly melts into the couch that sits in Asai's office.

"Fuck." He whispers, unbandaged hand going through his messy hair, "I can’t believe it."

Asai just happily smiles at him.

"Now all I’ve got to do is is find a new place..."

"While you’re looking come and stay with me." She answers easily, typing away at her computer entirely engrossed in her business. "You can stay however long you need."

"Seriously! Are you okay with having Simba there?" Aki nearly shouts, rubbing his hand over his cat’s back, disbelief at such kindness and luck for himself making him incredulous.

"Yes, of course Simba is always welcome," she laughs, "We’ll be good roommates, and you can make me some of those muffins you brought that one time."

"Deal." Aki states smiling. He has a friend. "I just need to go get my stuff from the apartment, before the ex gets home from work." He says, putting Simba down on the floor, waving to his new roommate, hurrying out of the gallery and hailing a taxi.

He hadn’t thought about Tiri very much while with Asami but now back in his own world he realizes how empty his life had been of everything except photography and his boyfriend. Tiri had gone through all his friends, weeded out all the hot guys and girls, anyone he felt threatened by.

Akihito burns thinking of it now, realizing what he’d let happen to himself.

But now he has Asai, and he has success! He has people who want his pictures and wants him to work for him...and he has something with Asami. Some kind of attraction, some flame and desire...a pull that he and Tiri never had.

Akihito feels like his own person for the first time in a very long time. 

...

As soon as he gets out of the taxi across the street from his apartment Aki spies the black car idling behind him a few yards. The two big men dressed in suits that step out and stand beside it with sunglasses on their faces simply nod in acknowledgment of him.

Asami’s men then.

He shakes his head in frustration, doesn’t know why he’s surprised...he should have seen this one coming. He unlocks his apartment and goes up. Greeted by the familiar scent of his and Tiri's things combined. He stands contemplating this place that had been their home together. He’s saddened by the fact that he feels nothing.

He doesn’t have that many things, he's angered and ashamed to find that there’s barely proof he had lived there with Tiri only a few days ago. He grabs the big duffle bags from under his side of the bed and proceeds to stuff all his clothes into them. 

He packs his cameras carefully into the expensive case he’d invested in and sighs looking around. I’m ready, he thinks. I’m ready to start again...

He takes out his key ring and slides the key off, writes a short note; 'I’m sorry it ended this way. Don’t contact me, Takaba.' He leaves the piece of paper on the kitchen counter with the key lying on top of it, shoulders his bags, wraps his arms around his precious cameras and leaves.

He never looks back.

As he loads his things into a cab he watches irritated, as the idiot tails Asami has put on him get back into their car and prepare to follow him. They’re not even trying to be covert. He directs the cab driver back to the gallery instead of the address Asai had given him.

He didn’t want Asami knowing where he was staying just yet.

He smirks, knowing that will drive the older man insane. He laughs softly to himself as he climbs out of the cab back at the gallery and grabs his stuff, somehow managing to carry it all inside and to Asai's office.

"Back already?" She asks, Then her eyes widen. "This is it Aki, really?" 

He shrugs, "I guess...I don’t need much stuff. Listen could you take this stuff and Simba home for me? Pretty pretty please? Someone’s tailing me, I thinks they’re from Asami and I don’t want him to know where I’m staying."

"Sure," she answers, she’s packing up her laptop and some work files as they speak. "But how are you going to..."

"Oh I’ve got ways to lose them." Akihito grins mischievously.

She laughs, shaking her head, "Just stay out of trouble. And don’t get hurt...Aki you’ve got enough wounds to heal, already."

"Alright, Alright," He grumbles. "Jeez everybody just needs to relax, I’ve taken care of myself up to this point."

"How? I wonder."

He glares at Asai who only giggles at his supposed to be intimidating look.

"Come soon as you can, I’m ordering pizza."

"Say no more," Aki salutes, "I’ll be anywhere anytime for pizza."

With that he disappears out the back door, leaving the two men dressed in black scrambling to get in their car and chase after him. They didn’t know yet that Aki would lose them in thirty seconds flat on foot.

...

"What do you mean, you lost him?" Asami growls in his cellphone, standing by the floor length windows in his office.

"Sir, Takaba took off on foot, he was gone before we could even get the car started. We searched for an hour, he definitely slipped us."

Asami takes a calming breath, there was no way they could have known Akihito was adept at avoiding trained men...in fact he’s surprised too. All of Asami’s men had to go through a horrible training process, both physically and mentally. Akihito was much faster and wittier then he’d expected.

"More surprises, little kitten." He mumbles.

"Sir, what should we do?" Comes the uncertain, afraid voice from the phone.

"Come back to Sion," he says, "You won’t find him." He hangs up and grinds his teeth together, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, considering what to do next.

What fun...Akihito ran...he doesn’t know why he’s surprised. He smiles letting out a lungful of smoke, Akihito was going to be as much fun and a challenge as he was cute and beautiful...which only made him sexier and Asami all the more eager to reel the boy into his arms, his bed and...that big lonely pent house.

Asami knows exactly what Akihito was up to. He’d slipping the guards because he didn’t want Asami knowing where he was staying, because Akihito wanted to have the upper hand. And the boy had it...Asami doesn’t mind be bested...this once.

Sitting back down behind his desk he decides he’ll call Akihito tonight and begin enticing him back to the black panther of Tokyo.

...

Asai makes Akihito right at home. She’s got a huge guest bedroom with a big bed and it’s own bathroom. He sets his cameras on the dresser and leaves his duffle bags lying in the floor. He feels good. But he’s exhausted.

He needed to get back on the move before he went insane but his body is a long way away from being back to normal. He’s aching so bad right now, he wants to fall into bed and never get out. But he knows he needs to eat, and shower.

Asai’s house is freezing, so he pulls his sleeves down over his hands as he wonders out into her kitchen and living area, Simba on his heels. She’s got pizza boxes spread over the big coffee table, the tv on and some work stuff out.

"Grab a soda or beer from the fridge." She says through a mouthful of pizza.

"Your place is so beautiful Asai-san," He says standing looking out the huge windows behind the tv, sipping on a soda since he can’t have alcohol with his pain meds, which he’s about to get freakin high on as soon as he goes to bed.

"Thank you Akihito." She pats the couch beside her, and tosses a blanket at him catching onto his shivers. "I’m being serious you can stay as long as you need too, or if you like it all that much you can just pay me some rent or cook or whatever and stay indefinitely."

"I’ll think about it." He says, shooting her a smile, and then concentrating on the plate of pizza she’s placed in his lap, fuck he’s hungry. He feeds pieces of sausage and pepperoni to Simba by hand while the hot bread and cheese fills his stomach with a heavy contentedness and soon he’s stretched out under the blanket only half watching the news channel that’s on, absentmindedly petting Simba who's mostly asleep on his chest.

He’s comfortable, he’s not afraid...but it doesn’t feel like it had felt last night when he and Asami had laid on the couch together. There was something unexplainable about the man...about the way he made Aki feel. Their connection was alive and a mystery.

Akihito knows he couldn’t stay away...even if he wanted to. As it is his mind floats back to the kisses they shared, some soft and sweet and exploring, others demanding and synced like they’d been together for years...it was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. It was something Aki had never had before.

He remembers his own tears last night and the huge warmth of Asami's bare skin as he’d hugged Akihito safely to his chest allowing the wet of Aki’s tears to fall onto him, his deep voice had quieted nearly to whispers pressed into his hair as he coaxed Akihito towards a much needed sleep...and that morning how he’d ruthless pinned the smaller man the wall and marked him with his mouth...what the fuck was he getting into?

He shivers with the memory, his hand going to cover that place on his neck where Asami had left a reddish, purplish bruise with the others. His phone rings breaking the comfortable silence and he yawns as he digs it out of his pocket.

The caller ID reads Asami Ryuichi. That didn’t take long. Akihito ignores the clenching of his stomach. He gets up. "Got to take this." He holds up his phone, scooping Simba up in one arm. "I’m going to say goodnight and thank you again, Asai-san."

"No problem Aki, hope you sleep well." She answers smiling sincerely.

"You too." He responds already heading towards his room. He shuts the door behind him before answering the still ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Took long enough." He hears Asami's deep rumbling voice, and fuck, he did not get just a little hard in his jeans. Did not.

"Patience never killed anybody." Akihito returns easily, setting Simba down on the bed and toeing off his shoes.

"Why did you loose the men I put on you, kitten?" Comes the question, and Akihito can hear the indulgence in his tone and god, it warms him up inside. He does that to Asami...he does.

"Because they were annoying me." Akihito explains simply, opening up his bag and getting out some sweat pants and a pullover to wear to bed because it’s freezing, like really cold. Yeah, never mind that shower, he’s not risking the cold. "They weren’t even trying to be discreet, they’re great big eyesores following me around everywhere."

Asami laughs deep in his chest and Akihito feels that warming him up too. And Akihito finds he loves the way Asami's voice sounds over the phone. He can tell the crime lord is home by himself, the perfect silence attests to that. His lazy tone lets Akihito picture him reclined on the couch or in bed.

"You sound tired." Asami says next.

"I am." Aki answers honestly, yawning as he goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Asami listens patiently until the water turns off and Akihito coughs through his last rinse.

"You’re too cute, Akihito." He laughs softly.

"Yeah you bastard, laugh it up while I’m over here choking to death." He complains as he puts the phone on speaker and quickly changes into his pajamas trying not to loose too much body heat.

"Did you find somewhere to stay?" He asks as Akihito tosses back his meds dry and slips under the thick comforter and sheets on his bed.

"Yeah." Akihito says, yawning again, "Staying with a friend."

"What friend?" Asami asks innocently.

"I’m not telling you so you can send some of more of your henchmen to stalk me for you Asami, sorry not happening." He laughs sleepily, and exhales shakily through his shivers.

"Akihito?" Asami’s voice sharpens, "Are you alright? You were careful, weren’t you?"

"I’m fine I’m fine," Akihito mumbles, cuddling his kitty, "Just cold, it’s freezing here."

"Just think..." Asami's voice oozes sexual appeal. "If you’d stayed I could be keeping you warm right about now."

That just makes Akihito shiver more. "I’m snuggling with Simba right now, he’s doing just fine thank you." He sniffs and Asami laughs.

"So if you won’t tell me where you are or how to find you then how will I see you again?" He asks, and the sound of his voice is luring Akihito closer to sleep floating in fluffy clouds of drug induced painless bliss.

Akihito just hums, and pulls the covers higher on his shoulder, letting his eyes fall closed.

"Akihito..." Asami’s voice growls in his ear, only succeeding in making his nerves hum happily. 

"I know you want to see me again too." Asami says smoothly, and Akihito can hear that arrogant smirk.

"You bastard," Akihito says, a smile betraying him though, "You just want a piece of this ass."

"Can you blame me?" Asami asks, trying to sound innocent.

"No, I guess I can’t really fault you there." Akihito says, "It is a very fine ass...seeing as out of the two of us I’m the only one who's actually seen it."

Asami for real fucking growls at that.

"So growly," Akihito pouts, "Remember? You don’t scare me."

That Asami can work with, he smirks.

"Really? Why did you run this morning then?" He asks smoothly, careful to add a mocking tone to his voice. As expected Akihito sputters, sleepy and drugged as he is.

"I didn’t run, and I’m not scared of you." He retorts and Asami can almost picture him crossing his arms with an adorable pout.

"Prove it then." Asami says easily.

"W, what?" Akihito stutters.

"Prove it. Prove you’re not scared of me, or the inevitable..." he lets some more gravel fall into his voice there as he pauses. "Have dinner with me."

"What? No way. I’m not having dinner with you..." Akihito says firmly, fire in his tone.

Asami sighs, "Ah well. I had hoped you were different, but I guess I was wrong..."

"What are you talking about?" Akihito demands, "I am not scared of you or your scary serious face or your giant sex appeal like everyone else, pathetic ass kissers."

Asami chuckles at that. Too fucking easy. "So have dinner with me."

"I will." Akihito says impetuously. "But only so I can show you not everyone cares about your stupid name, or your stupid money!"

Asami laughs at that, smiling because he’s gotten his way. "Tomorrow night, then?" He asks, for once making a mistake.

"No way!" Akihito scoffs. "If I’ve got to go with you then I’ll go when I want. Which is Friday." Asami can here him huff like a kid saying, 'so there.'

The crime lord is loathe to wait to see his Akihito again until Friday but he supposes he can do it. So Akihito was going to take some courting...that he liked. The photographer may have some self worth issues, but he didn’t just put out. Asami liked the challenge, Akihito would mean that much more and be that much more enjoyable when the crime lord is finally fucking that sweet little bubble butt. And waking up to sweet little face every morning.

"Friday it is." He says smoothly, "Won’t you give me an address to send flowers to, kitten?"

"Stop calling me kitten! And no, I won’t tell you, you bastard...and definitely no flowers or I’ll never so much as look at you again!"

Asami just chuckles, "I’ll buy you flowers if I want."

"And I’ll stand your ass up if I want." Akihito spits back without pause.

"So aggressive..." Asami purrs into the phone..."I love it. Think of me, my cute Akihito." 

He chuckles at the straight tone dial that sounds in his ear...Akihito hung up on him. He unzips his pants, sighing with relief as his fingers wrap around his already wet erection. The crime lord tosses back his head, biting his lip and thinking of his photographer's brave, flaming eyes as he finds himself quickly rushing towards completion. He hopes, and is fairly certain, that his little kitten is doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..tbc
> 
> Guysssss been writing some heavenlyyyy stuff...just letting u know, sorry to be a tease (not really)
> 
> For all you supernatural fans, NEW EPISODE!!! YAYYY


	8. Chapter 8

Akihito is swamped with work, to put it lightly. He has to sign off on all sales and shipments of all the photographs that were in the gallery showing. Asai was in a tizzy telling him of all the calls and offers he was getting. He has to go through all of those, plan out his calendar and choose the commissions he wanted.

Doing it all one handed was beyond annoying, and the headache sneaking up was making his eyes hurt. He stands outside signing the release on a photograph going off to its new home. The sun comes out lending him some of its illuminating warmth, and he sighs turning his face up to it, enjoying the refreshing breeze that stings with the cold on his face. 

He loves being busy. Loves life and people buzzing around him ceaselessly, loves being filled with a purpose and being productive. He loves feeling the tiredness seeping into his bones and muscles because it’s satisfying proof of a job well done.

"Akihito!" Asai calls from the door, motioning for him, "Something just came for you."

Akihito frowns in confusion as he hurries up the stairs and inside. He hadn’t ordered anything, wasn’t expecting anything. He’s kind of scared when he thinks about it. Takidyshi And Tiri are probably both still out for his blood...they could send him anything.

He shivers thinking about those two...but Asami had said he would protect him. But could he really? Akihito had no idea how far his arm really reached, how powerful he really was...he did know how ruthless and cruel he was famed to be...Akihito was used to depending on himself, he wasn’t in the habit of thinking of other people, how they could serve him, or how much they could serve him.

Akihito had seen some hairy stuff in his time...but out of all the criminals he’d witnessed and taken pictures of how bad was Asami? All the young man knew was that Asami was elegant, powerful, demanding and intelligent in ways he’d never faced before...who exactly was Asami, was his dark world a place Akihito belonged in? Could Aki even bear it? Should he even go out with this man, it might be smarter to run...it was definitely smarter to run.

As he heads towards Asai's office he shakes all that crime lord drama off, Asami had been kinder to him then anyone else...if Asami was bad then Akihito didn’t want to know what the 'good' were like. Akihito had found that a lot of 'good people' were much crueler than the worst of the worst. He thinks Asami should get a chance because of how good he’d been to Akihito, regardless of his criminal activity.

He walks into Asai's office who is standing looking down at something on her desk in puzzlement. She moves over so she Akihito can see. There in a small beautiful, jade pot sits a western cactus with two blooms, the bright pink cactus flowers popping alarming color at the tops of the thick, spiky stems.

Akihito bites his lip as he carefully unties the note from around the bottom of the plant.

"You said no flowers, so I chose this cactus; reminds me of you...so prickly but very very bright and beautiful. I’ll pick you up at the gallery on Friday night at eight. Take care of yourself, kitten.  
Asami"

Akihito looks at the cactus in bewilderment. The bastard! He’d get him back for this. He’s blushing rereading the note, "very very bright and beautiful my ass!" He mutters, falling into Asai's chair, though he doesn’t let go of the note, he’s got a niggling suspicion if he just holds it up to his nose...

Yup! That conceited bastard had sprayed his cologne on the card. 

"That bastard..." he growls under his breath and Asai leans forward taking the note from him and gasping when she reads the name.

"Asami Ryuichi?" He eyes jump to Aki’s face in surprise and worry. "Aki what kind of trouble are you in?"

Akihito holds up his hands, "No, no. I think I’m OUT of trouble for once, and Asami helped with that."

Asai makes an incredulous face, "So you’re just having a dinner date with the most powerful man in Tokyo? He must really like you Aki."

Akihito laughs embarrassedly, "I’m pretty sure he just wants to get into my pants."

Asai sends him a scolding glare, "Don’t sale yourself short Aki seriously...but promise me you’ll be careful?"

Akihito huffs, "That’s all anyone keeps telling me, I can take care of myself you know!?"

Asai laughs lightly, "Sure Aki-chan, sure."

Akihito growls under his breath, but looking back to the card he finds something inside himself warming. He doesn’t throw the card away, and that night he takes the cactus back to Asai's apartment and puts it on his bedside table.

 

...

 

Friday night comes and Akihito is still confused as to if he’s looking forward to it or scared shitless by the power businessman. Without Asami’s addicting presence Aki was able to think more sensibly about him. And as he thought about all the rumors he’d heard about Asami Ryuichi, Sion, and the going ons there abouts he does feel fear.

However Aki isn’t one to go back on his word, and he’ll never forget what Asami had done for him...saved his life...and both the gentle and the hot, heavy touches and kisses he’d received. To affection starved Takaba Akihito the promise of more was too sweet to turn down...the prospect of gentle touches and generous smiles was foreign and alluring.

He stands in the bathroom in his bedroom at Asai's looking at his reflection in the mirror. His bruises are beginning to fade to blue and yellow, but in his opinion he looks a lot better despite the cut on his cheek bone. He’s put on a pair of black biker legging jeans with zipper pockets and may he just say...his thighs and ass look AMAZING.

He’s got on probably the nicest shirt he owns, a name brand dark, gray-blue long sleeved t-shirt made out of a silky clingy material. It’s a style called bat-wing, the sleeves tight on his arms and around his wrists but the torso cut wide, with a cow neck falling alluringly over his chest resting just under his collar bones. 

It’s close to woman’s shirt. Very close, but ever since he’d seen it in the store window one day, he’d known he’d be hot stuff in it. He finished the outfit up with sleek black dress shoes, and god help him...put his black studs in. He hadn’t worn earrings in ages Tiri hated them, but looking at himself now Akihito thinks he probably hated them because they looked so hot...Tiri had been stupidly controlling like that.

Aki had been sorely tempted to do something with his hair, a small braid or something, but he figured Asami might need to get used to the earrings and sexy outfit first. He’s remembering things he’d thought were long in the past. Things he liked like getting fixed up, like feeling hot, like being stared at...being admired and envied. He hadn’t grown out of them Tiri had tried to take them away from him, tried to change him. He grinds his teeth together and squeezes his fists tight.

Sighing deep with one last look in the mirror. He sprays on his cologne, probably his favorite part of getting ready to go somewhere. The scent is warm and sweet, but still manly, he loves the way it smells. He pulls on his dress coat, doing the complicated two long zippers up his chest, pats Simba on the head, pockets his wallet and keys and heads off for the gallery. 

It’s a cold night. The air burning in his lungs as he walks, deciding against a ride, wanting to clear his head a little. He runs inside the gallery blowing on his hands to warm them up, standing leaning against one of the front windows, watching for Asami's car.

He finds himself remembering the feeling of the man’s breath on his face and neck, the way that card had smelled, that musky sharp scent that had him forgetting everything else. Fuck, he’s getting worked up just waiting for the man. He lifts his hand up into his hair to fiddle with his earring something he hadn’t done in forever, hadn’t had occasion to. But he remembers it being a part of him...

He’s remembering things about the person he is. Not someone he used to be...but the person he is that Tiri had tried to suffocate.

He sees the black limo pull up outside and hurries out, glad to hush those thoughts. Kirishima steps out of the car and opens the door for him. Akihito makes his ways down the stairs, wind catching his hair and making his eyes flash. 

"Hello Kirishima-san." He greets with a bright smile.

"Good evening Takaba-san." He returns, bowing respectfully as Akihito doesn’t wait and ducks into the limo.

...

Asami watches as the door of the gallery opens and his boy appears. And fuck. The beautiful kid more or less runs down the stairs, wind catching his hair and showing off black circles in his ears, the black of his coat contrasting with delicious white skin and eyes so bright and alive it almost physically hurts to look at them.

That innocent, good smile he greets Kirishima with just prompts Asami to admire his bright disposition more, and he can’t wait to hold Akihito close to his side for a long time, being the dark contrast to his beautiful light. Akihito gracefully slips into the limo and Kirishima closes the door behind him.

Asami had purposefully sat in the middle of the back seat so that when Akihito slipped in he’d sit right beside the crime lord. Aki predictably sits in the seat closest to the door and Asami is right there an arm on the back of the seat encircling the boy’s shoulders and pulling him against his body.

Akihito turns his head and Asami is there, pushing his nose into his hair, "Good evening kitten."

"Hey Asami." Akihito returns, a hand unconsciously laying on Asami's big thigh.

"You smell simply delectable." Asami says into his hair again, and Akihito can hear the smile there, but fuck, can also smell that cologne now mixed with Asami's own smell on his clothes, his skin.

Akihito fully turns his head to look up into Asami's face. The man looks unfairly good in his immaculately cut suit and open overcoat with a white evening scarf under the collar. Akihito lifts his face just a little and Asami places a gentle hand under his chin pulling his lips the rest of the way up.

As Asami kisses him softly, tongue patiently kitten licking just the outside of his lips Akihito slips his cold hand between the lapels of Asami's over coat and suit jacket to places it on his warm, vest covered side. 

Feeling the small arm lying against his stomach Asami pulls back to look at him with a heated gaze. Akihito's eyes are hooded and he hums as Asami pulls away.

"Mmm you’re warm." The boy mumbles, sounding for all the world like a purring kitten as he arches his upper body closer to Asami's warmth. 

Asami’s deep chuckles vibrates between them as his fingers lightly trace over his bandaged arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you." His hand slips up while under Asami's layers and spreads small and white against Asami's strong jaw pulling him down to another kiss. "You were warming me up rather well actually." He mumbles eyes on Asami's lips.

Asami laughs quietly again and wraps both his arms around his photographer, enveloping the boy in his heat and smell, pressing him close and slotting their mouths together...Akihito had been open and soft for him, inviting his tongue willingly.

Asami feels thrills of heat and happiness trilling down his spine, Akihito had reached for him, had more or less asked for kisses...the kid’s fingers are clenched in his coat collar right now as he gives as good as he gets and whimpers as they breathe in each other’s air asthmatic break the kiss but still rock their faces close together through panting breaths.

"If we're going to make it to dinner that will have to suffice for now, kitten." Asami rumbles, voice sunken to a gravely rumble that makes Akihito a little hard in his jeans alone.

"Yeah," Akihito says breathlessly, "Yeah." Asami smirks at him fondly and releases him as he leans forward to grab two glasses and a bottle of scotch from the car's mini bar. He pours Akihito an inch and hands it to the young man still leaning against his side, he leans back with his own glass and slips his arm back around Akihito so the boy is leaning against him fully.

"This should warm you up the rest of the way." He says smirking and Akihito laughs softly.

"Thanks." 

Asami watches that white throat work as he swallows the burning liquor, alabaster skin set off by the black jewelry in his boy’s ears. Fuck. Asami had never been especially aroused by piercings before but if it didn’t look smoking hot on Akihito...Asami fingers the black circle in the sensitive lobe with the hand over Aki’s shoulder.

Akihito looks up with his touch, his look unreadable but questioning. 

"Gonna let me fuck you with these in, Akihito?" He growls into his ear and the boy shivers harshly.

"Fuck yes." Akihito says breathlessly and swirls the amber liquid around in his glass before taking another a drink, his snapping eyes now relaxed, bright and glistening with the passing lights.

The car comes to a stop and Akihito tosses back the last of the scotch before Asami puts their glasses back and Kirishima opens the door. Asami climbs out and then takes Akihito's hand as he steps out.

It’s a beautiful restaurant in a pretty quiet shopping district, lanterns hanging from the huge trees lining the long shallow staircase up to the establishment. Asami smiles softly as he watches the way Akihito soaks up the beauty surrounding them, and the way the lantern light practically makes him glow.

He feels that clenching in his gut as Akihito looks to him and smiles...Asami finds himself warming inside with the photographer's obvious happiness. He was the cause of this...ha, he feels likes he’s conquered the world.

With a hand on the small of Akihito’s back he leads them up the stairs to the porch where there’s a large fountain filled with Koi fish. Akihito pulls away from him to rest elbows on the edge of the fountain and gaze into the water watching the many colored fish gracefully swim with their flowing fins.

"Woah," He lets out breathlessly, "Too bad I don’t have my camera." 

Asami watches the reflections of light from the water dance across Akihito’s beautiful features, his eyes jump to Asami's face eagerly and the older man just stares moving to stand beside him. Akihito reaches out and fingertips deftly brush the tips of the pond lillies floating on the surface. Asami reaches out deftly running fingers through soft, silky hair.

Akihito looks up with the fingers in his hair, and catches a wild, awed look in Asami's.

"What?" He asks, standing.

"Nothing." Asami says, almost breathlessly. "Ready to eat?"

"Always." Akihito answers cheekily, and Asami chuckles as he lead the way and the tall double doors are opened for them. Akihito stands taking in his surroundings breathlessly as Asami gives his name at the desk no doubt for VIP seating and service.

The building is huge. Floor plan open with huge wood columns holding up the ceiling that is striped with wooden beams. Beautiful chandeliers are ablaze sparkling off the crystal dishes and silverware...the walls are lined with big windows looking out to beautiful grounds.

A man appears asking for his coat and Aki mindlessly obliges until he hears Asami behind him saying he’s more than capable of taking his date's coat and Aki finds himself blushing, as the big hands slip the material off his shoulders and he can feel the man’s heat behind him.

All eyes in the restaurant haven’t left the pair once since they walked in. The elite society seated there for their meal all recognizing Asami Ryuichi but none of them the bruised boy with him. Akihito can feel the eyes on him and it’s making him uncomfortable and self conscious. He know he’s out of place but he also knows he's still banged up...pretty bad. Rich people didn’t want to see that, didn’t want to be exposed to the rougher parts of life.

He can feel the air sucked from the room when the coat is slipped from his arms and he turns to face Asami. The man’s eyes are nearly all black as he takes in the soft folds of femininely cut material adorning Akihito's slender, graceful form. He feels himself becoming even more embarrassed as the moment stretches on.

Asami silently places his hand on the small Akihito's back again as they’re lead to the table for the evening. The back of the room is raised a few steps and barred off with a half wall, this is the VIP section Akihito isn’t surprised to fine they’re being led to. People at various tables greet Asami but he only returns them with a cold tilt of his head, eyes follow them, and Akihito finds himself the subject of quite a few spiteful hate filled gazes from younger women and men alike.

Asami waits for him to go up the shallow stairs before he follows, having an accurate suspicion he’s not the only one looking at the flawless ass in those smoking hot black jeans. Once shown to their table he pulls Aki’s seat out for him, the seat with its back to the rest of the building, he gets a halfway vibrant smile back for his politeness. Before sitting himself he leans over the back of Aki’s chair and whispers into his hair.

"Ignore them, you’re a thousand times more lovely than they can ever dream to be."

Akihito has to look down and away to hide how much those words mean to him.

Asami sits down across from him and orders the wine as Akihito looks out the window in silent awe. They’ve been seated at a back window at a table Aki thinks is much too big for two. Outside the view is breathtaking. The porch slopes down into a paved a walkway and then a pond stretching off towards the back of the large garden. The lights reflect off the flat surface of the water, and with a distant view of Tokyo Akihito easily finds his breath stolen from him.

"Like it?" Asami asks, smirking at him kindly and Aki nods eagerly.

"It’s beautiful. I didn’t know there were beautiful places like this in the city."

"I'll have to show you all of them then." Asami promises, looking at him intensely and Aki swallows looking back out the window.

Asami chuckles deep in his chest, "You’re very cute being shy and all, though we both know different, kitten."

Those eyes land on him flaming with heat once again, "Shut up." He hisses, eyes looking around quickly.

Asami smirks, eyes going wolfish, but his hungry reply is silenced by the waiter coming with their wine. 

"You seem like the sweet white type, kitten." He says with a smirk, taking the bottle and pouring Aki a generous glass. "See how you like it, we can always try another."

Aki sends him a reproachful glare at that excessive comment and smells the wine before tasting which makes Asami laugh. Aki loves it. Which he hates. But it’s amazing, sweet but strong in the best of ways, immediately flaming a blaze in his empty stomach. He smacks his lips and grins at Asami.

"I like it." He says and Asami can see the sincerity in his eyes and in the way he takes another sip right away.

Asami folds the menu he’d been looking at, "We're ready to order." And smirks at Akihito's outraged look. "Let me order for you, the food here is delicious, you’ll enjoy it."

"Whatever." Akihito grumbles into his wine glass and eyes back outside.

He ignores Asami ordering complicated sounding dishes, and instead revels in the silky wine and staring out the window, the lights and the garden an aesthetic he just can’t get enough of. He allows himself to relax as Asami's deep voice gives him a sense of security and he zones everybody else in the restaurant out.

He’s starting to get that feeling he’d had when he and Asami had being laying together on the couch, safe, familiar, like they’d been together forever...it’s a feeling he’s finding he loves. The sense of belonging somehow with someone...Asami allows him to only concern himself with Akihito and Asami...nothing else.

Their eyes meet over the top of Akihito’s wine glass and the smile that tips his lips is real and he revels in the way Asami’s body relaxes into his chair as he waves off the waiter, his eyes fixed where the neck of Aki’s shirt is slipping low and showing off his collar bones and slipping just a little on his delicately built shoulders.

"Akihito," He says, his name is worshipped in his mouth, making Aki's stomach twist and jump. "You look amazing."

Akihito laughs, "My style is a little out of the ordinary."

"Your style is perfectly matched to your personality and body...which is not something a lot of people can do."

Akihito laughs nervously again, "You could make it sound just little less gay."

Asami joins him in a laugh at that. "Indeed, but I’m sure you can handle it...you are the one with the earrings and that fucking shirt."

Akihito looks up with surprise at the swear word, and Asami waves him off, "It’s hot." Is the reason he gives.

Aki blushes prettily causing Asami to stand and drag his chair over to the boy’s side of the table so that whatever happens between them, no one in the establishment can see it. His larger figure nearly dwarfs the boy as he puts his arm over the back of Akihito's seat and pours him some more wine leaning close.

"To a good night." He says softly, holding up his wine glass to Aki’s, voice rumbling sinfully deep in his chest.

"To a good night." Aki repeats airily, not looking up to the crime lord's face for fear of what they would do in public. Asami leans and brushes an open mouthed kiss on the slope of Akihito’s bare shoulder, challenging eyes meeting the boy’s objecting one's.

"Don’t object now." He says lowly, "You are mine, kitten."

Akihito attempts to not look as incredibly turned on as he really is, "I am not yours..." he says back equally as slowly and enticing. "...But I am willing to give you a chance to make me yours."

"Is that what this is?" Asami asks with an arched brow.

"It is." Akihito purrs back.

"In that case," Asami leans further into his space, "I’m going to kiss you, Takaba Akihito." He places a hooked finger underneath Aki’s chin and pulls his blushing face up, he kisses him sweetly. It is not lacking in heat as he tenderly flicks his tongue across the boy’s teeth and the tip of his tongue, both tasting of wine and desire.

When he pulls back their eyes float open slowly to meet, the fire ablaze within both their cores only roaring louder with the intense feelings shared there. Akihito is beautiful showered with attention and admiration, gentle touches and delicate compliments. 

The sweet innocence and sincerity of it just fans the flames burning inside Asami to take that sweetness and that innocence and make it his, tear it up and put it back together again with pieces of himself entwined all between. 

Super is served to them amidst shared heated glances and blushes on Aki’s part when Asami feeds him a piece of steak from his own fork. Words are hushed between them, like both of them are afraid to lift their voices and break the blissful spell cast upon them. They are both too good to be true to the other...

Asami chuckles softly at the way Akihito slurps his soup from his bowl and his hand is large and warm resting in Aki’s shoulder, thumb resting on his collar bone, feeling every hitched breath and stuttering laugh. Akihito slaps his thigh is reciprocation for his teasing and for once Asami finds the familiarity with which Akihito relates to him reassuring, comforting even.

Their souls have connected in an unexplainable way, their hearts have unintentionally begun to beat at the same time...their happiness as unwittingly gotten all tangled up with the other's.

After his fifth glass of the delicious white wine Akihito begins to giggle instead of laugh. It absolutely delights Asami, lighting up that little bit of him he’s quickly finding out reacts only to this boy-photographer. He finds his head bent towards the younger man for the rest of the meal just to catch the light, silvery sound.

He forces Aki to drink some water to sober him up a bit since they have a LONG night Asami had been looking forward to ahead of them, but this isn’t something he’ll forget...he can’t wait to make another date with tipsy, giggly Akihito.

The boy remains relaxed however, more leaning against Asami than the back of his chair. After eating his small bandaged hand is left resting on Asami thigh, in a manner Asami perceives as seductive.

It’s pushing 10:30 when Asami finally breaks their quiet chatting and bantering. "Do you want any desert Akihito?"

"What will you have?" The boy asks, curiously.

"I don’t like sweets." Asami says simply, fingers in the baby hairs at the base of Akihito’s neck.

The photographer gasps in shock and scandal, "How does one not like sweets exactly?" He asks, putting on a posh accent.

Asami laughs, "I’ll just have coffee and a smoke while you indulge yourself, kitten...I’ll be getting my desert soon enough." The growl and lecherous gleam in his eyes is enough to make Akihito squirm in his chair.

"Let’s get out of here then. If it’s only coffee you want I know the perfect place...best coffee in all of Tokyo...I swear." He hold up his hand in a cute expression of his belief in this coffee house.

"If that’s what you want." Asami agrees and the happy way Akihito hums in response is answer enough for Asami, the crime lord motions for the check and quickly settles the bill as the waiter brings their coats.

Asami helps Akihito into his like a true gentlemen earning a mocking look from Akihito, who is laughing at his formalities, then slides his into his own. Kirishima and Suoh are of course waiting exactly as they are needed. Kirishima nods to them as he opens the door, Asami’s hand on the small of Akihito's back as he follows close behind his boy into the limo.

Akihito gives Suoh directions through the car's privacy partition. And Asami is pleased to realize that this is a place he isn’t been to yet, somehow it makes him proud and even more intrigued when Akihito is giving him new experiences too.

Akihito lays down a strictly no funny business rule. "Seriously Asami." He states, looking the most serious he has all night which only makes Asami want to take him apart even more. "I can’t believe you’ve never been here, straight up the best coffee I’ve ever had."

They still end up flirting and eye fucking each other all the way there though. Akihito shrugs. There really is just that much heat between the two of them.

Akihito gives him the meanest sexy look just before he exists the limo in front of him, and Asami is also forced to stare at his ass just an arms length away...He grits his teeth as well as his fists...not long now.

Akihito is smirking at him when he stands beside him in the sidewalk. "Patience stretching a bit thin old man?"

Asami growls for real, grabbing his elbow hard. "You’ll pay for that kitten."

"Bring. It. On." He says, letting his gaze become unguarded and alive with desire and mischief meeting Asami’s...the boy’s isn’t so naive as not to see how his eyes make the powerful man’s blood boil.

As they disappear into the cafe Kirishima and Suoh exchange glances.

"I’ve never seen him like this."

"Me neither." Kirishima says, not knowing whether to be curious, scared or relieved. "Me neither."

...

Akihito is greeted by name as they enter and the boy leads him to an obviously favorite seat in the front corner next to the big windows. Akihito gives the crime lord a big excited grin as a glass pitcher is placed in front of them, topped with a basket filled with coffee grinds. 

The server pours hot water into the basket soaking into the grinds and brewing the coffee at their very own table.

"The dark South African brew just like you prefer, Takaba-san." The man says bowing and Akihito thanks him with a friendly smile.

"Thank you so much, can I get a slice of the Italian Cream cake too please?"

"Of course Takaba-san."

Asami just regards the photographer fondly, "Been here a lot?"

Akihito nods pushing a cup and saucer over to Asami. "Me and this place go way back...been coming since I moved here."

"How long ago was that?" Asami asks honestly.

"I was sixteen."

"On your own at sixteen?" Asami is a bit surprised.

Akihito gives a depreciating laugh and roll of his eyes, "Less than understanding parents." Is all the explanation he chooses to give as his cake is sat in front of him and his eyes light up.

Asami makes a mental note that if ever Akihito is pissed off at him BUY THE BOY SWEETS.

Asami lights his cigarette, feeling his own eyes blaze with the happy moan Akihito lets slip at his first taste. He arches a brow as the blond meets his have and then blushes.

"Sorry." Akihito mumbles through a full mouth. "Want some?"

"I think I will actually." Asami whispers as he leans across the table, slots their mouths together and efficiently licks all the baked sweetness from Akihito's mouth. Asami thinks Akihito would still taste sweet even if he’d been sucking on lemons for hours.

Akihito lets out another soft moan, this time caused by the crime lord as the man pulls back and Akihito’s eyes slowly open. He freezes with what he sees.

There standing on the other side of the glass, eyes glued to Akihito and the man he’d just been kissing shamelessly, is Tiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Guys as you've probably noticed this is a reeeaaallly long chapter...show me some lovin’ in the comments:):) 
> 
> Also not sure when I’ll post next, but don’t worry, it won’t be too long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I wrote this to was "Use Me” by Miguel...if any one is interested that is. ;)

Akihito can feel the color drain from his face as he quickly looks away, trying to hide his alarm and sudden fear from Asami by reaching out to pour their coffee.

How could he have been so stupid? He asks himself. He and Tiri had practically lived their spare time here. He should have known the coffee was too good for his ex to stop coming simply because he broke up with him...he should have guessed Tiri would come here. And with some giggling woman on his arm no less.

Akihito was done with the man but still it hurt...the woman leaning into his side and whispering into his ear was obviously not just a friend. He, a man, had been with Tiri for years...years, and apparently he wasn’t even truly gay? Akihito feels sick as his ex enters with the girl.

"Fuck!" He gasps out as he finally feels the burning of the hot glass searing into his skin. He jerks his hand back and waves it wildly to try and rid it of the pain.

"What are you doing?" Asami asks sharply with concern, grabbing the hand and pulling it towards him, staring at the reddened palm, gently stroking his thumb over it. "Are you alright, Akihito?"

Aki jerks his hand back, too harshly, too quickly. "I’m f,fine...I just need uhm, need to run to the restroom. I’ll be back okay?" He tries to send a normal, reassuring smile to Asami but he knows it’s not nearly enough.

He gets up and goes into the bathroom anyways, leaning his back against the door, hand in his hair gripping the silky strands trying to get control of his breathing, of his beating heart...of the fucking terror rushing through his veins. He should have seen this coming, should have known Tiri or anything pertaining to him would cause a panic attack.

Behind him the door is slammed open sending him across the room, ramming into the wall of a bathroom stall. Tiri is all in his face before he can even clear his vision. There’s a bruising grip on his arm yanking him out of the safety of the bathroom and into the back hall.

"You’re coming with me you little bitch..." Tiri snarls at him, banging through the back door and throwing Akihito into the alley in front of him by his broken hand. Akihito cries out through his constricted throat, the walls bearing down on him and he just looks up blearily as he feels Tiri backing him up against the wall with a hand in his hair.

"Look at you all dressed up, you little whore." The bigger man sneers, leaning in so the dirty, degrading words are smeared against his ear. "Already spreading those skinny little legs for someone else huh?"

Akihito whimpers, tries to answer, tries to push him away, really he does... but it’s all to no avail.

"You’re coming home Aki-chan, coming home with you’re rightful owner." Akihito shakes his head and struggles for real this time and Tiri slams him into the he wall behind him, hard. "Stop struggling, we already both know I can beat the shit outta you. Come quiet and I won’t punish you too hard this time..." the nasty innuendo does nothing but make Aki feel sick and shiver and not in the good way...not the way Asami makes him.

"What’s this?" Comes a new voice.

Tiri steps away from Akihito as both heads turn to see Asami Ryuichi standing a little elevated in the doorway, cigarette in his mouth blazing in the dark, hands in his pockets.

"Nothing that concerns you," Tiri snaps. "I’m taking back what’s mine, so beat it old man."

Akihito doesn’t now if he’s more terrified for Tiri's life or Asami seeing him like this. He feels so degraded and weak and dirty...However all of this is forgotten with the wild, infuriated...purely feral look that envelopes Asami's golden eyes. And it’s so wrong but Akihito finds the fear fleeing his body and a deep hum of satisfaction and heat setting into his nerves.

"Akihito, let's go." Asami says simply, dropping his cigarette to the ground and snuffs it out with the point of his immaculate shoe, eyes not leaving Tiri’s all the time.

Akihito slips from around Tiri and into Asami's arm reach, immediately Tiri reaches out to grab him, to stop him...

"Akihito you are coming with me, do you hear me!? You can’t leave me that easily..."

Akihito reacts true to his nearly perfect instincts and avoids him, steps up to Asami's side. He feels a strong arm wrap around his shoulders at the same moment Aki watches as the crime lord catches the wrist of the arm reaching for his kitten in the crushing grip of his other hand. 

He holds the wrist straight out, joints of the arm locked making Tiri bend down so his bones don’t break. Asami stares coldly, emotionlessly into his eyes...and yet Akihito has never seen such a look somehow hold so much magnificent feeling before.

"Is this the hand you hit him with?" Asami asks, voice terrifyingly hushed. They all know the question was not asked for an answer. 

With a downwards flick of Asami's wrist Tiri lets loose a blood curdling wail. The bone snaps and pierces up, tearing through the sensitive skin of the inside of his arm. Blood spurts and pours down the man’s elbow. 

Akihito lets out a surprised scream of horror and hides his face in Asami's coat. The bigger man pulls the small shaking body into the space under his arm and against his warm body. With his other hand he grips Tiri by the hair and slams him hard into the brick wall that moments before he had been holding Akihito against. The photographer hears the sickening crack. But by the nearly nonexistent whimpers coming from the direction of the ground the boy knows his ex isn’t dead...yet. 

So this was the Asami all the whispers spoke of, that everyone feared like the devil himself.

"Asami-sama!" Suoh calls in alarm, appearing at the end of the alley and running towards them. "We heard screams." Kirishima is close behind him.

"Suoh," Asami says calmly, pulling the trembling Akihito into his chest. "Kirishima is taking us home...call some men, clean this up."

"Yes sir." The man says, unsurprised. Kirishima bows and leads the way back to the car.

Akihito's feet work on their own, he simply leans against the firm safety of the body protecting him and supporting him. All he can see, think and feel is Asami’s arm pulling him firmly against him and the flexing of his muscles as he easily snapped Tiri’s arm in two, the thoughtless cold, rage with which he’d shattered Tiri's skull against the brick.

He blinks as that warm body pulls away from him and they’re back in the limo. He's sitting on a seat alone as they start moving and Asami is stripping off his black leather gloves, gloves that glisten with something dark and wet. Blood. Tiri's blood. Blood that avenged him. Blood that Asami spilt for him...for his safety, for his pain, for his blood that had been spilt needlessly.

He takes a shaky deep breath as the man takes off his over coat also splattered with the dark liquid...fuck it was messed up right? He was crazy. He was crazy to be so fucking turned on by it that he can think of nothing else but those same dangerous, powerful hands on his own body right now.

Asami meets the blazing eyes across from him and his breath catches. He was expecting disgust, denial, rejection, he expected having to convince Akihito to even look at him again. But fuck he didn’t regret what he’d done to that miserable piece of trash, couldn’t have held back, he couldn’t stop himself...that bastard had to pay for what he did, for what he was still trying to do to his, Asami Ryuichi's boy.

So no, he was not expecting the unbridled lust and desire nor the bulge in Akihito's tight black jeans. And definitely not a lap full of hot little photographer as Akihito launches himself across the car and straddles his lap grinding his erection into Asami's firm stomach.

The boy tangles his fingers in Asami's jet black strands and grips hard jerking his head back far enough so he can lean down and rock their mouths together in a kiss.

And the monster in Asami Ryuichi is released.

A growl breaks from the powerful man’s throat as he finally gets two handfuls of that glorious ass and uses it to drag the boy's jean clad crack down over his own erection. He bucks up against Akihito and the boy lets out a keening moan, the promises of things to come making Aki shamefully wet in his jeans.

Before he can blink Asami as him on his back in the seat, and the big man is kneeling over him, arms bracketing his head. Lips and teeth are on his collar bones as big hands move everywhere on his body, rubbing teasingly barely there on his crotch, gripping his thighs hard...fingers light and tortuous on his nipples.

"This shirt kitten," Asami growls, pulling back to look at the boy's wild expression. "Were you testing me? Were you trying to make me break, did you want me to hold you down and fuck you right then and there in that restaurant in front of all those people staring at what’s mine?"

Akihito moans shamelessly, tossing his head to the side at the words, bucking his hips up towards Asami's. The man chuckles cruelly hands jerking the shirt up to Aki’s chin, eyes ablaze with all the white skin before him, fingers feather soft over his pretty pink nipples. 

Aki throws his arms above his head as he bows his chest in abject desire instead of reaching for the older man and Asami smiles wolfishly. Takaba Akihito is meant for him, body, mind, and soul. And by god, Asami Ryuichi would have him.

Asami’s fingers pinch and tug on pebbled nipples before his big hands cup and rub the boy’s nonexistent breasts. But as expected it heats Akihito up, he whimpers and tosses his head from side to side as Asami leans and gets his first taste, sucking pink swollen nipples into his mouth and between his teeth with no mercy as the boy cries out, his slender legs following their need to pull open and allow Asami where he really needs him.

"Asami, ah god...fuck...oh fuck..." while Asami's mouth suckles much too hard, his hand gropes and squeezes the other side of his chest without hesitation. His other hand reaches up and wraps Akihito's hair around his fingers pulling the boy’s head down forcing him to arch his delicate chest into his ministrations. 

The cruel dominance along with a last biting suck and Akihito sobs out lost in incredible, mind numbing heat and Asami finally leaves his nipples be, resting on his elbows looking into the boy’s face, but not before licking up the middle of his breast bone. Aki whimpers, hooded eyes with wet-clumped lashes watching him.

"Do you just come from me sucking on your nipples?" Asami asks lowly and Akihito blushes, nodding and looking away.

"Hey." Asami demands, catching his chin and forcing him to look. "You never have to be ashamed or hide do you understand me?"

Akihito nods, still not meeting his eyes. The powerful man looks amazing turned on and acting on his desires. His lips are red, wet and swollen from torturing Aki’s nipples and his perfect hair has fallen in the front over his forehead, his eyes are alive and burning...he’s making Akihito feel like the most beautiful thing alive.

Asami shakes his head, sighing contentedly fingers pushing hair from the blond's sweaty face, "You have no idea how hot you are do you?"

The embarrassed sound and added flush answers for him, as does the already again hardening member against his stomach next to his still hard dick...they had a long night ahead of them.

Asami surges back up to join their mouths again and Akihito is surely meant for him as he chases Asami's tongue, twisting them together in a battle for dominance the boy doesn’t really want to win. But he still fights, just for the sake of fighting. His small hands sneak up to rest on Asami's strong thighs, fingers curling in the man’s slacks because he can’t get his hands around the side of the crime lord’s thick legs.

Asami rocks down rubbing his own erection against Akihito's for some much needed pressure and Aki groans with the added weight and the feeling of Asami's rock hard desire for him. 

"Coming in your pants from some nipple play, just like a girl..." Asami teases, brushing fingertips over parted lips that are gasping breaths of damp hot air. He means to get a rise from the fiery younger man instead Akihito’s eyes widen and go impossibly black, he whimpers and moans embarrassedly while bucking his hips up towards Asami's.

Asami only laughs darkly, "Oh Akihito, you’re in so much trouble..." a humiliation kink only perfectly plays into his own fantasies. And the way the boy had pressed against his side as Tiri had reached for him, the crime lord had felt the hardness pressing into his thigh...Akihito had been turned on by his display of power and strength, and by having two men fight over him. Like a possession, like some prize to be won...

But Akihito was a fiery and confident person outside of sexual arousal, he didn’t beg or bend to anyone for anything. But as soon as the boy became aroused he became willing to be used, to be perverted into what ever position his partner wanted, that’s what got Akihito worked up, his partner being able to handle him. Akihito’s body reacted to Asami like an instrument he’d been playing for years. The boy was getting so heated up by just being under the larger man, it was intoxicating.

He couldn’t wait to see the things he could make Akihito do, the things this small little body would do for him...

"Kitten..." he starts lowly, a hand over his crotch lightly tickling, "What gets you harder, the age difference or the size difference?"

Akihito blinks slowly like he’s trying to get his brain back on line. "I," He circles his hips sexily for Asami’s fingers and the man is about to loose it, desperately trying to hold on until they get to the pent house. "I d, don’t know..." the boy stutters honestly.

"We’ll have to find out won’t we?" Asami growls, one hand drifting deftly back down his chest, teasing now overly sensitive nipples.

The boy’s breath hitches, and he closes his eyes taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He reaches up and places his small hands on either sides of Asami's face, thumbs on the corners of his mouth. He surges up for a kiss, pushing up against the bigger man. 

Asami goes with him happily, allows himself to be pushed back into a sitting position a panting Akihito trying to bury his tongue as deep into his mouth as he can. The photographer straddles his lap again, hands on the sides of his head holding his face upwards so their tongues keep twisting together. 

Asami’s hands find that perfect place again, gripping delicious handfuls of bouncy ass in those tight jeans. Akihito gasps against Asami’s open mouth as the larger man teasingly drags a finger over the sensitive top of the boy's crack, moves further up to trace the arch of his spine.

"Asami..." Akihito sighs in need as the crime lord’s other hand kneads his ass, pushing their bodies closer together. Aki slips a hand between their rocking bodies and presses not gently on the larger man’s erection, rubbing the heel of his hand in a dirty slow half circle.

Asami moves his mouth to catch sharp teeth on the pale soft neck, to lick a stripe up to under the boy’s ear. Akihito lets his head fall back in wanton heat, his senses drowning in everything the older man his forcing on him right now.

They both still in surprise at the sudden knock on the door and they stare at each other, chests heaving as they realize the car has come to a stand still. The look in Asami’s eyes as he realizes they’ve reached the safety of the penthouse makes Akihito's body flush with liquid fire at the promises in that gaze.

The crime lord says nothing only takes the boy in his arms and exists the car without a word or glance to his men. Akihito is breathless with arousal and change in equilibrium, his hand fists in the material of Asami’s coat in an effort for self control as they wait for the elevator.

"Are you okay?" Asami’s deep, gritty voice asks, worried about the boy’s previous injuries, and it takes a while for Akihito to register that he’s talking to him.

He nods, swallowing thickly, "I’m okay, I’m good, but fuck, if you don’t fuck me in the next five minutes..."

Asami growls and slips in between the elevator doors, slams Akihito up against the wall as he jams the button for the penthouse floor. 

"I’ll take my sweet time..." The crime lord growls and the boy whines desperately. 

Akihito's legs are over the crime lord’s forearms as Asami grinds his hips up into the crease of Akihito’s ass. Akihito moans in abandon, head throwing back and hitting the wall with a thunk, Asami’s mouth a hot, wet pressure latched onto his Adam’s apple.

Akihito can feel the stretch, fuck the sweet stretch of having his legs spread. That feeling his loves it so much, which makes him a slut, but he revels in the way Asami’s huge body forces his legs to part to make room for him, and he wants that monster he can feel through their clothes, he wants it in him, he wants that even more brutal stretch.

That feeling of being stretched out and used for someone else’s pleasure, the feeling of being held down and forced into delirious pleasure and giving up all control...just like Asami holding him down and sucking on his tits like a woman. It was wrong, dirty and twisted...so him.

He wanted Asami to make him do things he didn’t want to do, he wanted this man to be everything he’d never been able to have...he desperately wants Asami to be able to fuck out and fill that abyss of dissatisfaction every other lover had left him with. No one had ever taken Akihito to that place inside him that screamed and blacked out from pleasure...

The elevator opens up to the hall and Asami doesn’t waste time to set Akihito down. They kiss passionately with Asami’s hands gripping Akihito's thighs tight enough to bruise. He leans Aki’s back against the door as he swipes his key card and they fall through the door.

The urgency and confidence Akihito is pushing his overcoat and suit jacket off with goes straight to Asami’s dick. The boy is sexually submissive to a fault but he knows what he wants and he fights for it and that sends sparks of expectant bliss burning down Asami’s spine as he watches Akihito bite his swollen bottom lip as he jerks Asami’s tie loose and out front under his collar.

Asami’s catches his wrists in a strong grip however as the boy reaches for the top button of his shirt restraining him and the boy’s eyes jump to his face as his mouth hangs open panting his eyes snapping with question and frustration.

"Do something." He threatens lowly, "Or let me."

Asami feels himself smirk in exhilaration at the words. "Strip." He demands, putting a little command in there so Akihito’s eyes flash with defiance. But the boy is too far gone to fight, he steps back smoothly, doesn’t take his eyes off of Asami as he slips the shoes from his feet and then the socks.

Asami’s eyes follow every move as those small fingers deftly unbutton his jeans, jeans that button all the way down the front of his crotch, not with a zipper...and fuck...why was that so fucking hot?

Akihito reaches with his good hand and grabs the hem of his shirt and gracefully pulls it over his head and throws it thoughtlessly to the floor. Asami’s eyes burn up those miles of white skin and those swollen so sweet pink nipples he’s already tortured once.

Then finally, finally, finally Akihito shoves down and steps out of those skin tight jeans along with his tight briefs. He stands expectantly, looking up to Asami with wide eyes that make the man groan.

Akihito watches greedily as the crime lord unbuttons his dress shirt showing off warm soft skin, firm with rippling muscles that shift in their own siren song with every breath and every movement.

Akihito eyes drops and watch as Asami opens his pants, shoves his underwear down but leaves his slacks barely hanging on his hips. Akihito swallows looking at the man’s large cock. Asami's insides twist and thrill with the flush of pure want that comes it the boy’s white skin.

He reaches out with one of his big hands and touches Akihito’s face lightly, uses his thumb to pull Aki’s bottom lip down and then force the appendage into the slick heat. Akihito doesn’t look away from his eyes, his lips closing around Asami’s thumb sucking sweetly, making the crime lord twitch and harden even more between them.

Asami withdraws the finger from his boy’s mouth, rubs it down his chin and down his neck, spreading the saliva over his skin dirtily. 

"You know what to do." Asami says, voice so low, so hot...somehow dangerous, Akihito moans as his gaze drops to where the powerful man wants his mouth.

He steps forward and places small hands on the man’s ripped middle and lays his face against the rippling stomach, latching his lips to the crease between the man’s large pec and his stomach. He laves it with his tongue, sucks on the proof of how strong Asami is, how big he is.

The man growls and his hand grabs a handful on hair and pulls Akihito's head back cruelly. "That’s not where I meant." The mischievous grin that’s says Akihito knows exactly what Asami wanted but he was denying him on purpose makes his eyes glow as he roughly pushes Akihito down to his knees. He’s deliriously getting off with Akihito, small completely naked and vulnerable on his knees before him, and he himself still mostly clothed and bucking his hips to hit the boy in this face with his hard dick.

Akihito's hands reach up and lightly feel the prominent hip bones followed by his mouth that go down the complete 'v' leading to the dark treasure trail to where Asami really wants that hot little mouth. Wants to see those plump lips stretched around him, wants...

Akihito finally takes him in hand, and slowly slides down and then up, uses both his small hands to feed the huge cock to his sweet lips. The boy licks the tip once, gets a taste of the precome there and then moans with Asami's sensitive tip against his lips. The man’s hips jerk and Asami cradles the back of Akihito's head with one of his large hands, doesn’t force him or speed him along, just watches with blown out, flaming eyes.

"So big..." The kid says teasingly, lips curled in a naughty grin.

"Do you know how to suck dick or not?" Asami asks crassly, knowing the near challenge would get the show on the road

Akihito lifts his eyes and meets Asami’s gaze as he finally sucks the crime lord into his wet heat, runs his tongue along the bottom and the thick vein there, hollows his cheeks and sucks...fuck Asami knew that sight would be heavenly but this, this should be illegal.

And then Akihito ducks his head and Asami’s cock easily slides down the boy’s throat, with his eyes still connected to the crime lord, Aki blinks innocently and hums deep and sexily, more a moan than anything...Asami almost comes right then and there.

He grips Akihito's head hard and pumps his hips hard into the boy’s mouth once, twice...three times before pulling all the way out, leaving Akihito choking and gagging, tears in his eyes...Asami lets the tip of his cock leak precome by the corner of his mouth. Now that was a beautiful sight, Takaba Akihito with tears in his aroused, challenging eyes...fuck, he’s gonna destroy this kid.

Asami drags Akihito up from his knees and slams him hard into the wall opposite them, licking the taste of himself from the gasping wide mouth, still breathless from the fabulous blow job he’d only half finished. 

Akihito is barely still conscious he’s so aroused. Asami knew exactly how to play him to give him the most pleasure and drive him continuously closer to the edge. The man forced him to undress first, and as he’s naked there being ravished by a very powerful man still mostly covered...fuck Aki had been brought to new levels already.

He gasps and whimpers as he’s pushed into the dark living room and roughly bent over the back of one of the white couches. The only light is from the magnificent view of Tokyo out the tall windows. The leather is cold against his overheated, way too sensitive skin and as Asami forces his way between his legs his cock is pressed into the coolness as well making him whine in pleasure.

Asami rocks into his ass and that’s the first time he feels the crime lord’s big cock against his bare skin...it’s hot and hard and huge, and everything he’s aching for. The large man drapes himself across Aki’s back as he gets a fist full of hair and forces his head back at an erotic angle for a messy kiss that is more tongue than anything. 

Aki tries to push his hips back against that hot length but to know avail, the hand on the pretty arch of his lower back is holding him still. Asami steps away and Aki immediately misses the heat but then he hears knees hitting the floor and feels hot damp breath on his butt cheeks and the sensitive taint between.

"Awww fuck," He whispers with visions of what’s to come. Those huge hands grip his ass and knead before long fingers find their way between and tickle across his pink hole. The boy whimpers and grips the cushions of the couch harder...however nothing happens until Asami wraps his hands around his waist and bodily spin him around to face him.

The wild fucking, pissed off look in the crime lord’s eyes is enough to make him go cold amidst the most arousing moment of his life.

"The fuck are you loose for?" The powerful man hisses, hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, leaning close and causing Aki's back to arch over the back of the couch. 

Akihito is confused at first, then blushes realizing what Asami's taking about. "I just," He swallows, trying to find his breath, "I just got myself ready for you, before you picked me up, earlier today..."

Asami’s anger lessens if only a little bit. "You think I wouldn’t take care of you?" He asks almost against the boy’s lips, the thumb rubbing the ridge of Aki’s hip bone is so fucking distracting.

Aki whimpers as he tries to put an answer together through his arousal muddled brain. "It’s not that it’s just...he always made me do it. Is that a thing? I, I thought bottoms always did it themselves." 

Asami’s anger towards his boy immediately dies out, but his eternal hatred and hostility towards Akihito's ex boyfriend multiplies by a million. He watches Akihito nervously swallow, his eyes catching on the way the light falls on Asami's features, his physique...the cool natural sexiness intoxicating the younger man until he’d do anything for Asami...and for once while Asami is okay with that, more than okay with that...he can’t wait for the things he’s going to be able to introduce Akihito to.

"Oh kitten." He growls, hands releasing his hips and going to roughly rub and twist the boy’s sensitive nipples again. "Someone’s been treating you all wrong. You, your perfect tight, little ass...no one touches it but me...including you...if I wanna fuck you I’ll peel your layers away until you're ready for me, vulnerable and raw and just taking it..." 

Akihito writhes and moans obscenely and Asami roughly pushes him back onto his stomach draped over the back of the couch, perfect ass high in the air. He goes back to his knees devoured by the need to taste Akihito for real. To get his mouth on the little bud, to make the boy come apart for him again, and again and again.

He spreads the boy’s ass part and breathes deep, that damp, salty scent getting his blood up. He licks slowly at his entrance, and the cute way it twitches and Akihito moans above him and shakes, it’s almost too much. Asami is so ready to fuck this treasure.

He latches onto Akihito's hole and slowly uses his tongue to spear into the boy’s tight body. He’s holding the boy in place as he cries out and wriggles helplessly in his position over the back of the couch, Asami’s hand on his lower back keeping him forced in place.

Once Akihito is loose around his tongue Asami simply sucks...and Akihito goes wild above him, crying and begging for something, for anything, and fuck, Asami’s got a finger in his boy before he even knows what he’s doing...Akihito begging him in that tearful fucked out voice is just that hot.

He stands up behind the photographer, taking his finger from his hole and his hand from his back and pulls him up. The boy is a mess, whimpering with the loss of even the small finger, he’s beyond desperate...he’s a puddle of desire and tears. Asami wraps a hand around his white slender throat and uses it to hold his back against his own wide chest. 

Akihito meekly lifts his tear stained face for a kiss which Asami happily grants him, he forces it to be lazy, torturing Akihito into thinking he is the only one eager and hurting from arousal. Asami pulls away to lead them to the other side of couch but Akihito hangs on to him desperately.

"Asami, please, please, please." He begs, arching his lithe, naked body onto Asami's and the crime lord grins wolfishly, "Please just touch me, please...I need, I need..."

"What?" Asami asks, indulgently, a hand under his chin, looking down at him with hooded, flaming eyes. "What do you need?"

Akihito opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out, Asami can see it in his wild, blown out eyes, he doesn’t even know what he needs. He strokes gentle, calming fingers through Akihito’s hair, the kid is so deliciously confused and aroused by the heated tongue fucking of a few moments before and the bordering on cuddling he’s receiving now.

"Kitten," He asks lowly, thumb on Akihito's bottom lip, so swollen from him biting it through his cries of pleasure. "Do you want to come, or do you want my fingers...you can pick...but only one." He adds condescendingly, and fuck that humiliation makes Akihito tremble and tears come to his eyes.

"Fingers, I want your fingers..." he gasps eagerly, and Asami grins, hands gripping Akihito tight situating them to stand between the coffee table and the tv, the kid follows blindly, he desires over powering his senses.

"On the coffee table." Asami says, watching the way Akihito's, smaller than his, but by no means too small, cock jump at the demand.

"C, coffee table?" Akihito echoes, confused.

"If you want my fingers get on the coffee table, kitten, show me that pretty little ass, c'mon." He prompts, teases lightly with fingertips at the top of his crack, breathes hot on his neck.

Akihito over and beyond exceeds his expectations and fantasies. He kneels on the edge of the coffee table and lowers his body down, pressing his chest up to the cold wood and arching his slender back and offering his ass to Asami a whine tearing from his throat with the cold wood on his wildly sensitive nipples. His hands reach up above his head and grip the edge of the table.

He circles his hips and spreads his legs as far as they can go without falling off the edge of the table, "Cmon..." he whines, "Asami...c'mon, know you want it as much as I do..." His words break off with a choked cry as two of the crime lord's long fingers plunge inside him, wet with cold slick...lube that gives everything such a delicious dirty feeling.

He sighs with relief as Asami starts a slow pace pumping the two digits in and out of him. Akihito's hand reaches for his cock to give himself some relief, he’s so hard the burn in his belly is starting to make him feel a bit crazed...is this?...is this what he’s been looking for?

"Do not touch yourself." Asami’s deep vice demands and startles Akihito who has relaxed into the rhythm the bigger man has set. Aki hesitantly draws his hand back and begins to circle his hips, pushing back against Asami’s hand.

"Fuck kitten, you should see yourself...as beautiful as I thought and more." Aki blushes and whimpers, turns his head to hide it against the cool wood surface. "All spread out, all for me..."

Akihito sinks more into the stretch, feels cold air on his taint, he’s spread entirely open, and Asami is behind him, dominating him without even trying...still dressed, still fucking articulate. Fuck, so hot...Akihito is nearly out of his mind with arousal and embarrassment.

"Such a slut, kitten." And when Akihito whimpers in helpless arousal the crime lord laughs behind him. "Don’t worry it didn’t take too long to work out Aki, you get off on being humiliated, on spreading those legs, on being watched and being used..." the man leans down and whispers hotly in his ear, "Lucky for you, you finally found someone who can handle you, wildcat."

With those words Akihito sobs with relief into the heavenly burn of a third and four finger, his hand that unconsciously had gone back to find his aching cock is grabbed roughly.

"I said no touching yourself." Asami growls, twisting the arm against the boy’s back forcing him even flatter on his stomach, ass arching higher in the air swallowing Asami’s fingers greedily, his velvety insides twitching and begging for more.

As Akihito sobs out gasping breaths of painful pleasure Asami feels himself reach his last leg of control...not long now. He angles his fingers inside the tight ass and Akihito jerks when finally that spot is hit inside him. Asami is merciless.

Aki sobs through his pleasurable screams as the long fingers inside ceaselessly jab at his most sensitive place. Fire is coiling painfully at the base of his spine and cock...fuck he needs, needs so bad...needs that big cock, needs to come.

And then Asami is gone, fingers gone, his warmth against the backs of his thighs gone. Aki forces his eyes to open and he looks for the man through his tears. He’s still standing behind him, eyes glued to him, taking in every shudder, every heaving breath, the sweat glistening on the white skin, that welcoming hole twitched and constricting against soul wrenching emptiness.

Asami’s chest heaves in strained control, eyes flashing in the barely there light, and Akihito nearly cries with relief when he asks, "Are you ready to take this to the bedroom kitten?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Okayyyy guys finally some relief, that sexual tension was killing me!!
> 
> Moment of truth: my first time writing M/M smut, how did I do?
> 
> I by no means think Aki is a slut...but he does have the kink, just saying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend rereading the last chapter or at least glancing over the end before reading this...because I had too much content. And yes, because I’m a terrible tease.

Aki wants to cry, he’s not sure where Asami's stamina is coming from, but he needs some of it, "You better fucking believe it..." he tries to rise but his legs are shaking, and he nearly falls. Asami scoops him up in his arms and they are in the hall before Akihito can get his bearings again.

Asami kicks the door to the master bedroom shut behind them and Akihito feels cold sheets on his bare back as Asami tosses him to the mattress. "About fucking time." He hisses and sighs as he watches the older man slip out of his shirt and then his pants. 

All that skin, all the glorious tanned, muscle-rippling skin...and it was about to be fucking into him...Akihito shivers, moans softly, throwing his arms above his head wantonly, spreading his legs and rubbing his ass on the cool silk sheets, patience wearing thin, wearing out.

Asami's look goes completely feral, the heat and the potential danger of burning desire and possession seeping out of him as he crawls onto the bed and kneels between Akihito's thighs.

The crime lord doesn’t know how he made it this far, but fuck is he grateful. Akihito looks lily white and sweetly innocent on his black sheets...all for the taking, his taking. And fuck, was he about to take and take and take... 

Akihito holds his gaze as Asami crawls up the bed to him, arching his body like some neko sex god. Asami grips the boy’s white thighs and draws them over his own, spreading the boy wide open for him. 

Akihito watches with shameless lust and want as Asami’s spreads more lube over his rock hard erection. The boy arches his back again, widening his legs just by a few centimeters.

"C’mon, c’mon," He mutters...Asami looks up to smirk at him one last time...before he pushes in all the way. Burying his length in Akihito's silky heat, making way for himself, filling the boy to his limits...rewriting everything that had ever been done to him...replacing it with something that could never be undone or bettered.

Akihito’s back arches off the bed, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in a silent cry of painful ecstasy as he comes, Asami’s cock pressing firmly against his prostate, the pleasure searing through his body and splashing his seed across his chest and hips.

He sobs out breaths coming down until his eyes open again, his body mostly limp. Asami doesn’t mind in the least, strong hands grip small hips pulling them to his hips as he sets a pace fucking into that amazing little body, heavenly tight ass.

The complete power and control a blissed out Akihito gives Asami is intoxicating and he can tell Akihito is getting off on the push and pull too, their bodies coming together with a sensual 'schlick' along with the soft huff of breaths being punched out of Akihito accompanied by sweet moans and whimpers. Music to Asami’s ears.

The boy’s cock is already hardening again and he props himself up on one elbow and reaches with his other hand to grab Asami by the back of his neck and pulls him to join their mouths in a long, passionate kiss. The rhythm of their hips together is so sensual, they’re drunk on each other's mouths, lost in the intense haze of their coupling.

Asami runs his hand up Akihito’s slim leg and stretches it up over his broad shoulder, the angle changes and Akihito's eyes roll back in his head with the new stretch. "Ah Asami..." he gasps breathlessly, his hand slips from Asami’s neck and down the center of his chest, scratches up from his belly button to splay on the side of his chest under his arm as he moans out with a particularly hard thrust from his lover.

His hand reaches up into the hair behind Asami’s neck and grips hard, nails digging into his scalp. Asami’s groans out with the spark of pain and leans into Akihito's chest, teeth finding the boy’s nipple and pulling and sucking in succession. He gets one of his hands underneath Aki’s butt and begins to force him even harder onto his cock. Ramming into the boy’s small body over and over again, huffing, sweat beginning to shine on his rippling muscles.

Akihito falls from his elbow and back to the mattress, throwing his head back, sightless hazel eyes fixed on the ceiling lost in the sensations Asami is visiting upon him. The crime lord moves his hands to grip the boy’s waist and pulls his whole body down to meet his thrusts.

Every impact forces a breathless moan from Aki’s plump lips, he stretches his arms above his head in a sensual stretch, something Asami is learning his kitten does when he’s reaching his last few moments of searing pleasure before he lets go. The boy’s eyes roll back as he twists his hips aiding Asami in chasing their orgasms.

"So sexy..." Asami pants, watching the way his thumbs dig into the boy’s frail ribs, leaving red marks in the flawless white skin. "Fuck, kitten look at me..."

Akihito opens his eyes and gazes dazedly down at the man between his thighs. Asami’s eyes are wild, completely devoid of the in-control businessman, his hair has fallen onto his forehead, his mouth set in a thin line as he maintains their rhythm.

"Fuck, I’m...Asami..." The boy whispers, rolling his hips one last time before his back arches with the burn and strength of his climax, he throws his head back and his eyes rolls back into his head as his thighs tense and shake around the crime lord's body.

The sight of Akihito under him, whispering his name and those tight walls of heat constricting around him to the beat of Akihito's frantic heart, his hands wrapped around the beautifully arching body, Akihito’s sobbing pants being fucked right out of him by Asami’s strong thrusts as he begins to come down...it pushes him right over that edge he’s been riding for a while now.

He turns his face into the soft, silky inside of his boy’s thigh where his leg is shaking on his shoulder as he thrusts in one last relentless time. He bites down on the sensitive baby-like skin as he empties inside Akihito's hot channel with a broken growl.

The photographer cries out softly and trembles with aftershocks as the wet heat splashes his insides, coats him with proof of Asami’s passion and claim. Asami falls down over his kitten on his elbows, his breaths shaky as he forces his tongue into the whimpering mouth for a hard, possessive kiss...branding the boy yet again.

He reaches up for the small ankle by his ear and kisses the thigh gently before he carefully lowers Aki’s leg back to the bed, watching his face to make sure he’s not too sore or pulled something.

Akihito sends him the sexiest, fucked out smile and reaches up with a trembling hand to push hair from Asami’s forehead. Asami makes no move to remove himself, instead choosing to stay inside Aki for as long as possible he rolls them over so they lay on their sides facing each other. 

Akihito moans softly eyes going dark and hooded as Asami shifts inside him and he feels the older man’s come begin to dribble out of him as he hooks his leg over Asami hip to accommodate their position. The crime lord’s eyes go dark with expectation as Akihito trembles and his dick begins to try and fill again.

Asami laughs deviously as Akihito groans and hides his face in the crease between his bicep and chest. "We’re far too hot together to only go one round..." the older man says, voice vibrating in his chest against Akihito’s lips that are sucking and tasting the sweat on the older man’s skin.

"I already came three times..." Akihito says breathlessly, voice deliciously destroyed by everything Asami has put him through. Asami feels his blood rush hotter through his veins at that thought, this fucked out very vision of sexiness and innocence is all his doing and all his to do whatever else he wishes.

"Exactly." He purrs, into the delicate ear, "You owe me twice."

Akihito flushes and squirms on the big man's softening length inside him, god, he feels so dirty, so deliciously used...

"Are you ready?" Asami asks teasingly, hand reaching over the boy’s hips and fingers brushing his swollen rim stretched around him. Akihito moans in earnest this time, and Asami bites his lip as he constricts and hugs his cock intensely again. He can feel himself getting hard again inside of the boy.

"Oh fuck." Akihito moans breathlessly, the sensation blowing his mind as the cock within him expands, his most sensitive parts feeling the transformation. He twists his hips in a daze trying to get that cock inside him to touch that magical place, but Asami chuckles and pulls the rest of the way making Aki whimper at the loss in disappointment.

"You were made for me, kitten." He whispers conspiringly in the boy’s ear as he grabs narrow hips and forces Akihito on his knees, chest flat to the mattress heaving in exhaustion and blinding arousal. He pushes the boy’s pliant body the way he wants it, knees up to his ribs with legs spread shamelessly.

The hole he’d just finished fucking twitches at him oozing his come back out lazily. He bites his lip with the heat and possessive dominance tearing through him like never before. He reaches out with his fingers to play with the sloppy hole. Akihito shivering and moaning under him.

His fingers slip in and out of the mess easily, Asami plays more than anything, using his thumb to push his come back inside the boy presenting so prettily for him. "When I get done with you tonight Akihito, you're gonna be walking bowlegged for days...your little hole is never going to be the same, do you hear me? Gonna fuck you in two..." 

The photographer cries out at the words and surprise smack on his ass, Asami watches the bubbly flesh shake, fuck, he leans and buries his teeth into the soft excessively bouncy ass. Akihito trembles and hardens the rest of the way, pushing his ass back against the fingers teasingly lying on his rim and the mouth sucking on his butt cheek.

He easily slips back into the boy and starts a lazy pace, drawing distant sounding moans and whimpers from his younger bed partner. He avoids the boy’s prostate some thrusts and hits bang on other times, but never in a pattern, never so Akihito expects it. He fucks him without touching it for minutes at a time and then would snap his hips forward and press hard and long on that sensitive spot.

Akihito would keen so pretty, clench his fingers in the black sheets. They’re both panting hard, close on another orgasm together, Akihito shoving his hips back, impaling himself on Asami’s huge cock, punching air from him with rising moans...the crime lord changes angle and quickens pace ramming his prostate every time.

He lays himself over his boy’s back and threads their fingers together with Akihito’s unbandaged hand...makes sure the photographer can feel the weight of his wide chest pressing his smaller body down into the mattress with every thrust and his hot breath on his ear and the side of his neck.

"Come for me, come my cute Akihito..." He husks into his ear and pistons his hips hard into Akihito’s abused channel, hitting that special place bull's eyes. Akihito cries out with the strength of his orgasm, his over sensitive body trilling with pain and pleasure...Asami feels the sweetest satisfaction as the boy slumps under him having blacked out.

Even though the boy is unconscious his ass still pulses around Asami’s cock forcing his orgasm. "Ah fuck..." he pants, loving the sight of his cock and come slipping from the photographer's abused hole at the same time.

He breathes heavily, coming down slowly, enjoying the frantic beat of his heart as he lies down on the bed beside the boy and gently moves his knees from under his body so they’re not too sore. He doesn’t remember the last time he came this hard, felt this empowered and comfortably exhausted by sex and cared...cared so fucking much.

Maybe never...he looks over to Akihito's lax face, long lashes lying delicately on white cheeks...he knows one thing for sure; this one isn’t getting away any time soon.

The boy rouses a bit when Asami moves them up to the pillows, pulls the small, lithe body up against his side in a warm line of bare flesh. Akihito smiles at him sleepily and nuzzles his face into Asami’s neck, resting his cheek on his chest without reserve. The crime lord revels in how effortlessly comfortable Akihito is around him. 

The powerful man tenderly takes the broken wrist and lies it careful on his own chest next to where the boy’s face lays so it doesn’t get crushed in their sleep. He falls into a peaceful darkness he’s been missing ever since the first night he and the bewilderingly beautiful photographer slept side by side.

...

Akihito wakes up to sunlight falling through the windows that they hadn’t taken the trouble of closing last night. He’s on his side, back pulled up against Asami’s chest, one of the man’s arm wrapped around him and hand on his stomach, fingers curling around his side between his skin and the mattress. It’s so heavy and warm, a safety Akihito is drunk on, the smell of Asami and his living space mixed with Aki...it’s a lovely scent.

Akihito stretches, muscles catching on that delicious telltale burn and soreness. He can’t bring himself to get up so instead he turns within the arch of Asami’s arm onto his back. The crime lord stirs with the photographer’s shift and falls to his back, jet black hair falling across his forehead, his hand sliding from Akihito's middle to rest on his own stomach.

Akihito studies his profile glowing with the morning sun, those sharp, cold good looks made his stomach clench even now, those big hands making his mind wander...the bulging muscles of his pecs made Aki’s mouth water and his eyes follow his mind down the man’s ripped stomach and to where the covers hide the more delicious parts.

Aki flops over on his side and rests his face on his hand, his elbow propped up on the mattress. His fingers find their way to his lover of last night's chest, feels that valley between his pecs, light fingertips brush their way up to his lips, relaxed in sleep.

The soft warmth of them send shivers down Aki's spine and he trails his pointer finger down that sharp jawline and around that pointed, proud chin...this he could get used to. Asami frowns with the touch on his face but doesn’t wake, just turns his face to the side towards Akihito, letting out a huffed, hot breath.

Akihito leans and gently brushes a kiss to those slightly parted lips and then he draws back and buries his face into the pillows almost instantly regretting the kiss lest the always cool and collected business man catch him in the act. He peeks out of the depths of the pillows after a few seconds to find the man still sleeping peacefully.

Thinking back to the evening before he finds himself blushing with his shamelessness and with the ease with which Asami had handled him...the beautiful restaurant and the undivided attention the crime lord had given him...Aki felt happy, he finds. Asami makes him happy, doesn’t make him feel worthless, showers him with the right amount of affection and teasing mixed with intelligent conversation. This proves to him Asami doesn’t see him as an object or just a hole to fuck...

Maybe Akihito's luck had finally changed, maybe the powerful man had decided to make room for Aki in his busy, dangerous life. The photographer finds he wouldn’t mind that at all, he’s alarmed to think about his words about giving Asami a chance to make him his, the older man had taken them seriously and Asami had delivered...fully.

Akihito was going to give this a full and serious shot. He would dedicate himself wholly to giving this relationship a chance just like he did everything else in his life. He places his hands under his cheek for extra warmth as he pulls the blankets up his still naked body. He watches that face as he drifts off again, he thinks maybe waking up next to this big warm body and the safety and emotional security its owner brings is something he’d like to make his normal.

...

Asami wakes up to bright light, he blinks drowsily until his vision clears and he sighs, body still pleasantly relaxed and satisfied from his and Akihito's rough fucking last night. With that happy thought he turns his hide to seek out the smaller man, his breath catches with the alluring sight before him.

Akihito lays slightly on his side but leaning more towards lying on his back, one of his hands lying by his face which is half hidden in pillows and the other stretched out over the mattress, his legs are curled and hidden under the dark sheets that in the morning light contrast even more deliciously with Akihito's perfect skin.

The boy is practically ethereal in the bright sunlight and his silvery blonde hair makes a striking contrast with the black silk. Asami rolls over on his side leaving on his elbow so he’s hovering over the smaller form lying slumbering in his bed.

His bed.

Fuck, the thrill of accomplishment and contented happiness that it sends into his belly and heart almost scare him. He pushes back the wary thoughts and instead decides to enjoy the moment. Takaba Akihito, fucked into oblivion and sleeping safely and peacefully in Asami Ryuchi's own sheets...truly a moment to revel in.

Asami leans his head to rest against his propped up shoulder as he reaches with his hand to pull one of the pillows away from Akihito's face so he can see it better. The boy snuffles adorably with the change in air and Asami smile as his fingertips brush light as feathers over his boy’s features...one finger lifting silky strands from where they’re caught in long lashes.

The pad of his finger feels the luxurious soft, plumpness of Aki’s lips that are pushed into the sexiest pout even in sleep. He laughs softly as Akihito frowns in his sleep and grumbles at the touch, trying to bury his face into the pillows Asami had already moved. 

Not ready to wake his lover up yet (for lovers they definitely were if Asami had anything to do with it) Asami slowly pulls the sheets down exposing more glorious creamy skin to his gaze. The kid's ass was even more amazing in the clear light, two soft, milky globes of perfection that Asami can’t wait to watch bounce and tremble as his own hips slap them with every powerful thrust.

He feels arousal burning low and hot in his gut, his cock twitching and spurting wet, precome from the tip. For the time being he takes his attention away from the lower half of Akihito's body and instead raises his thumb to torture one of those remarkably sensitive nubs.

Aki whimpers tossing his head fitfully and bites his lip, his eyelashes starting to flutter and Asami gently coasts fingertips over the trembling lids and traces the boy’s lips again as he feels his bed partner nearing wakefulness. 

Hazel eyes slowly slit open and a sleepy, slow smile arch his lips up as he stretches. "'Morning..." He says softly and Asami rubs that full bottom lip before leaning in. It’s a languid kiss, they’re taking their own sweet time licking out every little crook and cranny of each other's mouths.

When Asami pulls away, his hand cupping the side of Akihito's neck, there’s a thread of salvia connecting them and Akihito breaks it when he licks his lips, Asami watching the action hungrily. 

"Good morning." The crime lord rumbles back, his hand still on Akihito's chest but slowly moving down and the still sleepy boy spreads his legs willingly when the hand pressed his thighs apart.

His fingers slip past the quickly hardening cock and find the place where he really wants to be, his own cock pulses as he feels the pucker for the first time that morning. Akihito's hole is still pretty stretched and when Asami slips a finger in he feels his come begin to ooze out again.

He watches as Akihito flushes and squirms a little. He grins at the cute little frown. "Still so loose for me, my cute little Akihito..." He slips in another finger immediately and starts a small teasing rhythm, Akihito moans and twists his hips frustrated already. "So messy from me last night," He all but growls and Akihito has the wisdom to shiver.

"You’re insatiable." Akihito says without any heat as Asami rises and makes space for himself between Akihito's slim legs. There’s an evil glint in the older man’s eyes as he slicks up his length and without warning slides himself into the glorious heat in one go.

Akihito arches and moans sweetly under him as he takes the initiative to hook his knees over Asami’s shoulders. The crime lord smirks satisfied as he catches Akihito's breathless, slurred, aroused words:

"Fuck, what are you doing to me?"

I could ask the same kitten, I could ask the same.

...

Akihito walks out of the bedroom back in his wrinkled clothes from last night that Asami had gone and gathered up for him while he was showering. He yawns and leans against Asami’s kitchen counter like he has done it for years. Asami hands him a steaming cup of coffee which he accepts happily and leans his nose over it, hums with satisfaction at the hot, amazing-smelling steam.

Asami was right. Akihito is walking a little funny this morning, but not the crippled hobbling the crime lord would prefer. He’d feasted his eyes on all the bruises his hands and mouth had left on the boy the night before as he’d fucked him slow and sleepy this morning...

"You don’t have to go..." Asami says seductively from where he stands leaning against the counter too, drawing the smaller man in between his legs coffee and all and loving watching his big hands cup that small, beautiful face.

Akihito groans and bats at his chest playfully, "Yes I do, I totally have to. I can’t be late for my first photo shoot since my rise to fame."

Asami chuckles at the dignified air Akihito put on while saying the words. He watches as the boy leans into him while sipping coffee down and chatting with him about the contents of the newspaper he’d been reading while waiting for him...

It’s something entirely new for Asami. A companion and a lover, someone who was both, someone intelligent and good looking...someone who smirked right back at him, who opposed his wants and assumptions...who forced Asami to take his opinions and beliefs into consideration because he did the same for Asami.

Akihito was an unfathomable balance between morality and shamelessness, his sexual appeal and cute dorkiness mixed with his honest expressions that betrayed all his emotions were confusing to the point of it all just being one huge turn on.

As Akihito drinks the last of his coffee Asami locks his hands behind the boy’s back imprisoning his waist and drawing him firmly against his own larger body. Akihito gives him a dry look.

"Very mature."

Asami smirks, "When can we do this again?"

Akihito simply smirks back. "When can you buy me dinner again?"

Asami laughs leaning to kiss that rosy mouth. "Does Sunday night work for you?"

Akihito nods, blushing at the nature of the sweet, indulging kiss. "Sunday sounds great."

"Goodbye for now then, my little kitten."

"Goodbye you old bastard."

Asami chuckles into the kiss the boy leans up on his tiptoes to give him. Asami turns it hot and messy, taking the boy’s head in his hands and devouring his mouth, licking vivaciously over his lips in finish.

"Miss me." He growls low next to his ear, smirking into Akihito's hair as the boy wipes his mouth and presses the heel of his hand to the crotch of his jeans twitching his hips uncomfortably.

"Fuck me." Akihito groans blushing, heading towards the door regretfully. 

"Already done." Asami says looking for all the world, like the cat that got the cream, following him to the door to catch one last look at that cute blush before Akihito leaves.

"Yeah well, fuck you then..." is the last thing he hears as Akihito slips out the door, head ducked, half hiding his blushing, smiling face and leaves. Asami breathes heavily standing there for a moment collecting himself, his mind already laser focused on simply getting to Sunday night.

He walks into the living room still savoring his first cup of coffee, looking out the window and thinking how the pent house looked a bit different this morning, felt a bit different this morning...he has a feeling a lot in his life is about to change.

And as long as it’s for the photographer or because of him Asami is fine with that. 

He’s broken from his thoughtful trance by the ringing of his cellphone and he answers it immediately when he sees its Suoh.

"Yeah?" He greets.

"Asami," his head of security uncharacteristically addresses him, tone short and stressed.

"Suoh? What is it?" His demeanor and tone going harder and more distant as business commences.

"Tell me Takaba is still with you?"

Asami tenses, something that had been warm and light freezing solid in his chest, "He just left. Suoh, what?" He snaps.

"Last night." Suoh says, knowing these words are going to bring a world of misery, hard work and death itself that much closer on his and his fellow employees heads...as well as anyone in Tokyo's underworld. "Takidyshi's men escaped last night along with Takaba-san's ex boyfriend."

"How is the even possible?" Ignoring the unlikelihood of anyone escaping from his security details, there was still the fact that Asami had more killed the ex than anything. Asami asks, "I heard that bastard's skull crack myself." He growls, clenching his fist tightly, eyes so cold and fathomless.

"I don’t know sir," Suoh responds, "But they’re out there on the streets and now...so is Takaba."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Arc 1
> 
> ...tbc
> 
> Don’t blink, it won’t be long before I start posting Arc 2. Review?? ;);):):)
> 
> Guys I can’t even begin to say thank you enough for all the support and praise I’ve gotten for this. I love all of you guys too so so so much. Your comments and love are the reason why I keep writing!!


	11. Arc 2

Takidyshi Hauru wasn’t the brightest, he’ll admit, but that’s not to say he was dumb. As soon as he knew about the escaped photographer that had captured he’s less-than shining moments he knew he had a serious problem on his hands. It was the right move to try and find the little punk and put a permanent end to his snooping.

Who knew the little rat was actually street savvy and and amazingly resilient...his best men had been outrun and out-smarted by the kid. And then...then Asami Ryuichi showed up just as his right hand man was about to end his problems.

The man himself. Takidyshi trembled and swallowed thickly on a nauseous stomach just thinking of him. If the greatest in Tokyo knew of the photographer then the small time crime lord was officially screwed. He went into hiding. Just before the morning news and papers came out with his face and his name along side pictures of terrible clarity as to his dirty hands.

So he laid low hoping beyond hopes that Asami would be too busy to pay attention to his small miss steps. Then his information broker came to him saying his men have been taken in and that Asami Ryuichi has been seen at dinner with a blonde haired boy...and had been unusually familiar with him.

When he saw those pictures of Asami and the boy sitting close to each other at dinner he knew he was doomed. It was one thing to two time the crime lord, but quite another to put a hit out on someone close to him...and the panther of Tokyo was knows to be terrifyingly possessive and impulsive when involved with things belonging or important to him.

Yes, he knew his miserable life was almost over until the men Asami had captured stumbled through the hideout door along with a stranger. A stranger who knew and had intimate ties with Takaba Akihito the snarky kid that was currently ruining his life. A stranger who was just furious at said photographer and Asami as he was.

As he said he’s not the smartest but not dumb...here his smarts didn’t help him. Takidyshi was furious. Everything has been stripped from him. His money, his power...every cop on the Tokyo streets were looking for him...his family had disowned him, his wife left him for the man she’d already been having an affair with before anyway and his children had been sent out of the country to avoid the scandal.

He had nothing to lose not even his pride...the fighter in him burned for revenge, and that dirty criminal inside thirsted for blood, preferably Takaba Akihito's. Which in turn, he had a feeling, would enrage his former boss.

So he waits...he’s planning...he’s the snake you step on when you least expect it...and he wants to be sure he’s ready to bite.

. . .

"Takidyshi." The voice was cold and terrifying on the other end of the phone though nearly melodious with its finesse and quietness. "You’re making me angry. If I get any kind of impact from your stupidity you will have more than Asami Ryuichi to worry about. And trust me when I say you’re already in way, way over your little head."

Takidyshi opens his mouth to answer, "..."

"Don’t dare say my name. There’s no telling what kind of rats have tapped this line."

Takidyshi's mouth snaps shut and he clenches his fists in a last effort for self control. "Sir." He says evenly, "We have a lead on the culprit...since it involves Asami it will take some time and planning, but I will take care of the witness."

"Yes, you will. I don’t care if the pictures didn’t capture my face, the photographer may know more than he’s letting on...you say he and Asami seem close?" The voice goes quieter and even colder, more calculating.

"It would seem so. Though it’s not hard to see why..." Takidyshi says, still mulling over Takaba's file.

"Hmm?" The tone takes life again, for the first time in the conversation sounding interested. "Send me the file directly."

Fuck. Takidyshi curses in his mind. For some reason he didn’t want to involve anyone in this he didn’t have to. He wanted to get his revenge from Takaba...and only him...he didn’t want anyone else watching him, didn’t want anyone else targeting him, 'he is mine,' he finds himself growling to himself.

"Of course sir, right away." He returns instead.

"And Takidyshi? You may want to wrap this up, wouldn’t want me to have to fly over now would you?"

Takidyshi swallows thickly, "No sir."

The call ends without further conversation.

. . .

A fine, agile tall Chinese reclines in his fine leather office chair his cell phone in his hand flipping through the file of information just sent to him, his long feminine cigarette holder in his equally beautiful fingers, thoughtfully smoking.

The surveillance picture of the boy is in and of itself capturing. Oh yes, he understands the appeal, Asami, shit the boy is lovely, big eyes flashing with life and vivacity. But the photographs in the young man’s portfolio puts the finishing nails in the Chinese' proverbial coffin. 

The kid is obviously gifted with a beautiful insight into the beauty and fire of life and how to capture it. The recently added pictures from his gallery showing has his eyes glowing with a need to find, possess, own and break...

Surely it is the same with Asami. He knows the fickle crime lord is an incredible connoisseur of people. He knows Asami recognized the gem as soon as he met him. 

"Sorry Asami. I’m going to need your little play thing. Don’t worry I’ll make sure to appreciate him to his fullest, make sure to break that magnificent will before putting that unavoidable bullet between his fiery eyes."

The man laughs as he calls in his assistant to prepare for a flight over to Japan.

"See you soon, Takaba Akihito."  
. . .

 

Asami is not a patient man. He’s used to getting exactly what he wants when he wants it, or at least within the same hour. And in this case what he wants, he wanted the fastest he ever wanted anything...Takaba Akihito's place of residence.

In fact the boy answering any of his calls would have been nice too, Asami Ryuichi was not used to getting the answering machine seven times in a row. Whenever he tracks Akihito down again the kid is in so much trouble. For now he’s praying Takidyshi's men are laying low and not hunting for one photographer to get revenge on.

He’s up in his office sipping on a little scotch, on his tenth cigarette since the morning looking out over the city wondering how Akihito could fall off the grid that easily and grinning fiendishly at the memory of the night and morning they’d had together.

Whether Akihito wanted it or not he was officially a part of the crime lord’s world...and the crime lord part of his. Asami had hung the picture he’d bought from Akihito and had a well known magazine come in to take pictures and interview him. He was now publicly known as Takaba Akihito's patron and business advisor...the up and coming photographer would be livid with rage when he found out.

Even if the boy wouldn’t take a penny from him at least their names would be joined together in some way, at least people, his type of people would now know Asami was dealing with Akihito and he was off limits.

Asami chuckles darkly, eyes burning with desire even at the thought of those angry eyes meeting his head on. Oh yes, when he next sees the younger man they were both in for quite a time.

There’s a knock at the door and Kirishima walks in.

"Well Kirishima?" Asami asks, turning from his window, and the secretary swallows at the impatience snapping in the tone.

"We’ve something sir. Asai-san from Takaba's gallery talked after some persuasion, he’s staying with her right now...though she said that address was no good since he had texted to say he’d be in late as he was going to 'clear his mind.'"

Kirishima's raised eyebrows and tight lipped frown lets the world know he doesn’t appreciate this merry chase he’s been on just for a boy.

"Clear his mind?" Asami asks, taking another draw from his cigarette.

"Yes sir, according to Asai-san that usually means a run or some sort of exercise or taking pictures wherever his mind leads him." Kirishima looks even more annoyed, never the one to understand more passionate, impulsive people.

"Mmm." Asami answers simply, waving Kirishima away. "Leave this for now, have a man posted at the address, he’s to tail Akihito where ever he goes once he gets home...Kirishima." The man stops, "Discreetly...Akihito will lose him if he knows he’s there."

Kirishima bows in understanding, disguises his weary sigh because he’s about to bear more bad news. Leave it to Asami to get attached to a trouble maker like Takaba Akihito.

Asami decides to give Akihito his space. He simply texts the boy the details on what has happened with his ex and Takidyshi's men, asked him to be safe (more like demanded, but you know same difference) but, he does sincerely ask Akihito to call when he gets home...(just to know you're alright.)

That would have suffice for now even if the crime lord, for once powerless, doesn’t like it not one bit.

He looks up with a frowning brow finding Kirishima still by the door. "Is there something else, Kirishima?" He asks flatly patience stretching thin, he wants to be left alone to brood and try to distract himself from Akihito, which he knows is useless.

"Sir, Fei Long's personal jet is scheduled to land around midnight. I thought you would want to know."

Asami taps fingers on his desk in annoyance, "Just what I need, a long haired, flower dragon poking around in my business." He says sarcastically.

"Put a man on him as well, Kirishima, the last thing I need right now is surprises."

Kirishima bows, "Done sir."

. . .

With his camera around his neck and his mind free of stress for the first time in years Akihito takes off for the docks. Tokyo bay was one of his favorite places to photograph, with the weather-beaten buildings and sky meeting the water...lighting was Akihito's favorite part of photos. And here at the edge of the great city the water reflected every light and created a new kind of beauty all on its own.

He climbs up an old warehouse, he’s careful, Asami you bastard, and finds himself a nice seat leaning against a wall. He’s facing seaward and the sharp breeze is hitting him full in the face. The sun is high and warm and Akihito decides he doesn’t need to take pictures until the lighting is a bit warmer with the sunset. He plans his angles, sets his phone alarm and wrap his arms around himself, lets his chin fall to his chest and sleeps...

He wakes hours later when it’s six o’clock and finds his phone blown up by Asami himself. The photographer is surprised to say the least but grins, very pleased with himself for getting that much attention from his rather busy and important lover. 

Still grinning, he decides he’ll call Asami once. when gets home, he turns on his camera and begins to snap shots. The waning light on the water and on the sides of the old buildings is beautiful, a dark, warm orange that fills Akihito with satisfaction as his photos come out looking deliciously vintage but perfectly clear in every way...truly a productive afternoon.

He takes a few shots of the dark blue sky of dusk but gives up soon after, the lights of Tokyo were too bright most nights to see the stars. Packing up he feels the ache in his body for the first time...sleeping in the cold winter air had tightened his muscles all up, his ribs flare with each breath, his wrist is aching a little more than usual and his leg stinging and itching...

Too long since his last pain medication. He sighs, knows it’s time to go home and stop pretending not to be an invalid. Asami would no doubt hear the tiredness and hurt in his voice and scold him...still Akihito can’t bring himself to care the work he’d done justifies the ache in his body and it satisfies that productive busy bee part of him.

He hails a cab, gives himself that much of a break and loves the feeling of knowing he’s heading home to a bath and to bed. He goes in to Asai's quietly as he can and bypasses the kitchen for a hot shower. He leaves a trail of clothes from his bedroom door to the bathroom and soon the room is filling with steam and he steps under the pelting stream with a sign of content and relief.

With a wet head and heavy eyes he regretfully steps out of the warm glass stall and dries off hurriedly before clothing himself in warm sweats and a pullover. He grabs his phone as he heads to the kitchen for something easy to eat and hits the call back button for Asami.

The phone only rings in his ear twice before the man’s sexy voice rumbles into his ear like honey and fire. Akihito shivers and tells himself it’s from his bare feet on the cold wood floor.

"Asami Ryuichi." He answers coolly and Akihito curses how professional and dangerous and attractive he sounds saying his own fucking name.

"Hey." He says quietly, through a mouth full of bagel. "It’s Akihito."

"Hello kitten." The crime lord’s vice softens and swells just a little bit, but Akihito catches it. "You’ve made me wait...I never have to wait."

Akihito laughs at that. "Yeah, sorry...it’s just that me-time and camera-time is strictly just us two."

"Should I be worried about this camera?" Asami asks archly. And Akihito finds himself laughing again.

"No, you don’t have to worry about him."

"That’s what they all say..." Asami returns sounding amused. Akihito decides to take things into control.

"Yeah well, 'he' can’t touch me, or kiss me, or fuck me deep...just right."

The growl on the other side of the phone sends delicious trills of sleepy arousal down his spine. 

"You are pressing your luck kitten, it won’t take but a few moments for me to get there...or my men to get thee and drag you over to me at Sion."

Akihito snorts airily as he heads back to his room, "Honestly, I'm so tired right now I think I’d fall asleep even with you ramming me."

Asami echoes his snort, "I seriously doubt that."

Akihito smirks at that doubting his own statement as well. He tosses back his pills with a gulp of water from the sink, chokes on it and coughs his way to his bed. Asami laughing in his ear, the situation was giving him deja vu. 

"Akihito." Asami’s voice is sharper as he laugh fades and the photographer cuddles under his blankets. "Were you alright today, no one bothered you right?"

"No." Akihito reassures, "Takidyshi and his men are too scared of you and the authorities to be out and about, I figure it’s safe enough for now."

Asami hums in half-hearted agreement. "You should still practice caution."

"Yes and I will." Akihito answers, voice softening with tiredness.

"Akihito." Asami’s voice dips even lower, "Did you take your medicine?"

"Mm." Aki answers.

"Alright." Asami says, voice so deep and coaxing Akihito towards rest like a charm. "Get some rest, you’re going to need it, I’ll see you tomorrow night."

"You too." Akihito rouses to spit back, "Build up some strength old man."

"Kitten..." The man growls warningly.

"Kisses." Akihito slurs into the phone as farewell and hangs up, immediately falling to sleep.

Asami stairs at his phone his shock for a few seconds. No one had ever given him such a salutation or farewell. But the boy’s sleepy voice had whispered it into his ear and had made the childish custom one of the most arousing things Asami had ever experienced.

He smiles placing his phone to his lips, thinking of all the things he will do to his boy tomorrow night, can feel that sweet breath on his face, wishes Akihito was drifting off in his arms right where the beautiful man belonged.

Soon, he assures himself, soon.

. . .

Takidyshi supplies medical care for the stranger his men had brought in. He was relatively young and outrageously stupid, even half dead spitting blood tinted saliva as he cursed Asami and Akihito. He’d had the man sedated into silence almost immediately after meeting him; he couldn’t take the foolishness gushing from his mouth any longer.

He sits gazing at the stranger who is lying in bed, white bandages wrapped around his head and an oxygen mask on his face. His men had told him their unfortunate guest was "Tiri" and from what they’d gathered from his rantings he’d been in a previous relationship with Takaba Akihito that had ended badly...put lightly.

He grins wolfishly, getting up and leaving the room. He’ll wait and watch until Tiri heals enough to help them get to the photographer in his clutches. He knew Asami was a cold man but he also knew the savage businessman withstood no blow to his pride. Having his lover stolen out from under his nose was sure to heatedly incense him.

"I’m coming Asami, hope you don’t like this kid too much." He looks down at the surveillance picture he’s holding of the rather beautiful object of his wrath. "I’d say in the case of Takaba Akihito revenge is going to be very sweet indeed..."

. . . 

Kitten: I’m hungry, stuck at this stupid photo shoot. Where are you taking me for dinner?

Sexy Bastard: That doesn’t sound very professional.

Kitten: Shut up.

Sexy Bastard: If you’re hungry send an assistant or someone to get you lunch.

Kitten: We don’t all have the masses waiting on us hand and foot.

Sexy Bastard: Oh someone is hungry and ill. Or maybe you’re missing me?

Kitten: In your dreams you arrogant yakuza. All I wanted to know was where you are taking me tonight.

Sexy Bastard: Its a surprise.

Kitten: I don’t like surprises.

Sexy Bastard: That is unfortunate.

Sexy Bastard: For you.

Kitten: ...

Kitten: ...

Kitten: I hate you right now.

Kitten: If you could hear my stomach growling you wouldn’t be torturing me like this.

Sexy Bastard: Don’t worry my little kitten, I will fill you up tonight.

Kitten: You are horrible.

Kitten: I am disgusted.

Sexy Bastard: I can picture your adorable blush right at this moment, probably getting hard at work...

Kitten: Why did I even text your old stupid ass?

Sexy Bastard: How am I to know? Though that’s not what you were saying about my old stupid ass on Friday night.

Sexy Bastard: You’re for sure blushing now, my little kitten.

Kitten: Ugh.

Sexy Bastard: Think of me till tonight...

Kitten: ...

Sexy Bastard: No need to respond. I know you will.

Akihito was speechless and unknowing of how to feel when Kirishima shows up fifteen minutes later with an expensive take out plate of sushi and pork curry. He blushed as he took it, the secretary smiling quietly all the time. Takaba Akihito was an unexpected development but completely welcome. Suoh and Kirishima were happy for their boss and friend as well as relieved.

Asami worked them both to the bone. If he took more time for himself so could they. And a content Asami was always a safer Asami. It seemed the sweet fire of the young photographer smoothed out the insanity that bubbled underneath the cool exterior of Japan's underworld leader.

. . .

Asami's limo idles by the curb in front of Asai's apartment building, the window cracked so the smoke rising from his cigarette can leak out. He liked the murky smoke filling the interior of his car, but he rolled down the window to be mindful of Akihito. 

He watches with hooded eyes as the young man in question appears, slips out the door with a newspaper in hand, camera around his neck, pocketing his phone and quickly heading for Asami’s car, the wind is cruel and sharp today. But it makes Akihito's cheeks red and eyes shiny. Catching a glimpse of the paper Asami smirks, predicting the conversation coming his way.

He opens the door for Akihito, instead of Suoh leaving the driver’s seats to do it and so as soon as Akihito is safely seated by his crime lord the limo takes off headed towards Asami’s secret dinner destination that Akihito had been trying to get out of him by text.

The older man places an arm on Akihito's shoulders and leans for a kiss but is waylaid by a slender finger against his lips and an arch mildly serious look from the boy. He arches a brow in question and Akihito meets his challenging gaze full on, arching a brow himself.

"No sugar for you, Asami-sama..." He purrs, "Not until you explain this..." Akihito throws the newspaper into Asami’s lap and the first page feature picture is one of Akihito's photographs with a full article telling how Asami was now Akihito’s patron, and had taken him 'under his wing'.

Akihito's face is hard as he grabs the crime lord’s sharp chin in one of his graceful hands.

"I will. Not. Take. A. Single. Cent. From. You. Do you understand?"

They square off for a few electric moments that Kirishima and Suoh even pick up on through the privacy partition. Finally Asami’s body language relaxes and Akihito releases his face after the crime lord gives an affirming nod.

"Now." Akihito says lightly, taking the camera strap from around his neck and placing it on another seat before practically melting into the feared man's side, the feared man who he had just bossed around fearlessly. "I’ll take that kiss, if you please Asami-sama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Hi guys!! I’m back, whooh hoo! 
> 
> Most of arc 2 is written, but I find myself in need of some motivation...REVIEW??!!
> 
> Kisses to everyone ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just fluff and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts exactly where the last chapter ended.

Asami chuckles softly under his breath as he gently cups Akihito's head, his fingers pulling on his hair so that he leans over the boy, who must arch his back to accommodate the stinging pull on his scalp. The larger man mercilessly feasts on the boy’s mouth, both their chests heave as they break apart and Akihito’s eyes are hooded, he trembles as he forces his fingers to let go of the lapels of Asami’s coat.

"Good evening kitten." Asami’s says smoothly, pretending as though Akihito display of control had never happened with a thumb on Akihito’s spit slick bottom lip. "Hungry?" And the predatory glint in his golden eyes let the photographer know it’s not food he’s talking about. He shivers thinking of experiencing a repeat of their first night together.

As he opens his mouth to answer in an equally sexy response his stomach emits a loud grumble...their eyes connect in a moment of surprise before Akihito giggles and Asami’s smile stretches genuine and truly relaxed for the first time that night.

"Real food first." Akihito whispers arching up to the crime lord’s lips, to nip and lick one last time...god, the heat of that small tease of tongue...Asami shivers, his cock twitching in arousal already... "Though you taste exquisite."

"Mmm." Asami rumbles in his chest looking down at the practically glowing boy pressed against his side. You could hardly recognize this Takaba Akihito as the same boy from a week ago. "I can say the same about you." He mumbles, his eyes feeling a little overwhelmed by the beauty of Akihito's flawless pale face, and those glorious hazel eyes reflecting the lights of Tokyo through the car window.

"You’re so beautiful." He mumbles, his knuckles brushing over the boy’s cheek bone.

Akihito laughs, cheeks aflame with the cutest shyness as he hides his blushing face in Asami’s chest. The crime lord reaches up and buries his hand in the silky head, leans his head to place his nose in the sweet smelling strands and breathes deeply. Fuck, he’s been craving for that smell, the bone deep NEED for it over the last few days making him more trigger happy, looking for that thrill and satisfaction while Akihito is unavailable.

He’s learning, with wonder and not a little bit of fear that he, the great Asami Ryuichi, will only find it here...one place, one person...that he cannot buy. His hold on the kid tightens and Akihito hums absently in reaction, looking up in question clueless as to the powerful man’s powerless thoughts.

"Aren’t you going to tell me where we're going now?" He asks, eyes flashing with the outrage of Asami refusing to tell him all this time.

"For a price." Asami teases and Akihito frowns adorably.

"What?" Aki asks, innocent eyes instantly drawn to the hot man's lips in front of him. His fingers are unconsciously fisted in Asami’s shirt, so so close to bare skin. His elbow is lightly resting on the business man's slowly growing erection as he leans against Asami’s chest. He can feel Aki’s delicate chest press into him with every rise and fall of breath. His eyes are slightly blown dark, wild and fighting for control... 

Akihito bites his own bottom lip, fighting to look into the man’s eyes instead of his lips and Asami groans deep in his chest in defeat; he had been trying to keep it PG on the way to dinner.

"What?" Akihito asks again, not understanding the older man’s reaction.

Asami presses him roughly to sit back against the seat with a desperate sounding growl large hands, one on his shoulder and the other cupping the side of his head. "You have no idea how alluring you are..." Asami says, as he rises to place a knee on either side of Akihito's thin hips, and forcing the photographer flush with the seat, his head trapped against the soft leather. "...And that’s what makes you so irresistible."

Akihito’s face flushes with Asami’s groin level with his face and his eyes lift to meet Asami’s flaming ones. The crime lord’s thumb smooths over his pouty bottom lip and drags it down, rocking his hips so his clothed bulge hits Aki’s chin.

"Take some responsibility." He demands teasingly, the challenging but dazedly aroused look he gets from Akihito only making his blood run all the darker and hotter.

He breathes deeply through his nose in an effort to calm himself as Akihito simply buries his sweet face in the material of his slacks, nuzzling the curve of his dick with his cute little nose, affording the older man a glimpse of the black from his earrings against white skin through the light hair. Asami is dangerously close to blowing his load, here and now like this...in his pants.

Which is not good for their plans, they still had to eat dinner and definitely, definitely get Akihito some desert.

"I’m going to come in you mouth." He says, and Akihito nods eagerly, frozen watching Asami’s face in overwhelming need. "You want that? Want to swallow me down, drink me in...?"

Akihito moans against his cock, the vibrations making Asami’s eyes roll back in his head.

"Well go ahead then, get to work little boy." He prompts, bucking his hips against Akihito’s face again and adding a tone of superiority to his voice. Akihito shivers and his hands fly to hurriedly open Asami’s pants.

He only pulls Asami’s pants and underwear down enough for his hard shaft to free. The long black coat surrounds him like curtains and the man remains looking immaculate only heating Akihito's blood more. A large hand grips his hair as the man growls impatiently.

He runs his lips and nose down the length, tongue peaking out to kitten lick teasingly, he breathes in deeply at the base, before he opens his mouth and runs the wet heat all the way back down his lover's shaft. He takes the head between his lips and suckles, hazel eyes peering up to the man above him innocently.

Asami groans and rocks his hips forward unable to help himself, Akihito simply opens and starts a lazy pace of taking the crime lord’s cock down his throat, sliding it back out only to slowly encase it in liquid heat again.

Asami's fingers in Akihito’s hair tightens and he jerks back making Akihito gasp and eyes blow wide as Asami holds him in place and shoves his dick down his throat until his hips meets the boy's chin. Then the man simply holds his little kitten in place.

The boy is panting heavily from his nose, eyes wide and fixed on Asami’s face waiting for his next movement willingly letting his mouth and throat be used at the man’s own pace. Asami simply revels in the sensations, Akihito’s silky heat and the sight of the gorgeous boy's baby-plump lips stretched around his thickness.

Then Akihito swallows. And fuck. The boy’s eyes smirk up at him knowingly as he does it again. The walls of his throat shuddering and constricting around his sensitive flesh. Asami reaches with his other hand and gently wraps it around Akihito’s throat. If he digs his fingers in just a little he can feel himself there.

Akihito moans, eyes fluttering and that's enough. Asami grits out a groan between clenched teeth and shutters as he empties into Akihito. The boy swallows easily, coaxing him completely through his orgasm, sliding his tongue down the sensitive underside as he withdraws.

Asami’s dick slips out with a shameless 'schlick' and Akihito tightens his lips to graze the skin and clean it. With a very pleased with himself smile he tucks Asami back into his underwear and does his pants back up. Takes his sweet time tucking his white shirt back into the waist of his pants.

Asami watches all the time, fingers still giving the sweetest tug of pain in his hair. He sits back in his seat not even winded, looking perfectly put together and taking in the ruffled look of Akihito’s hair and the fucked out lips with an amused, satisfied look.

Akihito in his lap with in seconds arching his hard cock into the crime lord’s hard torso, arms around his neck and diving into his mouth, Asami calmly licks the taste of himself out of the boy’s mouth and then pushes him away earning a pout from Akihito.

"We're here." He says huskily. Cruelly cups Akihito and squeezes barely enough to be called a tease. Akihito whines and Asami chuckles cruelly. "I won’t be touching you until it can be that little hole of yours...and we’re all out of time right now."

Akihito moans piteously and the sound goes straight to Asami's libido. It was insane what this kid did to him, even he was surprised with his response time. 

"Little kitten already got his milk." He says nastily, smoothing down Aki’s hair, tugs on one ear, the feeling of the cold stud on his fingers only raising the lust in his belly. He’s going to draw this out tonight...he can’t wait to torture Akihito.

Akihito blushes with Asami’s words and licks around his own mouth, true the taste of Asami’s essence is still present. Asami laughs outright and pushes Akihito out the door with a hand in his lower back as Suoh opens the door. 

"Wait, wait my camera." He says, sounding a bit breathless grabbing his nearly constant companion in life. Asami waits patiently an indulgent smile curving his lips.

"You’re too adorable." He says, standing close the boy who is looking around them curiously while hanging his camera back around his neck and ignores Asami’s fond comment. 

"Hello Suoh." The boy greets, his eyes flashing around trying to figure out where they are.

"Good evening Takaba-san." The huge man says back, bowing his head at Asami. "How’s that leg?"

"My leg's great, thank you." He gets a genuine smile from the usually stoic man in response to his bright one.

Suoh clears his throat looking down as he gets a raised eyebrow from his boss. He shivers and makes sure his mouth stays closed the rest of the night.

Akihito notices none of it. He turns back to his lover a hand tucked in the crook of his elbow. "Where are we Asami? You got your payment you bastard, now spill." 

Asami laughs at the demand and pulls Akihito along with him off the uptown street and into the tall building in front of them. They’re welcomed respectably at the door, staff lined up honorably which Akihito balks at.

"Wait a second...do you own this place Asami?"

Asami chuckles lightly again as Kirishima gives instructions to their waiter and they’re being led somewhere. "I dabble in many businesses including restaurants, this is just one of the many I own."

"You know," Akihito says lowly, as they’re lead down a hall. "It ceases to be an accomplishment when you say it so arrogantly like that."

Asami smacks him on the ass which Akihito shoots an indignant glare at him for. Kirishima clears his throat as he and the waiter stand waiting at an open door. Asami leads the way in and Akihito looks around in awe. 

They’ve been given a private room, the floor arranged with a low table and cushioned seats, candle light illuminating the darkness and catching and sparkling on the polished wood already set with beautiful china, chopsticks and crystal glasses. The view is breathtaking, almost as much as the one from Asami’s penthouse, the windows of one wall floor to ceiling.

Akihito walks up to the window and stands looking out in awe, Asami thinks he’s never seen anything so ethereal as Akihito’s profile cutting black against the night lights of Tokyo. He quietly orders their wine and then walks to join his lover, pulling Akihito back against his chest, arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder.

"Do you like it?" He whispers, lips moving against the sensitive skin under his ear.

"It’s gorgeous." Akihito answers reaching around to place a hand on the back of Asami's head and kiss him gently.

"I did promise to show you all the beautiful places, and I never break my promises." The crime lord says and Akihito basks in the rumble of his voice against his back.

Akihito sighs happily relaxing against Asami fully and placing his hands on top of Asami’s forearms where they rest on his stomach.

"What is it?" The crime lord asks, trying to catch the expressions in his boy’s eyes.

"Nothing," Akihito smiles and turns to look him in the eyes quickly, before turning back to the window. "Just it’s been a long day and I’m just glad I made it here."

That earns a real smile from Asami and he kisses the side of the boy’s neck tenderly. "Me too, kitten, me too."

Akihito turns in the ring of the larger man’s arms and they kiss languidly in the dark ambiance and silence. Akihito lazily twisting his tongue around Asami’s, fingers ghosting over his jaw and the strong line of his neck. He hums contentedly as they pull apart and they observe one another with heated, hooded eyes.

Asami clears his throat, hands low on his back. "I’m going to order, anything in particular you want?" 

Akihito shivers minutely, "Soup and sushi...oh and some beef, definitely some steak...and..."

Asami laughs tapping him on the nose and then his chin, "Let's start there for now."

"Okay." Akihito agrees, returning his lover's fond smile. He finds himself feeling a slight wonderment with the feeling inside him right now...he’s falling for this man, and he desperately doesn’t want it to stop.

Asami places their order as he removes his suit coat and they sink to sit beside one another on the low benches and the wine is presented, Asami taking the privilege of opening it and pouring a bit in Akihito’s glass to test.

He watches as the photographer savors the taste and burn on his tongue swallows and hums happily with the flush of warmth spreading inside his stomach. It’s stronger and dryer than the last bottle they’d had together but it’s rich muscadine flavor is heaven in Akihito's sweet-loving mouth.

"I love it." He mumbles, holding out his glass for more and Asami chuckles as he complies. "This ones even better than the one from the other night." Akihito sighs as he smells before sipping again.

Asami decides to bypass sharing the price.

The smile and sigh of comfort from Akihito, and his small body leaning into Asami to whisper his approval and thanks was priceless. Akihito takes another sip before suddenly grabbing his camera and turning it on.

Asami cocks an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" He asks, immediately on guard at the thought of any pictures being taken of him.

"I’m a photographer and a photojournalist. Taking pictures of my life is what I do. The lighting is gorgeous and the view is amazing, we definitely need a picture."

"If you say so." Asami says, deciding to be happy as long his arm is not dislodged from Akihito’s shoulders. The young man adjusts the setting on his camera carefully before handing Asami his wine glass and then taking up his own. 

"Cheers." He prompts with a happy smile and his camera shutter goes off just as their glasses clink together.

Asami is surprised at the simplicity and the ease with which Akihito had just performed the action. "Let me see." He demands gently, taking a sip of his wine and leaning down to bump heads with Akihito trying to catch a glimpse of the picture.

"It’s perfect." Akihito says, and Asami revels in the happiness and confidence in the boy’s voice. He looks down at the camera's screen and the picture is indeed perfect. The candle light shines off the smooth tabletop and the green glass of the wine bottle. Asami’s arm and shoulder are visible as he raises his glass to salute with Akihito’s. Their tall slender wine glasses meet in the middle, with Akihito's leaning slightly to the side. 

The whole surprisingly intimate picture is backdropped with the breathtaking view of Tokyo from the windows. Akihito grins as he looks at it. And Asami finds himself marveling at the boy. What he had done was simple but he didn’t know anyone who could have taken this picture and made it look so special other than Akihito.

He places a kiss on Aki’s temple as their food is brought in. "It is perfect." He agrees.

The warmth of satisfaction fills him as remembers back to Akihito’s pictures with Tiri at the gallery...he is determined to give Akihito only beautiful happy circumstances to photograph. He watches the way the boy’s eyes light up with the array of food spread on the table in front of them, the masterpiece of a photograph is forgotten as he clicks off his camera and immediately sets about filling both their plates.

He finally settles and cradles a warm bowl of soup in his small hands, shivering as the warmth pervades his cool skin. "I’ve been craving mushroom soup all day." He sighs happily, tipping his bowl and drinking the salty broth down as Asami was learning was his wont to do.

Asami pulls him a little closer and rubs his hand up down the thin arm. "Are you keeping warm enough, Akihito?" He asks concerned, the weather had been brutal as of late.

Akihito scoffs, "I’m not a child." He mumbles, "Besides I’ve always been easy to chill so to speak."

Asami chuckles, "Fortunate for you then I’ve always run hot."

"Oh I know how hot you run, trust me." Akihito shoots back. "More like my ass knows."

Asami just chuckles, finger tips running down the knobs of Akihito's sublimely curved spine and to the top of his jeans, fingers finding those cute little dimples in his back. "Can’t wait for your ass and I to get more closely acquainted tonight."

Akihito sends him a mild glare unable to hide the shiver that runs through his frame. Asami simple begins his meal careful to pace Akihito's wine with waters since he’s noticed the boy’s a bit of a light weight, adorably so.

The food is heaven and even more so with Akihito exclaiming and moaning over it. They manage to drop steak in Asami’s lap as Akihito tries to feed him, of course when Akihito tries anything cool it fails miserably.

He giggles reaching for his cloth napkin, "Fuck, fuck, sorry." He gasps grabbing the piece of meat with his fingers from Asami’s pants and popping it in his mouth before wiping the slacks with the napkin.

"My bad Armani." He says, laughing at his own joke and Asami simply smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"Where’s my bite of steak."

"Oh yeah, shit sorry." Akihito says cutting another piece and this time forgoes utensils and lets Asami take the last piece of meat from his fingers. The man is careful to cover the small fingers with his warm mouth and licks the meaty juices from his skin.

"Mmm." He rumbles in his chest, "best piece yet."

Akihito blushes and it’s the sexiest come one to date.

"I don’t know about you kitten, but I’m ready for desert..."

"Fuck yes." Akihito groans, shifting in his seat, and Asami can see the bulge in his pants that has been semi present all evening since he’d sucked Asami off in the limo.

Asami laughs, a hand coming to cup the side of Akihito's face, "You want yours first?"

"Mmmm," Akihito says slowly, thoughtfully, biting his lip for once fully aware of his affect on the older man. "I'm stuffed right now, couldn’t possibly have anything else..."

"In that case, you don’t mind...?" Asami asks with a lecherous grin and Akihito laughs as he shakes his head and sweetly tilts his chin up offering his mouth to the crime lord.

Asami chuckles and gently thumbs his boy’s chin, eyes hooded as he takes in the beautiful, relaxed features in the low lighting. Akihito’s breathes puff hot on his face as he patiently waits for Asami’s first move. The offered up lips imply Akihito knows he wants to kiss him so Asami decides to throw him off...give him more surprises that he supposedly hates.

Instead he buries his face in Akihito’s neck and kitten licks between kisses up to under his ear where he sets to sucking and biting in earnest. He earns his first gasp from Akihito, the boy’s small hands leap to hold the sides of his head as he tosses his own head back, eyes sightless with sensation as Asami’s mouth works roughly teeth causing Aki to hiss when he nips the love bite one last time before pulling back. 

"Asami," He whispers as their eyes meet again and with that they both surge in for a kiss. Asami takes him into the circle of his arms and throws him so his body is cradled in the curve of one arm. Tilted back in his lover’s strong embrace Akihito moans into the kiss as Asami slots their mouths together.

Asami easily dominates the kiss Akihito moaning into it as the larger man quickly maneuvers his hands behind his back and grips them with the hand of the arm supporting his back. Asami draws back from the kiss and sends him an arch look as Akihito struggles, fighting the tight grip on his wrists.

He can see the flush and daze of arousal settling over Akihito as he realizes he’s completely powerless. He arches his back and slams his lips into Asami’s for another long and battling kiss, tongues snaking together. Asami dips his head to lick and bite Aki’s ear and he moans aloud, throwing his head back as the older man’s teeth catch on the stud in his ear.

Asami watches the arch of Akihito’s neck and the heaving of his chest with flaming eyes, his control entirely gone. Akihito bucks his hips and whines in urgency as Asami quickly undoes his jeans and finally finally, the hot skin of his hands meet the hot, silky skin of his erection. 

Akihito keens and tosses his head back against Asami’s arm as the crime lord gives him teasingly light strokes. He whimpers as the relieving movement ceases and Asami strips his underwear and jeans from his legs. They catch on his shoes buts that’s okay, Asami uses them as makeshift bonds and forces the boy’s conjoined ankles up closer to his body, knees spread wantonly, from his position on Asami’s lap his private core obscenely exposed to the cool air and Asami’s burning gaze.

A large hand runs along the inside of his white thighs squeezing and kneading roughly, Akihito cries out with the near but not near enough stimulation. 

"Asami..." He pleads breathlessly as the man’s hand leaves his skin all together. He hears the tearing of paper and then that had is back smearing cold slick all over his sensitive opening. "Ah fuck, nnnnhhh yessssss." He whispers, turning his face into Asami’s shirt and circling his hips shamelessly.

"I know you’ve been wanting this as much as I have, kitten." The man rumbles as his fingers rub all around his hole but don’t once penetrate. "Your little hole needs it, just as hungry as you are..."

Akihito fights for freedom, tries to twist his arms out of Asami's grasp, the crime lord chuckles darkly at his efforts. "Akihito..." He says quietly, voice so even and calm, it makes Akihito even crazier... "You do realize the more you struggle the longer it makes me want to wait."

The boy whines helplessly in his lap going deliciously limp, tears in his beautiful eyes as he looks to Asami like he’s his whole world, everything important. Asami plunges two fingers into his silky heat without a hint of warning and those tears spill onto white cheeks.

"Yes kitten, give me those tears." Asami hisses, slowly, tortuously beginning to barely rock his fingers. "Only cry for me, only smile for me, only live for me...only come for me..."

Akihito moans tossing his head helplessly, the words and the much needed little stimulation almost finishing him, but Asami freezes... "If you come now I won’t be fucking you tonight like you need it, do you understand me Akihito?"

Aki whimpers and Asami removes his fingers treating the younger man with a sharp slap to one of his flawless thighs, the skin reddens even in the low lighting.

"Do you understand kitten?" He asks again. Eyes fiery and aloof making Aki groan to his very soul.

"Yes," He gasps, "I understand." 

Two fingers are buried to the hilt in his hole again as Asami rocks their mouths together in a desperate kiss, the only giveaway for Asami’s cool. Akihito sobs as Asami finally begins a rough rhythm even though it’s shallow and teasing in the worst of ways. Just a little deeper, just a little deeper... 

His hips buck and press down into Asami’s hand and lap unconsciously and tastes the salt of his desperate tears when Asami pulls away. The powerful man leans and catches a nipple through his shirt and Akihito’s back arches with the burning, cruel pleasure.

"Ah Asami, ahh please, please..."

"Begging already, beautiful?" Asami asks, sounding so fucking calm, so fucking mature and refined and better calling HIM beautiful. Akihito moans with the shame of 'begging' and the praise of 'beautiful'.

Teeth pull harshly through his shirt and releases the sore little nipple and Aki cries out as Asami grins wolfishly down at his wet face. A third finger joins the two and Aki pants with the rising heat in him trying to impale himself on the fingers of Asami’s hand. It’s just not enough, not deep enough, not enough stretch.

He hears himself crying, pleas of 'more' and Asami’s name slurred out, his chest heaves pushing his sore, bitten nipple up to rub against Asami’s chest. He watches the out of control look in Asami’s eyes as the older man takes in the sight as he gentles the rocking of his fingers even more.

"No, no, no, no." Akihito whines, pushing his ass down even more, "Please Asami, please, more, more..."

"More...What?" Asami asks teasingly, breath hot on his wet face, Aki’s thighs quiver with his impending orgasm and the strain. "Tell me kitten, more what? What do you want, where do you want me to touch?"

Akihito struggles to free his hands fruitlessly once more as he sobs out with hardly any breath. "Fingers, your fingers please touch me...touch my prostate...please deeper..."

Asami smiles feral and then there’s a stretching burn and Aki arches his back in pleasure as he feels the fourth finger Asami has added. And two of those fingers are scrapping over that spot. That spot he’s been waiting and waiting for...fuck, fuck, it’s a relentless pressure. Blunt fingernails almost too hard on the heavenly sensitive nerves, back and forth and back and forth, not fucking which is off and then on just a relentless brush of 'fire'.

His moans reach a hysterical height, Asami’s name whispered, mewled and sobbed out in plea for release.

"So good for me, kitten." He more feels than hears it rumbling from the chest he laying against. He bites his lip with the words, and finds Asami’s face, the finely cut face framing the flaming eyes half hidden by ebony hair falling from the perfectly styled head...fuck, so hot. This was the man he recognized as his equal in mind and thought and feeling, he could play his body and demand what he wanted from it, the master of his body.

"Come for me Akihito." He husks, fiery eyes taking in everything. "You can come..."

Akihito is blindsided by the heat that scorches his insides at the words, he watches Asami’s face as it builds and builds until he goes rigid, body arching, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as it builds so high and full that his vision goes white...the release is something like he’s never felt. Something that he earned and was given to him by the man he allowed to have control of him.

He pants coming down, his mouth already taken in a sloppy wet kiss, mostly just Asami licking at his slack lips. His eyes blink open, long lashes fluttering on his cheeks. He could easily get off again on the look of awe in his crime lord's eyes.

"Fuck, kitten...fucking made for me...how can you still blush after all that?" The amazement is one of the sweetest things Aki’s ever heard. He laughs lightly and leans up for a gentle endearing kiss.

Asami helps him pull up his underwear and pants from his now asleep ankles and feet. He releases his wrist and kisses them each gently, their eyes connected all the time.  
"Good?" He asks, just to be wary.

"Yes Asami, fuck, yes..." he sighs happily, sitting up in between the man’s thick thighs running a shaky hand through his silvery strands. He passes a teasing light hand over the unmistakable bulge in the man’s slacks. "What about you?"

"I think we should take this back to the penthouse." Asami’s growls, gripping the photographer's wrist and halting his movements. Akihito’s eyes go dark with the sight of Asami's control so close to snapping.

"What about my desert?" He asks, grinning saucily. 

"I’ll take care of it." The crime lord growls again and hurried stands already drawing his coats back on. Akihito laughs and follows his example. The staff of the restaurant is terrified they’d done something wrong, the owner had never ever left in such a rush before. 

...

Akihito wakes sometime during the night. Asami is out like a light beside him, perfect miles of skin covering bulging muscles glowing in the moonlight. He rolls his neck reveling the ache pulsing through all his muscles. With a hand in his hair he rises andgoes to the bathroom to pee, steals the comforter from the bed since Asami’s not using it and wraps it around him while padding into the living area.

The windows are aglow with the magnificent view, the lights dazzling in his still sleepy eyes. He sighs contentedly, pulling the thick blanket up to his neck and holding it in place with his hands at the center of his chest. He stands looking out the glass lost in the contented exhaustion and safety he’s still getting used to.

There’s a large presence at his back but before he can turn thick bare arms surround him pulling him firmly into a warm chest. He turns his head and places a gentle kiss on Asami’s chest.

"What are you doing up?" Asami’s asks, voice rough and deep with sleep.

Akihito hums, resting his head under Asami’s chin, eyes still on the windows. "I don’t think I will ever get enough of this view."

"I hope it’s yours someday too, Akihito." The words are smeared into his ear, he can hear the fond smile in them.

"Just something to bear in mind." Asami whispers at the slight tensing of Akihito's body in his grasp.

Akihito relaxes again, "Consider it born in mind then." Asami chuckles and rocks himself subtly into Akihito's blanket shrouded body. His hands moving to grip Akihito’s and places them palms flat against the glass.

"Don’t move," he whispers. Chills thrill down Akihito’s spine and the blanket falls from his form, the cold air sweeping waves of goosebumps over his white skin. Asami’s large hands dwarf his waist as he smoothly slips his engorged cock all the way into Akihito's loose hole.

Akihito gasps, head falling to hang between his arms. Asami starts a slow tortuous pace, biting and sucking on the shoulders in front of him as he fucks his boy slowly. Akihito moans softly and sweetly as he swivels his head to one side allowing Asami to bite and suck his way up the column of his throat.

He curves his spine and presses his ass back into the powerful hips. Little sounds and mewls escape his mouth with each thrust. 

"Yes kitten, lemme hear you..." Asami groans, "Lemme hear your sweet little sounds..." and pauses to kick the boy’s legs farther apart. They tremble with the strain and Akihito whimpers with the next harder still thrust. One of his hands leave the glass and reach back for his lover's hair.

Asami grabs his hand and slams it back on the glass hard, he runs his other hand up Aki’s other arm slowly, threading their fingers together and beginning to snap his hips forward in the last brutal stage before their orgasms crash into them simultaneously.

Akihito throws his head back into Asami’s shoulder with a small cry as his cock twitches against the impossible feeling climax. He keens tiredly with the rush of warmth filling him and turns to smile tiredly as Asami whispers words of adoration against his cheek.

The powerful crime lord swoops the small form into his arms bridal style, Akihito laughs sleepily, throwing his arms over his shoulders and around his neck. They disappear down the hall, Asami bringing his photographer back to the warmth and safety of his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Fans self, I love them!!!
> 
> Guys thanks so much for all ur support, there is no story without you, so keep the comments and love coming and I LOVE YOU!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Takidyshi watches him. Ball cap firmly in place as well as nondescript hoodie, he smokes leaning against a wall, he’s been tailing Akihito for days now and no one has noticed him, not even Asami’s man that Akihito is still unaware of. He knows every turn of the boy’s face, every tell of his muscles when he's tired or happy and energetic...knows where he goes for ramen, or where he goes for coffee and cake. Knows all the jobs he’s done, knows which ones he liked or disliked.

Takidyshi is...what is he? He doesn’t even know. The drug lord is obsessed. Can’t take a break, won’t take eyes off his target...he tells himself it’s only for the job, for his revenge. But when he thinks of those flashing eyes on him, of that smiling mouth actually speaking to him...of his hands actually reaching out and touching that perfect beautiful skin...

He shakes with excitement, he can’t even control himself, finding himself hard on the street just thinking about it. The boy’s goodness and happiness is beautiful in a way he can’t deny, can’t resist wanting to posses and destroy...he doesn’t feel himself slipping...slipping into obsession, slipping into a grey area where he can no longer live or think without Takaba Akihito, he small lithe body, his infectious smile, tinkling beautiful laugh he hears so many times a day, that hot silky blood he knows pumps through those blue veins...doesn’t feel himself slipping into insanity.

. . .

Asami must indeed be preoccupied. Fei Long is afforded complete freedom in Tokyo. The lack of attention he finds rude, but it would be hard to conduct his investigation with Japan's dragon breathing down his neck. He’s got men out on Takaba Akihito, indeed he himself has sat in the quaint little coffee house the photographer seems to prefer.

The beautiful creature is indeed fascinating. Fei could watch those eyes and that smile all day, he wants him in his arms, wants that smile smiling up at him from his knees, wants to hear his name from those lips, wants to hear that laughter for him, only him.

He’s starting to understand.

The boy is a drug. And he can’t decide if it’s too late for him to escape or not...

As he sits in the back seat of his car smoking outside the boy’s apartment in the middle of night he begins to suspect it is, in fact, too late. And he doesn’t intend to stop, doesn’t intend to feel the pain of withdrawal. He wants this pleasure all to himself, he wants this treasure locked up and for his eyes only...

The boy would look lovely naked and in chains...fuck those angry eyes wet with desperate tears, perfect skin marred with bruises left there by the Chinese man's own strength. The glory of having that blonde head submissively laid in his lap, worshiping at his feet...Sitting there in the night, Fei Long begins to plot. In the morning he will contact Takidyshi. 

He wants in on exacting 'revenge' from Takaba Akihito.

. . .

Takidyshi frowns at the 'unknown' caller ID coming in on his private cellphone. He answers. "Yo?"

"Takidyshi?"

"Fei Long?" He says in surprise, "What can I do for you?"

"I’d like to know why I’ve been in Japan for three days and haven’t seen or heard from you and why our pretty little problem is still running around Tokyo like a free little bird?" The cold, annoyed voice says drily.

"Sir, I, I didn’t know you were in Japan."

"Mm." The Chinese answers unimpressed. "It’s your business to know. So, explain yourself...the boy is virtually unguarded and rather naive if you ask me. Why haven’t you gotten him yet?"

"Fei Long this is Asami Ryuichi we’re talking about. If we make a move and are unprepared for his strike back everything we do will be for nothing."

"You make sense for the first time since I’ve met you." The man says disdainfully on the other side of the phone. "Change of plans Takidyshi. Takaba Akihito holds a certain...interest for me. When you get him; I want him."

"Sir Takaba is a gutter rat, surely you don’t want to waste your time with..."

"You will not tell me how I want to spend my time, Takidyshi. And you, as the most disgusting gutter rat I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting has no right to speak of anyone else...now tell me what’s the timeline on your plan?"

Takidyshi swallows thickly, a shiver of fear running down his spine. "About three weeks."

Fei Long sighs. "Fine. As long as you deliver do it your way. Oh and Takidyshi?" He voice is cool and light, the drug lord’s stomach sinks with it, he recognizes the cruel tone of his fellow criminal mastermind.

"Hands off my photographer understand? Or I’ll cut them off, don’t think for one minute I haven’t got eyes on him." The phone goes dead across the line and Takidyshi yells in frustration throwing the phone into the wall in front of him.

His plans and fantasies are being ruined by the long haired Baishe leader. "Fuuuuckkk!" He screams kicking the brick wall a couple of times for good measure. Taking a deep breath, straightens his clothes and forces himself to calm as he cracks his neck from side to side.

"I will have you little Takaba, no matter what I have to do..." 

. . . 

When he’s with Asami Akihito feels free. He feels safe, he feels invincible. But when he’s just 'being', breathing and working...he has to learn how to live again. True his world the last few weeks had been a whirlwind but that didn’t change the fact that Aki’s heart was broken, that he’d been beaten nearly to death by someone he’d trusted in the place he’d called home...doesn’t change that Takidyshi's men had very nearly shot him point blank.

He doesn’t know where he’d be without the distraction and security of Asami, at night when he goes home to his cold, lonely bed at Asai’s he’s given time to think and remember. Don’t get him wrong he’s thankful for the bed, he’s thankful for his friend...but the flashbacks and memories the quiet allows are terrifying.

On the street he finds himself looking over his shoulder nervously all the time. Even in the safety of his bedroom at Asai’s he finds himself looking in mirror expecting Tiri's possessive arms to wrap around his waist and take his earrings out with a cruel gentle warning in the form of a dark hickey.

He still finds himself head back to Asai’s at seven out of habit, the shadow of a pissed off Tiri still following him around. Aki desperately wants to be strong...and he is. But this isn’t something he’s going to forget with one or two kisses even if they were from Asami Ryuichi. The barely there bruises, the dark scars and his broken wrist are constant reminders of the men out there stronger and darker then he will ever be.

The men who had almost killed him.

Aki is resilient. He’s strong, he’s hopeful...his faith in humanity's general goodness is stronger then most people's belief in the evil of man. He’s battling hard...but it’s an uphill climb. Every night he's plagued with anxiety and unease, what little sleep he does get is shallow and filled with nightmares he doesn’t really remember, just wakes up shivering and frozen with fear.

When Monday of the third week since everything had happened comes around Aki finds himself utterly exhausted, way way too tired to try or even pretend to be alright. He and Asami were good. He looks forward to each and every meeting with the man and not just because of the smoking hot sex.

But the crime lord had been called away in the middle of their date last night, Asami had apologized profusely and had laid one of the sweetest, most intense kisses he’d ever had on Aki. And while the photographer totally understood it had still left him feeling lonely, missing the one person that was keeping him a float.

So Monday morning he stands in the bathroom looking at himself forlornly in the mirror. Fuck, he doesn’t look so hot. Eyes bloodshot with dark bags under them and no matter how much high quality food Asami stuffs into him he doesn’t gain anything, weight or muscle. He can feel the energy running through him, strictly thanks to coffee and not to any kind of rest, he can feel it ebbing and struggling...he sighs knowing soon he’ll be pretty drained, he’s not look forward to his day at all.

He ruffles fingers through wild hair and gives himself what’s supposed to an encouraging smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes before going out the door to work, a photoshoot uptown of a nice clothing store and their fashion on different models.

His instincts are alive, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck standing up as he leaves the safety of Asai's apartment all the way till he arrives at the shoot. Akihito watches his back the whole time, scanning the cars and people around him trying to find who could be watching him. When he comes up with nothing he tells himself he’s just wired and paranoid...but when he’s inside and taking pictures he still can’t shake the feeling.

His nerves are on fire, he can’t hardly think past the worry of invisible eyes on him. When he goes to sit outside for a quiet lunch to calm himself he finally spots them. It’s just one man. Dressed in the black suit just like with Takidyshi's men before, the man’s wearing sunglasses but their eyes meet and then he touches his ear like he listening or talking to someone. 

Akihito can hardly breathe through the fear he feels. Why? Why was anyone following him, he’d stayed out of trouble. Takidyshi and his men shouldn’t be on the street, least of all know where he is. He spends the duration of lunch eating among the people he’s working with, to afraid to go back outside.

The rest of his afternoon is pure hell. His eyes burning and tired, head spinning sleepily but his senses tingling with awareness. Fuck, he needs to sleep, he needs to eat...just needs to relax for three freaking seconds...his head pounds with each beat of his heart.

He pulls on his coat, shoulders his camera bag and holds a hand to his aching temple as he leaves the shoot at dusk. Darkness falling over Tokyo and work traffic chaos. Then he hears an engine start up as he walks past and looks over his shoulder to find the man from earlier walking nonchalantly a couple of yards behind him. 

It’s not sensible, but it’s an immediate natural reaction, what his instincts force his body to do; Akihito takes off in a lighting speed run. And he doesn’t miss the pounding of booted feet behind him on the pavement. He’s being chased. The thrill of the run lasts only a few seconds soon he’s sweating and panting, feeling pretty winded, but looking wildly over his shoulder shows him he’s still as good a runner as always, he’s shaken his tail.

He jerks round a corner and kneels in the shadows, coughing into his fist, the icy air feeling like knives in his throat as he gulps lungfuls of it. He peers round the corner only to spot his stalker looking around cluelessly. He grins impishly at that, feeling more like himself. Then the man crosses the street and leans down into the window of a black car. Shaking his head to a question asked by the driver.

Black car. No tags, tinted windows. Goons dressed in black suits with sunglasses and ear pieces. Wait a minute he knows exactly what this is about. He clenches his fists so tight he feels the nails of his fingers digging into his palms with a sting. HE TOLD THAT BASTARD NOT TO PUT TAILS ON HIM.

Asami fucking Ryuichi. He growls in anger through gritted teeth and shoots up sprinting with one minded rage towards Sion. He’s seething. He can’t believe Asami lied to him...betrayed his trust. All freaking day, his whole fucking day had been hell because of those goons, beady eyes on his back probably reporting to Asami his every move.

"Uuuugggghhhhh!!!!" The people walking past him probably thought he was insane or something with the way he lets loose a frustrated scream towards the sky still holding a hand to his throbbing head.

The black car follows him all the way and Akihito let’s them. He’s about to rip their boss a new one. He makes it to Sion in record time, the tower shooting upwards into the dark sky aglow with lights, it really was beautiful.

Akihito sees none of it though. He stalks straight up to the door totally ignoring the guard standing by the door. He looks up angrily when a huge hand lands on the wrist of his hand trying to tug the door open. Indeed he has to look up as the guard peers down at him with a disgusted raised lip and eyebrow.

"Where do ya think ya going kid?" He sneers, "Get lost." 

"I’m going inside." Akihito snaps back, ripping his arm from the thug's large hand. "Get your fucking hand off me."

"Members only you little brat." He snaps, "Don’t make me say it again, get lost!" 

"Hey you ugly shit faced monkey, Asami is gonna be fucking pissed when he hears about this..."

"What did you just call me, you little piece of shit?" The large nondescript man growls, grabbing Aki's arm roughly and jerking him cruelly enough to make his very teeth rattle. "Get. Out. Of. Here. Don’t make me tell you again or I’m gonna hurt you, you fucking little pretty boy slut." 

He slings the photographer away by his arm, and Aki hits the cement on his side hard, his broken wrist pulsing with the impact. The air 'whooshes' out of him and he looks up eyes flashing with anger as he gasps and wipes blood from his bottom lip his teeth had bitten and split.

He pulls himself up, hands fisted practically trembling with rage. "You motherfucker..." He starts, before someone else swings the door open and Akihito finds Suoh standing looking severe and scary.

"What's all the commo...Takaba-sama?" He asks in surprise, the full situation not yet dawning on him.

"Suoh," Aki starts lowly, his eyes burning into the man’s face intimidatingly. "I am fucking lit, I’m talking probably the maddest I’ve ever been. I’ve had a long ass day and I’m fucking tired and now I’m fucking bleeding because of this fucking idiot. So if you don’t let me in right now I’m going to call 'him' up and I’m going to cry and I’m going to beg. And I’m going to ask him to shoot every single last one of you dumbass useless motherfuckers straight between the eyes for me...and I’ve got the feeling he’d probably do it."

Suoh pales through Akihito's calm though terrifyingly dark tirade. He takes a handkerchief from his pocket and offers it to Aki as he makes room so the boy can walk through the door. "Please don’t do that, sir. Please come in."

The other guard looks like he’s about to faint at the sight of Suoh's fear. Akihito feels a bit better, as in like one spec of dust better.

He stalks trough the lobby to the nearest elevator in sight, Suoh behind him looking like he’s about to face the executioner. "Takaba-san, I sincerely apologize, I didn’t know you were here or I would have escorted you myself."

Akihito turns on his heel to look the body guard straight in the eye, "I just want to see Asami, Suoh. I don’t want any trouble or drama or stupid fucking apologies..." he takes a calming breath closing his eyes for a second to stop himself from projecting his anger on Suoh. "...so just take me to him."

"Yes sir, right away." He responds and ushers Aki into the elevator, scanning his key card and soon they’re shooting towards the top floor of Sion. The elevator ride is silent, Akihito’s breaths huffing loudly, Suoh watching him dab blood from his lip worriedly and yes, pretty much scared shitless.

The elevator stops and opens up to a quiet floor. To the left is Kirishima's office, dark and empty and to the right is Suoh's also dark and empty. Down at the end of the hall are big double doors. In the silence they can hear Asami’s deep voice rumbling evenly behind them, and Suoh distinctly wants to cross himself and pray for deliverance as it only seems to feed Akihito’s rage.

The boy growls under his breath, leaving Suoh to try and catch up with heavy feet as he strides down the hall and opens the door without so much as a warning knock or sound. Suoh fully expects he and Kirishima are about to see the likes of which they’ve never seen before.

Asami Ryuichi getting his ass kicked. Because Takaba Akihito would surely be the only one both able and allowed to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Oh my goshhh I love this chapter sooo much and the next one is even better I swear, can’t wait for y’all to read!!! 
> 
> REVIEW!! ;);)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning right where the last chapter left off.

Asami and Kirishima look up in surprise as the office doors are thrown open. The crime lord's eyes go dark at the sight of Akihito, chest heaving with exertion and eyes wild and flashing, and lip bloody standing right in his office. Kirishima sighs heavily and pushes his glasses up his nose calmly, though inside the waves of fear coming off Suoh are serving full well in scaring the shit out of him. He holds his breath waiting to find out what’s going on.

"You motherfucking dickhead Bastard!" Akihito yells as soon as his eyes land on Asami.

"Hello to you too, kitten." The man responds coolly, even though his men can see how confused and put off he is with Akihito's obvious anger. His cool sounding words does nothing to diffuse the situation, Akihito looks like he’s about to start blowing steam from his ears.

"How could you!?" Akihito yells, stepping further into the room. "I can’t believe I fucking trusted you, you piece of shit!"

Asami stands at that and rounds his desk, eyes going dangerous and eyebrows frowning, Kirishima and Suoh shiver knowing this is headed no where good. The words from Akihito smart and fill the larger man with rage. Of course Akihito could trust him, he would doing anything for his boy...

"What are you talking about Akihito?" He asks lowly, trying to keep the growl out of his voice because he’s getting pissed fast but that wasn’t going to help Akihito get any calmer. The boy is shaking with rage, his eyes wild in a way the crime lord has never seen. If he hadn’t been so worried about Akihito's obviously hostile feelings towards him he would have noticed like Kirishima did the pale skin despite the boy’s anger, bloodshot eyes and the fine trembling of his limbs. 

"I’m talking about the fucking tail you put on me!" The boy explodes back

What? Asami thinks, there’s no way Akihito had spotted the man they’d put on him. He was a plain clothes professional, had never failed Asami in the past and had been following Akihito for weeks without detection.

"You said you wouldn’t put any men on me!" Aki yells, reaching up and gripping his own hair and pulling hard, eyes sightless on the floor. "Ughhhh! How could you? Do you know how scared I was when black cars and stupid suited goons just showed up out of no where, I had no idea who they were, why they were following me..."

"The fuck?" Suoh asks out loud when Akihito describes the men following him. Definitely not their men. Asami’s eyes harden as he comes to the same conclusion. Akihito is still standing in the middle of the room hair tangled in his fingers, eyes wide, unseeing fixed on the floor. Asami surges forward insides tearing themselves out with Akihito's state.

"Do you have any idea how terrified I was!?" He yells at the fast approaching Asami, squeezing his eyes shut as he backs away, trying to fight for control.

Asami grabs his forearms halting the tugging of his silky, ash blond strands. "Akihito those weren’t my men." He says calmly but firmly, shaking the boy a little and Akihito stares unseeingly at the wide chest suddenly in front of him. He looks as though Asami’s words make no impact but Asami knows better, he can see Akihito finally break open.

"Do you have any idea how fucking terrified I was?" Aki asks again, voice strangled and trembling as he simply buries his face in Asami’s chest, fists thudding against it hard enough to make the crime lord huff and rock back on his heels before the smaller body melts into him followed by the sound of gasped sobs.

"They weren’t mine. I swear Akihito." And when Akihito doesn’t respond, only fists his fingers in Asami’s suit jacket tighter and presses himself closer like he’s wants to hide in Asami, the powerful man curls an arm around his kitten's shoulder and the other one around the shaggy head on his chest.

Asami bends his head until his mouth is resting on the soft hair he loves so much. "You’re okay, you’re safe now," He whispers. "I got you, I’ve got you now, you’re safe with me."

It’s now he feels the trembling and Akihito’s cold skin, somehow the boy is smaller within his arms as well. With Akihito’s unstable behavior and weary, bloodshot eyes he can guess this is just the climax to a tough bout of PTSD. Something he had foolishly hoped his precious boy would escape.

He threads strong fingers into the hair of the head he's holding close to his heart and just lets Akihito cry it out, lets him listen to his heart beat and calm himself, lets him feel Asami’s warmth and his realness, his strength, his protection...his devotion. Suoh is standing outside the room talking on his phone, no doubt calling Akihito’s tail in for questioning.

Asami is furious he wasn’t made aware of the men following Akihito around...his 'trusted' man would have him to answer to. He’s even more furious about the unnecessary stress and fear Akihito had been put through, something he definitely didn’t need at this point. 

He’s also angry with himself for not recognizing Akihito's symptoms. Overworking, overtired and no matter how much the kid ate he never got any healthier. Aki needed people looking out for him right now when everything going on inside him kept him from doing it for himself like normal.

As the boy’s breathless sobs lessen against his chest Asami relaxes and presses sweet comforting kisses into Aki’s hair. When he tries to pull away to glimpse the photographer's face Aki resists, but he does turn his head on Asami’s chest so when the crime lord looks down he can see one side of the beautiful face.

"That’s better, isn’t it?" Asami says softly, running the backs of his knuckles softly down the soft hair and delicate cheek bone. 

Red, wet swollen eyes meets his before falling down the floor again. "Sorry." The scratchy voice comes lowly.

And Asami smiles indulgently, kind of angry that the boy is apologizing for something he can’t control. "It’s okay." He comforts, but Akihito stiffens in his arms.

"No, I’m sorry I yelled at you, I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions." He places a contrite kiss on Asami’s suited chest and the crime lord chuckles lightly thinking no one human could stay angry with this adorable boy.

"It’s okay Akihito, it was a completely sensible assumption. One I would have come to myself if I was in your shoes." He comforts, petting through the boy’s hair and lifting his face up a finger under his chin. Akihito meets his eyes this time, watches the dark expression that takes over the larger man's face at the bright blood on his mouth.

Suoh and Kirishima both pale from where they stand several yards away.

Asami calmly takes the handkerchief from his relaxing fist and wets it with his tongue, dabs gently at the slightly swelling lip and washes the blood away. "What happened, why are you bleeding?" He asks gently and watches Akihito flush and frown before hiding his face in Asami’s suit jacket again. Akihito mumbles something Asami doesn’t make out and the larger man hugs him tighter, watching what little of the gorgeous face he can still see.

"Hmm?" He asks, smiling fondly. "What was that?"

Akihito finally lifts his head from Asami’s chest and frowns down to where his fingers are playing with Asami’s tie. "The guard at the door shoved me." He whispers sullenly, and Asami can tell by the way Aki’s eyes won’t meet his that the boy is embarrassed. 

He has no reason to be though. Fresh waves of anger fill Asami to the brimming point and his cold, hard eyes make Kirishima and Suoh shudder. They know now both the bodyguard and door guard wouldn’t live to see tomorrow. They could see the insane rage building inside their boss the longer he look at the harm done to his boy and his precious blood that some useless no count guard had spilt.

"I’m going to kill him." Asami growls, tilting the boy’s head up to examine him, carefully taking in every ounce of damage, thumb light as a feather over the sore lip, tenderly pushing hair out of Akihito face.

"He was just doing his job." Akihito says and Asami’s just grunts noncommittally. "And I’m fine, I can take it." Akihito reassures Asami smiling up at him shakily...finally it reaches his eyes, the shadows of fear fleeing that magnificent expression, however bone deep weariness is still there. "Can I," He looks down and swallows looking hesitant, "Can I just stay here for a bit?"

"Just because you can take something doesn’t mean you should have to take it." Asami says, a brow arched looking down at those eyes...those big wide questioning, fucking beautiful eyes looking up at him imploringly, fuck, Asami loves them. The idea of Akihito wanting to be here with him when he feels insecure and scared warms him inside and out and only serves to feed the flames of his desire, possessiveness and protection.

"Of course you can stay." He says gently, placing another kiss on Aki’s forehead, "You can stay for as long as you want. I’ll get us some dinner okay?"

And when Akihito nods in agreement Asami nods to Kirishima, "Have some supper sent up."

"Yes sir." He bows and more then anything runs to make his escape. Suoh looks just as eager to leave, hoping beyond belief none of his boss' wrath will be visited upon him. Their eyes meet for a moment over Akihito’s head and Suoh knows exactly what’s expected of him.

He silently leaves to look into getting both men tied and hooded to wait in the dreaded silence and darkness until Asami Ryuichi comes to deal with their incompetence that had fucked up the wrong thing. Takaba Akihito...fast becoming the only thing the dragon of Tokyo cared about and wanted to protect with his life.

Akihito takes a deep breath and a step back from Asami running his fingers under his eyes, wiping away the last of the dampness from his tears. "I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important...aren’t you like super busy and the important bossman?" Asami chuckles at the saucy tone and look Akihito gives him.

"Fortunately for us I was just finishing up for the evening."

"Just in time to see me cry...ugh!" Akihito rolls his eyes and blushes trying to pull away. "I’ll never live this down."

Asami grabs him by the waist and pulls him back into his embrace, "You know I hate when you cry."

Akihito gives him a dry, doubtful look.

"Okay...I hate it when you cry for reasons other than myself."

Akihito slaps his chest playfully and tries to pull away again, Asami bringing back against his chest easily. "I missed you, kitten." He growls leaning in for a kiss, licking the salt of tears and iron of blood out of the boy’s mouth. Akihito responds in kind reveling in the now familiar taste of dunhills and expensive liquor.

"Mm." He purrs just like a kitten as they break the kiss, Asami’s hands big and warm on his lower back. "I missed you too."

Asami gives him a smug grin which Akihito huffs at, feeling embarrassed at having confessed to missing the older man. The crime lord sits down one of the couches that sit in front of his desk and draws the prickling photographer down to sit beside him.

"You want to tell me what’s going on in that big head of yours, Akihito?" He asks fondly, fingers running through soft hair before putting an arm around his slender shoulders and pulling Akihito down and against his side. The boy sighs petulantly but leans into Asami willingly, resting his chin on the man’s chest so he can look up into his face as he talks.

"I..." Akihito starts, but then pauses, the uncertainty showing on his face. Asami realizes the boy probably doesn’t even understand what is happening to him himself. 

"You haven’t been sleeping have you?" Asami asks, thumb lightly brushing the dark bag under one of Akihito's eyes.

Akihito looks down and shakes his head, "I just can’t...rest, no matter how hard I try, no matter how tired I am..." He sighs frustratedly and Asami hums in understanding comfortingly.

"Akihito," He says lowly, "It’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed, you went through a trauma okay? It’s going to take time to feel normal again."

"I’m just..." Akihito bites his lip while smoothing down Asami’s tie needlessly. "I’m just so tired of being afraid. And I’m exhausted all the time I don’t even have the energy to pretend that I’m okay, I can’t even fool myself anymore."

"You don’t have to be okay Akihito, but you’re safe. I’m going to keep you safe alright?"

"I know." The boy says softly, "I know deep down I’m safe and that nothing is going to happen but try and tell my subconscious and nerves that." He laughs edgily.

Asami smooths down the wild hair smirking, "Come back to the penthouse with me tonight, I’ll be there you should be able to rest."

Akihito sits up straight sending Asami an indignant look. "I’m not that clueless Asami."

Asami chuckles but holds up his hand, "Just sleeping I promise, unless you ask..."

Akihito scoffs, "In your dreams, you conceited old man."

"The age difference isn’t that big, kitten." Asami responds calmly. "And where it counts I’ve noticed I’m the one with the stamina." He smirks nastily.

Akihito flushes and yelps at the innuendo. Asami chuckles and quickly encircles his waist with an arm and pulls him back flush to his own body, "So adorable Akihito, how you can blush after everything we’ve done I’ll never understand."

"Just because we did it doesn’t mean you have to talk about it, asshole!" Akihito objects, trying to push away from the man his cheeks aflame.

Asami just laughs and gives an extra hard pull sprawling Akihito over his chest, "Come give me a kiss, shy you is very alluring."

Akihito looks up at him, eyelashes batting seductively, those angry flashing eyes paired with the still sweetly blushed cheeks filling him with the arousing thrill of knowing this amazing creature was his...and it wasn’t because he’s subdued or captured Akihito but because he was man enough to keep him happy, was able to act as companion to the photographer. And wow, that sounded like he had such a douche ego, but Akihito was so beautiful he felt he deserved to be a little full of himself. 

Akihito giggles adorably at the compliment as he leans in for the kiss both hands on his older lover’s shoulders while Asami tucks his hair behind his ear as their tongues playfully lap at each other. Aki laughs lightly again and then seals their mouths together and kisses Asami in earnest. Lips and tongue slipping with that delicious intimate wet sound that just feeds the ever present desire for each other.

"Mmm," Asami hums, pulling back to look at his little lover. "Thank you."

Akihito fakes a weary sigh, "It’s alright just this once, I suppose." He teases and Asami tosses is head back and laughs at him openly. Akihito decides the feeling of Asami’s stomach bouncing in laughter under him was something he wanted a lot more of.

They look up at the sound of a light knock on the door and Kirishima comes in with a waitress from the club with their meal. She’s tall and dressed in the attractive club uniform with stiletto heels accentuating her long thin legs and nice ass. Asami tenses up a little, watching the woman carefully as he notices her scrutinizing Akihito.

"Thank you so much!" Akihito smiles vibrantly at her entirely unaware, pushing out of Asami’s embrace to sit back on the couch. Asami simply lets him while leaving an arm on the couch behind him watching as Akihito practically bounces up and down as Kirishima serves their food. 

The waitress brings the bottle of wine and Asami calmly opens it and then hands it back to her, she pours them both substantial glasses and Asami coldly waves her away after he takes them from her hands. Her wide eyes are fixed on the two of them the whole time in surprise and curiosity.

"Here you go kitten, this will warm you up and relax you." He says with an indulgent smile and Akihito takes the big glass with an arch look to his lover.

"You just want me tipsy." 

Asami jerks his head in motion towards the door to Kirishima obviously annoyed by the presence of the nosy waitress. Kirishima quickly ushers her out before they both lose their heads. Asami relaxes as the door shut behind them. Akihito lays a hand on his thigh, his face mischievous. 

"You’re so mean, she’s just doing her job."

Asami raises a brow unimpressed, "I don’t pay her to stare at my guests or make judgements about my personal matters."

Akihito laughs, "Oh my god, you are such a drama queen!" He giggles pulling his plate up into his lap to sit on his thighs and digs in, he points his chopsticks at Asami accusingly, "You’re just ill because that guard pushed me earlier."

Asami leans forward and grabs his own plate, eyebrow ticking in annoyance. Akihito is delighted by the reaction, "Okay Okay." He placates, "Lets talk about something else."

Asami looks at him flatly, "You’re very gracious."

"Unlike you." Akihito shoots back.

"I’m not really a people person, Akihito." 

"Ah Ah, I know." Akihito laughs airily, "That’s why you fuck people up for a living."

Asami’s face makes a sour expression at hearing his business so crudely named. "While it is true I don’t mind hurting people who deserve it or try to mess with me or mine I do actually own a legitimate business Akihito."

"I’m just teasing you." Akihito says softly, surprising Asami with a sweet kiss to his lips. "I’m going out with you, not with your legitimate OR illegitimate business." His eyes are laughing but Asami has never been more amazed in his life. He never expected anyone to say such sincere, simple words to him...and he never expected that he would believe them.

He kisses Akihito tenderly over their plates. "If you think I’m not having you at least once tonight after saying that then you’re wrong..." He says, voice rumbling deep in his chest.

"Fuck, let me eat then." Akihito says, immediately pulling away and starting to shovel food in his mouth.

Asami laughs openly at him again sipping on his wine and eating his own dinner. Akihito never ceases to surprise him.

"Wow." Akihito sighs in satisfaction and falls back on the couch when his plate is finally empty. "Your cook here is really good."

"Five Star chef, and there’s three of them." Asami’s states coolly. 

Akihito rolls his eyes and watches warily as Asami sets down his wine glass and leans towards him leaning on his arms, hands on the seat of the couch. "Are you ready for me to eat you up now, kitten?" He asks, smirk smugly written over his face.

"Sure." Akihito says with a mischievous grin, "If you can catch me that is." The boy is off like a flash, office doors swinging behind him.

Asami’s smirk goes feral, his smooth body movement completely predatory as he stalks out of his office in chase of his oh so sweet prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc 
> 
> Ahhhh I love this chapter so much!!!
> 
> Hope you guys do too??!! ;);)
> 
> Comment who loves gentle protective Asami!!! 
> 
> Me me me me me *waves hand wildly around* :):):)


	15. Chapter 15

Akihito giggles wildly, as he sprints down the hall. Suoh's office is dark and open but the light is on in Kirishima's and the door closed. Akihito thinks Asami will suspect he hid in Suoh’s so as not to disturb Kirishima. He rushes through the closed door, shuts it hurriedly but quietly. And then hides under Kirishima’s desk in a flash, a hand over his mouth to muffle any rogue giggles and his heavy breaths.

Kirishima stands by the window on the phone and watches the whole thing with a slacked jaw. Akihito sends him a vibrant smile and holds his finger to his lips telling him the secret is theirs. The small body is practically vibrating with adrenaline, eyes sparkling with excitement and thrills...it’s no wonder Asami was already obsessed with the kid; they were meant to be.

There’s a soft knock on the office door and it opens to show Asami looking cool as ever. His eyes though are aglow and the confidence and pure sex appeal that he stalks in with is telling as to the nature of their chase. Kirishima has seen his boss in action more than a few times and he knows Akihito must be a special kind to have Asami this excited and actually sincerely accepting a challenge. 

Akihito's eyes are wide listening to crime lord’s footsteps enter the room, he holds his breath, eyes on the floor concentrating on listening Asami’s movements. He misses the puzzled and amazed look that crosses Kirishima’s face that totally gives him away. Asami smirks and steps around the desk reaching down and grabbing Akihito's arm.

The boy yelps in surprise and laughs breathlessly as Asami tries to pull him out, he holds on to the desk with his other hand giggling the whole time.

"No, no, no!" He says in between the silver bells of laughter, "Kirishima, help meeeeee..." he cries as with one hard jerk Asami pulls him out from under the desk and scoops him up into his arms. The kid has zero self preservation, Kirishima thinks, Akihito should have known calling another man’s name while in Asami’s presence would just seal his fate.

Asami slings him over his shoulder giving that bouncy ass a slap, the sound of which resonates through the room, Akihito gives Kirishima a saucy wink as he leaves the room hanging upside down over the powerful man’s shoulder. The secretary shudders realizing the boy knew exactly what he was doing and played Asami Ryuichi to do exactly what he wished. Asami probably knew it too, and allowed the boy’s influence over him.

The two absolutely belonged with each other. 

As Asami kicks the door of his office shut behind them Akihito takes a reckless gamble and decides to repay Asami the smack to his ass. He brings his palm down on the firm butt in front of him with a loud smack and giggles wildly as Asami jerks and drops him to the floor. His face is surprised but eyes are filled with arousal and he’s got Akihito slammed against the closed doors in moments. 

"You’re going to pay for that, kitten." He growls against Akihito's lips.

"How're you going to pay for yours then?" Akihito spits back smartly. 

Asami scoffs before leaning licking over Akihito's bottom lip and then biting it and pulling. Aki hisses and shoves, hard. Asami grins and leans back enough to look straight into his eyes as he uses brute strength to take Akihito by his wrists and stretch them up above his head and back against the door in a tantalizing line of hot skin and flaming eyes.

The crime lord watches with greedy amused eyes as Akihito struggles and tries to pull himself free. He stills once he realizes how fruitless it is fighting against his bigger lover, he looks to Asami, chest heaving with quick, shallow breaths. Asami lets him stand neglected for a moment just watching the gloriously beautiful sight.

He watches as Akihito's eyes dilate and his muscles go soft and loose, the submissive sex appeal oozing from him. Asami releases his wrists to grab the hem of his sweatshirt and strip it off him. Akihito shakes hair from his eyes as Asami drops the clothing to the hardwood floor. Asami grabs Akihito's hands again threading their fingers together as he lowers his mouth on the bare, delicately built shoulders.

He breathes deep the scent of his Akihito, his nose in his neck as his mouth sucks on exquisite collar bones, tongue making scalding hot strokes. Akihito throws his head back with a deep groan that vibrates against Asami, the crime lord smirks up at him, and Akihito simply groans again.

Fuck, the sight is smoking hot. Asami’s perfect face and unique eyes looking up to him through raven black strands of silky hair. Akihito desperately wants to bury his hands in it and when he pulls at Asami’s grip the older man simply gives his hands a squeeze and breathes across Akihito's sensitive nipples.

"Asami..." the boy breathes out, hooded eyes meeting Asami’s as the hot mouth surrounds his nipple and licks teasingly. He sucks gently, not at all what Akihito is expecting. He whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his fingers around Asami’s thick ones.

And then it’s gone. It’s all gone, the heat, the wetness...his eyes spring open looking down to find his negligent lover. Asami smirks at the reaction, he’s sunk to his knees and kneels with his nose and lips pressed below Akihito's belly button, his chin on the waist of his low rise jeans.

When Akihito sees the sight below him his face goes flushed and he becomes impossibly hard in his jeans. Asami finally releases his hands to undo his jeans and Akihito immediately threads his slender fingers into Asami’s unexpectedly soft head of black hair.

Asami smirks up at him once his pants are underneath and his underwear covered bulge is poking out. "Want me to taste you, kitten?"

Akihito bites his lips and bucks his hips as he uses his hands on Asami’s head to push his mouth towards where he needs him so bad. Asami cruelly waits, chuckles at his desperation when he’s got his mouth pressed against the sensitive skin having ripped away the underwear barrier.

"Ah fuck!" Akihito gasps with the vibrations. Asami jerks his pants down and with two handfuls of silky soft ass he pushes Akihito's cock into the slick heat of his mouth. The way the boy throws his head back against the door with a thud and his cock jerks against his tongue and the walls of his throat fills Asami with satisfaction. He’s going to make the boy release down his throat and then he’d finger a sweet pliant Akihito open and fuck him to oblivion on his desk.

He hollows his cheeks and sucks hard causing Akihito cry out above him and buck his hips. Asami kneads the soft flesh in his hands and pushes Akihito deeper into his mouth. He licks sloppily up the bottom of the shaft and around and then slides up with a scrape of teeth as his eyes lift to meet the boy’s.

The sight finishes Akihito. Asami’s bulk on the floor at his knees with his cock in his mouth, his large hands so close to the place where Aki really wants those fingers. With small hands on broad, thick shoulders Akihito cries out as he empties into Asami's throat.

He pants against the door, waiting through barely open eyes as Asami pulls off him and licks his lips smirking up at him smugly. "You taste amazing." He says, voice a little rough, trilling down Akihito’s spine making his insanely sensitive nerves begin to tingle again.

Aki’s nose wrinkles cutely at his comment and Asami rises gracefully to take his face in his hands and kiss him letting him taste himself in his lover’s mouth. Aki fists his fingers in the back of Asami’s shirt and just gives in to the sheer force that was Asami...fuck they both knew he was completely at his mercy now. Now that he was boneless and felt like he could face about anything.

He toes off his shoes and kicks his jeans and underwear off, gives Asami a slow smile as he begins on the older man's tie, pulling it loose and unbuttoning his shirt to expose warm, firm skin over rippling muscles. He spreads his hands out over it, grazes over Asami’s nipples and scratches softly down the sides of his pecs and ribs.

"Fuck." He whispers, leaning up to lick and suck at the strong collarbones allowing himself to lean into his lover's warm front. "I love your chest Asami, so fucking big."

Asami chuckles, hands wandering down Akihito's arms to his hips and then to the small of his back and down to the cleft his ass. With a pull Akihito allows himself to be tugged up and wraps his legs around Asami’s waist as the crime lord walks towards his desk. Akihito moans under his breathe with the cool wood in his warm skin and Asami grins wickedly before reaching into the bottom drawer to get lube. 

"Of course YOU have lube in your desk." Akihito says as drily as he can through his rising arousal.

"Lucky for you." Asami shoots back as he pushes the boy back on the desk to make room for his legs to prop up on the top as well. Akihito’s retort is lost as his eyes roll back in his head with two slick fingers pushing into him with that delicious burn he loves so much. He leans back on the heel of his hands and huffs to blow hair from his face.

"Ah Yes, Asami, deeper, c'mon." He prompts, "I know you’re ready, hurry up."

Asami chuckles and adds a third finger quickening the pace, their eyes meet as their quick breaths punch out together with each thrust of Asami’s fingers deep inside Akihito's hole. They both know it’s going to be a fast hard animalistic fuck and they’re both looking forward to it with an urgency only they could feel, and that they had only ever felt for each other.

"Been thinking about having you on my desk, kitten." The crime lord growls, as he takes his fingers from the boy's hot channel and quickly undoes his pants and pulls out his generous endowment. Akihito unconsciously licks his lips watching the man wrap his large hand around his own cock and pull up and slicking the thickness about to be stuffed into him.

Aki blinks up at the man, batting his lashes, smiling coyly. "So this is your fantasy," he purrs, biting his bottom lip and watching Asami’s eyes follow the movement and his nostrils flare, "How do you want me bossman?"

"This is just fine." The crime lord growls and Akihito laughs at his desperation before crying out as Asami pulls his body to the edge of the desk and onto his huge shaft. 

"Ah Asami!" The boy moans, arching his back against the big hands covering the small of his back and spanning his waist, pulling him mercilessly into every thrust. Akihito braces his hands on Asami’s shoulders and gets lost in the rhythm his lover sets. Asami hits his prostate without error ever single time having ignored the boy’s pleasure spot the entire time he’d fingered him.

Akihito can fill the urgency as Asami quickens and his hips stutter with every thrust, the patter of pressure on his sweet spot is almost painful and he powerless to move his hips and meet Asami’s thrusts to work towards their orgasms. He’s completely at the crime lord’s mercy and fuck if he isn’t getting off on it and the way Asami’s pulls him onto his cock with sheer brute force every time.

Asami lets loose a guttural groan and releases Akihito and grabs his ankles, stretching his legs up so the backs of his thighs rest against Asami’s ripped stomach. Akihito bites the back of his hand as he falls back onto the desk lost in exquisite pleasure, the strength of Asami’s thrust lending him just enough pain to make him cry out in a confused mix of the two.

"Ah yes, c'mon Akihito, c'mon my little kitten...come for me...now." Akihito's back arches beautifully, a feat Asami is learning to pride in every single time. It’s the most stunning sight he’s every seen.

Hot, white wetness spurts on the boy’s stomach and Asami buries himself one last time, pressing his mouth up against the inside of Akihito's knee as his chest vibrates with a deep growling groan and Akihito cries with the wet hot silk spilling inside his sensitive insides.

He looks down at the feeling of hot breaths panted against the sensitive skin of his leg as Asami reaches to thread their fingers together. He smiles as the big man presses a gentle kiss of apology to the bite mark on the back of Akihito's knee.

Akihito gives him a worn out, completely happy smile as Asami caresses his smooth creamy thighs, the look in his eyes alight with an adoration that makes Akihito's stomach flutter.

"Think you can sleep now, my kitten?" Asami asks archly.

Akihito laughs.

. . .

The boy sleeps like the dead beside him. Wrapped in one of his own shirts unbuttoned and showcasing that perfect skin. Asami could lay there and watch the sight of Takaba Akihito secure enough to finally sleep in his bed after so much stress and trauma. It makes Asami smile and reach for the small hand resting on the pillow by the boy’s face.

Akihito lays on his side curled up towards Asami, hair half hiding the beautiful features, hand tucked up by his face, lashes long on his cheeks and breaths slow and deep. He’s the vision of perfection and peace, Asami will stay there with him all night if it means is boy finally sleeps.

Akihito stirs, brows coming together in a frown, lips pursing fitfully. Asami reaches to lay gentle fingers on the side of his face, thumb gentle on his bottom lip.

"Sshhh, Akihito. I’m here. You can sleep, sweetheart." He combs his hand back through the hair on Akihito's face as the boy sighs and his eyes slit open. Asami can tell he’s mostly asleep, just restless with the fear and pain his subconscious is trying to force on him. "Come here." He says gently.

Akihito simply rolls over so his back is to Asami’s chest and the older man wraps an arm around his thin waist pulling his kitten into the curve of his large body. He smooths down the boy’s hair and brushes a tender kiss on his temple tucking his blonde head under his own chin.

"Sweet dreams, sweet boy."

. . .

Though the medical treatment Takidyshi supplied for Tiri was rudimental at best the man surprisingly heals. The swelling in his brain goes down and he’s remarkably recovered, however his face would never be the same. When Asami had slammed him into the brick wall it shattered all the bone in the side of his face and cracked his skull.

The rest of his life he would live at risk and looking like a freak, an invalid, a victim. He knew he wasn’t a 'nice' man. He knew his only chance of ever getting Akihito back was his looks and bulk that had attracted the boy to him in the first place. 

He loved the boy, oh! How he had loved Akihito. It had been his downfall. Love quickly evolving into obsession because Akihito’s heart was a vaulted safe never to be crack or opened not even to let something in. He knew he would always be replaceable to Akihito so he had tried to entangle the boy in his dark, obsessive thoughts and desires.

Then Akihito had gotten the showing at the gallery. It was the last straw; all the late nights and long hours...the boy was drifting. He was losing the bright jewel. In his fear and jealousy of anyone who got to spend time with what was his he struck out against the precious boy.

Akihito shook him loose with even less pain then he’d expected. Fuck, that stung. The crack in his sanity, spread and widened and finally burst when he saw the beautiful photographer willingly openingly kissing a handsome, wealthy looking man. Someone even better looking and bigger then him.

Now he’s just a shell of his former self. He’s in some hidden safe house at the mercy of a drug lord, learning the most powerful mob boss in Japan is out for his blood for Akihito's sake. He sips on coffee thinking of where he went wrong...he can’t think past the moment he met Akihito, the moment when sunlight entered his world...no one...no one deserved that other then him.

Akihito was his! He had found the boy, brought him home, taught him to feel how he wanted him to feel, taught him to fear and kept him on the line with the teasing and cruel snapshots of love and affection that the boy needed like air. That was his and he'd be damned if some other man took it from him.

If he couldn’t have him no one could.

The man sitting by his bed looks about as crazy as himself. Cheeks covered in a couple day rubble, dark bags under his eyes which are blood shot and wide, leg bouncing jittery. They are both united over one desire. Revenge on Takaba Akihito, revenge on Asami Ryuichi.

Tiri doesn’t realize what folly this is and Takidyshi will use him mercilessly to meet his needs. His life is inconsequential. But even if Tiri did know that this path inevitably led to torture and death his decisions would have been the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc 
> 
> Hope you guysss like!!!??? ;);)
> 
> It’s my birthday so yeah, early update!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Fei Long has now been away from his empire in China the longest he ever has. It’s been three weeks and counting since he and Takidyshi were caught on camera by Takaba Akihito and he’s been in Japan for almost that long. He doesn’t mind Japan, but he absolutely prefers China and his home there.

He’s ready to wrap this business up and he’s ready to have the photographer safely away from Asami so he can make his own discoveries as to the depths and of those fiery, lively eyes and how long that flaming, vivacious soul could survive in their dark world. He chuckles thinking of those two clashing; now that must be a sight.

Finally on the third Sunday he’s been in Japan he grows too bored. He stirs up some trouble to interrupt Asami and Akihito's date. He chuckles thinking how irritated Asami would be, and for one night he feels better. But the next day he puts a car and two men on the boy and he’s surprised when the men report that the boy was completely aware of them almost from the beginning.

He’s even more intrigued when Akihito loses his best men thirty seconds into the chase. They find him again making a bee line for Sion and the Chinese man calls his henchmen off knowing following Asami anywhere was fruitless and a good way to get killed or worse make trouble...the last thing either dragons of China and Japan needed was war between the two of them.

It was redundant since he planned on nicking Akihito from Asami anyway, but he didn’t want any trouble until he was already airborne headed back for China.

He laughs softly to himself imagining Asami's fury where he sits at one of the tables outside the cafe Akihito loved to frequent so much. The day is warmer then the last few before and he takes the opportunity to enjoy the sun while sipping on a nice cup of coffee. He’ll give Akihito that much, the kid had excellent taste in coffee.

Yoh stands behind him somewhere, he can hear him talking lowly on the phone, no doubt seeing to actual business. Yoh thought the whole business with Asami’s pet was preposterous and a waste of time. But he kept his mouth shut and followed Fei like the loyal man he was.

The kid comes strolling down the sidewalk, camera bag over his shoulder. The usual careless constant grin bestowing his somewhat pale face, but Fei Long thinks he looks slightly better then the previous days when the boy had looked more like a zombie then anything.

Akihito sits outside too, sending Fei a polite, sincere smile and the server comes out to Akihito. They obviously know each other, and Akihito orders same as always Italian Cream Cake and the African coffee. He’s the very picture of beauty, peacefulness and contentedness as he opens his laptop, gets his camera and plugs the memory drive from it into the computer.

Fei Long loves to watch his expressive face as he works. The frowns of frustration and smiles of satisfaction are all too adorable and the way he nibbles on his bottom lip while concentrated is so seducing. Fei decides he’s waited long enough for Takidyshi. He’s bored and sick of Tokyo and definitely ready for some distraction and the fact that this one comes with a dangerous easily pissed off crime lord doesn’t concern him at all.

He rises with his cup of coffee and makes his way over to Akihito's table. When he clears his throat beside him to the alert the boy of his presence Akihito jumps violently and throws his arm out in front of himself defensively. 

Fei Long's coffee spills all down his front and the toes of his expensive loafers. Akihito looks up at him with wide eyes, clasping his hands in his lap to hide the shaking. 

"Aw fu, sorry!" Akihito gasps, looking down at the mess in front of him, "I am so sorry! ...but fuck, don’t sneak up on people like that, you almost scared me to death!"

"My apologies." Fei responds, surprised but further intrigued by the boy’s freedom of speech. Akihito hands him the paper napkins from under his cake plate, Fei meets Yoh's eyes to assure him he’s okay and forbid him to interrupt 'finally' their first meeting.

"Fei Long." He introduces himself, holding out a hand which is taken and shook. He can see Akihito trying to cam himself and get control of his nerves and heart beat. He can only imagine how jittery and jaded the photographer was after everything that had happened to him.

"Takaba Akihito, nice to meet you." The boy offers cordially, the smile reaching his eyes and Fei is momentarily dazzled by the sincerity of the greeting. No wonder Asami had made the kid his. Such a spirit and honest heart and face was so rare.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." The Chinese crime boss says with a lovely smile. "May I?" He asks gesturing towards the other chair as Aki's table.

"Of course." Akihito answers with another generous smile, and it’s not lost on Fei Long how the boy’s eyes run down his figure and over his face, linger on his hair. Ah yes, this boy was treasure, 'I applaud you on excellent taste' Fei thinks to Asami.

"You’re a photographer?" He asks, motioning towards Akihito’s equipment.

"Yeah." Akihito answers settling back into his chair and grabbing his coffee. "Been crazy busy lately." He flashes Fei a tired smile, eyes flashing with friendliness and life and fuck, Fei Long feels it right down to his heart.

"Any good?" Fei asks, arching an elegant brow. The flash of annoyance that crosses over Akihito’s face makes the Chinese crime lord chuckle to himself. He can only imagine all the clashes the boy and Asami had.

Akihito shrugs, "I do fine for myself."

Some of the friendliness is gone and his eyes are sharp studying Fei, summing him up and judging him too. A business man in his own right Fei thinks, interesting and more interesting. He’d never known Asami to bed the intelligent type before. He laughs.

"What's so funny?" Aki asks, his voice relaxed but his posture and eyes challenging the older man.

"Relax," Fei Long says waving a hand at him. "I didn’t mean to insult you, it’s only I’m searching for a photographer myself, but I’m afraid I’m a little picky, I only like to work with people I like...in other words not your standard lazy young persons just looking for a hand out these days."

He smiles, showing his teeth at the last sentence.

Akihito bristles, "I work hard." He really looks offended at the suggestion he wasn’t a professional or a hard worker.

Fei laughs delighted, "Yes I know. I can see you feel passionately about your work. So what do you say, will you take my job offer?"

Akihito's eyes slim and he sends Fei the unfriendliest glare he can which is pretty stinking cute. "I don’t know." He says slowly, "I only like to work with people I like."

His voice shows what he thinks of that. You had to work with people you didn’t like in this life, it was a part of the whole thing, dealing with costumers you hated or hated you. It was the true test of professionalism and patience.

Fei Long tosses his head back and laughs, the sound is silvery and cascading through the air. When he looks back to Akihito he finds some of the friendliness is back.

"I’ll take the job." Akihito says, picking his fork and beginning to eat his cake. He hands Fei a card, "Here's my number," he mumbles through a full mouth. Completely comfortable and in charge of the situation. Fei Long is surprised by the change to say the least. Akihito relaxes into the conversation and owns it when it’s centered around his passion and work. "So what kind of photos are you wanting done?"

Fei may be rethinking everything. Oh don’t get him wrong, he sure as fuck wants the boy all to himself, but get revenge on him, hurt him? That smile, those glorious eyes, beautiful skin and hair they should be kept in a glass cage, preserved and protected.

Even sitting so close to the boy his arms itch to be around him, to hold him and claim him as his own. To the be one to be by his side, the one Akihito depended on and looked to. The one who made those sparkling alive eyes dance.

...patience Fei...he tells himself.

He’s now been away from China for nearly four weeks...soon. 

Soon.

. . . 

 

Asami made Akihito promise to take the day off and Akihito had agreed begrudgingly, watching Asami put on his three piece suit from under the safety of the warm covers. The man sprays on his cologne and rubs his wrists together, the expensive fabric of his clothes stretching over his rippling muscles, and fuck, it got hot under those covers.

Fortunately for him Asami was all business and left immediately after, he could hear Suoh and Kirishima in the ganken already giving him reports. He sighs pouting, because he thinks it’s unfair Asami gets to go work and he has to rest all day.

But he supposed Asami has a point. Working in order to ignore his issues wasn’t going to fix anything that was for sure. And he needed rest, for the first time in a week his headache was nearly gone and his eyes weren’t burning so bad. His mind was quieter and here in Asami’s penthouse he felt safe; he could relax and think without being paranoid the whole time.

He’d promised Asami he would be here at eight for dinner but other than that he had no plans so he thought he would take his laptop and go to the cafe and work on editing some of his latest photoshoots. That didn’t qualify as 'work work' he decided.

So after lunch and a shower he heads out. Five hours and a commission gained later he tramps back into Asami’s penthouse cold and comfortably tired. He still feels fine, he hadn’t strained his eyes too long and the man he’d met had been 'nice', his starting to wonder if his luck has suddenly looked up...hot guys keep practically falling in his lap.

Fei Long was hot. For sure. But not Asami hot. Unlike with Tiri Akihito is not even tempted with wayward thoughts. While he can appreciate the chinese, fine features and silky long hair, Asami’s brute strength, commanding will, angled jaw and glowing eyes were not to be competed with.

He sighs, taking a deep breath of the air inside the penthouse. It’s a smell he’s starting to get used to. Clear, undisturbed air slightly mixed with the musk of cigarette smoke and then something deliciously unique to his lover sliding in through his nostrils and spreading safety and comfort through his veins.

He toes off his shoes and hangs his coat up. He jumps into another quick shower before Asami gets home, braids the front of his hair up out of his face and down beside his ear, and pairs his baggy crotch hipster sweat pants with Asami's shirt he’d worn last night. Not his most shining moment off fashion but fuck it all, he was comfortable and that’s what mattered.

He goes into the living room and turns on the tv, curling up on the couch in front of the magnificent glowing view of Tokyo, he pulls the throw over himself to stay warm while waiting for Asami. Akihito revels in the quiet and the rest in his soul only multiplies as he’s able to simply lay there with his brain dead and just recuperate from his day as well as the last few weeks.

He half begrudges that he only finds this peace when at Asami’s. But he knows he feels safe here for logical reasons, and it wasn’t Asami’s fault that Akihito's self consciousness had marked him and his living space as a haven. He thinks with a fond smile on his face Asami must have something to do with it though, must have cast a spell over him or always worked it so Akihito came back to his home to be protected and rested.

Akihito is programed to run back here already. Fuck, the man had him. But Akihito hoped he wouldn’t have to fess up to that for awhile yet. He hides his shy smile to himself in the blanket and dozes off blushing to his silent thoughts with the tv humming in the back ground.

. . .

 

Asami begrudgingly acknowledges the sense in what Kirishima is telling him; Fei Long has been absent from China for a full month. Now was the ideal time to 'visit' and mix 'business' with 'pleasure.' In other words conduct some illegal business without the Baishe leader breathing down their necks.

It was an uneasy alliance between the two at best and there were still some things Fei Long kept from Asami that the man sorely wanted. Like the list of dealers he worked with...this in and of itself would be priceless. Asami could weed out all the lowlifes in Japan stealing his business, or like Takidyshi, working in his name behind his back. Also he would have absolute power over the Baishe if he had absolute power over their sources.

Trading routes would soon follow that and then China would be his. Once and for all. It was something he’d wanted and worked towards for years, but now that he had the opportunity Asami found himself hesitating. Traveling to China would mean leaving Akihito behind. It meant days of not seeing his little kitten, possibly even weeks.

Kirishima stands waiting for his decision but Asami’s mind is on the boy, his promise to be there that Asami had pulled out of him that morning with three of his fingers rubbing over his sweet boy's prostate. His blood is heating and finding it late enough to go home he waves his secretary off.

"I'll let you know my decision."

"Very good sir. Goodnight."

He grunts in response while grabbing his coat and shrugs into the warm article of clothing in the elevator with Suoh, who has the car waiting. He lights up on the curb, taking in the first lung fulls of the refreshing nicotine along with the crisp cold air. He can see Akihito's sparkling eyes glowing with the reflection of the ember at the end of his cigarette...he ducks into the back seat of the car and shrugs off the thoughts of leaving for now. Tonight the boy is his, safe in his home, safely lost in the throes of passion and pleasure only Asami could give him. Tomorrow he would finish worrying about the business trip and about being away from his favorite drug for an extended period of time.

He mumbles a goodnight to Suoh as he heads to the elevator from the underground parking, fingering his keycard restlessly waiting for the metal doors to slide open onto his floor. Finally he walks out into the familiar hall and unlocks the door, which opens with a beep.

He steps into the ganken and slips off his shoes listening for any sign of life. He’s not making it up, he can already smell Akihito there in his space. Just a faint freshness, a sweetness, something that wasn’t him...something that was strictly innocent kitten. It soothes over his tired senses and soul.

He leaves his coat and pads into the dark apartment in search for the owner of that scent. He finds the small bundle cuddled up on his couch in front of the tv. Nothing but silvery golden hair is visible from under the blanket, but Asami tugs it down easily to catch a glimpse of perfect creamy skin, and long lashes lying delicately on flushed cheeks.

He smiles, brushing the back of one finger over the baby soft skin. Mine. All the softness and vulnerability, all the energy and ferocity teaming inside the small being...all his to hold and protect, to give pleasure and shield from the pain. Asami can take it, he’s been taking it for so long...but Akihito deserves to be sheltered from the cruelness of the world and he could do that, it was Asami's privilege to do that.

He softly goes to his bedroom and calls in some takeout of sushi and miso soup (since he’s fast learning that’s a favorite of Akihito's). He jumps into the shower and washes off the sweat and stress of his day, wants to spoil and suffocate himself with Akihito, his smell, his touches...his very presence.

He gets out running a towel over his wet head and pulls on some underwear, silk lounge pants and his robe. He uses his fingers to comb back his black strands and then heads back to the living room to wait for the food. He sits at Akihito's feet, doesn’t want to rouse him until he has some food to coax him out of sleep peacefully.

(He’s also learning Akihito doesn’t like being woken up, no matter what time it is.) 

He watches the gentle rise and fall of the bundle of blankets next to him, the calmness and the peace. Something Akihito has been struggling to have over the last few weeks. Even though the boy had rested well by his side in his home still he could see the shadows and the worries deep in Akihito's black-circled eyes. 

The responsibility and the stress Akihito was under with his rising job and the men after him, the memories and PTSD that haunted and burdened his soul...tonight Asami would open worlds to him, tonight he would take that weight off him...tonight he would show him that his lover could truly make it all go away, could truly take it all on his own shoulders...wanted it, wanted that weight and responsibility of Akihito's well-being and the privilege of his pleasure and blissful forgetfulness.

He’d known ever since he’d first kissed the boy that Akihito was meant for him, his body and temperament made for him. Sexually submissive, but emotionally and spiritually ferocious enough to even knock Asami back on his heels. Yes, from that very first kiss Asami had determined to never let him go, never let another man touch him...never give up what was his. Forever; until they have both died.

He sips on his before dinner scotch in the relaxing silence, lost in his thoughts and the mesmerizing rise and fall of Akihito's shoulders. There’s a soft knock on the door and he goes to answer finding one of Kirishima's assistants standing there with their food. He brings the delicious smelling containers to the living room and smirks as Akihito's head rises, eyes still blinking sleepily but Asami can almost see his nose twitching in anticipation.

"Hey." He says, running his hands down his face, "I was going to cook."

Asami chuckles as he sits down beside him handing the younger man a beer from the fridge; he would just stick with his liquor. "I’ll take a rain check, you need the rest."

Akihito frowns, "I’m not an invalid." 

"I know. But without sleep none of us can go on forever."

Akihito has to acknowledge the truth in that...besides, he feels halfway alive for the first time in weeks.

"Here." Asami says, handing him a stiro foam bowl, "Soup." And as he expected it completely distracts the boy and keeps him occupied and quiet except for satisfied slurps for the time being.

Akihito burps contentedly, letting loose a giggles as he rests back on the couch after wolfing down all the food he could stomach. Asami reaches over and thumbs away a bit of sauce in the corner of the boy's lips. He lifts it to his mouth and licks it away, molten gold eyes locked with his smaller lover's the entire time.

Akihito follows the movement with wide eyes and swallows as Asami’s thumb comes back out clean and glistening wet. Asami slowly leans over him and Akihito blushes leaning further back against the armrest of the couch too.

Asami’s eyes go dangerous and glint as his arm goes over Akihito's shoulder and rests on the couch successfully caging in the flighty looking photographer. "It’s only a turn on when you play shy, Akihito." He says, voice rumbling in his chest but somehow still slipping silkily off his tongue.

"I, don’t," Akihito swallows, eyes traitorously focused on the man’s lips. "I don’t play." He says breathlessly.

Asami chuckles deep in his chest, eyes taking in the blown out hazel irises and the already heaving chest under him. "I know, that’s what is so delicious about it."

He finally rocks down and takes the boy’s lips in a slow, soul-stealing kiss. As Akihito's hands come up to rake through his hair and down the back of his neck he grabs the small wrists and uses his hand to stretch them up over the boy’s head. Akihito pants jerking his chin up searching for his lover's lips again and whines when Asami avoids him by only moving his face whispers out of the photographer's reach, his hot breath fanning over the lovely, flushed upturned face.

"Akihito," He calls lowly, watching the frustration and tension filling his young lover again. "Akihito." He says a little firmer and the photographer's eyes jump to his face, attention rapt on the man above him. 

"Do you trust me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> REVIEW AYE!!??:):););)
> 
> Have patience with my Fei Long, I don’t plan on making him a complete villain, but u know character growth and all that.
> 
> Akihito’s introduction to BDSM play next chapter.
> 
> Just an update: I have almost completely finished writing this story. I've been working on getting it done so I can post it pretty quickly. I will begin posting steadily again now and hopefully we will finish up Arc 2 soon!   
> My plot for Arc 3 is also almost concrete. So don’t give up on me!! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins right where the last chapter finished.

"Do you trust me?" Asami asks, when he’s sure he has the boy's full attention. Akihito seems confused by the question but he swallows thickly, eyes momentarily lost in the movement of Asami’s lips, and then nods without hesitation. The thrill rings in Asami's chest and he immediately rises pulling the boy up with him.

"Where are we going?" Akihito asks. Even though he gets no answer he doesn’t ask again, their eyes meet snapping with electricity as Asami grasps his hand and leads him down the hall and towards his bedroom. Akihito stands obediently as Asami pushes a button hidden behind the bed frame on the side he slept on.

Akihito's eyes widen slightly as the back wall begins to slide over, a panel opening into a room.

"Of course you have a secret room." Akihito snorts, crossing his arms, more than a little put out about the ignored half-hardness in his sweat pants. 

Asami sends him a sardonic look and pulls him into the room. Akihito's eyes finishing widening the rest of the way as he looks around the space. Walls covered with soft black leather, floor a thick white carpet. The bed in the center of the room is big and round, sheets silky and black as sin and Akihito vaguely wonders if Asami has hosted orgies in here before, since now, he would definitely put nothing past the man.

Asami releases the boy's hand as the photographer walks deeper into the room looking around. Asami has to admit he’s impressed. Akihito is curious, not afraid or on guard to him, his face is as open as ever, his arms wrapping around his slender middle as he peers at some of the things hanging in the glass display cases.

He turns back to Asami, "This is S&M right?" 

Asami shrugs never one for putting names to things simply felt with passion and pleasure...and of course pain. "More like BDSM."

Akihito flashes him a smirk, mischief in his eyes, "Lemme guess you’re the dominant."

Asami chuckles, "Obviously."

Akihito just echoes his chuckle drily, and to Asami’s hidden relief allows his large lover to pull him into his arms and against his wide warm chest. He’d half expected Akihito to freak out and leave him, maybe this wasn’t what Akihito was looking for in a relationship. But maybe, just maybe...this was the 'crossing the line', this was the adrenaline rush...the danger Akihito needed in his life.

"Okay." Akihito says, his light fingertips on the exposed skin of Asami’s chest where his robe has fallen open.

"Okay?" Asami’s asks, raising a brow.

Akihito shrugs and looks down and away blushing, "I was too scared to ask for stuff like this with Tiri, I...I didn’t trust him. But I’ve thought about it before so yeah...okay."

"You have to be sure. This kind of thing only works if you trust me." Asami reiterates, hands coasting down Akihito's arms and link to rest right above his ass.

"I’m sure." Akihito says smiling reassuringly, then his eyes glint and his smile slips into something naughty and so fucking seductive, "Do your worst Asami-sama."

The growl that breaks from Asami’s chest shouldn’t have surprised him and as the man jerks the shirt over his head Akihito loses his breath with the swiftness and the cold air that hits his bared skin. He shivers with the big hands that run down his sides appreciatively as the larger body pushes him backwards until those hands push him down on the bed, he sits obediently the powerful blaze in Asami’s gaze, and the sureness and power in his movements already sending arousal shooting through his senses.

He understands the silent command that he stays where Asami’s put him as the man walks away from him and opens one of the drawers and selects something and comes back to him soft black leather in his hands. Akihito looks down at the object curiously and the heat in his belly multiplied by thousands as Asami stands in front of him, his growing manhood in his face as the hands move to fasten the leather around his neck.

It’s soft and cold and it sends convulsive shivers down Akihito's spine. Asami pulls him forward until his forehead rests against Asami’s abs as the crime lord buckles the collar under his longish hair at the back. He pulls it tight enough that Akihito feels it constricting his throat every time he breathes and swallows and fuck, fuck, fuck, that alone is turning him on so much more already.

Asami steps back and Akihito tilts his chin to look up into his lover’s face. 

"Fuck." Asami whispers, hand coming to brush against the black leather and the cold metal ring at the front, against the white skin of his neck and then to spread his fingers over the boy's silky cheek. Akihito turns his face into the palm and Asami thumbs at the plump bottom lip, his eyes devouring the amazing sight. 

Akihito's hair braided up and out of his face compliments his flashing eyes and the black leather around the small neck makes Asami's dick jerk and harden, he can’t wait to bind that perfect body and fuck into it until his boy is crying and incoherent with the pain and pleasure and humiliation.

He walks back to the drawers again and comes back with cuffs made of the same soft leather. "Hold out your hands." He says, and the gruff, hoarse sound of his rumbling voice surprises him...fuck, Akihito was going to be the death of him, but god, what a way to go for sure.

Akihito willingly holds out his wrists and Asami’s quick fingers do up the buckles in seconds, the short link between successfully chaining his wrists together. Aki’s stomach twists violently and he’s almost scared by how much this is affecting him, by how much he likes it.

Their eyes clash as Asami pushes him down to lie on his back on the bed. He straddles Akihito but before the boy can appreciate being underneath the powerful man Asami takes hold of his bound wrists and bodily pulls him to the top of the bed. Before Akihito can get a hold of his bearings again a clinking sound echoes from above his head and he jerks his arms finding them bound to the wall.

He struggles for a moment, testing the strength before looking down to find Asami watching him intensely, the obvious tent in the man's silken pants sending chills down his spine and making him squirm.

Asami laughs darkly, knowing the gist of his thoughts and leans over him, hands ghosting up his sides and then over his nipples before surprisingly twisting them harshly. Akihito cries out and arches his back, panting as he makes himself open his watering eyes.

Asami moves down merging their lips in a messy kiss, mostly Asami’s tongue delving deep into Aki’s gaping mouth.

"Asami..." Akihito gasps out on a breath and the man’s eyes go even darker, Akihito's gaze is locked on him. Already completely dependent and eager for him, giving up control and power, his body already surrendered to his dominance.

"Sh, kitten." He soothes, one large hand brushing down from the center of his chest down his belly to the waist of his sweats. "We’ve barely even started." With strong fingers hooked into the waist of both his pants and underwear Asami strips the garments down his hips and legs with one swift movement.

Akihito moans lowly with the cold air on his heated bare skin and he finds himself rubbing his ass into the cool of the silk sheets, reveling in the feeling of his cheeks opening just a little and air hitting that pink furled place.

Asami licks his lips as Akihito's cock hits his stomach and his balls are an angry pink with rising arousal, Asami’s on cock drips with the sits of Akihito rubbing himself against the sheets.

"Little Akihito," He mockingly comforts, hands smoothing up long legs to, soft, so soft white thighs. "Your body is so honest, so absolutely shameless..."

He narrowly misses Akihito's foot flying in the direction of his face, "Do something you bastard." Akihito pants out, eyes fixed on his face. Asami marvels at the blond's unpredictable fire, taken slightly by surprise.

The crime lord lets his hand come down on one of the flawless thighs with a resounding smack and Akihito yelps as he chuckles. "Try something like that again Akihito, and I'll give you a proper flogging."

He could spend the rest of his life listening to his boy whimper as he smooths his hand over his red handprint which is goose bumping he’d hit so hard. Akihito keens and arches his back again as Asami takes the boy's weeping cock in hand and begins to jerk him off roughly.

Akihito's eyes are sightless on the ceiling and Asami forces one of his knees in between the boy's legs pressing the cool silk of his pajama pants to the sensitive skin of the boy's taint right under his balls and close, so close to the twitching, eager hole.

Akihito releases onto his own stomach, sweetly gasping Asami’s name as the man fondles his sensitive head through the after shocks of his orgasm. Their eyes are locked as Asami runs two fingers through the slick wetness on the boy’s stomach and then licks them clean, before forcing them between Akihito's lips as he shocks the boy by taking his limp, spent cock into the silken heat of his mouth.

Akihito wails, jerking against the cuffs and grits his teeth as he feels his dick twitching and somehow beginning to harden again already. Asami grins up evilly at him from between his legs with his cock still between his lips and Akihito groans squeezing his eyes shut and circling his hips once, twice, before Asami anchors him still with a strong hand on his waist.

The man chuckles darkly as he rises, dropping Akihito's cock from his mouth with an obscene sound. He swiftly removes his robe and Akihito's mouth waters as the ripped torso and wide chest comes into view. Asami watches satisfied as the boy struggles pointlessly against his bonds. Asami uses his garment to wipe the cum from Akihito's stomach and chest and discards it on the floor as he rises from the bed.

Akihito has to strain to watch him as the powerful body walks back to the open drawer and brings back a complicated looking puzzle of leather straps. Asami cocks a perfect eyebrow at him, "Now for the real fun to begin." He says, voice so deep it vibrates in Akihito's core.

The small body in front of him still trembles with calming down shivers even though his boy's cock is hardening again...Asami has no intention of letting Akihito ever 'come down' until he’s thoroughly indulged himself in 'kitten.' 

He begins to slide the soft leather up the boy’s legs and Akihito gives him the sweetest shudders and jerks, but he doesn’t shy away in fact he seems more responsive than ever, Asami knows his already sensitive nerves are alive and throbbing with the recent orgasm, he plans to keep Akihito in this state for hours to come.

Akihito watches his actions with bright eyes, his neck cording with effort and his chest rising and falling in the most seductive way, Asami can’t wait to attach something to those beautiful, painfully sensitive rosy buds. Finally the leather is up to his thighs, fitting snugly in the soft juncture of the inside of his thighs and up over his hips until it comes together with a small buckle in a belt high on his waist above his belly button.

Akihito blushes as he finds the feeling of the tight straps all over his naked skin heaven. He revels in it. The way it shifts and digs into his skin and muscles. He watches with wide eyes as Asami buckles straps around his mid thighs with small metal rings in the front center, the slender lines of leather coming down from the belt on his middle and accentuating his long torso and supple thighs. 

"So this is what you do to get rid of all the stress from being a first-rate crimelord, tie up innocent boys and fuck them?" He asks, a mischievous smirk on his lips. 

Asami simply arches a brow, "Innocent. Really Akihito?"

The boy blushes and chuckles himself, but moans and throws his head back as Asami blows on his dick. The infuriating man, smirks up at him from where he’s pressing a kiss to his tummy just below the leather encasing his slender waist. Aki bites his lip and then licks it at the blazingly hot sight, and Asami’s eyes somehow darken even more at the action.

Suddenly his large hand is back on Akihito's cock and the boy cries out as he arches into the grip, he feels the first prick of tears in his eyes at the rough treatment of his oh so tender body part.

"Hard?" Asami asks, a knowing smirk on his lips and Akihito turns his face away from it and whimpers into the flesh of his own arm.  
Akihito’s eyes flash wide and his breath gets stuck with the feeling of soft leather slipping up his cock and tightening, deliciously bordering between pleasurable and painful...it’s an entirely new sensation for the photographer. He comes to understand the unpleasantness of the device as he hardens and thickens immediately after he realizes what Asami has done to him.

Asami's insides crow with triumph, satisfaction...and growl with impatience as he takes in the sight of Takaba Akihito on his bed entrapped in his gear and his sweet cock all trussed up... Just. For. Him.

"So perfect," Asami murmurs, "So good for me..." he comforts as Akihito strives to catch his breath, his chest hitching and then heaving. He leans down over his boy and takes his mouth in a distracting passionate kiss.

"You have no idea how perfect you look." He smears into Akihito's lips as he bites at the plump pillows of dark pink softness. "All tied up and spread out just for me, shameless little kitten..." followed by a rumbling chuckle.

Akihito groans brokenly feeling himself twitch in the leather confines around his hardness. "Asami." He moans, "Asami..." his mind is whirling out of control, out of coherency. He knows only Asami and the things he’s doing to him...and what he wants from his older lover. "Asami..." he whooshes out on a breath one last time as his eyes roll back in his head with large hands running down his flanks and a hot mouth encasing one of his nipples.

The crime lord quickly switches to his other one and then draws away from his nipples. Simply lathing the pebbling buds with wetness so that as he blows, the coldness nearly sends Aki mad. He tosses his head from side to side, hips uselessly girating on the bed. 

Asami watches smirking before leaving the bed again. Making Akihito opens his eyes and gaspingly look for him, fear rearing it’s head at the thought of his lover abandoning him now...afraid of the strong and warm Asami leaving him, of having to calm himself and let the coldness of his thoughts wash over him again, of having to take these bonds off and having to claim control of his world once more.

Asami comes back towards him, kneels between his legs again, catches the frantic look in his eyes and runs a gentle hand up the exposed soft inside of Akihito’s arm. "You with me?" He asks, giving Akihito a moment to get his bearings as he looks to something in his hands.

Akihito blinks and nods, swallowing thickly and watching through pleasure clouded eyes as the his lover brings up two small objects...he doesn’t realize what they are until simultaneously Asami clips them onto his sensitive nipples. 

"Ah.. fuh, ahh." He huffs eyes squeezed shut with the exquisite torture, it’s just this side of hurt, just the right side of making him insane. Pain in his arms register and he realizes he’s been jerking on his arms, fighting against the restraints. He opens his eyes and stills, finding Asami watching him carefully.

"Enough?" The man asks him. And Akihito finds himself shocked. The man is obviously enjoying himself, obviously insanely aroused...but he stops for Akihito, he would stop now for him...would sacrifice for Akihito's pleasure. 

"No," he gasps, and shakes his head quickly, "Fuck, keep going, please don’t stop." And the deep, dark chuckle makes his aching dick jerk in the ring now a darkening red. 

"You’re playing with fire now kitten." Asami says, leaning to kiss him and at the same time tugs on the thin cables connected to the clamps. Akihito cries out into Asami’s mouth and he can feel the man smirking against his lips, the feeling is like nothing he’s felt before, the sharp pain followed by the dull ache of too much pleasure. If Akihito thought he’d be able to forget Asami before, now he knows he’ll never be free.

Asami pulls away from his mouth and Akihito watches as the man fastens the cables from the nipple clamps to the small rings of metal attached to the straps wrapped around his thighs. Asami smirks up at him as he sucks on a mouthful of the tender flesh of his hip making Akihito flinch and stretch, causing the movement to stretch the cables tight and pull on his reddening nipples.

Akihito moans throwing his head back, that movement resulting in another sharp flame of pain and pleasure. Now he sits on the edge of madness for sure. Asami sits back on his heels observing his handiwork satisfied, looking for all the world like a king, like the cat who got the cream. He seems unphased by the obvious tent in his pants that has been there for a while now.

Akihito's hooded eyes are fixed on him and the larger man swoops down to kiss him thoroughly, "Ready for the next level?" He growls into the blond's, moving down to suck the skin underneath, teeth kneading it.

"Ready for you to fuck me maybe." Akihito somehow manages to snark back, his mouth definitely operating on its own. Asami chuckles, pushing hair from Akihito’s sweaty face with one hand.

"You are mine." He states before nipping at the boy's neck one last time before getting up again.

Akihito watches as he comes back towards him with a metal bar about three feet long. Starting to understand the gear better Akihito vaguely registers the padded cuffs at either end are meant for his ankles.

"What’s it do?" He asks breathlessly, raising his head to watch Asami place it on the bed between his feet and begins to enclose his ankles in the soft leather and then buckle them securely.

"Let me show you." Asami returns as his hand tightens around the middle of the bar and then suddenly pulls apart. Akihito loses his breath as the bar slips outwards gaining length and forcing his legs crudely open. The stretch burns deliciously and Akihito's breath becomes uneven again...watching the gleam come to Asami's eyes he should have expected what came next. 

With a strong grip on the spreader bar Asami twists Akihito's whole body, landing him on his stomach before he realized what was happening. He cries out as the move stretches the long line of his body and tugs on his now ultra sensitive nipples. He whimpers as his head hangs between his still bound arms.

He can’t see his lover anymore but he feels him, hovering over his exposed back. "On your knees." The command is growled into his ear, hot breath on his neck. Akihito leans forward pulling his knees up under him, ankles still wide apart and pressed flat chested to the mattress with his arms restrained above him...his back has no option but to arch drastically, ass up in the air, cheeks obscenely spread his small pucker entirely exposed to view. 

The cold air rushing over his most private place sends shivers of humiliation down Akihito's spine and makes his dick jerk in his cruel restraint. The rumbling chuckle coming from behind him coils hot and shameful in his stomach making him squirm, only succeeding in pushing his ass out more.

"Wide open..." Asami says casually behind him and Akihito somehow feels himself blushing. "I don’t even have to spread your hot little ass, that eager little hole of yours is just twitching at me kitten...you want to be fucked that bad?"

Akihito simply whimpers, unconsciously circling his hips.

"Look at you," Asami says, "Still a little puffy from me this morning. Compared to what I’m about to do to you Akihito that was nothing."

"Ah fuck." Akihito gasps out, futilely jerking on his arm restraints again. 

"Want to get away, little kitten?" Asami questions, voice sinister and dark suddenly right next to his ear, body molding to Akihito's and that delicious bulge pressing teasingly into the open chasm of the photographer's legs. "No escaping me now, Akihito, not ever."

And then two slick, cold fingers plunge into him. Corkscrewing and scissoring, testing his tightness and Akihito yells in surprise, this time wrapping his fingers around the chain attaching the cuffs to the wall holding on for dear life.

"Asami," he gasps out, his asshole clenching and twitching around the intruding fingers. 

"I know, I know," Asami comforts, voice lowering menacingly, "You need more."

"Oh god." Akihito whispers to himself as the fingers disappear from his ass leaving him feeling empty and dejected. "Asami." He calls out, "Please..." he doesn’t even know what he’s asking, but he’s pretty certain the man won’t put his cock into him quite yet.

The crime lord's presence is back, silk covered thighs pressed to the backs of his again. "Brace yourself, kitten." He husks, but instead of something inserting into his ass he feels a vibrating pressed to the base of his balls.

"Ohhh," he gasps out. Ass coming up impossibly higher, begging Asami to do something where he needs it the most. Then Asami is leaning forward, tugging on the nipple clamps and slipping the vibrating toy into his ass.

Akihito tosses his head back and moans shamelessly as the vibration circles just the inside of his hole. Going around and aground painstakingly slowly going deeper in the circular motion. It was the most exquisite of sensations Akihito had ever felt. His hips echos the circling motion and a sobbing moan breaks from his chest as his fingernails dig into his palms.

It presses so deep, vibrating against his soul it felt like, and Akihito goes stiff mouth open in a silent scream as Asami presses the slender vibrating device to his prostate. But release is denied by the leather wrapped tightly around his cock leaving only white hot pleasure burning in his stomach and lights going off behind his eyelids. 

"Asami," he gasps out, "Asami please, fuck, please, please."

Asami is shocked it took him this long to beg, he revels in that kind of resilience in his lover. He presses against his boy leaving the vibrating in his ass as he leans to whisper into Aki’s ear.

"Finally begging kitten? What do you want hm?" He licks at the shell of his ear and then presses sloppy kisses to the white shoulder beneath him tasting the skin, and the sweat and the desperation.

"Please Asami ahhh," Akihito throws his head back against eyes squeezed shut and then opening to try and find him over his shoulder. "Please c’mon and fuck me, c’mon I know you’re ready too...please gimme that cock...pleasesahhh..." 

He breaks off with a last sharp bite to his shoulder and then Asami is whispering one last time in his ear, "As you wish...I’m gonna stuff your greedy hole full."

Akihito groans gutturally and the vibration is gone, his pucker twitching and clenching around nothing. Asami pushes down his pants, slicks himself while refusing to acknowledge how close to the edge he was, his legendary control shattered by Akihito's perfection.

He places both hands on the succulent ass, long fingers curving around his hips and then in one even go he slides home. He grunts, the tight, molten heat of Akihito around his swollen cock causing his eyes to roll back in his head. Akihito jerks at his cuffs and calls his name wantonly as his forehead hits the mattress.

Asami just as slowly pulls out and then with all his might pistons into the beautifully tight and eager hole. Akihito fucking screams as his prostate is hit dead on. And Asami isn’t near done, he never loses his pace, sliding in and out in amazing speed with the force of a train.

Akihito has never felt anything so intense, so fulfilling...he arches his back the last possible inches and presses his ass into it...feeling deliciously used and exposed, Asami’s huge hands simply holding him so vulnerable and helpless for his taking sending him over the edge into pleasurable madness.

The soft leather around his swollen dick is so tight. Fuck, so tight and so good/bad what? His mind drifts the fire burning inside starting to fill him so full, starting to over load his senses. He babbles carelessly, pride to the wind, he simply needs...needs Asami to allow him to, to let him...

"Please Asami, please...I need you, I need it...please..." The last plea dies on his lips in a gasp as Asami drills into him again.

Asami feels the sweat forming on his skin, feels the high in his blood, the savagery howling inside him at Akihito spread absolutely as wide as he can and his hole sucking him in every time, greedily begging for his cock in its own language. Akihito is a trembling mess under him, voice reaching hysterical tones as he pleads with Asami to allow him release.

Without breaking his rhythm he leans down threading fingers through blond strands gripping tight and pulling back, arching the boy as far as possible and with his other hand opens the cock ring. Akihito goes rigid. Head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream, shaking as he comes apart, so tight and convulsing around Asami huge cock inside his now wrecked hole.

Asami growls as he leans over him biting into the arched neck and grinding his pelvis into Akihito bubbly ass one last time as he empties surge after surge of cum inside his sweet boy.

The photographer goes limp beneath him and satisfaction and pride and a thrill fills Asami's chest as he pants through the aftershocks of his orgasm that Akihito's fluttering walls is milking for its best. He reaches up and unhooks Akihito's wrists from the wall. After a last few shallow thrusts rocking Akihito's still form he pulls out, watch his cum begin a filthy hot trickle down Akihito's taint over his balls and down his spread thighs.

Asami can’t resist. He uses two fingers to scoop up what he can and shove it back inside where it belongs. He sighs contentedly, for once, not wanting more, not immediately needing more fulfillment. Well, maybe when Akihito woke up he’d lick him clean...

. . . 

Akihito wakes up warm and pleasantly aching everywhere. The sheets against his skin are soft and as he shifts he finds his face pressed against a warm bare chest instead of a pillow. As his eyes flutter open he immediately meets golden ones, watching him with both fondness and intensity.

He realizes all the leather is gone and they’re back in Asami's bedroom and he feels clean and relaxed. Maybe a little thirsty.

"Here." Asami says softly, holding out a glass of water to him having watched the boy lick around his mouth with a dissatisfied expression.

Akihito takes the drink eagerly and gulps it down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, handing the cup back to Asami and lying himself back down on the firm body beneath him.

Asami turns his face into the head of hair on his chest, breathes in deeply and then presses a soft kiss into the crown of it.

"Good?" He asks and he feels Akihito nod against him. "What did you think?" He questions, very aware that he’d been the first and better be the last man to play dominant for the boy.

"I think that was amazing...and if you’re very good I might be willing to do it again." Akihito answers, words laughing but already slurring together. Asami chuckles and pets through the soft hair.

"You would hate me being good." He answers smirking and feels Akihito's lips smile against him just before he drifts back to sleep. Asami sighs knowing he can’t put off business any longer. The quicker he goes to China the quicker he can return to the fiery but sweet photographer here in Tokyo.

All it takes is a simple text to Kirishima; 'Make the arrangements, we leave tomorrow night.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Gimme REVIEWS for more soon!!!??? ;);)
> 
> So what do you think? I don’t believe I’ll be doing anything more intense than this, I really just enjoy nice hot sex, I don’t really need the BDSM part. But that is a part of Asami's character. Hope you guys liked!!
> 
> See ya soon with more! 
> 
> What is gonna happen to Akihito with Asami out of town???


	18. Chapter 18

Fei Long was scheduled to be photographed by Akihito on Thursday, a month since Akihito captured Takidyshi and a long haired man selling and buying humans. He had been waiting long enough, he was ready to go home and tired of the city and the constant murmur of so many people living so close together.

Further more he doubted his nerves could take much more. Constantly being on the alert and semi afraid of Asami Ryuichi was going to turn his glorious head of hair grey way before its time. His personal jet is ready, already loaded and packed with his belongings, some things for Akihito brought before hand including the highest of quality sedative for what he’s sure, otherwise, would be an extremely traumatic trip.

The plan was simple. Get Akihito comfortable and in his own zone taking pictures of Fei, and then the Baishe leader would discreetly admit the drug to the boy. Yoh and his men would clear the way for escape, take care of Asami’s man following the photographer and be ready to drive them directly to the airport from there.

It was flawless as long as they moved fast. Fei Long would have to knock Aki out at the same moment Yoh took out Asami’s man BEFORE the guard was able to notify the dragon of Tokyo that Akihito was with the leader of the Baishe. And so that they’d have the maximum time to escape before Asami was alerted from his never ending sources of the unusual happenings surrounding his pet.

The danger, the success and survival left to chance sent a dirty thrill up Fei's spine. If he succeeded the reward would be well worth it. Meeting Akihito was like setting his eyes on a glowing diamond that he must posses, own and hide away. And getting one over on Asami would be equally as rich.

The Baishe leader had known ‘Asami-sama' for years, the cold businessman was not capable of feeling anything so strongly, of feeling the life and strength and oh so deliciously fragile beauty both inside and out of the photographer. He would grow tired of the spit firing kid and break him...Fei Long wouldn’t let that happen until he’d had his fair share. Little did he know Asami Ryuichi was willing to go well beyond the depths of the abyss for this particular blond haired boy.

. . .

"Takaba, I’ve got a job if you feel up for it."

Akihito’s heart leaps with joy and he immediately slips into his sneakers while grabbing his cameras and keys while holding the phone between his shoulder and cheek. The familiar adrenaline surging in o his blood stream and making an eager sly smile spread on his face.

"I’m up for it." He says, the front door already shutting behind him. 

His editor chuckles through the phone, "I’ve missed that."

"Me too." Akihito laughs, "Now tell me where I’m headed."

"Down on the water front, you know the warehouses we always scope out."

"Yup." Akihito confirms starting to weave his way through the crowd towards the location he knew his boss was speaking of.

"Okay, got a tip off about a drug deal. Rumor is Takidyshi had some dope on reserve and now he needs cash fast, so he’s selling...I thought you’d want another go at him after what his men did to you."

"You were right, thanks bossman." His tone is light but his face is set like stone, firm with determination. He glances from side to side and backwards making sure, just in case Asami had sent men to follow him. If the older man knew he’d be furious at the reckless riskiness of his upcoming actions.

He’d been bored as hell. Laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, mind lazily thinking of photo shoot ideas or what Asami was up to...whose shoulders he was yanking out of socket, or whose brains he’s shooting out. He had giggled thinking of the man’s painstakingly blank and cool (though perfect) face...it was hilarious to Akihito how seriously Asami took himself. 

He grins slyly and runs faster, the wind hitting him in the face, satisfaction and the thrum of impending danger in his veins. If Asami could see him now...

Though he had the man to thank as he notices black suited men struggling to breathe and look inconspicuous while trying to up with him as he glances over his shoulder. These weren’t Asami’s men, he decides, Asami's men would be hard to spot, wouldn’t be obvious in black suits...and definitely would be in better shape.

The question still stands. Who the fuck was following him? He dodges off the street and into an alley. He knew these streets by heart, more than half of his jobs brought him to the docks and these warehouses used for less than honest means. He jumps over a fence and slides into an abandoned building he’s used many times.

It was absolutely unsafe, but perfect for Akihito. He silently travels to the top of the building and from there he arrives unshadowed and undeterred at his stake out. The roof he lands on, panting and smiling, is right across from the warehouse his boss had spoken of, the wide stretch of road and then the dock and Tokyo Bay spread out before him...perfect for snapping pictures.

He grins fiendishly to himself, swallowing down his quick breaths and calming his heart while setting up his camera and pulling a beanie over his hair and ears in the cool air. It was good lighting, still afternoon but the sun was getting low in the sky it’s dark rays casting golden orange on the road and walls of the building.

It’s not long before a black SUV pulls up and parks, idling on the curb...Akihito snaps pictures of the plates and then waits for the second half of the meet. Not minutes afterwards a nondescript black car pulls up too and out steps a man in a shabby ball cap.

Akihito smirks looking through his finder, "There you are old friend." 

Takidyshi looks like hell and Akihito is filled with satisfaction as he pops the trunk of the car and then the door to the SUV opens and outsteps a man Akihito doesn’t know. Blond hair, ear rings, agile and beautiful and elegant...cold good looks with blue eyes of ice.

Akihito doesn’t know him. But he snaps pictures of him breaking the law eagerly...he would get his just deserts. Like everyone else Akihito photographed. The deal goes down smoothly, Akihito getting plenty of good quality photos and as night falls early in the winter the SUV and Takidyshi pack up and take their leave.

"Assholes." Akihito mumbles while packing up his camera, he hated people like this. Whoever that was buying from Takidyshi didn’t care he’d just been outed as a human trafficker, all he cared about was the cheap drugs. He hated the darker side of his world, but then, that was the reason he’d begun criminal journalism in the first place...so he could do something about it.

He’d send the pictures to his editor and then to his contact in the precinct. Akihito deftly travels through the dark abandoned building and disappears out into the night headed home after a good day’s work. The wind is cold around him but the warmth of happiness inside him is stronger. The normalcy of his day and the job he’d done liberating him from some of his anxiety...he was still himself. He was still witty and cocky and daring...he was just a bit wiser now. Rain starts pattering down on him as he hurries home through the glowing streets of Tokyo.

By the time he’s unlocking Asai-san's door he’s shivering and cold, eager for a warm supper and a shower and then bed. He’s tired enough tonight to actually sleep, hopefully without having the need for Asami’s presence or his rather efficient method of exhausting him.

Akihito showers, letting the hot streams of water wash away his tension and bunched up muscles, the steam building up clearing his head and making him feel comfortably lazy and relaxed. The pelting of water on his scalp soothes his slight headache and the feeling of the sweat being washed from his hair is divine.

He dries off and throws some sweats and a worn sweater on. He downloads his photos to his laptop while waiting on his instant Ramen and then goes through them selecting his favorites while slurping up the satisfying meal. With that done he cuddles down into his bed to enjoy an evening of only half watched television and drowsy alone time. 

. . .

 

Asami sits in his office having a nice mid afternoon smoke. All the arrangements had been made, and he takes the opportunity to indulge in the silence and calm before the next very dangerous and hectic forty eight hours begin. He hated China, hated going...and it wasn’t because of the past. 

Asami wanted to be home. He wanted to be in the center of his domain at all times, his ever watchful eyes making sure everything was perfect. If the wrong people found out he was gone even for even a few hours they could wreck havoc on his world. Still the calculated risk was worth it if he got the list of intel he wanted.

His intercom beeps and he leans foreword pressing the answer button, "Yes Kirishima?"

"Sir, Takaba-sama's security; on line two with an update."

He immediately picks up the other line...unease rolling unwarranted in his stomach. "What?" He asks shortly, still angry about the last mishap, but had given the man another chance since he was such a proven professional at his job.

"Sir." The out of breath voice is not reassuring. "I’ve lost him again. He was paranoid, there were someone else’s very indiscreet security tailing him...he spooked and disappeared."

Asami presses his lips together and looks down at the cigarette he’s broken in the surge of anger. He was so sick of this incapableness! He just wanted to know where Akihito was and that he was alright, was that so much to ask! Sure the boy was turning out to be more clever and faster than expected, his instincts generally never letting him miss someone tailing him.

Asami supposes he should be impressed that his man had been able to keep up with Akihito until now. 

"Go back Asai-san's place. Wait for him to get home...for your sake I hope he comes back before nightfall, unharmed." He pauses letting the words weigh heavily. "I assume Kirishima has told you I depart tonight?" He questions coolly. "I suggest nothing like this happens while I’m gone, or you will be paying with your life. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, yes Asami-sama."

Asami forces himself to relax again, "Contact me immediately when he comes back."

"Yes sir. Good eve..."

Asami hangs up on him and runs a hand down his face feeling the stress and apprehension already building up in him. He was ready for a fight...bring it on. But he can’t wait until this is done, can’t wait until he’s back...can’t wait for China to be his for the taking. Can’t wait to have Akihito back by his side, back in his bed, in his home.

"Kirishima?" He speaks into his office phone.

"Yes, Asami-sama?"

"I want Suoh to put a tracker on Akihito's security and make sure the one on Akihito's phone is operating properly."

"Yes sir, I’ll let him know."

"And Kirishima? We’re going to leave early, one last stop to make before take off."

. . .

Asai sighs getting up to answer the knock at the door. It had been a long day and it seemed like the same for Akihito who she hadn’t seen since she got home. She’d peeked in on him and found him dozing off in front of the television. Aki seems better these days, more like himself and even as she’s afraid for Akihito, she’s thankful to Asami Ryuichi for looking out for him.

She opens the door to find the very man standing there, immaculate and cool as ever, eyes cold and calculating...she shivers praying her favorite photographer hasn’t gotten in over his head. Tonight though something is a little different, there’s something softer and warmer about him, something in his eyes...

"Hello Asami-san." She greets.

"Good evening Asai-san, is Akihito in?"

She frowns at the first name use and watches as Asami’s lips morph into a smirk as if mocking her, saying, 'you haven’t the least idea of our intimacy.'

"Yes, he’s here, I think he’s asleep though."

"May I come in? I’ll only be a moment."

She steps back making way for him. He shuts the door behind himself and she points across the open floor plan to a small hallway opening under the stairs of the loft. 

"Down that hall, the door on the end." She directs and Asami bends his head ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Asai-san."

She tilts her head in return and walks away back to the livingroom. Asami chuckles after her, liking the silent way the woman stood up for Akihito, he appreciated even the smallest protection for Akihito. Especially if the boy didn’t recognize it. If there was anything Asami had learned about Akihito it was that he hated peoples worrying about him and going out of their way for him.

He stops at the end of the hall and raps lightly on the door with the backs of his knuckles before turning the knob and silently slipping in. The room is dimly lighted, the bed is big and the pillows and comforter fluffy, he can barely make out Akihito's slight frame in the middle.

The tv plays lowly in the corner, set on some anime station, clothes and shoes are randomly scattered around, his cameras laid out perfectly on the dresser in pristine order and Asami smiles softly. The room echoes something about Akihito a sort of peacefulness and light, along with wild and haphazard chaos.

Asami slowly slips off his gloves and softly walks to the bedside, looking down at the lovely, relaxed face amidst the white of the pillows and the shining silvery blond of his hair. He likes the picture Akihito makes right now.

Safe and warm, obviously at peace with himself, resting in himself and the work he’d done today. Asami feels something like sadness inside as he realizes Akihito was regaining his strength and courage, he didn’t need Asami there for him anymore. Still he is thankful; there was something incredibly beautiful and attractive about Akihito's fight and fire. And bottom line Asami never wanted that to go out, he never wanted Akihito's dependence on him in return of that.

He would fight Akihito for Akihito for the rest of their lives, he would wrestle Akihito's emotions and independence until he taught him it was okay to trust in someone else, it was okay to need the company and attention of another human being...it was okay to want a partner and a friend and a lover. Yes, he would teach Akihito to need him, emotionally, mentally and physically.

He gently sits on the bed, shoulders facing towards Akihito. He lightly drags his knuckles over that white, silky soft cheek, thinking all these thoughts. He marvels at the existence of such an amazing person...a surge of possessiveness and fear twists through him like terrible cramps. 

He fears this is what love feels like

Akihito stirs, adorably smacking his lips and turning his head towards Asami. His lashes flutter as if the boy can’t decide to wake up or not and Asami gently cups the side of his face, his thumb tracing the delicate jawline and chin.

He watches as those lashes lift and those warm hazel eyes come into view, hazy with sleep. Watches as his mind fights to come online and the lazy, shy smile tip those beautiful, rosebud lips as their eyes connect. His small hand comes up to grab the large warm one dwarfing the cheek it’s cradling.

"Asami? What are you doing here?" He asks, voice soft and slightly slurred with sleep.

"Some unexpected business came up, I’m going to be out of town for a few days." He says in way of explanation.

"And you came to say goodbye to me?" Akihito asks, mischievously smirking.

"Brat." Asami returns, with a titled eyebrow. Akihito only laughs, stretching out under the covers, yawning.

"How long exactly is a few days?" 

"Why? Are you going to miss me, kitten?"

Akihito sends him a glare that only manages to look cute.

"Two, three days at the most...I won’t leave you to yourself for too long Akihito." The dirty innuendo in his tone and eyes makes Akihito blush.

"You perverted bastard. Knew I should have locked the doors." Asami laughs.

"Too late now that I’m in your bedroom...and since I know your landlady."

Akihito groans, reaching and putting a small hand on Asami chest, feeling the soft, fine material of his suit. "I’ll never get away from you now."

"Never." Asami repeats the growl deep in his chest. Akihito reaches for his face as Asami leans down to him and their lips meet in a kiss. Asami gently pressing his lips to Akihito's, reverently dipping his tongue in for a taste and Akihito eagerly opening for him, their lips slipping together wetly as they change the angle and gasp for breaths.

They pause sharing heavy breaths for a silent moment.

"Good luck, you bastard." Akihito says, fingers playing in the back Asami’s perfect slicked back hair.

"See you soon, kitten." Asami responds, as his fingertips slide across Akihito's cheek in one last caress as he stands.

"Bye." Akihito whispers with a sleepy, happy smile, as their fingertips touch one last time as his lover pulls away. Asami silently slips out the door and into the night and Akihito slips back into sleep, the meeting feeling sweet and enchanted as though it were just a dream.

. . .

Kirishima sits down in the seat across from Asami's handing him a glass with a ball of ice and some liquor. He looks down at his tablet carefully checking everything, making sure now that they’re safely off that everything in Hong Kong is ready and waiting for them.

"Everything going according to plan?" Asami asks, eyes not leaving the dark jet window.

"Yes sir. Yoh says Fei Long expects nothing and that the security at Baishe headquarters will be easily overwhelmed with their leader not there. The tech is basic, I should be able to get what we need quickly. From there the choice of action will be raids or," he pushes up his glasses until they clash in the light. "Convincing," clears his throat, "Dinner parties."

Asami nods with a dark smile in his face, "I’m sure we can convince most of Fei Long's 'associates' to come to Japan for conversation."

Kirishima bends his head in agreement. "Still while we're here perhaps you may want to..."

"Kirishima." Asami halts him. "You are thorough as ever old friend. But this is just a quick run. With Fei Long in Japan I must get back as soon as possible. I hope to have returned before he can react from our little escapade." The grim look on the boss' face isn’t promising...and the glint of bloodlust and battling spirit biting at the bit inside him was terrifying. 

"Besides," Asami says with a hungry, predatory look in his eyes and grin on his face. "Hong Kong doesn’t have any Akihitos."

Kirishima purses his lips into a thin line at that. He wishes the brat wouldn’t get in the way of his schedule and time line. Asami hated leaving Japan as it was, it was terrifically hard getting the man to leave even for business. And now with the tempting promise of Takaba Akihito waiting back home Asami Ryuichi would be all shoot first, get home, ask questions later.

And while he thought it was quite possibly the sweetest thing he’d ever seen, his large, respected and detached boss doting on the small fiery, spitting photographer...he knew Asami Ryuichi having a lover, a someone who truly meant something to him, would cause trouble to no end. He mentally prepares himself for rocky times and surprises around every corner like never before.

No one could have predicted the coming events though...not even the wary Kirishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Omg guys so much good stuff coming your way!! Can’t wait for y’all to read! REVIEW!!?? ;);)


	19. Chapter 19

It was like a new start for Akihito the next morning. He felt well rested and like he could take on the world. He was back to Takaba Akihito, professional photographer and crime fighter. He had work backed up for the next two days and he had a paid trip to Mt. Figi by a nature magazine who wanted him to take pictures for them.

All in all he had nothing not to look forward to. Energy and happiness and eagerness hums in his veins and the slight thrum constantly in him with the thought Asami and his smirk and kisses...Akihito had a life now, had something to push forward and work for and come back to. He had his photography which he loved, he had a stable, clever as hell lover who actually took care of him more than Akihito took care of him...

This was everything he ever wanted. He sent a 'good morning' text to Asami with a little blushing smiley emoji as he stands on the subway munching away on his morning pastry. He grins thinking about in all probability the surprised and then smug expression that would appear on the man's face when he received it.

He can only imagine the colorful passionate clashing that will explode when Asami returns home. He’s looking forward to it, blushing and feeling his skin heat with the memory of the way Asami looks at him, of the way his finger tips rest on a part of him always, of how the man’s body language never failed to let Akihito know that the powerful, gorgeous man always...always wanted him.

Him. He blushes deeper and shifts on his feet self-conscious even here in the privacy of the stranger crowded train. Shit, he’s never been this close to being in love before, never felt fire and connection and electricity like this before...the lust and the returned desire was a high like Akihito has never known.

He shakes his head, pockets his phone and turns his mind to the work he has ahead of him. Fei Long. The man had definitely been flirting with him, so Akihito would use that to his advantage. Make sure he was relaxed and chatting with him...that was usually when some of the best photographs were taken, when the subject was relaxed and at home, not posing at all.

He looks up into the mirror at the end of the car and runs his fingers through his hair and straightens his clothes. Hopefully the dark wash jeans and casual green button down shirt would be laid back but professional enough. Fei Long looked like he was well to do, something about his elegance and the way he tended to look 'just a little bit down' on the other people he came into contact with tipped Akihito off he was from old money...but he can see from the somewhat cold and distant eyes that life hadn’t been easy for the Chinese man.

Akihito knew he was reading too much into his client but it wasn’t every day you met let alone got a job from someone like Fei Long. He shoulders his camera bag and shakes himself mentally leaving the train and heading towards the botanical garden.

He himself had chosen this place as Fei had told him he’d defer to Akihito's expertise. It was gorgeous inside, even in the winter. The green house made possible for beautiful flowers and shrubbery and Akihito new Fei Long with his dark shinning hair and lovely pale skin would look striking in such a fixing.

He’s excited for the opportunity to take the pictures, Akihito was as good at his job as much as he enjoyed being able to photograph beautiful things. He rushes up the stairs, since he was getting a little close to being late and nearly runs into Fei Long and his assistant in the lobby.

"All set?" Akihito asks, slightly out of breath, acting as though they weren’t waiting on him. Fei laughs and nods, his eyes twinkling at the young man not entirely sinister.

"Alright let’s get to work." Akihito obliviously gushes, leading the way. Yoh honestly pities him.

. . .

"Aw fuck." Akihito's guard swears under his breath from outside when he sees the tall form and long hair of the man Akihito is currently photographing, "Boss is gonna blow my fucking brains out."

He fishes his phone out of his pocket and speed dials his boss.

"Hai?" Kirishima answers.

"Kirishima-san, update on Takaba-san for the boss."

The secretary grunts, distracted by something else going on, "One minute. 

"Sir. It’s Takaba's security for you."

One second later that terrifyingly cool voice is speaking into his ear. "What is it?"

"Boss, this isn’t good, Takaba-san is here at the botanical garden with..."

Though across an ocean and terrible reception Asami knows the sound of a gun going off, even veiled with a silencer. His man is dead...and Akihito is out there alone, undoubtedly the one being targeted. And he’s here in China finishing up some very dubious business, he’s already managed not to get shot himself by Fei Long's rather surprisingly efficient security as Kirishima was waiting for the files to finish downloading onto the USB drive before they deleted the information from the Baishe's computers for good. 

He hates when the triumph of his successes are stolen from him. Now he’s sitting in his hotel room sipping on liquor and is powerless to protect the one thing he most wants to. He feels a bubbling, unstable rage building and storming inside him.

"Who's there?" He questions into the phone, schooling his tone to emotionless. Kirishima looks up alarmed knowing something has gone down.

"I’ll ask once more." Asami growls slowly into the phone, threats in his voice, "Who is there, what is your business with Takaba Akihito?"

Silence is all that answers them and then the dial tone. Whoever had shot Akihito's body guard had hung up.

Yoh stands there over the man's cooling corpse silently, slips the SIMS card from the phone and crushes it, the gun still smoking in his hand little knowing Takaba Akihito was under the protection Asami Ryuichi 

Asami hangs up the phone calmly, but his voice is hard and demanding. "Kirishima I want our people down there NOW. I’ll try to alert Akihito of the situation." 

"Yes sir." The secretary answers, anticipating his boss' orders and already on the phone with Suoh who’d had been left back home to keep things going while they were away.

He dials Akihito, looking at his contact picture he’d snapped early on the first morning they’d woken up together. Akihito's graceful form wrapped up in the white soft sheets, sunlight falling down on that heavenly creamy skin.

"Pick up..." he almost pleads, demands his lover in desperation because there is no other option as the ringing echos in his ear.

. . .

"Okay..." Akihito says looking at Fei Long through the lens of his camera he's got set up on a tripod. "Let’s lose the tie if that’s fine with you." He watches as the man easily pulls his tie loose and out of his collar. Akihito takes it from him and adjusts his shirt, unbuttoning one of the buttons on the perfectly starched piece of clothing.

As expected Fei Long looks exquisite against the green foliage and blue of the hydrangeas. His long hair silken and smooth reflecting the light subtly, perfect skin practically aglow and those dark eyes half hooded under his heavy lashes. Akihito feels satisfaction thrum through him as he snaps picture after perfect picture.

"This I like." He mumbles playing with his settings, "This I like very much."

"They’re good then?" Fei asks, and then to Akihito's surprised look, "The pictures, I mean." 

Akihito looks up having almost forgotten he wasn’t alone. "Yes, very. They’re perfect, I think you’ll love them." 

"Excellent." A ringing phone echoes through the large room and Fei Long looks at his phone's screen. "Excuse me for a second."

"Sure." Akihito returns with a smile, looking around for other ideas where to take Fei's portrait. Fei Long walks a distance away before answering, it was his man in charge of the Baishe headquarters back in Hong Kong. Bad news right now wouldn’t be tolerated...he was so close to triumph.

"This better be good." He snarls into the phone.

"Sir." The breathing is heavy and labored, terrified. "There was a raid last night. Only about a third of us are in any condition for duty."

The silence is deafening. "What did they want?" The freezing tone returns calmly.

"Sir..."

"Answer me, goddammit!" 

"The master list boss, and they got it. Their tech was fast and superior to ours, they were in and out in no time."

Fei hisses a hand fisted in his suit jacket to keep control. "Who was it?"

"You’re not gonna like this. Asami's personal jet landed here in Hong Kong at about three-thirty a.m. There weren’t many of them, I think I’m safe in saying he was the one who took out our men."

Fei closes his eyes, swallowing as he looks for self control. "Fucking Asami...I will be back soon. Do what you can to cover losses in the meantime."

"Yes sir...what about Asami sir?"

"Leave him to me, for once I’m one step ahead of that son of a bitch." He hangs up, turning to look at Akihito a new fire and vindictive glint in his eyes.

. . . 

Akihito watches Fei leave and is puzzled by the tension that immediately tightens the formally relaxed form. Danger radiates from his posture and Akihito feels uneasy at the tones of anger that floats back to him. Those eyes, Akihito knew he’d seen that expression somewhere before, that cold, world-wise gaze...but where? Why was his gut telling him something was off?

He jumps when his own phone rings and the vibrating tickles him. He pulls it out and smirks at the name on his caller ID.

"What can I do for you, Asami-sama?" He asks archly, turning his tone playfully mischievous. 

"Akihito, listen to me very carefully." The deep, dark voice says into his ear lowly, the tone like frozen danger itself. "I need you to obey me right now I’ll explain later, I promise. Get out of there, you need to run, kitten."

Akihito’s whole body tenses and his eyes skip around the room looking for a threat, his feet moving swiftly on his own instincts and to obey Asami, "I, I, don’t unders..." his words are cut off by a sharp jerk on his wrist and his pulled backwards hard into someone’s chest. He looks up with alarmed shock to find Fei Long grinning coldly at him.

"The fuck are you doing?" Akihito snaps trying to wrestle away from the bigger man. "Let me go!" He tries to kick him, tries to stomp on his toes, elbow him in throat...anything. He can vaguely hear Asami's voice calling his name through the phone.

"Sorry Akihito." Fei purrs into his ear, "I had planned on being much gentler but..." he tilts his head smiling sickly sweet, "Let me just say...a mutual acquaintance of ours has forced my hand and made me alter my plans."

The chuckle in his ear, a hand in his hair pulling his head over and exposing his white throat and then the following prick at his neck sends Akihito into a flurry of panic. "No! Get the fuck off me, that hurts you motherfucker...Asami!" He can feel the needle in his neck, can feel the strength leaving his body, his rapidly beating heart spreading the drug through him at lightening speed, "No, please don’t, As..."

Fei supports the limp body in one of his arm, cradling the boy to his chest. Chuckling, very pleased with himself as he hangs up Akihito's phone tossing it behind him to the floor where it shatters. He slips a hand under the boy’s knees and pulls him up, making sure his head is nestled in the nook of his shoulder.

Yoh is waiting for him at the back exit of the building and he opens the back door of the black car for his boss. As they drive away Fei looks down to the pale face resting against the black of his suit jacket. That silvery blond hair and long lashes, beautiful, graceful neck, bones so delicate and fine that it sends thrills down his body.

"I’ve finally got you, Takaba Akihito."

And Asami would finally get what he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> REVIEW!!??;)););));)
> 
> Oh man, have I been writing ......


	20. Chapter 20

Asami hears the exact moments Akihito's voice goes confused to scared, to completely terrified panic, and from there it goes airy and thin while uttering his name one last time and then all goes quiet. Asami can do nothing but listen to the last moments of Akihito's helpless struggle before he knows his photographer has either been knocked out or whatever drug he’d been administered finally pulled him under.

"Akihito?" He asks once more. There is simply silence, Asami's ears straining to hear even the slightest noise and then Akihito’s phone is hung up. He, Asami Ryuichi is hung up on for the second time in five minutes, he grits his teeth.

"They’ve got him." He says in a tone that would turn even ice blue. Suddenly he's nothing but powerful, a force of determined anger, grabbing his coat he heads to the door. "Kirishima we're leaving now."

The secretary rushes to follow. "Suoh is en route to location."

"They won’t be in time." Asami says grimly. "I want men stationed at all of Takidyshi's known safe houses and properties. Pull his men off the street if you can and have Suoh question them, they might know something..."

Kirishima is nodding as he pays the hotel bill silently, and is on the phone immediately after while waving down a taxi to take them to the private airway. Asami sits with his fingers on his lips thoughtfully. As soon as they arrive he opens the door and climbs out, lighting a cigarette up.

He inhales deeply, eyes shut, feeling the cold wind biting into his skin. This was all his fault. He should have searched the city wide for that roach Takidyshi, should have killed him for what his men did to Akihito...for what the man had done to him, the great Asami Ryuichi, should have made him pay for his betrayal. Now in hindsight, he barely remembers their earlier strife.

That was over a month ago though, why had they waited until now? He sighs deeply knowing the answer to that question. It was because of him...because he and Akihito had been hardly apart in the past weeks. And then he’d left. Fuck Fei and his extended stay in Tokyo. Takidyshi had Akihito on heavy surveillance the whole time then. It pissed Asami off to no end that no one had spotted the threat...yes, even himself.

"Sir, we can board, they have just finished refueling."

He nods in affirmation and leads the way to the plane, going up the stairs and ducking inside. He sits with a heavy heart in one of the seats, regretfully putting out the cigarette in the ashtray before they take off. Kirishima pushes up his glasses with a sigh as he hands his boss a crystal glass with a finger of liquor in it.

He takes his phone from his ear and places it on the table, "Suoh you’re on speaker, Asami-sama is here."

"Boss."

"Suoh, what did you find?"

"We found Akihito's guard, dead, execution style. Inside there was nothing except Akihito's equipment...he must have been working when it went down. Sir..."

Asami can hear the bad news in his friend's and head of security's voice. "Go ahead, what is it?"

"This is way too neat for Takidyshi...I mean this is good work, this was professional." Suoh's voice sounds somewhere between admiration and extremely wary of the fight ahead of them.

Asami merely tightens his hand around the glass. Takidyshi was their only lead. Takidyshi was the only one that made sense...did Akihito really have more enemies that would go as far as to kidnap him? Or was this because of Asami? The crime lord knew that if Akihito truly meant to stay with him he would have to get used to the threats and the bodyguards...

But so fast? No. This was personal somehow...but it felt personal to him too. Fuck, it hit him right in the heart. Heart? He had a heart? Shit, he thinks. Akihito is changing me...and yet all he can think of or want is getting the boy back and being with him again, protecting him and making that glorious smile beam over his dark world. Regardless of the danger and the weakness he signified. 

If it wasn’t Takidyshi then who? Who had dared to go against him, and he swore...make Asami Ryuichi his eternal enemy. He would bathe the underworld with their blood and let it be known what would happen to anyone who messed with Takaba Akihito. But the question still stood...

Who to torture, mutilate and finally after a long and painful last days...kill.

Suddenly it dawns in him. The piece of all this he’s been missing. It’s so obvious and so stupid, he can’t even believe himself.

"Kirishima." He says suddenly, "The photos. The photos Akihito took of Takidyshi and the human trafficking deal..."

Realization dawns on the secretary's face and he types away on his tablet pulling the pictures up. "Sir." He hands the tablet over to his boss and Asami's eyes greedily sweep over the shot. Akihito was good. He’d give him that. There was no doubting Takidyshi's identity. The photographer had been out to condemn him and he’d ruined the drug lord for good with one picture.

But the other person in the picture with their back to the camera...the person no one had paid any attention to...that was the man Asami was focused on now. The crime lord would know that long silky hair and elegantly poised figure anywhere. Fei Long. Fei Long was the missing piece of the puzzle...

And the Baishe leader and his assistant were more than capable enough to pull off the clean job of kidnaping Akihito without a trace. Now it all made sense. Fei Long’s extended stay in Tokyo, keeping his distance from Asami, and the unknown men following Akihito in official looking black cars.

"Fei Long. It’s Fei Long." He says, pushing the tablet back towards Kirishima. "That’s why he’s been in Tokyo so long. He already needed to make Akihito disappear because he saw him with Takidyshi. Then we took the master list, but he was already prepared to strike."

"Fuck." Suoh rumbles from the phone. "This is not good...that man is impossible ..."

"Insufferable." Kirishima changes.

"Unstable." Asami says looking out the window, eyes far away, remembering...thinking about every brutal, disturbing story he’d ever heard about the Baishe leader before. "If he even touches a hair on his head..."

"Boss." Suoh says, voice low and steady. "We’ll get him. We’re gonna get him back."

Asami won’t give himself the privilege to believe it until he’s holding that beautiful body and soul in his arms safe and sound once again.

. . .

Suoh meets Asami and Kirishima at the airport and drives his fastest back to Sion. With the boss back on the scene everything ran smoother and faster, fear and respect speeding things along. As they get closer to Sion Asami looks out the windows at the busy city through the dim, misty light of the overcast day coming to a close.

Akihito was just getting back to normal. Asami had been beginning to see parts of him he hadn’t before. Even more of that spark, a temper to match his own, and passion and hunger for life and thrills that mirrored his. A man that could stand next to him, who could say no to him...who, maybe just perhaps someday, would best him.

He can only imagine what Akihito was feeling now. The fear, and uncertainty...probably pain. He clenches his fists, he would make Fei Long pay. He’d make him beg Akihito for his life...he’d...Akihito would hate that though. And was definitely not what his kitten would be needing. 

"Suoh, you have all men on stand by?"

"Yes sir. We’re ready to move out as soon as we know where Takaba-san is being held." Suoh answers, bending his head as he listens to something from the com in his ear.

"What is it?" Kirishima asks, both of the men in the back of the car noticing the hard change of the huge guard's expression.

"Takidyshi is at Sion...he says he wants to speak with you Boss."

Asami feels the fire burn out of control inside him. His nails dig into his palms as he keeps himself from jumping from the car and running to Sion to tear Takidyshi to pieces.

"How long till we're there?" He asks instead, his voice low and dangerous, both his subordinates exchanging wary glances at that tone.

"Just a few minutes." Suoh says grimly, pressing a little harder on the gas.

The entourage sweeps into Sion minutes later. Faces set in determination and the air around them dark. Sion workers stop to watch them go, shivering...not envying those who have deserved their wrath. One of Kirishima's many assistants hands him yet another tablet.

"Sir." He says just as they step into the private elevator heading for the top floor of Sion. Asami looks to him questioningly and Kirishima hands him the tablet somewhat regretfully. "The photographs that were on Takaba-san's camera."

Asami takes the tablet, swiping through the pictures. They were good...as expected. Akihito truly was amazing...they were too good. They caught everything about the Chinese man. The danger, the cold, the sheer elegant beauty and the thinly veiled lust in his hooded eyes.

He was obviously relaxed with Akihito. The photographs were a testament to how at ease Akihito had made him...even while the man had been plotting his kidnapping he had fallen under that spell Akihito wove. Fei Long’s dark eyes fixed hotly on something just behind the camera, which could only be his kitten, makes Asami's blood boil.

That man had Akihito now. And he was defenseless and alone and scared...he didn’t know anything. Who Fei Long was or why he’d want to hurt him. Asami growls loudly in frustration and practically throws the tablet back to his secretary and then the elevator dings and opens, and he needs to kill something, tear something apart.

Takidyshi stands there with Sion guards waiting for the arrival of Asami Ryuichi. 

Asami is at his throat within a second. Slamming him into the wall so hard it knocks the breath from his body. The hand wrapped around his neck holds him up off the floor, and the fury and bloodlust burning in those eyes staring at him make him truly realize the error of his ways.

He should have been a thousand, a million times more terrified of Asami Ryuichi, king of the underworld.

"I am going to kill you." The man says to him clearly and simply, his hand tightening around his throat and Takidyshi tries to breathe in vain, his fingers scrabbling at Asami’s arm.

It happened in less then four seconds but Kirishima and Suoh rush after their boss. They each grab an arm and try to pull him away from the suffocating man. He doesn’t budge and Suoh wraps an arm around the broad chest and pushes back with all his might.

"Ryuichi, stop, he says he knows where Akihito is." Suoh says lowly into Asami's ear through tight breaths still fighting to hold his boss back.

The crime lord's eyes only sharpen and land again on the man coughing and heaving for breaths on the floor. Kirishima and Suoh grunt as Asami lunges at him again and manages to shake them off.

"Talk." Asami demands, his chest heaving in quick breaths, like a panther he’s in front of the drug lord again. "This better be good." Takydishi freezes at the sound of a gun cocking. He can feel the coolness of the metal muzzle pressed against his temple.

"Talk. Now." Asami demands again. Pushing the gun harder against his head.

"It, it was," Takidyshi coughs and winces, shrinking from the powerful man in front of him, his chest shuttering. "It was Fei Long who took him."

"We know that already." Asami responds, his voice so low it was terrifying, the look in his eyes begged for Takidyshi to give him a reason to shoot him now.

"I, I, I was there," He offers up quickly, spreading his hands. "I was already following the photographer...I tailed them to Fei Long’s hotel. That's where they are."

"Why were you following Takaba?" Asami questions, fingers restless on the trigger of his gun.

"Me and Fei Long had a plan to take care of him, but that Chinese bastard acted without me and fucked the whole thing up!" The anger within the man’s eyes is surprising. Asami’s eyes thin to suspicious slits.

"Fucked what up?" He demands, backing away from the man’s face slightly. Seriously he was rank, teeth dirty and black, beard patchy and long and thin. "What did Fei Long fuck up?" He raises his voice, forcing the gun into the man's skin harshly. "What were you planning?!"

Takidyshi's eyes go cold and evil, fear entirely disappearing, a disturbing flood of lust and hunger filling that deranged gaze. He looks straight at Asami with a nasty grin, "There are better ways to punish pretty boys than death, don’t you think Asami?"

Bang! Asami stands calmly with the gun smoking in his hand. Takidyshi's brains all over the wall and carpet. "Akihito is mine." He says simply, eyes slightly glazed over with the satisfaction of killing the man.

"Dammit Ryuichi." Kirishima says exasperated, "We just changed that carpet."

. . .

 

Akihito can hazily hear voices floating above him. He’s hot, skin itching and burning, his eyes are shut, too heavy to open...he wants to he’s scared. He can’t really remember what happened. But he does know he’s not in control. He remembers the feeling of the drug spreading through him and paralyzing him.

"The dose was too much." He hears muffled through blocked-up feeling ears.

"He’s having a reaction to the drug, I think." Wait, he knows that voice...Fei Long. He’d been taking his picture. He remembers the feeling of cool silky hair brushing his neck and face as the prick stung his skin, his hair being pulled roughly. Asami’s voice in the background.

Fei Long that Bastard! It was him, why did the man kidnap him? He struggles to move to run, to scream. His body is completely still though, all he can feel is the cool tracks frustrated, terrified tears are making down his face.

"Is he awake?" That was Fei's voice, he mentally flinches and scrambles away from the man. But he’s powerless, he can do nothing as he feels a hand smoothing down his hair, his cheek and then his side.

"He’s probably conscious, but the drug is still immobilizing him." A new voice, Akihito thinks he’s heard it before though. 

Akihito feels like his blood is boiling inside him, the headache along with the hands touching him that he can’t see or stop is going to make him lose his mind. Somehow he’s dizzy even with his eyes closed, his chest heaving fast.

"He’s panicking."

He feels a hand land on his chest and it just sends him spiraling faster then ever. "Dammit. Akihito, listen to me, you're okay."

I am not okay, he screams inside his head, you drugged me and kidnapped me...your hands are all over me...

"Sir, I don’t think that's helping."

"Akihito, listen to me." Fei Long says, hand still on his chest, Aki can feel it there with every gasping breath. "You’re hyperventilating, you need to breathe, just listen to my voice and slow down."

Akihito’s head spins...oh he hears Fei Long's voice alright. But he wants to hear Asami's voice, he wants to feel those big strong hands holding him close, wants to feel that firm chest shielding him from the world. Asami might be a black crime lord but he would never do this to Akihito, he’d never done anything but help and comfort him.

Still he fights to keep his mind online, tries to figure out why Fei Long wanted him. What had he ever done to the Chinese man before? His mind's eye rushes through the pictures he’d taken over the past few months. Suddenly he remembers the one. The one photograph that had cost him a good beating and nearly his life.

A clear shot of Takidyshi's face and the tall back of a long haired man. It was Fei Long. Fei Long was Takidyshi's buyer. How hadn’t he seen this before? How could he have been so stupid. He’d had his head in between his legs is what had happened, he’d just wanted to forget everything bad that had happened to him and bask in the happiness and the new chances Asami and his successful gallery showing had brought. 

And now a fucking human trafficker had him. His hate and disdain for the man does nothing to dampen the mind numbing fear and panic of the possibilities of what would be happening to him. Of what Fei Long would do to him. He could kill him, or rape him...or sell him and then all those things would most probably follow. He can’t breathe past the tightness of his chest, he can’t move, all he can do is lay there and listen to them and feel their disgusting hands on him...now he can’t think past the freezing horror in his veins.

He thinks of the way Tiri's eyes had burned as he’d beaten him, the eyes of the men who had stood prepared to shoot him dead that night before Asami found him. Of Fei Long's eyes cold, but sharp with interest and lust. And then in warm, nearly painful contrast he sees Asami's glowing gold eyes fixed on him, gaze lost between primal desire and warm fondness. Fuck, he wants to fight away these strange hands, wants to scream and demand Asami come and find him, to hold him safely in that flaming, all encompassing gaze again. 

He fights, lips and tongue and throat striving to utter the name, with all his strength trying to call for the presence, his muscles working as hard as they can but he doesn’t even so much as flinch. His lips don’t even move and his mind begins to slip away amidst the confusion of heartbreak, desperation and fear. Blissful, unknowing blackness mercifully takes over him again as his body gives in to the drug and anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> REVIEW!!?? ;);)
> 
> Omg guys we're getting towards the finishing bang!!
> 
> (((To clear up about Yoh. From what I got from the manga Yoh and Asami rarely actually got in touch because it would have endangered Yoh's cover. He or Asami either contacted each other if they needed something or if Yoh had something HUGE to report. So when I wrote this I simply reasoned Yoh didn’t know Aki was close with Asami and did not see it as a direct threat to Asami or his empire...and that’s why he didn’t tell Asami about Fei Long's plan. Also Yoh was somewhat both of their man, he definitely has mixed loyalties. Anyways thats how I thought about it, sorry if it was confusing.)))


	21. Chapter 21

"Let’s move out." Asami says calmly, taking the bullet Suoh offers him to replace the one on the floor coated in brains and reloading his gun. "Me, Kirishima and Suoh will go up directly. Men at all exists, and a team on the stairs and the top floor after us. No shots fired unless we're under fire ourselves is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Suoh nods, talking softly into his com and repeated Asami’s orders. 

"We don’t want a mess." Asami says, "The hotel is still full of civilians. We want to get Akihito and get out...even if Fei Long escapes that’s our one and only top priority."

Kirishima nods, pushing his glasses up. "I’m working on getting us the feed from the hotel's security cameras, we should have eyes in a few minutes." 

Asami grunts in response, he wanted to see Akihito as soon as possible, wanted to see him alive...if he was alive. He frowns at himself. No, he didn’t think like that, he refused to think like that. He was Asami Ryuichi, he succeeded in what ever he set out to do, he might have to shoot, cut, and kill his way through but he would do it. He would do this for Akihito.

"Alright, let’s get into position and then wait for my mark." He commands. 

"Hai Asami-sama." All men present in the room say and Suoh and Kirishima follows after their boss each on the phone tending to their jobs. But with him in spirit, body and soul. Going to battle together was something they were long used to. Something they relished.

The dark entourage of black vehicles cut through the night heading towards danger, Akihito, and Fei Long. 

Asami straps on the bullet proof vest Suoh hands him wordlessly. And buttons up his dress shirt and suit jacket over it. Image was something he knew all too well the strength of. His men and his enemies believing him invincible was a belief he’d like to keep in tact. And if he was truthful it wasn’t close from the truth. Sure he’d had hard times like everyone else. But he worked had, and was smart and he was ruthless. Eliminating any and every obstacle in front of him.

Asami Ryuichi didn’t do ghosts, especially not the kind who could come back to shoot you in the back.

They arrive at the back of the grand hotel and Asami steps out onto the asphalt looking up the tall building and the sky beyond. Wind whipping around his sharp and cold features, stirring his dark hair.

"Sir." Kirishima says, "We have the security footage. As far as I can tell it’s only Fei Long, Yoh and three other men. His room is the penthouse suite. However there’s no cameras there."

Asami growls in frustration at that, as he leans back against the car and lights up a cigarette. They need to move and now, before Fei Long found out they were here. But without knowing exactly where Fei Long, Yoh and Akihito were they ran a huge risk of endangering themselves and his kitten.

"Suoh?" He says, turning to the large man.

"Yes sir?" Suoh approaches out the shadows where he had been looking over his men one last time.

"Ideas?" Asami asks darkly, blowing a grey billow of smoke out into the cold night air.

Suoh opens his mouth but Kirishima speaks up, voice tight, "Excuse me, but sir,  
we're receiving a video message from Fei Long now."

Both Suoh and Asami silently stalk to Kirishima's side, looking over his shoulders. The screen is black except for the large white play sign. The air sits heavy and silent for a moment of foreboding. All three men wary and steeling themselves against what they might be about to see.

"Go ahead." Asami says, voice deceivingly even, but terrifyingly low and dangerous.

Kirishima's long finger taps the screen and the video begins to play.

"Asami." Fei's refined voice addresses. "It’s been a while since I last spoke with you."

Asami’s fist clenches and Suoh and Kirishima are half afraid to be so close to him as he watches the video.

Fei Long’s face looks back at them from the camera. He’s sitting on a sofa, long cigarette holder between his slender fingers. His slanted dark eyes staring at the lenses from under dusky lashes, his gaze so cold even Asami knows and feels the Chinese Baishe leader is furious. Dangerously so.

"I heard you’ve been busy in my absence." The Chinese man says lightly, "And I applaud you...but then so have I." He tilts his head as if to say 'oh well'. The camera slants down to view Akihito unconscious with his head in Fei Long’s lap, the man’s other hand resting in that silvery hair, long fingers pulling through the silky strands.

Akihito looked horrible. Pale and slightly shaking, eyes roving under their lids, lips parted so every breath sucked in shallowly. His clothes had been exchanged for a fine silk creamy cheongsam, adorned with subtle needle work. It looked so wrong, the fiery independent young man lying there still and pale under forced complacency.

Fei Long’s laugh is fake and light, "I quite understand the appeal Ryuichi." He says casually, looking down to watch the fine hair falling through his fingers. "And if I am to be entirely honest with you I planned on stealing him away even before you paid a visit to China."

Fei Long sits forward, Akihito's head falling awkwardly and hanging limply. "Circumstances being as they are..." Fei Long says, his tone going cold. "I will accept the return of my data in exchange for the life of Takaba Akihito. Do not think I will hesitate to kill him Asami, in light of what you’ve done his beauty is worthless."

As the threat hisses out from the his mouth Fei relaxes again, sitting back and breathing deeply from his cigarette. "He’ll be waking soon Ryuichi." He says lightly, tone teasing. "And I may or may not have screwed up his dosage," he shrugs easily. Lust glints his eyes as he sneers a grin at the camera. "Once he’s awake I don’t know how long I can resist those angry eyes and all that flawless white skin...and I don’t know how long he has left until he breaks, I’d suggest you hurry."

His eyes flash predatorily. "The roof of my hotel; we'll be waiting."

The video goes dark. And silence sits terrifyingly heavy over the group. 

Asami feels himself shaking with rage. Akihito's appearance flashing through his mind, fuck, the boy wasn’t doing good at all, Asami wanted him safe in his arms, wanted to take him so far away from all this, from all the people and business trying to get between them. 

'Don’t know how long he has left until he breaks...' 

Asami knows what Fei Long is talking about. It was a point all men had. A point where their spirit broke, where fear twisted them ways they should never have to go...what had they been doing to his sweet Akihito? 

Fei Long was dead. Maybe not tonight, not if it endangered Akihito...but someday somehow, somehow painfully and cruelly and brutally Fei Long would die by his hand or at least by his orders.

"Ryuichi." He looks over when Kirishima says his name quietly to break him from his murderous thoughts.

The cold void eyes that meet Suoh and Kirishima fill them with a little fear, but mostly just exhilaration. It was the look Asami wore when the fight sat too close to home, the look he wore when he spilt blood for a reason...when the feelings inside him were passionate and true, and to any other man overwhelming. But their friend and boss rarely had the luxury to show his emotions.

Asami takes out his gun and checks over it, cigarette hanging from his mouth as he sees Akihito's smiling face flash before him and the picture that had brought them together by fate. "What Love Looks Like." Akihito’s broken and bruised body, his beauty and light simply taken and abused and dirtied for someone else’s selfish uses.

This wasn’t the life he’d promised himself he’d give the perfect, extraordinary, good young man. He’d only brought Akihito more danger. I’m going to fix this Akihito, I’m coming for you kitten. He thinks, as with his soul, his desires...with every single special moment they’d ever had reaching out to the other man.

I’m coming. Asami thinks to Akihito.

He drops his cigarette and rubs it out with the toe of his shoe.

"Now." He says, and followed by his two trusted men and behind them all of Sion's forces they move forward into the night to take back the incredible Light that matched Asami Ryuichi's terrible darkness.

. . .

Sounds and dim lights begin to filter back through Akihito's consciousness. He groans at the pounding of his heartbeat in his temples, his skin burns and his muscles and joints ache as he shifts...indescribable relief floods over the pain when he realizes the paralysis is gone.

His eyes sting and swim as he opens them and a ceiling comes into view. He whimpers under his breath as he pulls himself upright with a hand on the back of the sofa he’s laying on. He blinks slowly and swallows trying to clear his mind and vision of the vestiges of the drug.

"Good, you’re awake." 

Akihito jerks at the voice and manages to make out the blurry figure of Fei Long standing above him. His blurry eyes jump around the room looking for doors and windows, any outlet of escape. He presses himself into the back of the couch away from the form of his captor.

"Time to go." The Chinese man says and grabs Akihito by the arm, hoisting him off the couch and pulling him towards the door where Yoh waits with his gun drawn, not that Akihito can see that through his swimming vision. He panics.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" He yells, at least means too. He gasps it out of his heaving chest that he can’t seem to get a decent breath out of. He kicks out at his captor and throws the hands off him, pressing one hand against his aching head trying to stop the vertigo.

A powerful slap to his face sends him crumbling down nearly limp, tears stinging in his eyes and ears ringing. Akihito groans, face down on the floor until Fei Long flips him over and places a heavy foot on Akihito's neck.

"I don’t want to hurt you Akihito." His eyes glow from the depths of his hanging hair, his voice is cold and crazily neutral compared to his current violent actions. "But I’m angry and I’m in a bit of a rush. So be a good little bitch and shut the fuck up and follow like you’re told."

The words echo in his ringing, spinning brain, 'bitch' swimming with the last time someone had hit him. Fear and memories seize his body and consciousness as Fei Long grabs his arm again and proceeds to drag him from the room, Akihito scrambling to get his feet under him as his shoulder screams with the stress on the joint. They travel down the hallway and through a door leading to the building's stairs.

Fei Long drags him, Yoh behind them having his master's back. The stairs rock under Akihito and his stomach rolls as he pants, sweat running down his face as he struggles to keep up with the Chinese man on his trembling legs. Mentally he knows what’s happening to him. His body was working desperately to expel the drug and clear it from his system. But his instincts were screaming that he wasn’t okay, he could hardly stand up on his own for fuck's sake!

He grits his teeth and forces his shaking feet one after another. He is Takaba Akihito, he’s been in worse situations before...this was his work, his job...I’ve got this, I’ve got this, he says in a mantra in his head. He tries not to think of Asami, tries not to want him, to wish for his presence.

Fei Long throws the last door open and drags Akihito out onto the roof. The wind cuts at them and Akihito feels like it’s strong enough to simply blow him off the edge. Where he was burning up before now he freezes, the sleeveless top and thin pants Fei had dressed him in doing little to nothing to protect him from the bitter cold and wind.

Fei Long throws him to the ground and Akihito hisses as he rams into something hard, his eyes watering and he feels his wrist complain within the less bulky bandage it had been changed to instead of the cast. He pushes himself upwards to meet Fei Long and Yoh face on. He shivers as he tries to pull himself up, his captor watching him carefully.

The roof is dark and cluttered. Pipes, generators and satellites for the hotel taking up a lot of the space. Over to the left Akihito can see lights and what he realizes is a helipad. Fear grips him again, thoughts racing with images of what would happen to him if Fei Long got him out of Japan. Surely then he would be out of even Asami’s reach. 

Yoh comes out after them shutting the door and calmly handing Fei a pair of handcuffs. 

"Hold on..." Akihito rasps between breaths, holding out his hand as if he could keep Fei Long and the handcuffs away. "What the fuck are you doing with those?"

"Akihito, don’t make me tell you to be quiet again." The long haired Chinese man commands as he closes one cuff around one of Akihito's wrist and the other around a iron pipe.

Akihito jerks weakly at his binding and groans in frustration and disappointment. He wasn’t going anywhere. He continues to shiver staring up at Fei through his hair, his vision is still swimming, his muscles still weak and floppy at best. There was nothing he could do but glare.

"What an expression." Fei Long says laughing lightly. "Do you hate me that much Akihito?"

"You piece of shit, you pretended you were my friend, I trusted you."

Fei Long tsks, "You wouldn’t be in this situation if Asami hadn’t behaved like a piece of shit too."

"I get the idea there’s no love lost between you two crime lords." Akihito spits, "You should have seen whatever he did coming."

The Chinese man laughs nodding, "You’re right. If I’m entirely truthful with you Akihito, I must tell you I planned on kidnapping you before Asami forced my hand. You are very lovely and quite the enigma. Us 'Crime lords' as you call us never get to see your type."

"My type?" Akihito asks incredulously thinking, 'a nut job. I got kidnapped by a rich psycho nut job.'

Fei Long stalks towards Akihito, a graceful hand gripping his chin with fingers caressing the soft skin of his face. "A certain quality you have, a light in your eyes...in your soul. Poor Asami, he didn’t have a chance from the first second you looked him directly in the eye just like I didn’t..."

Fei leans and melds their lips in a searing kiss, Akihito struggling to pull away before resorting to biting on the tongue trying to snake into his mouth. Fei jerks back, slaps him hard again, this time busting Aki’s lip and the photographer grins up coldly at the man teeth washed in red.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." He says cooly, "Asami's and my relationship is strictly business. I took some photographs for him which I assume is what got me on your shit list. It was fucking stupid of you to get involved with someone like Takidyshi."

He grunts as his head jerks back, this time with a well aimed punch to his cheek, the tender skin of his cheek bone stinging with a split, his vision swims even more. "Save your lies." Fei Long says cold eyes ablaze with storming anger. "Whether Asami comes or not will testify to how business-like your relationship really is."

Akihito grinds his teeth together and glares at the Baishe leader. "Is what he took from you really this important? More important than my life?" He rants, anger and survival instincts roaring inside him in the face of this unjust treatment. "I’m not a thing for you to just take and barter with as you like!"

Fei Long steps back up close to him, taking hold of his chin once again like a vice, cold and cruel. "Asami stole something that, to me, is worth life itself, outweighing your value by far...for your own sake you had better pray it’s not worth that much to Asami or you are dead, because Akihito...I will throw you over the edge of this building without a second thought if Asami doesn’t bring me what I want."

The words are whispered into Akihito's ear and as he draws back Aki looks into his eyes to defy him, to rebel against this darkness that he fights everyday. His own flaming eyes meet cold, hard ones. Akihito finally realizes where he’s seen them before, that expression. Asami. 

They were Asami's eyes. The eyes that had crushed Tiri's wrist and skull, the eyes his crime lord wore when dealing with business or looking at people other than himself, and occasionally Kirishima and Suoh.

Finally Akihito understands. Fear wraps itself around his heart, strangling him as he presses himself as far away from the Chinese man as the cuff allows him. This wasn’t Asami, this wasn’t HIS dragon. Fei Long would kill him without a second thought, he wouldn’t even think twice about his death, about his spilt, cooling blood. If he got angry enough he would simply toss Akihito over the edge of this skyscraper and let his body plummet to the ground below.

"You understand me at last." Fei says backing away from him and sending him a dangerous look, "I mean it. Be silent or else..."

Akihito doesn’t make a peep, just watches with wide, fearful eyes as Yoh and Fei long walk a little ways off and start talking in soft voices.

"Stupid ass motherfuckers." He mutters to himself, wriggling his wrist testing out how tight the cuff is. The metal is biting into his flesh, that’s how tight. He bites on his lip thinking hard as he holds his other hand to his aching head. Fei Long was right. If Asami came for him it would confirm how close they were which would give the Chinese man the advantage over Asami.

He growls lowly under his breath, fisting his hands tightly and yanking on the cuff again. Why does he always have to be so powerless? He hates this, this being the victim, being taken advantage of. Someday he would get back at Fei Long, at Tiri...he grins thinking he’d already gotten his revenge on Takidyshi. They should be more afraid of me, he thinks grinning ferally through violent shivers.

They underestimated him by his size and prettiness. He yanks on the cuff again fitfully, jangling the other cuff against the iron of the pipe. Fei Long sends him an annoyed look, "Stop it, Akihito. If I shoot you from annoyance before Asami even gets here negotiations will be ruined."

Akihito sneers back at him and glumly leans one shoulder against the pipe he’s chained to. Asami if you’re coming...please hurry. He thinks, wind biting at him, the cold making him shake in his under dressed state, his limbs aching and the cut on his cheek biting at him constantly along with the pain in his head. He rubs his arm quickly for warmth, feeling like his lips were turning blue. Man, he thinks absently, remembering the soup Asami had made a habit to bring him, I could kill some of that miso soup right about now.

He tenses as Yoh and Fei Long do, both readying their handguns, eyes on the door.

Be careful Asami! Akihito mentally screams as the door to the stair case opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> REVIEW!!??
> 
> The big show down is up next, duh duh duhhh
> 
> ((Just a little fangirl note. If u BL lovers have not watched or read the Thai drama called "2moons" THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR FANGIRL LIVES??!! Seriously I cannot express how good it is...changed my bl experience forever. Perfect, perfect, perfect omg! The series is free on YouTube with eng subtitles and the translated books r on wattpad. I had tears and laughter, was rolling around in my bed just giggling and giddy with the sweetness. It is bl and yoai perfection in every way!! Pls check it out, you will thank me!! And thank you for dealing with my crazy fangirl moment real quick :);)))


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: reunion cuteness and fluff

Asami, Suoh and Kirishima followed by Sion's finest take the long trek up the stairs. Guns drawn and held down by their legs just in case Fei Long's men make an appearance. As they reach the last flight of stairs Asami motions for a halt as he and Suoh step into the hallway and make a quick sweep of Fei Long’s suite.

It’s empty. Not even holding any personal belongings. However he finds a pile of Akihito clothes, jeans, a button down shirt and shoes too small and cheap to be Fei’s. He grinds his teeth at the thought of that man’s disgusting hands all over his boy.

He jerks his head to Suoh, motioning that they head back to the stair case. Once there they wait as Kirishima finishes talking quietly on his phone. "Group Two was spotted by the three Baishe men at the back entrance. But the threat was eliminated before they could notify Fei Long."

Asami nods grimly. "Good. Let’s move in, only me, Suoh and Kirishima are to go out on the roof. Everyone else wait here for further orders, stay on alert."

He gets sure nods all around and silent as night itself they ascend the last stairs. The three exchange dark knowing looks before Asami checks himself, schools his expression and opens the door, walking through it impeccable and cold as ever. 

"Fei Long what can I do for you? I’m a busy man you know." His perfect and unworried and almost aggravated attitude at having been called up here enraging Fei Long to no end. 

"You know very well why, Asami." The Chinese man snaps, as always the Japanese crime lord rubbing him the wrong way, infuriating him with his perfect authority and effortless success in everything. 

He smile suddenly goes sly and evil. "I believe 'that' is the real reason why you’ve decided to grace us with your presence." Asami's gaze follows the inclination of Fei’s head and his eyes find Akihito where the boy stands cuffed to an iron pipe.

Akihito shivers, miserable in much too little clothes. Asami himself had on four layers, and still he could feel the wind icing down his spine. Akihito's eyes are fiery and pissed off as ever, he looks like a sulking child, the way he glares at Fei Long through his bangs for daring to kidnap him, though his swaying body, blue lips and red rimmed eyes give him away.

Their gazes meet and Akihito glares back at him as if asking Asami what the fuck took him so long, but also fuck...I’m so glad you came please take me home. Something about it makes Asami's insides unclench a little and realize Akihito was still here, in danger and sick but here. And also makes his heart clench even tighter...he’s going to lock Akihito inside with him for days and days and just reassure himself and allow his heart rest. 

"Well Akihito." Asami says slowly, grin turning a little predatory, he reaches into his pockets and begins to light up a cigarette. "Got yourself into quite the situation this time."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Akihito snaps and Fei Long and Yoh actually look shocked. "It’s not my fault, they were the ones who kidnapped me, I’m not here because I want to be."

Asami simply chuckles and blows smoke at the boy, "Yes, yes." He condescendingly agrees with the photographer. "Well, we're all here on your account anyways, but I suppose that’s really all thanks to Fei Long, isn’t it? Such a lovely reunion." He finishes sarcasm dripping from his words, as his golden eyes land on the Chinese man again. Fei has to make himself not shiver at those hard, murderous eyes.

"The fault is really all yours Asami. You’re the one who took something that doesn’t belong to you, aren’t you?" Fei long says back, cold fury apparent in his eyes and tone too.

Asami shrugs easily, "Even you have to admit it was a good move." He drops his cigarette to the ground and grinds it out with the toe of his shoe. "But then I suppose it was much too easy, too good to be true."

The obvious shade thrown on the Baishe makes Fei nearly turn blue with rage. He gracefully stalks over to Akihito and grips a hand full of hair, pulling the boy upwards onto his tiptoes and holding his gun to the delicate temple.

"My patience is running out, Asami."

Asami's insides are undecided between boiling and freezing with the sight of Fei Long holding a gun to Akihito's head, the boy’s weak and trembling body scrambling to keep on his feet as his eyes tear up from the pull on that lovely hair. 

"You always were the drama queen, Fei." Asami says, snarling in disgust and reaching into his pocket and casually throwing the much coveted USB drive over to the Chinese man who release Akihito to catch it.

The photographer crumbles to the ground fighting for his breaths, the cold air feeling as though it’s shredding his lungs. He coughs roughly, hands shaking as the pain in his cold body registers. His wrist stings terribly and when he looks up to where it’s cuffed through bleary eyes he watches blood dripping down his arm from a cut to the tender inside of his wrist.

He’s nearly numb with the cold but that somehow heightens every single ache in his body. His eyes search for Asami like a stronghold in the midst of his pain and disorientation. He feels like his body is shutting down, but the flame in Asami's eyes and his perfectly poised form in the face of danger and sacrificing something important for Akihito gives the boy strength.

I can do this, he tells himself. Asami is doing something for me, I can make it through this at least.

Tension filled seconds stretch on for what seems like forever as Fei looks over the drive in his palm. Suddenly he drops it to the ground and sends a mild glare to Asami. "I’ll take the other one now, Ryuichi." He says, voice making Akihito sick for he stomach. He hates seeing Asami stuck in this situation because of him.

Asami was power and control, he was authority and respect, Akihito wanted tear the Chinese man apart along side his lover. As the actions and words of the other's around him blur and swim more with every second, as he fights for consciousness a sound thrums in Akihito's ears. A helicopter. Fei Long was about to make his escape with exactly what he wanted 

Asami only chuckles lightly and reaches into his other pocket throwing yet another drive over to the Chinese man who catches it gracefully. Fei Long laughs shaking his head at his old enemy. "Close Ryuichi, close." Asami simply smirks back.

Fei Long pockets the drive and brings out the keys to Akihito's cuffs, undoing the one attached to the pipe. With the gun fixed again to Akihito's head Fei backs up slowly towards the landing pad and Yoh. He sneers to Asami.

"If you hadn’t tried to make a fool of me, I actually would have let you have you’re little toy back." 

Akihito truly freezes. Fear and desperation filling him...no, no, no. Not after all this, no! Akihito was leaving here with Asami, he had to, he could not go with Fei Long. Couldn’t be sold to some disgusting old man, couldn’t be taken away from his home and his life and his cameras...he was Takaba Akihito...he was free.

Asami growls and makes to step towards them but Fei backs away and cocks the gun at Akihito’s temple. Asami freezes and finally, finally...their eyes meet. Hazel and gold, mixed like they were honey set ablaze. There in Asami’s gaze was something Akihito had never once seen there before...fear.

Akihito's eyes widen as the heaviness of this revelation settles on him. Asami cares...Asami Ryuichi, Japanese yakuza...all the horrible, chilling stories Akihito had ever heard about him runs through his mind. But Akihito knew him, and Akihito knew this. This was something special. 

And not just to Asami. To Akihito. Asami was showing him himself and new wonderful things, teaching him to love himself and that he shouldn’t just selflessly allow people to take from him. He had a life and rights and feelings that mattered too. And he wanted to stay here, he wanted to see where this went with Asami, he wanted to take pictures everyday for the rest of his life and go home to his very own crime lord.

He realizes over the last few weeks he’d started thinking of Asami as his home. He wanted to be with the man, and not just for sex. Every time he’d had a free night, or moment he’d texted Asami, he found the man and they’d ended the day together. Laughing or talking softly or yeah, fucking like wild men. 

But when he was finished with work and his responsibilities he wanted to go back to Asami's side. And he’d never felt like that about anyone ever before. That was worth fighting for. That was worth being selfish for once. It was worth hurting somebody for. Especially someone like Fei Long.

The chopper is close to landing, the wind whipping Fei Long’s hair around them with their loose fitting cheongsams waving wildly around them. Asami can’t help but think how truly majestic Akihito looks as the fight and righteous indignation comes back to his eyes for a split second before the boy comes back to life.

Akihito reaches back knocking the gun away from his head at the same time grinding his heel down into Fei Long’s foot as hard as he can. The Chinese man drops him as the gun goes off. The resounding bang ringing in Akihito's ear, he hits the ground deafened, groaning with hands going up to cover his ears. He blinks up at the night sky in the otherworldliness of the silence forced on him, one ear popping and clearing as he makes out Asami standing over him, poised elegantly, gun aimed at Fei long who has his gun aimed right back at Asami.

So this is what a modern day shoot out looked like.

Asami's eyes slightly widen in amaze as Akihito stomps on the Baishe leader's foot and wriggles from his hold. Fei Long fires by instinct and the gun goes off inches away from Akihito's left ear. The boy falls to the ground groaning in pain and Asami wastes no time stepping up to guard the boy, gun trained on Fei Long.

The Baishe leader recovers instantly, his gun leveling at Asami...their hard, cold gazes clashing.

"Leave." Asami demands, jerking his head in the direction of the Baishe's helicopter. "You’ve got what you wanted."

Fei Long grins showing his teeth. "I wanted Akihito too."

"He is mine." Asami returns firmly, eyes ablaze with threat, daring Fei Long to try and take Akihito now.

Fei Long's eyes thin for a moment weighing the risks. But then widen suddenly, understanding what Asami is saying, saying more than that the boy was under his protection, he was claiming him...anyone who touched the boy would be dead. This boy was something extraordinary, special. He eyes drop back down the blond head under their guns, the hazel eyes blinking trying to clear, lovely body shaking in the cold.

His laugh is out of place, even in Akihito's ringing ears. "Well, we'll see." He says with a dark look to Asami as he and Yoh run and leap on the chopper and are gone.

Akihito pushes himself up on his hands watching them go. "Ouch." He mumbles to himself, hand reaching up to his pulsing ear and coming away bloody. With the danger gone Akihito can only hear the wind rushing in his ears with the faraway high pitched noise.

He shakes his head, swallowing trying to stop the annoying racket while pushing himself upwards to get on his feet. He didn’t expect it to be this easy until he becomes conscious of the hand on his arms, an arm slipping around his back helping him stay upright. Asami...

"Akihito." He hears coming at him like exaggerated slow sound waves. Asami appears in front of him, hands running down his front, "Are you hit?" The question is like a punch to his stomach reminding him of how close that gun had been to him. Suddenly he’d much like to know himself, was he shot?

Asami stays tense with his gun trained on Fei Long as he turns and boards the chopper. Yoh gives him a subtle nod before going to join his Chinese master. And then they're both gone in a strong wind, whipping his overcoat around his legs and Akihito's hair all over his white face as the boy pushes himself up.

As soon as the threat is gone Asami slides his gun back into its holster underneath his suit jacket and gently places his hand on Akihito's arms to help him shakily stand. The photographer sways but stays upright, rubbing at his ear in aggravation the pout and confusion on his face simply adorable.

Asami runs his hand down the front of the boy checking for dark stains on his clothes, hadn’t really been able to see where Fei Long's gun had been pointing when it went off. Obviously close to Akihito's ear, blood was slowly oozing down his neck from the wounded ear, hopefully the drum hadn’t actually burst.

"I’m, I’m not hit." Akihito says, voice a little off and tremulous with his shivers but Asami feels sweet relief flood through him with the blond's first words. The whole group noticeably relaxes and Suoh speaks into his com.

"Situation is absolved, stand down."

Asami slides out of his overcoat and sweeps it around Akihito's shivering form. With a strong grip on the lapels he uses the coat to pull Akihito against him securely. A hand on his cold, pale cheek, tilting his face up to stare into those beautiful, wonderful hazel eyes.

"Don’t throw my heart around like that, you brat." He demands, hiding the tenderness of his words behind an arrogant order.

"As if it was my decision." Akihito attempts to snap back, but comes out as a tired pout. The boy wraps the coat around himself tighter, small hands fisted in the edges holding it like it was between him and death itself. Asami rubs a comforting hand up and down the curve of his spine.

Akihito's eyes meet Asami’s and the sweetest relief and gladness is there. "Y, you came." He says through chapped, bluish lips, it’s not a question or even a statement just a thought whispered into the wind and the air between them.

Asami smiles softly, eyes alight with his own relief and adoration, a fiery appreciation for this boy he fought to keep. Something so strong and violent and sweet they’ve both never felt before. They don’t realize what the two men standing behind them already have. Asami Ryuichi has found his second half.

"I've got you." Asami says in way of answer and Akihito follows the pressure of his hand on his back as Asami leads him back inside to the warmth. Kirishima and Suoh tailing behind them.

"My clothes are still that room." Akihito says as they pass by the door leading to the top floor on the stairs.

"I’ll buy you some new ones, kitten." Asami returns easily, thoughts on getting out of there as fast as possible.

"That’s not the point, you bastard," Akihito responds, "I like those jeans especially and besides, I’m pretty sure I won’t last all these stairs." Asami sighs and leads the way back through the door Akihito giving him a happy, clear smile. 

Asami opens the door to Fei Long’s former hotel room and Akihito goes in.

"Boss." Suoh says, "We'll wait here." Kirishima clears his throat. 

"Kirishima." Asami says, "You’ve been trying to get me to take some time off...I think now may be the time."

Kirishima nods and Suoh looks through the open door at Akihito who is standing as if lost in the room he’d been held captive in. "He’s trying to act normal a little too hard, classic trauma symptoms." He says.

Asami nods slowly, eyes on his little lover too. "He’s not like us, this isn’t going to be easy for him to just forget. Prepare the jet and call ahead to alert the island of our arrival. You two will also need your luggage."

"We’ll be ready sir." They both promise.

"And Kirishima also have my physician waiting at the airport." Kirishima nods already looking for the Sensei's contact on his phone. "I’ll see if I can get through to him." Asami says, stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

"Akihito?" Asami asks, stepping closer to him. And Akihito jumps, turning to look at him, his expression scared until his eyes meet Asami's.

"Oh Asami, it’s just you." He sends Asami a tired smile and Asami aches with the obvious terror still welling up in him.

"Akihito, come here." Asami says sitting down on the sofa and Akihito slowly complies, standing between his knees. "I want to kiss you." Asami says simply, an unconscious salute to the first of their many kisses. And Akihito's eyes fall to his lips, he places a hand on Asami's shoulder and leans forward, eyes slipping shut and Asami leans forward pressing their lips together.

Asami ends the kiss as a gentle caress, a sacred reassurance as he places both arms loosely around his hips. "I’m here for you." Asami says not disturbing the blanket of quiet over them. Akihito begins to shake, he fists his hands and looks away, though Asami can see the tears flooding his eyes. "Akihito, listen to me...you are safe, I’m here now."

Akihito nods and finally melts into the crime lord's chest, arms going around his neck and Asami pulls him to sit on one of his knees. Akihito presses his face into the man's shoulder and neck, biting into the side of his mouth to keep the tears at bay.

"Listen to me." Asami says lips moving against his cheek, his deep, sexy voice grounding Akihito and wrapping him safety. Asami reaches up and takes one of his arms, the one Fei Long had cuffed to the pole, the cuff that had been too tight and cut into his skin. "You are mine. I will never let anyone take you away from me." 

Asami slides his fingers underneath his tie and loosens pulling it from his neck and undoing the knot. He begins to gently wrap the wound still slowly oozing blood with his tie, fingers warm and sensually comforting on Akihito's over sensitized skin.  
"I will kill anyone who touches you that’s the kind of man I am, but you already knew that didn’t you, Akihito?"

The boy has gone still against him listening, his breaths quick against the sensitive skin of Asami’s neck. "You are by my side regardless of what you see underneath the facade I put up for the rest of the world. Akihito, you will descend into the abyss with me."

And Akihito knows what he’s saying. Asami’s saying if Akihito stays with him he can’t promise something like this won’t happen again. He’s saying he'll kill anyone who touches him, he’ll make their enemies pay, but he can’t promise he won’t get hurt, won’t get taken again.

"He drugged me, just slid a needle into my neck." Akihito says tremulously. "I couldn’t move, o, or anything...I couldn’t do anything..."

Asami smiles as he finishes the knot on the makeshift bandage. He knows Akihito means this as his answer, he opens up to Asami saying 'yes, have my pain, have my joy and give me yours...I’ve decided to be at your side and I’ll deal with the consequences.'

Asami soothes a hand through the blond silky hair, "Sh, kitten, don’t think about it right now. That drug is still in your system, you can feel it making your heart beat faster can’t you?...just stay calm right now, we can talk about it later, I promise."

Akihito lifts his head, cheeks flushed and Asami turns his head up to meet his eyes, both their gazes hooded, the deep meaning of this moment not lost on either of them. Akihito dips to kiss him again, it’s sweet, the sealing of a promise of loyalty and protection.

Gently rocking their lips together, reveling in the softness of the slow, reverent slip and slide, the satisfied hum Asami lets out and the small smile Akihito lets slip with light fingers running through the hair behind Asami's ear...their souls silently shifting, locking together indelibly.

The door opens and Asami tenses, growling at the intrusion.

"Well, isn’t this sweet." Speaks a voice dripping with ugly sarcasm.

Akihito jolts in his arms at the voice and turns to face the intruder. In the door stands the marred, misshapen ghost of the man they both knew as Akihito's ex.

With a gun pointing right at Asami is Tiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Don’t worry Fei Long has got a nasty payback coming...
> 
> Finally the big chapter so leave me a comment aye!!??? Hope u guys liked it...and there’s still more:):) 
> 
> ((To any one who did look up 2moons let me know in the comment if u loved it, cuz I’m willing to bet you’re addicted right now!!!:))


	23. Chapter 23

"T, Tiri?" Akihito asks airily. "What?" He gulps, standing from Asami’s lap. "What are you doing here?"

Tiri wavers between aiming the gun at him and at Asami. "Did you think I would just disappear? Do you think you can just disappear? You think you can just throw away all those years and start again with this son of a bitch?" 

Aki shivers looking at his ex boyfriend's face. The left side is crushed and sagging, but his eyes gleam at them in the warm lighting of the room. They gleam crazily, fixed on him with unnatural obsession, the anger in them filling Akihito with a fear as the gun once again trembles in Tiri's grip and goes back to being trained on Asami behind him. 

Aki takes a step forward, spreading his hands out palms up towards his ex soothingly, "Your beef is with me, leave Asami out of it."

"Akihito stop." Asami says, voice low and dangerous, "Get behind me." He feels his lover stand from the couch behind him, his warmth close at his back.

"You aren’t dangerous." Akihito continues, eyes trained on the man he had once thought he loved, ignoring Asami for the moment. "You weren’t always like this. Leave now and you won’t get hurt again."

"Shut up, Aki!" Tiri yells, trembling, his eyes jumping from him to Asami quickly, his mind obviously a mess and uncertain. Knowing only the pain, the jealousy and the rage teaming inside him.

"You honestly think I would let anyone just steal you from me?! I created you...I made you perfect for me. It was hard work! ...All those years with your morals and innocent little heart...you're so fucked up, Akihito." He turns to Asami, a dirty sneer on his face, "You know right? He likes getting beaten, he liked it when I left bruises on him, when he ached and hurt." He laughs lowly eyes back on Akihito, sweeping down his body.

"I left bruises on him without beating him to an inch of his life." Asami says drily, disgust obvious in his tone as he steps up next to Akihito and pushes him back a little with his hand.

Akihito jumps from behind Asami's hand and between them again. "Tiri listen to me. You need to go. He. Will. Kill you this time." He says, voice hushed and eyes pleading, trying to convey to him the extremely thin ice he was walking on.

And as much pain as Tiri had put him through, as much as he had truly fucked him up Akihito didn’t want him to die, didn’t want to have that blood on his hands...couldn’t, couldn’t end that relationship with Tiri's blood spilt again in sacrifice for his own happiness. Tiri was right; his soft heart is why he’s always been hurting for as long as he can remember. 

Too fast even for Asami to react Tiri wraps a strong hand around Akihito’s throat and slams him up against the wall hard, raising his arm until Aki’s toes just barely brush the floor as he struggles for air, fingers fighting against Tiri's arm, wheezing desperately, fear and anger fighting for dominance in his hazel eyes.

"Uh uh." Tiri clicks his tongue at Asami, motioning with the gun as Asami automatically surges after Akihito, "Get back. Akihito is right, this is between the two of us..."

He fixes his gaze back on Akihito who is fighting for every breath against the tight grip around his white throat. Tiri tightens his grip and Akihito’s eyes go wide as he feels the strength began to leave him and his eyes flutter as darkness ebbs in on his vision.

"This is what it felt like when you left me..." Tiri whispers, his face close to Akihito's, their foreheads pressed together. He presses a soft shallow kiss to the photographer's parted lips. "Unlike you, I have the mercy of putting you out of your misery, love."

Akihito shakes his head in denial one last time as the grip around his neck tightens once again..and then it’s suddenly gone and he crumbles to the floor gasping breaths while hacking through his dry lungs.

Asami watches as Akihito scratches at Tiri's arm for breaths. Anger, fear and horror sweeps through him all at once at the insane love and obsession of the man...this could be him. In a couple of years, this could be what Akihito made him. But his kitten would never leave him, he would never allow it. Even if he had to go to the ends of the abyss Akihito would always end in his arms, in his heart, under his dark, protecting shadow.

He calmly draws out his gun from its holster and levels it unerringly and shoots Tiri in the head...a perfect shot. The man flies away from Akihito, blood, brains and body slumping and running down the wall to the ground. He smirks at the remains of the stupid man who thought he could take Akihito away him, who thought he was enough for the perfect photographer. He blows the smoke away from his gun barrel feeling rather content with himself before holstering the weapon again and kneeling beside Akihito, gathering him into his arms, and cradling the small body close to his chest.

The shivering form makes Asami's heart do something unnatural. It wakens a little more and constricts unhappily at the the thought of Akihito being in any unnecessary pain, but also contracts happily at being the one to rescue him and the one holding him.

He stands, shushing the half-conscious boy in his arms who whimpers pained tears running down his cheeks as he walks to the door and opens it to find his men. Kirishima and Suoh both lay knocked out cold on the floor, Suoh bleeding rather profusely from his shoulder.

He leans next to Kirishima and shakes him firmly, giving a light slap to his cheek, "Kei." He says softly, "Kei." He tries gain, this time in his boss voice, commanding and dangerous and a bit cold.

The secretary's eyes flutter and then open, he jumps as his mind comes back on line and looks up at Asami, pushing himself up looking around them panically. "Sir..."

"I’m okay Kirishima. But I can’t say the same for Suoh or Akihito. We need to go. I took care of Tiri but get a cleanup team here ASAP."

Kirishima straightens his glasses nodding, dialing a number on his phone as he fishes a handkerchief out of his pocket and presses it to Suoh's bleeding shoulder. The huge man groans and rouses, his other hand reaching for his wounded shoulder, eyes jumping to find Asami first and foremost.

"Can you walk?" Asami asks.

Suoh nods and takes over holding pressure against his shoulder from Kirishima who shuts the hotel room door to await to the clean up crew. 

"Sir, you’re unharmed?" Suoh asks, his job and responsibility still in his mind.

"I’m fine." Asami answers distractedly. This directs Suoh’s attention to the form in his arms, Akihito, still and pale.

"How’s the kid?" He asks, almost afraid of his boss' reaction, Asami got a faraway deranged look in his eyes when it cam to the subject of Akihito’s safety.

"Could have done without the strangling from his insane ex." Asami answers flatly, as they all three begin the descent down the stairs, all moving as fast as possible. Akihito and Suoh needed doctors and their time without detection from hotel staff and other hotel patrons was long over. It would a miracle if they hadn’t been discovered. Which would be fine probably but would still be messy.

"The car is waiting sir, as is the doctor at the airway as you requested." Kirishima says, a hand on the back of his head, scowling as it comes back stained red.

"Good." Asami says shifting Akihito in his arms making the boy moan as they go down yet another floor worth of stairs. "As soon as we get there, make sure we have everything we need packed and loaded and then I want you two to see the doctor as well."

Both open their mouths in objection.

"No arguments." Asami says effortlessly. Their mouths slam shut accordingly, "You two are the only ones coming to the Island with us, I’m going to need you in your best available condition."

"Hai Asami-sama." They answer in unison.

"Good." Their Boss says and looks down quickly when Akihito squirms in is arms.

" 'Sami?" The boy asks voice hoarse and weak, being roused by the crime lord as Asami talks.

"I’m here kitten." He says softly, "We're going to get you some help, alright? Just stay with me." 

"Everything hurts." The boy states more than complains. And Asami huffs a laugh.

"I can only imagine." He says fondly, tightening his hold even more on the photographer in his arms.

"You shot him, didn’t you?" He asks, voice even quieter.

"Yes." Asami answers simply, and Akihito’s hands fist in the front of Asami’s vest.

"H, he was giving o kill me..." The boy says shakily, eyes barely open, but fighting to look at his lover.

"He was." Asami doesn’t sugar coat it, knows he can’t protect him from what he saw with his very own eyes. "But I’m got him first, I got him Akihito. He’s never going to hurt you again."

He’s worried Akihito might be angry. After all the boy had tried to come between them back there. His boy might be angry for the blood shed, the life annihilated in front of him...filled with horror at the splatter of blood across the white Chinese silk shirt he still wore. His kitten wasn’t accustomed to things like this, he would need time and safety to reconcile himself to everything that had happened around him, because of him...for him.

Akihito might need some time. But Asami was prepared for that, he was prepared to give Akihito whatever he needed, and Asami was prepared to wait. Nothing would ever take Akihito away from the crime lord, not even the photographer himself.

"I’m going to take you away, you’re going to be safe." He says gently leaning his head close to Akihito’s ear where his head lays against his shoulder as they go down the stairs.

"Thank you, thank you for stopping him." Akihito whispers on an airy breath as his eyes slowly coast open and shut fighting against the crash of adrenaline and dizziness of the still receding drug. Asami smiles at the sweetness, and swallows around the lump of surprise and relief in his throat that Akihito didn’t hate him, wasn’t repealed by the murder he’d seen the crime lord commit first hand.

"I will always protect you." He promises as Suoh opens the door and they step out into the cold night and into the waiting car heading straight for the airway. Akihito whimpers with discomfort under his breath as Asami sits and shifts him carefully in his arms, drawing his own coat around the shivering form tighter.

"W, where are we going?" He asks airily, one hand still desperately holding onto Asami's suit giving away the subdued, calm appearance he's giving.

"Away for a few days.” Asami says, brushing the hair from Akihito’s eyes and the boy reaches up to brush the tips of his fingers across the cut on his cheek bone grimacing.

"Don’t touch it." Asami scolds him, grabbing his hand. "The doctor's waiting for us at the airway he’ll take care of it."

"Airway?" Akihito asks, brow arching and Asami feels something inside him jump for joy at the incredulous contempt Akihito shows for his wealth just like usual.

"Didn’t I mention?" Asami asks, copying his arched look, looking down at the pale face resting against his jacket. "I own a jet."

Akihito somehow manages to look like his spluttering spitfire self, tensing in Asami’s arms, "A jet?" His face scrunches up with pain and he melts back into Asami..."You are ridiculous." He mutters and allows his eyes to fall shut. 

"Akihito?" Asami calls his chuckle being cut short, muscles tensing and preparing for the panic Akihito's collapsing would cause

"I’m awake." Akihito reassures, hazel eyes slitting open, voice clear but stained with pain.

"Good." Asami checks the bleeding of the wrist he bandaged up. "Got to stay awake for the doctor."

Akihito's lips bend into a grin, "Are you even going to pretend you don’t wanna fuck me on your jet?"

Asami smirks, "You know me too well."

"Nah," Akihito says casually, "You're just predictable."

Asami snorts, "I am not predictable..." he holds up a finger to halt Akihito's objection. "But...I will always want you, you can count on that."

Akihito blushes, color bright on his pale cheeks, and Asami feels so much relief with the life coming back to his boy. "Shut up." Akihito murmurs, eyes skipping to Suoh and Kirishima sitting in the car too. "You’re like a child, absolutely no filter."

Asami throws his head back and laughs heartily, Akihito joining, loving the rumbling of the chest he’s lying on. He winces, but his smile doesn’t fade and Asami smiles back at him fondly.

"Sir, we're almost there." Kirishima says, pushing his glasses up, "Some things require your attention for a few moments." 

"I can accompany Takaba-san to see the doctor." Suoh says, looking from where he’s still sopping up blood flowing from the stab wound to his shoulder, his hand wet, red and glistening with the stuff.

Akihito swallows thickly at the sight of it and feels his stomach roll uneasily. "I’ll be okay." He says, turning to Asami, who he could feel tensing at the suggestion of letting him go, let alone out of his sight. "If you’re really dragging me off somewhere then you’ll have me to yourself plenty." He says archly, pushing himself up painfully to a sitting position on Asami’s lap.

"Make sure the doctor gets a thorough look at him." Asami orders Suoh, "I know how you are." He says to Akihito’s mildly peeved look, "You’ll worm your way out of there before you get all the help you need."

Akihito sighs and the car comes to a stop, Suoh climbing out and holding the door open. He hesitates for a moment not really wanting to leave Asami's side either, "I’ll see you in a minute." Asami says, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, "Be good." He waggles his eyebrows, "Hurry and come back to me AND the jet."

Akihito bristles at the order, "Fucking pervert." He says back without a second thought. And Asami smirks amused by his little lover and the looks of shock and halfway fear on his two employees faces. He just shakes his head ever so slightly and their faces look a little awed as their wide eyed gazes to Akihito.

The boy is oblivious, letting out a full body shiver and pulling Asami's coat around him tighter. Suoh shakes himself and leads the way inside the building to where the doctor was waiting. The two lovers share a heated look before Akihito disappears inside.

Kirishima sighs, Asami had just failed on an extremely valuable business venture, Akihito was knocked up far beyond anyone's comfort. And they were flirting. Sharing heated looks and touches, innuendos and insults falling from their lips like whispers of relief and thankfulness that they were reunited and alive...

He realizes that’s indeed what they were doing. In their own way. What a lovely, terrifying, idiotic pair. He shakes his head, shivers at the look of near obsession in Asami's eyes watching the boy walk away mixed with an adoration he’d never seen in his friend and boss' eyes. Since Akihito and the circumstances surrounding him have been nothing like his predictions Kirishima can only wonder what this means for the future.

Akihito follows Suoh on shaky legs, shivering as his bare feet hit the cold concrete. Inside the building the warm air washes over him and surrounds him wonderfully, he feels his fingers beginning to ache as they thaw. The warmth is bringing awareness back to his skin and limbs, new aches make themselves known and the cut on his cheek stinging.

In the lobby of the small private airport the doctor has set up the best he could on the chairs. Akihito remembers him from Asami's penthouse that first night...it feels like a life time ago. He watches worriedly out of the corner of his eyes as Suoh pulls the soaked cloth away from his wound to look it over.

"Takaba-san, nice to see you again." The doctor greets.

"I’m afraid I can’t say the same." Akihito returns, sending the man a crooked but tired grin.

The doctor laughs, "You certainly do seem to have a knack for finding trouble."

Suoh laughs deep behind them causing Akihito to jump in surprise and stare wide eyed at the smile, "Yes, he does." The large body guard agrees with the doctor.

Aki crosses his arms and pouts, "Firstly, trouble finds me not the other way around and secondly, why are you teaming up against me?" He wails.

Both laugh as the doctor motions him forward. "Wha?" Akihito wonders out loud. "He's practically gushing blood, he should definitely go first."

"I can’t do that Takaba-san, it’s my job to see that you’re looked at." Akihito grumbles, but complies and begrudgingly allows the doctor to take off Asami's coat and then the Chinese shirt. He swallows convulsively at the splatter of blood across the bottom half of it. And his big eyes meet those of the sensei's.

The man gives him a reassuring smile and ignores the proof of the violent going ons that had surrounded the innocent boy in the last twenty-four hours. Akihito is endlessly grateful to have the vile clothing that Fei Long forced on him off. Another one of Asami's black-suited goons shows up at the door and gives Suoh a bag.

"Takaba-san, here’s some clothes and shoes for you...don’t worry." He laughs softly interrupting Akihito’s beginning tirade about Asami not buying him any clothes. "Asami-sama sent a man to pack you some clothes, he didn’t buy you any new ones. He picked these out for you, said they would be comfortable for the flight."

"Thanks Suoh." He mumbles with a tired smile to the body guard, eyes shadowed with pain as the doctor cleans the cut on his wrist and wraps it again. A butterfly bandage covers the cut on his cheekbone, and Akihito pulls on the cotton joggers Asami sent before he sits so the doctor can take his blood pressure and temperature. 

"Only a slight fever that’s good, means your body is fighting off the drug but not too violently." The doctor says more to himself then anything, "Looks like the drug is mostly worked out of your system, you’ll probably be a little fatigued, and I’m guessing you have a pretty severe headache?"

Akihito nods.

"That's also normal after a strong drug is introduced into your system. As for your ear, you are going to just have to wait and see if it heals. I’ll give you pain medication and an anti-biotic, but if continues to pain you or you start losing your hearing you should get in touch with a doctor immediately, Okay?"

"Yeah." Akihito nods, "Thanks, sensei."

"Alright," the man smiles at him, "Just drink some water and tell Asami-sama nothing too strenuous."

Akihito blushes and mumbles something about 'imma kill that bastard.'

Suoh hands him a warm pull over and Akihito slowly reaches upwards to pull it on, grunting in pain. He sits down again to pull on a pair of socks and his worn, comfortable, black utility boots as Suoh strips his upper body and sits beside him for the doctor to examine his wound.

He watches the quick clean job and stitch up in silence. Suoh just gritting his teeth and watching the doctor's steady hand run the needle and sutures through his flesh, even holding the string for the doctor as he ties it.

"Wow, you make me feel like such a baby." Akihito says, and laughs at the modest smile Suoh is attempting to hide.

"I’m used to this sort of thing, trust me, I’ve had much worse." The large man reassures.

"Still..." Akihito says softly, eyes on the wound, "It was because of me, I’m sorry." He apologizes genuinely looking worriedly up into Suoh’s eyes.

Suoh simply chuckles deep in his chest and reaches to ruffle the messy blond hair, "It’s alright kid."

He laughs again at the pleased look he gets for not addressing him as Takaba-san. Hopefully Ryuichi wouldn’t find out about it and use his balls to decorate his office wall. Akihito simply echoes his laugh tries to look angry as he attempts to smooth his hair back down and leans back in the chair, letting the tension melt from his body.

An understanding silence sits between them until they both look up as Asami and Kirishima come in. Akihito takes the opportunity to look at the man in a new light through his hooded eyes. Asami looks amazing as ever, the same, untouchable fear-inspiring image but there's something else, something Akihito sees because he knows him.

He can see deeper than the image, he can see what’s underneath it and it makes him hotter for the man, and yes deeper and deeper in love. The way Asami moves towards them is familiar to him now, their eyes meet and Asami's eyes are intense and as gold as ever, but softer and glowing as he approaches the slouched photographer.

Akihito meets his eyes as he walks all the way to stand in front of him, not looking away and he knows Asami can sense something snapping into place in his mind, something shifting and making more room for Asami inside Akihito. The insufferable man comes to a stop, standing beside his chair smirking down at him slumped in the uncomfortable chair with a questioning lifted eyebrow.

Akihito would rather shoot himself than tell the crime lord what he was thinking but he was too tired to move to kiss him so he simply blows him a kiss. Doesn’t even move his hand to blow it away simply purses his lips with a little kissy sound and gives Asami an exhausted but still wild smile with a soft airy giggle.

Asami's face transitions somewhere between surprised, amazed, amused and turned on and dare Akihito actually think it but...there was something deeper and warmer there even though Asami wouldn’t dare tell him, deeper and warmer like the feeling aching and pulsating in Akihito’s own chest right now.

"Here. Drink up, doctor's orders." Asami says, handing him a bottle of water and Kirishima hands him the two bottles of pills he’s already gotten from the doctor, seriously the man was a magician...speaking of which.

"How do you know?" Akihito asks Asami, grumbling as he opens the bottle of water. "You literally just got here."

"Suoh was reporting to me the entirety of your examination by sensei." Asami says, smirking as if his being creepily on top of Akihito's wellfare as something to be proud of.  
He counts out one of each from the pill bottle and passes them down to Akihito.

"Thanks mother." He pouts again at having his medicine counted out for him like some child.

"I’m not your mother, however," Asami grins down at him like a shark, "You may call me daddy if you like."

Akihito's face goes deliciously red. "You did not just say that." He groans, rolling his eyes and drinking from the bottle after tossing the pills back.

"Perhaps some other time when we don’t have audience?" Asami smirks at him hotly.

Akihito simply glares unimpressed, "Perhaps some other time after you go and die."

Asami laughs delighted and turns to watch as Kirishima gets his head looked at and Suoh pulls back in his shirt.

"Good?" He asks his man, and Suoh nods.

"Not bad at all, stupid kid didn’t know what the hell he was doing with a blade." Asami grunts in agreement and glances back at Akihito, "I don’t want anyone to be able to associate Akihito with that crime scene. Make sure your men clean it up thoroughly, and I mean thoroughly."

"Of course boss." Suoh returns softly, making sure Akihito can't over hear them, "I’ll go call and add an extra word of warning."

Asami nodsm sending his old friend smile, "Good." 

Kirishima huffs after his head is finally bandages and jumps from the chair like it was on fire sending the sensei a glare. He straightens his clothes and glasses consulting his phone on something.

"Sir, the jet is fueled and packed, ready whenever you are."

"Excellent." Asami says and turns back to his little lover, "Ready to go?"

The miserable tired look Akihito gives him tells him what the boy thinks about moving and makes Asami laugh. "Do you want me to carry you? Because that pouty glare is quite the come on."

"I’m comin, I’m comin." Akihiot says, heaving himself from the chair swaying a little, locking onto Asami's hand spread palm up out towards him. "Oh here." He says stepping back and grabbing Asami’s coat and handing it to the man.

"I’ve got another one." The man says casually and Akihito misses the playful glint in his eyes as they go outside.

"Ughh!" Akihito exclaims, shoving the man away from him while they move towards the jet rolling his eyes in disgust.

Asami simply laughs at the expected reaction and pulls the photographer up under his arm and against his larger, firm body. Akihito turns his body into his, shivering with pleasure at the warmth and Asami pulls him even tighter with his arm over his shoulder and down around his waist.

"Let’s get out of here." Asami says, his eyes smoldering yet dancing in the light, the wind racing around them and making Akihito cling to his larger lover tighter.

"Take me away." Akihito says in way of answer, smiling softly up into his lover’s face as Asami pulls him by the hand to the jet, up the stairs and inside. "Wow...this is amazing!" He marvels at the white and wooden interior of the jet and collapses into a chair.

Asami arches a brow sitting in the chair across from him, a small table between the two extravagantly comfy chairs. "No exploration?"

Akihito waves him off, taking a long drag from his water bottle, "Too tired." He offers with a crooked, weary grin.

"Mm." Asami answers him watching him carefully.

"Don’t read too much into it, Asami." Akihito says reading his look perfectly, "And please tell me you’re not going to keep staring at me like that." He groans, running a hand down his face.

"I’ll stare at you until I’m convinced you’re alright, besides I’m never going to stop looking after you." The smirk says he knows he’s getting under Akihito's skin.

"I am not kid." He says, brow frowning and giving Asami a pout truly worthy of a child.

"You’re the only one suggesting it, brat." Asami says easily accepting the glass of liquor from Kirishima who sits on the other side of the aisle with Suoh in two other chairs. Akihito just rolls his eyes at his lover and directs his gaze out the window as the engines rumble to life. Asami’s look sharpens and heats at the little photographer ignoring him. There was something about the cold shoulder Akihito sometimes gave him that never ceased to attract him even more.

He loved the fact Akihito saw parts of his life he saw as ridiculous and wasn’t afraid to throw shade at them. Not to say he’d change but still...the honesty and bravery, taking Asami at face value and accepting him for who he was, simply laughing and bearing with his failings and differences. It was a treasure and a privilege he didn’t want to ever have to live without again.

They begin to move and Akihito watches as the lights that line the airway blur together in a line of reddish glow as they gain speed and altitude and then Tokyo stretches out under them, the city Akihito desperately loves. He never gets tired of seeing it from an aerial view. Millions of twinkling lights, buildings reaching to the heavens and people...so many souls teaming together and truly making the city.

Sure there were bad people out there but it didn’t lessen his love for this beautiful world and the good people in it. He sighs in content, feeling the reminding ache in his body, the thoughts of the last few hours making his heart skip a few beats, pushes breaths from his sore chest a little quicker. 

Surprising himself, he finds it annoys him to no end that Fei Long got away. Even though he hadn’t succeeded in taking Akihito away, inside he does wish the man had suffered something more... 

"Asami?" He asks suddenly, turning from the window to catch the sharp, thoughtful profile of his lover, gaze fixed outside the window much like his had just seconds before.

"Mhm?" The man answers him, fingers on his lips, other hand thoughtlessly twirling his liquor cup.

"How valuable was the information on that USB drive?" Akihito asks, watching the man’s face carefully.

Asami looks over at him, studying his face with a small smile lifting his lips, "It doesn’t matter Akihito, what matters is that you’re safe now, with me." The wolffish smile makes Akihito gulp, but he refuses to be deterred from his question.

"I want to know." He says simply, the determination in his voice and eyes gives them all pause, and Asami and his gazes clash the business man's eyes soft but searching, trying to decide if this was a battle he wanted to fight. Also fond at the somewhat childish obstinance Akihito was wont to show. It was cute.

"It was invaluable." Kirishima says, pushing up his glasses, and Asami tenses but doesn’t stop him. "The drive held something we call a master list. All of Fei Long's information was listed there, his buyers, his suppliers, his banks and properties...all around the world and in Japan...with it we could have,"

"You could have undermined him." Akihito finishes.

Suoh nods along with Kirishima, "China would have eventually simply fallen into our laps, and probable sooner rather than late." He and Asami share a minute smile, thinking of victories yet to be won.

"So..." Akihito squints his eyes trying to follow, "You practically stole the Chinese underworld from Fei Long for twenty-four hours."

Asami laughs at the description, only Akihito could round it up to sound so incredibly dull.

"No wonder he was pissed." Akihito chuckles. 

Asami frowns, "We...I never meant to put you in danger, if I had known..."

Akihito shakes his head sending his lover a firm look. "Asami, it’s okay, you couldn’t have known Fei Long knew about us, and it was my fault too for getting involved with that piece of shit Takidyshi. You made a gamble and from what I understand a damn good one." He gives his lover a wink and sly smirk.

"So how much money would you have made if you had kept the information?" He asks further, but looks to Kirishima for an answer because Asami is looking rather dark and...hungry.

"The profits over the years are incalculable."

Suoh rolls his eyes at his fellow man, "A fuck ton of money." He puts simply. And Akihito knows for Suoh to swear in front of Asami it was just that, a fuck ton of money.

Asami sends a glare over to his employees, the last thing he wanted was Akihito to feel guilty about being rescued. "I got it once, I can get it again." The crime lord says, flashing a smirk over to the three other men sitting with him and the photographer laughs rolling his eyes.

"You are so full of shit." Akihito says amiably, getting up and walking towards Asami. Asami simply smirks up at him and wraps an arm around his waist as he comes to stand beside his chair and lean against him.

Aki leans forward and kisses the man, there in front of his men. Beginning by slowly joining their lips, and then controlling the kiss allowing him a shallow taste of his tongue and wet heat of his mouth. Asami hums in satisfaction, gaze hooded and glowing looking up at the boy eyes alight with something none of them dared name.

"Thank you for coming for me." Akihito whispers against the crime lord's lips, smirking a little himself.

In between his slender pointer and middle fingers Akihito holds the elusive USB drive containing the invaluable master list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Whaaaa howww Aki??!!
> 
> Sorry about the slightly late update...but I made the chapter extra long for you!! REVIEW?? ;);)
> 
> Really guys sorry about the late update, I actually completely forgot...this week has been doing it’s best to send me to hell since day 1.


	24. Chapter 24

Akihito taps the USB drive to his lips with a naughty smile. Laughs lightly at the slightly widening eyes of the usually cool as a cucumber man in front of him. He allows himself a seat on the powerful man's lap and takes his large hand in his own, pressing the drive into it and squeezing his fingers shut over it before pressing another kiss to his cheek and tossing back what’s left of the liquor in the forgotten glass. 

The men around him sit shocked into silence as moments drag on. Suoh breaks it, "How in the fuck...?"

Akihito places an arm around Asami's neck as the other man slowly slips an arm around his back. "Pretty simply actually." Akihiot says with a impish smile. "I picked up the fake USB drive while dear Asami here and Fei Long were busy posturing like the true alpha males they are, and when Fei Long, that son of a bitch, was trying to decide whether or not to blow my brains out or drag me off to China with him I exchanged the two drives.

"I wasn’t always a successful photographer you know, and turns out I’m a pretty decent pick pocket." He looks sheepish with a nervous laugh.

"You are incredible, Takaba-san." Kirishima says, eyes alight as they gaze at the drive in Asami's fingers. 

"Thank you, kitten." Asami says lowly, placing a hand under his chin. And Akihito hums in acknowledgment as Asami kisses him this time, soul deep and promising. "Looks like you need a reward instead of a punishment for getting kidnapped."

"What!?" Akihito shrieks, "Oi I already told you that wasn’t my fault, you bastard!"

"And that’s our cue to leave." Suoh grumbles standing. 

Kirishima follows him, "May I sir?" He asks, holding his hand out for the drive.

Asami places it in his palm without a second glance, flaming eyes locked on Akihito's. "We’ll see you at the end of the flight." He says smirking as Akihito blushes and hides his face in Asami's shoulder.

"You’re truly insufferable." He mumbles. But Kirishima and Suoh hear it and smile at each other. Asami Ryuichi has managed to find someone to stand by him, they share a soft laugh. Or was it the other way around?

"You really are quite the mischief maker aren’t you?" Asami murmurs, pushing the hair back from Akihito’s forehead and running his eyes over his face lovingly.

"You underestimate me." Akihiot purrs back to him and Asami smirks.

"Fei Long did too."

"Lucky for you." Akihito snarks back.

Asami uses the hand in his hair to draw him into another kiss. Akihito shifts on his lap letting his legs fall over the armrests on either side of the chair, he runs his hand through Asami's jet black hair, ruffling the silky strands and arching up into the kiss, grinding his ass down on Asami's groin.

Asami's hand sneaks down to run up under his shirt, wide hand over and up the arch of his back, skin perfect like scorched silk under his palm. Akihito arches into the caress shivering and his free hand dragging from behind Asami's ear, down the corded neck to the buttons of his shirt that he begins to undo.

Their tongues lap at each other, and Asami sucks on the boy's bottom lip before swiping his tongue over the roof of his mouth, Akihito groans shakily into his mouth and his small hands spread over the warm chest that his shaky, anxious fingers have unclothed for his perusal.

Asami releases his mouth leaving Akihito gasping and throwing his head back with a breathy gasp as he latches onto his neck licking the sweaty salty taste up and sucking on the delicate muscle line that he loves so much. Akihito leans his head down close to Asami's, resting it against his neck and shoulder, huffing out breaths against his ear as his lover nips his earlobe and blatantly licks him from the ear down to the neck of his shirt.

Asami raises his head, hands leaving his back and settle on his waist to push his shirt up under his armpits, scorching palms rubbing up the expanse of his lanky but ripped middle, grabbing him high on his waist thumbs waiting teasingly just under his nipples. Akihito whines and grinds down on him harder, circling his hips and leaning forward for another kiss.

Asami grins and backs away just enough to simply share breaths with him. Akihito gives pause and breathes heavily, eyes fixed on his lips but still giving himself the pleasure of pushing himself down ever so slightly on the very discernible hardness he can feel under him now.

"I missed you, kitten." Asami husks out as his thumbs make the first feather-light swipe over his already peaked nipples. 

"Ah, I missed you too." Akihito says back airily, and Asami finally grants him the kiss he wants, they’re frenzied now, trying to climb into each other by the mouth, tongues twisting and drool slipping from the corner of Akihito’s mouth, the nasty thrill racing down his spine as Asami bucks up against his ass and pinches and twists both his nipples harshly.

"Ah nghhh, Asami..." he pants out and it breaks something in Asami's self restraint. Hearing his name in that sweet desperate voice searching for something only Asami can give him. Something he only lets Asami give him. 

He slips his hand back and under the waist band of the loose sweats and finds one of those luscious squeezable cheeks and gropes it, kneading and breathing hot breaths down on one of Akihito’s nipples before he latches on, sucking and licking like he was starved for the taste of his kitten.

Akihito moans, a sob almost ripping out of him with the onslaught of sensations. He unintentionally slams a hand down on the table behind him lifting himself up as Asami drags his pants and underwear down, he pulls one leg up to slip off the pants and Asami grabs his ankle to help him with the stretch.

He giggles at the sight they make and Asami smiles at him through hazy, lust filled eyes. Finally with the pants off one leg Akihito sits back, chest heaving and watching with wild eyes as Asami opens his belt buckle and then his pants, getting some pressure off his erection. He groans deeply and lays his head back against the seat, eyes slipping shut and licking his lips as the cool air hit the wet material of his underwear stretched over his impressive hardness.

Akihiot watches the incredibly erotic scene unfold and nearly comes, he bites his own lip watching as his own dick jerks and leaks down itself eager and waiting, fuck waiting for Asami to do something. The man is huge in his underwear the curve obscene and Akihito wants it, can almost feel it inside him, opening him up and denying him privacy and the ability to hide...he loved it, he couldn’t hide anything from Asami.

He looks up from their cocks to find the man watching him, eyes black and Akihito knows he’s wanted just as much if not more then he wants. "How tight are you?" Asami asks, voice strained.

"Pretty tight..." Akihito answers vaguely, clouded mind watching his own hand lightly run down the man's half clothed chest and down to ghost over the frankly giant bulge in Asami's black underwear, he teasingly barely drifts a fingernail over the head peeping out of the waist band and Asami swallows, fuck, it’s a turn on to see him so close to losing his cool. "Haven’t done anything." He says looking up to his lover through sultry lashes, "Been waiting for you."

Asami growls and Akihito hears a tearing sound, one of Asami's arms pressing him down to his chest, making his ass jut out and cold wetness at his hole. He gasps heated, wet breaths against the tanned firm skin of Asami's lower chest.

The finger pressing into his hole slips in until Asami finds his sweet spot and Akihito practically coos in his arms, shivers rocking his frame as that one teasing finger brushes over his most sensitive spot. 

"You like that don’t you, kitten?" Asami husks, "Need something in that little hole to really be satisfied, don’t you?" 

Akihito gives a shuddering moan as two more fingers join the one already there, the delicious burn making his spine tingle, and his core heat up and sizzle ready and waiting for the right moment to climax. Asami spreads his fingers circling the tight tunnel once or twice making Akihito’s eyes water and punch delighted ohs and ahs from him. 

"Asami," he whines as the man withdraws his fingers and Akihito watches as he takes his cock out and slicks it up with the left over lube. The whole glorious shaft glistening and dark red.

Asami looks at him smirking, dark eyes somehow mocking him in an entirely unantagonizing way, "You are so perfect, you should see yourself Akihito." He mutters, wrapping an arm around the photographer's back and pulling him up against his stomach. "C'mon, show me, show me how perfect you are for me."

Akihiot whimpers as needy tears sting his eyes, "'Sami..." he wraps an arm around his lover's neck to pull himself up since he legs are useless draped over the arms of the chair.

"I got you, I got you, kitten." Asami comforts into his ear as the photographer's other small hand grips the large shaft, thighs trembling.

With the sweetest moan he slides down Asami in one slow push of his hips. Asami bites down on the tendon of his shoulder and neck and groans brokenly at the silky trembling heat surrounding him. Akihito’s fingertips bite into the back of his neck as he circles his hips before tightening and grinding down on him.

"Fuck..." Asami curses, squeezing his eyes shut to halt his orgasm, he reaches and grips Akihito's narrow middle, hands nearly spanning and meeting across the circumference of his waist and back. 

He pulls his little lover up and then back down impaling him on his shaft and Akihito moans circling his hip and clenching around his cock again. "Yesss," He hisses, hair sticking to his sweaty face, contorted with pleasure and desperation.

Asami knows he’s not gonna last long and with the way Akihito's face is open and blank, mouth open, that alluring adorable drop of saliva at the edge of his mouth he knows Akihito is about to climax as well.

He shifts his hips and Akihito cries out, forehead thunking down onto his collarbone as his sweet spot is hit dead on and like the previous times Akihito tightens round him, circles his hips and grinds their pelvises together hard, sparkling lights behind Asami's eyes lids.

He chokes out Akihito’s name as he grips the boy close to him, pulling him against his chest as he splashes the boy's hot insides with his come. Akihito cries out sounding broken and saved all at once as Asami fills him with heat, from his place on his chest his comes with a silent scream of pleasure, mouth open on the sweaty skin of his lover's neck right under his jaw bone as he pants through the soul shuddering after shocks twisting through his middle and tender insides.

"Oh god," he sighs shakily. And Asami chuckles deeply, his chest rumbling against Akihito’s cheek as he feels his hand run over his hair. He tilts his face upwards and they share a sweet, tired, wet kiss, lips slipping against each other. Asami runs his hands up Akihito’s still trembling flanks and pulls his shirt back down, pulls himself out and does his pants back up, gently moving one of Akihito’s legs from the armrest so he sits sideways on his bigger lover's lap instead.

Akihito is reduced to his post orgasmic melted snuggle state, but still tries to help Asami pull his pants back on. They share some tired laughs over his incoordination and Akihito finally ends up comfortable redressed and half-asleep in Asami's arms. 

"Hey Asami? Forgot to ask." He says sleepily, fingers twisting the buttons of the businessman's shirt, Asami doesn’t tell him that the adorable habit makes his buttons fall off.

"What is it?" Asami mumbles into his hair, fingers tangled into the blond strands.

"Where are we going?"

"You’ll see when we get there." He answers.

"Bastard." Akihito returns.

"You better have got my cameras." He mutters before finally slipping off to peaceful, well deserved sleep with Asami smiling and looking over him.

. . .

(Bonus)

Fei Long places the USB drive in Yoh's palm none too gently. "Get these downloaded back to our system right away."

"Yes sir." Yoh responds as they both pull on their headsets and buckle up for the long helicopter ride. He takes the bulky laptop from the copilot up front and opens it up on his lap, booting it up and plugging the drive into the side. 

His heart immediately sinks at the notification that flashes on the screen. 'No files found.' "Sir..."

The helicopter careens to the side drastically as the pilot's and copilot's ears ring with Fei Long’s scream of absolute rage shared in the headsets.

"Fuck!! Fuck you Asami!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbc
> 
> Guys I can’t thank you enough for all the comments and kudos you’ve given me on this story... I’m thrilled that I can share my love for Asami and Akihito to others who love it too. I didn't thank you enough over the duration of this story but THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I treasured and reread every single comment I got and I love hearing ur feedback, frustrations, loves and fangirl excitement...PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!!
> 
> That being said. Due to some unpredictable circumstances and life being crazy crazy crazy for me this story has to come to an end, I will finish it all up in a couple of days with some bonus left over content I have. 
> 
> Again I can’t thank each and every one of you enough for your support. The omake will be out on Saturday or Sunday ;) love ya


	25. Omake

Akihito feels consciousness coming back to him and fights it. He really doesn’t want to wake up, he’s surrounded in pillowy softness and warmth. He feels amazing considering how stiff and achey he thought he’d be, his throat is dry and feels raw and he can hear a slight sound as he breathes, but a cold would be expected after last night. 

Or what he thought was last night...there was no telling how long he’d been out. He stretches and feels cool sheets brush his skin, the arms he stretches above his head meets warm, drafting air. It feels amazing, like a spring day with the window open and he sighs, yawning and scratching under his nose before turning his head over and snuggling into his pillow.

It smelt clean and light and salty...he sighs, his mind much too awake now to go back to sleep and blinks his eyes open slowly, lashes flickering against the curtain dimmed but obviously bright sunlight. He rubs his hands over his eyes and pushes his hair back from his face before looking around curiously.

The room was spectacular, tall windows and the doorway to a balcony or veranda covered with curtains. The material waves with the breeze drifting through the room and over the bed. Which takes up most of the room. Classic Asami.

He turns his head to the other side to find the man himself, lying beside him peacefully asleep. Akihiot feels his lips lifting at the sight. Asami’s tall, strong form spreads out on the bed beside him, laying in his stomach, head on the pillow, arms circling it, biceps and forearms big and relaxed making Akihito swallow.

His hair has fallen down on his forehead and long dark lashes brush on those perfect sculptured cheeks. His face and lips relaxed somehow look even more perfect than usual. The sheets are pulled up to his waist perfectly showcasing the sexy expanse of his wide back. The ripped muscles are at rest, but still gracefully cast shadows and depths enough to make Akihito want to run his hands down it and place gentle worshipful kisses between the two shoulder blades.

What tension had filled him on awaking loosens and bleeds away as he lays there looking at the sleeping man beside him. Everything that had happened to him over the last forty-eight hours and the response Asami had given to all of them had assuaged any fears and doubts he formally had about their relationship.

Asami Ryuichi was his meant to be...and he’d be damned if he ever lets him go, lets this go. This magic heat and comforting familiarity...something had clicked and the two souls had fit against one another like a puzzle piece. The friendship, the conversation, the consideration, the sex...and that something warmer that neither of them had put a name to yet...Akihito doesn’t want to live without it ever again.

He lies there still, breathing evenly in and out the fresh air scented slightly by their combined presence and simply basks in the normality and the sweetness. He feels so blessed and privileged and something inside him that was broken and sad since he left home at sixteen somehow heals. Somehow right here and right now sleeping deeply beside him Asami had fixed something inside him.

And that broken space fills and fills, swells until Akihito feels like he’s going to burst...he ignores what he knows it is and let’s his eyes flutter closed as he rolls over to press his face against Asami's arm...breathing in that skin, that scent that either set him on fire or soothed him magically, Akihito drifts back to sleep.

. . .

Asami sleeps like the dead. A deep undisturbed sleep, not even marred by the stress of thoughts of Sion and business. Something he never gets the privilege of experiencing. He comes out of it slow. Mind taking its time to clear from a comfortable haze and the heaviness to leave his eyelids. The bed is soft and perfect underneath and some sort of lovely warmth is pressed to his side with the cool breeze drifting over his bare back.

He opens his eyes to the view of the bed and beyond the doorway out to the balcony, his arms ache from sleeping with them above his head all night but just before he moves to stretch he feels a warm brush of air against the skin of his bicep. He freezes and then lifts his head from the pillow, to peer over his arm.

Akihito lays pressed against his side, nose nuzzled into his arm one of his long lanky legs thrown over his own thigh. He feels himself smile as he moves, laying his head back on his pillow and moving his arm to wrap it around the small back instead.

Akihito frowns at the movement, snuffling and trying to find the warm skin again. "Asami..." he whines, "Don’t move." He doesn’t even open his eyes and as Asami is distracted by his pouting mouth his small hands find the offending arm wrapping both his own around it and bringing back so he can snuggled against the big shoulder.

Asami can’t help the laugh that escapes him, "You're awake." He says smirking, because when he looks at the clock he finds they’ve been sleeping for fifteen hours and Akihito had slept longer on the plane. And his kitten's mood seems to be fine...normal, happy but grouchy. He’d been half afraid Akihito would wake up changed, sleep giving him the time to process and be hurt by what had happened to him.

"No, I’m not." Akihito contradicts against his arm and Asami feels a shiver go down his spine with the movements of the lips against his skin.

"Yes you are." Asami says fondly, gazing at the small face, "You can’t still be tired."

Akihito mumbles something at him but he can’t understand it. "What was that?" He asks, while wrestling his arm away and smiles down on the face half hidden in crazy blond hair that Akihito is still trying to hide from the sunlight in. He frowns as the warmth is jerked away from him and his eyelashes flutter before he opens his eyes looking up at the figure above him.

"I said, I want to stay here forever, like this." He says, voice pouting and sounding very upset about his snuggle partner being stolen from him.

Asami smooths the hair away from his face and gently presses him over on his back. He places one of his arms on the other side Akihito’s body and leans to taste his lips. Just brushing their mouths together at first and then slowly, almost reverently presses harder against his kitten's soft lips and they willingly open for him, he could drown in the soft sigh Akihito lets out as he breaks away from his mouth, a string of saliva connecting them.

Akihito's eyes flutter and he lifts a hand to touch Asami's cheek. "If we stay asleep forever there'll be no more of this." Asami says, smiling archly as he runs his thumb over the silken cheek and Akihito blushes and smiles, looking down.

"Good morning." He says softly, eyes drifting over Asami's face bathed in the sunlight, smelling in the musk of him with the slight saltiness. 

Asami laughs, "Who would have known a little kissing was all I needed to handle you?" He arches a brow and Akihito simply gives a lovely sincere smile, looking away blushing.

"Only you Asami, only you." He says so softly Asami almost misses it, the smaller man touching his face with his small hand, fingers going to push the black hair back from his forehead. Asami finds himself grinning, heart soaring a bit as he leans forward to kiss the delectable boy again.

They’re unconcerned about the near and far futures, about their pasts before they came together. About the lonely cold nights, the wondering of what the meaning of it all really was, unconcerned about the shattered loves and broken bones. Right here, right now...

...life begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end.
> 
> OMG GUYS THE END!! I’m so happy but so sad too...thank you for all your love and support and all the loving, understanding comments I received!!
> 
> See ya out there fangirling;););)
> 
> ((For anyone who would like the link to my fanfiction account let me kno in the comments. The styles are very different and for that reason I didn’t want to affiliate these two different accounts with each other publicly.))


End file.
